El regreso de Shura: Kaoru es tu turno para pelear
by Hitokiri lady
Summary: Shura la vieja pirata ha regresado a Japón para enamorar a Kenshin y no esta dispuesta a perderlo, ¿podrá Kaoru evitar las trampas de Shura para impedirlo?, TERMINADO!!, por favor, mantenganme informada de que les pareció
1. El regreso

Advertencia: Este es el primer fanfic que publico en mi vida así que comprendan que no soy muy buena en esto por que apenas estoy empezando. Esta historia se sitúa inmediatamente después de la saga del control del Ki, espero que la disfruten...  
Casi lo olvido, Rurouni Kenshin no es mío bla, bla, bla.  
  
Capítulo 1: El regreso.  
Puerto en Londres, Inglaterra...  
  
Shura: Muy bien, ahora necesito que lleven esta mercancía al puerto y la carguen en el barco que saldrá con destino a Japón, es importante que se apresuren.  
  
Cargador 1: Como usted diga señorita Shura.  
  
Cargador 2: ¿Para cuándo debe estar listo señorita Shura?  
  
Shura: Para hoy en la noche señores y yo personalmente zarparé con ustedes.  
  
Cargador 1: Y puedo preguntarle ¿a qué debemos el honor de su compañía?  
  
Shura: Lo que pasa es que he pensado tomar unas vacaciones y después de dejar el embarque pasaré unos cuantos días en Tokio, aproximadamente un mes, lo cual es tiempo suficiente para que se aliste el siguiente embarque de regreso.  
  
Cargador 2: ¿Tokio? ¿Acaso tiene familiares en ese lugar?  
  
Shura: Mmm... mas bien... conocidos.  
  
Mansión de Shura...   
  
Mayordomo: Aquí está su té señorita Shura.  
  
Shura: Si gracias, puedes retirarte.  
  
Mayordomo: Muy bien.  
  
Shura: Espera un poco.  
  
Mayordomo: ¿Sí?  
  
Shura: ¿Ya están listas mis cosas?  
  
Mayordomo: Por supuesto.  
  
Shura: ¿Conseguiste la casa en Tokio?  
  
Mayordomo: Claro y seguimos al pié de la letra sus instrucciones para "decorarla".  
  
Shura: Perfecto, ahora si retírate.  
  
Mayordomo: Con su permiso.  
  
Una vez sola en su habitación Shura comenzó a recordar... Después de la muerte de su padre ella había seguido con el oficio de pirata pero fue traicionada por sus propios compañeros a excepción de un anciano y un niño, incluso la habrían matado de no ser por que un hombre llamado Kenshin Himura la salvo... Pero... ese hombre no solo salvó su vida, también salvó su honor.  
  
Mas que agradecimiento, Shura sentía algo superior por ese samurai pelirrojo y atractivo, algo que había tratado de ignorar y que nunca antes había sentido, pero que con el tiempo se había hecho más y más fuerte al punto de no poder dejar de pensar en él ni un solo momento, hasta que por fin tuvo que aceptarlo, estaba enamorada, locamente enamorada (o al menos eso creía) con una pasión terriblemente incontrolable y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Por eso había decidido ir en su búsqueda, para declararle su amor...  
  
Shura: En cuanto llegue a Tokio lo buscaré y le diré todo, además de ser atractiva ahora soy muy rica, yo puedo ofrecerle una vida llena de lujos con todo lo que había soñado, es imposible que se niegue... pero...  
  
De pronto, por la mente de Shura pasó la imagen de una chica no menos atractiva que ella, tenía el cabello largo y negro, con brillos azul obscuro y con un color de ojos similar al del mar nocturno, su nombre si mal no recordaba era Kaoru Kamiya. Al parecer esta chica poseía un dojo en el cual le daba alojamiento a Kenshin gratuitamente.  
  
Shura: Pero... por que me siento tan insegura cuando recuerdo a esta chica... ¡qué rayos! No es mejor que yo... pero...  
  
Después de una reflexión, Shura dio con el origen del problema, aquella vez Kenshin se había ofrecido para ir como prisionero en lugar de Kaoru, de hecho el pelirrojo parecía pensar todo el tiempo en la chica Kamiya y eso era algo que a Shura siempre le había molestado... ¡¡CELOS!!... eso era lo que sentía al saber que "SU" Kenshin vivía con esa chica desde hace tiempo, suficiente para enamorar al samurai.  
  
Shura: Probablemente esa chica sea el único obstáculo entre Kenshin y yo, pero no me importa. Haré lo que sea para obtener su amor, y si tengo que batirme en duelo con esa tal Kaoru lo haré y no tendré piedad, después de todo... soy mucho más fuerte y hábil que ella, Kenshin Himura será mío, solo mío.  
  
Tock, Tock, Tock..  
  
Mayordomo: Señorita Shura ¿puedo pasar?  
  
Shura: Eh, oh, claro entra.  
  
Mayordomo (entrando en la habitación): Gracias.  
  
Shura: ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Mayordomo: Todo está listo para partir.  
  
Shura: Muy bien, entonces salgamos ahora mismo.  
  
Esa noche el barco de Shura zarpó con rumbo a su natal país: Japón.  
  
  
Japón... Varios días después...  
  
  
Shura: De nuevo en Japón, ahora me dirigiré a Tokio para buscarlos. Kenshin mi amor espera un poco, muy pronto llegaré y Kamiya más vale que te prepares por que no pienso renunciar a él. Tan solo esperen... esperen...  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora: Les recuerdo que este es mi primer fic así que perdonen los errores de redacción o de ortografía. Espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo es una especie de prólogo pero en capítulos posteriores el Kenshin gumi aparecerá. Para los que no recuerden quien es Shura les refrescaré un poco la memoria, ella era una pirata que debido a ciertas circunstancias conoce a Kenshin y se enamora de él sin darse cuenta, posteriormente conoce a Kaoru, Sano y Yahico, pero decide irse para comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar y no se sabe nada más de ella en la serie, por eso la he tomado como uno de los personajes principales de este fic, para saber que fue de ella y sobre todo de sus sentimientos hacia Kenshin...  
  
No se olviden de dejar sus "reviews", de esa forma podré darme cuenta de si debo o no seguir con la historia. Por favor sus opiniones son bien recibidas, cualquier crítica, comentario, queja, aclaración lo que sea háganmelo saber, dejen sus reviews o manden un e-mail.  
  
Gracias por leer mi historia!! 


	2. El reencuentro

El Regreso de Shura: Kaoru es tu turno para pelear.  
  
NOTA: Lo que está entre comillas " " son pensamientos de los personajes. Que lo disfruten.  
  
Capítulo 2: El reencuentro.  
  
Dojo Kamiya... Habitación de Kaoru...  
  
Kaoru: Ahuhmm  
  
Después de dar ese leve bostezo, Kaoru abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con los profundos ojos violeta y la cabellera roja que tanto le fascinaban.  
  
Kenshin: Hola Kaoru buenos días.  
  
Kaoru (con una cara de asombro aunque también de felicidad): Bu...buenos días Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Dormiste bien?  
  
Kaoru: Sí Kenshin, gracias por preguntar pero, ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí?  
  
Kenshin (sonrojado y con varias gotitas de sudor en su rostro): Lo... lo que pasa es que yo... yo..., disculpa, sé que no es correcto entrar a la alcoba de una señorita pero... quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien.  
  
Kaoru (dedicándole una tierna sonrisa y tomando suavemente la mano de Kenshin): "Para variar"... Te preocupas demasiado, lo que sucede es que tan solo hace unos días me debatía entre la vida y la muerte, pero tranquilo, gracias al agua medicinal que TÚ me trajiste, cada día estoy mucho mejor, de hecho, creo que ya no necesito tomarla. De nuevo te debo la vida Kenshin... ¡GRACIAS!.  
  
Al escuchar las palabras de Kaoru, Kenshin no pudo evitar ponerse triste y eso no pasó desapercibido para la joven.  
  
Kaoru (sin soltar la mano de Kenshin): ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Kenshin: Es solo que... me da vergüenza que me agradezcas, tú sabes bien que lo que te pasó fue por mi culpa.  
  
Kaoru: No digas eso.  
  
Kenshin: Pero es que no puedo evitar sentirme así cada vez que lo recuerdo... yo estaba paralizado, de pronto me encontré en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, no sabía que hacer, no te veía, entonces, al escuchar tu voz pude salir del hechizo de Raysui, pero fue demasiado tarde, no reaccioné a tiempo y cuando me di cuenta tu lo enfrentaste antes de que me diera el golpe final, después el te hirió de muerte. Lo peor de todo fue que no pude hacer nada para detenerlo, no sabes el odio que sentí contra mí mismo por no haber podido protegerte. De no ser por Jinpu que me dijo que la única cura era el agua medicinal de esa fuente tú... tú...  
  
Kaoru: De no ser por que tú trajiste el agua yo habría muerto.  
  
Kenshin: Por favor Kaoru, no lo digas.  
  
Kaoru: Pero yo nunca tuve miedo de morir, ¿sabes por qué?.  
  
Kenshin solo se limitó a mirarla sorprendido.  
  
Kaoru: Por que estaba segura de que me salvarías, como lo has hecho siempre y ¿sabes otra cosa?, no me iba a dejar vencer. El tiempo que estuve enferma me sirvió para reflexionar y he tomado una determinación, de ahora en adelante lucharé por lo que quiero y por mi felicidad, aprovecharé mi vida al máximo.  
  
Kenshin: No sabes lo bien que me hacen sentir esas palabras. Sí, lucha tú que puedes por tu felicidad.  
  
Kaoru: No te entiendo.  
  
Kenshin: Tú mereces ser feliz por que eres una persona dulce y bondadosa, pero yo...  
  
Kaoru: Tú también lo eres y mucho más, o ¿acaso no lo crees?  
  
Kenshin: Simplemente... yo no tengo derecho a la felicidad.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Y por qué no?  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru, he cometido muchos crímenes en mi vida y he hecho daño a las personas que quiero.  
  
Kaoru: Pues vas a ser feliz quieras o no.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Qué?  
  
Kaoru: Por que yo seré feliz mientras que tu también lo seas, y como te dije hace un rato, lucharé por obtener esa felicidad.  
  
Kenshin: Ka...ka...kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: Creo que he comenzado bien, no se si lo has notado pero, hace algunos días que ya no te diriges a mí con ese horrible, tonto y cursi DONO, eso me alegra mucho, veo que ahora me tienes más confianza.  
  
Kenshin: Bueno... yo...  
  
Kaoru: "Cielos, creo que ya hable demasiado, mejor le cambio de tema antes que sea yo la me le declare".  
  
Kenshin (interrumpiendo súbitamente los pensamientos de Kaoru): ¿Sucede algo?  
  
Kaoru: ¿Qué?... no...no nada, ¿qué hay para desayunar?  
  
Kenshin(bastante apenado): Na...nada, lo que pasa es que no tuve tiempo de preparar el desayuno.  
  
Kenshin había tenido un muy extraño presentimiento y por eso se había quedado cuidando y contemplando a Kaoru en su alcoba toda la noche, pero el tiempo se pasó sin que lo notara y se había olvidado por completo de preparar el desayuno.  
  
Kaoru (algo confundida): No importa, no te preocupes, ¿qué te parece si vamos al nuevo Akabeko?, tengo antojo de unas papas dulces al vapor.  
  
Kenshin: Ah.. oh.. eh.. sí.  
  
Kaoru: Bien.  
  
Kenshin: Bien.  
  
Así permanecieron tomados de la mano varios segundos hasta que Kaoru rompió el silencio.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Sí?  
  
Kaoru: No es que sea descortés pero, debo cambiarme de ropa.  
  
Keshin: Claro.  
  
Kenshin no reaccionó y seguía sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: "Me sigue tomando la mano, ¡SÍ!, creo que voy progresando" Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: ¿Sí?  
  
Kaoru: "Me pregunto ¿cómo reaccionará?" Debes salir de la habitación, no puedo quitarme la ropa contigo aquí "Bueno si puedo, de hecho yo podría... ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!"  
  
Kenshin: ¡Oro!, dis..disculpa Kaoru, lo siento mucho... mejor te espero afuera "en que diablos estaba pensando".  
  
Kaoru: Gracias, avísale a Yahico que se prepare para salir.  
  
Kenshin (sonrojado): Si, "creo que cada día soy más obvio".  
  
Kenshin salió de la habitación de Kaoru y le avisó a Yahico, posteriormente los dos la esperaban afuera del dojo.  
  
Yahico: Y como viste a Kaoru, ¿ya está mejor?  
  
Kenshin: Sí, aún debe seguir reposando un poco pero ya está fuera de peligro.  
  
Yahico: Me alegro de que la busu este bien.  
  
Kenshin (mirando a lo lejos): Oye Yahico, ¿acaso es Sano el que viene caminando con ese chico extraño?  
  
Yahico (mirando también): Si, es Sano pero, no logro reconocer a ese chico tan raro.  
  
Kenshin (mirando nuevamente): ¡Oro!, ¡¡yahico hemos cometido un error, ese chico no es un chico!!  
  
Yahico: ¿Qué?  
  
Kenshin: ¡Es Misao dono!  
  
Yahico: Sí, tienes razón, lo que pasa es que tiene cuerpo de chico.  
  
Kenshin: Si.. bueno, ni una palabra de esto a Misao dono, que quede entre nosotros.  
  
Yahico: Seré una tumba.  
  
Sano (llegando al dojo): Hola, vine a visitar a Jou chan y me encontré a la pequeña comadreja en el camino ¡HAY!.  
  
Misao (golpeando a Sano): No me digas comadreja.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Cómo estás Misao dono, qué te trae por aquí?  
  
Misao: Bueno, mi red de espías me avisó que había problemas extraños en Tokio y decidí venir a ver como estaba todo. Además, uno de mis ninjas me dijo que Kaoru esta enferma, en cuanto lo supe vine lo más rápido que me fue posible.  
  
Mientras esperaban afuera, Kenshin, Sano y Yahico le contaron a Misao todo lo sucedido con el famoso Ki y lo de Kaoru.  
  
Misao (preocupada): Pero Kaoru ya está bien ¿cierto?.  
  
Kenshin (melancólico): Sí, de otro modo creo que yo ya no estaría en este mundo.  
  
Misao: Uhm, ¿qué quieres decir Himura?  
  
Sano y Yahico: Si Kenshin, ¿qué quieres decir?.  
  
Kenshin: Bueno... yo... ¡ORO!  
  
De pronto la discusión fue interrumpida por una voz sumamente alegre.  
  
Kaoru: ¡MISAO!, que bueno que nos visitas.  
  
Misao: ¡Kaoru!, ¡Estas bien!  
  
Kaoru: Claro, bien dicen por ahí que hierba mala nunca muere.  
  
Kaoru y Misao reían como dos niñas, y mientras, Kenshin suspiraba aliviado por haber evitado las preguntas de sus amigos gracias a la oportuna intervención de Kaoru.  
  
Sano: Oye Juo chan, ¿adonde vas tan guapa?  
  
Yahico: Si, al menos ahora pareces una busu con un poco de clase.  
  
Kaoru (golpeando a Yahico): ¡Callate!  
  
Kenshin: Luces hermosa Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru (muy sonrojada): Gra...gracias Kenshin.  
  
Sano: ¿Me invitan a comer?  
  
Misao: Tu siempre abusando.  
  
Kaoru: Solo por que me saludaste de buena manera hoy, te invito a comer.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Nos vamos ya?  
  
Y en el nuevo Akabeko...  
  
Kaoru: Oye Tae, este lugar quedó excelente, creo que incluso es mejor al anterior.  
  
Tae: ¿En verdad lo crees Kaoru?  
  
Sano: Sí, además la comida sigue siendo deliciosa.  
  
Kenshin: Estoy de acuerdo.  
  
Tae: Me alegro que les guste.  
  
Y así, el Kenshin gumi (incluyendo a Misao), pasó una tarde bastante divertida y agradable en el Akabeko.  
  
Kaoru: Bueno, como estoy de muy buen humor yo pagaré todo, Tae por favor la cuenta.  
  
Tae: Me temo que eso va a ser imposible querida Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Qué?  
  
Tae señaló disimuladamente hacia un rincón.  
  
Tae: ¿Ven a la persona de esa mesa?  
  
Todos voltearon en la dirección que Tae señaló y vieron la figura de una muchacha vestida como occidental, de cabello negro y suelto, con brillos verde azulados, la mujer estaba de espaldas a ellos por lo que no pudieron ver su rostro, pero a Kenshin se le hacía conocida por alguna extraña razón.  
  
Kaoru: Sí, ¿qué pasa con ella?  
  
Tae: Pues hace un rato me dijo que correría con los gastos de todo lo que Kenshin y sus amigos consumieran.  
  
Todos: ¿Qué?  
  
Sano: Entonces trae dos órdenes más de arroz para mí y también una nueva botella de Sake.  
  
Kenshin: Sano, tranquilízate quieres.  
  
Kaoru: Tae, al menos te dijo su nombre.  
  
Tae: No, solo me dijo que ustedes la conocen.  
  
De pronto, se escuchó una voz proveniente de la dirección en donde la chica vestida de occidental se encontraba.  
  
???: Shura, mi nombre es Shura.  
  
La chica se levantó, posteriormente volteó su rostro de forma que el Kenshin gumi pudiera observarlo y les dedicó una extraña sonrisa.  
  
Shura: Hasta que por fin los encuentro...  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola, ¿qué les pareció?, Quizá un poco aburrido, pero era necesario, a partir de ahora Shura comenzará con su estrategia para alejar a Kenshin de Kaoru, ¿lo conseguirá?... No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.  
  
Por favor no olviden dejar reviews, ya solucioné el problema ese de que no se pueden dejar reviews anónimos, ahora todos pueden dejar aquí sus comentarios, nada más presionen ese botoncito de abajo... Así sabré si seguir con la historia o no.  
  
Ya saben que sus críticas, quejas, comentarios, aclaraciones, etc son bien recibidas.  
  
Muy pronto subiré los capítulos 3 y 4, ya los tengo hechos a lápiz solo me falta transcribirlos en computadora, pero eso dependen de si quieren que siga con la historia o no, ustedes deciden, por eso les pido que dejen sus "reviews".  
  
Por favor disculpen la tardanza, pero es que con la página descompuesta ¿qué se podía hacer?  
  
Gracias a Vicki, Mer, Kary y Pamky por sus comentarios y también a todos los que leen esta historia.  
  
¡GRACIAS!  
  
Hasta pronto....  
  
Atención: Por si cuando estén leyendo esto no se puedan poner reviews. Si aún no se pueden poner reviews, pues entonces nada más avísenme si quieren que siga o no con la historia  
  
hitokiri_rlady@hotmail.com 


	3. La declaración

El regreso de Shura: Kaoru es tu turno para pelear.  
  
Recuerden que lo que está entre comillas " " son los pensamientos de los personajes.  
  
Disfrútenla!!  
  
Capítulo 3: La Declaración.  
  
Shura: ¿Por qué me miran de esa forma, ¿acaso no me recuerdan?  
  
Todos: ..........  
  
Shura (acercándose a kenshin y tocando la mejilla del pelirrojo): ¿Ni siquiera tú Himura?  
  
Kenshin: ¡ORO!... Lo que sucede es que has cambiado, me refiero a que es difícil identificarte, puesto que te conocimos como pirata y ahora pareces una elegante chica occidental.  
  
Sano: No... no puedo creerlo, ¿en verdad eres Shura la pirata?  
  
Shura: Por supuesto, me decepcionan... creí que se acordarían de mi así como yo me acuerdo de ustedes.  
  
Tae: Bueno, los dejo para que conversen, al fin que ya todo está pagado.  
  
Tae se retiró para atender a otros clientes.  
  
Shura: Tú eres Sanozuke Sagara, y a tu derecha se encuentra el pequeño Yahico.  
  
Shura en verdad era una mujer atractiva, y con esas ropas su belleza física relucía aún más, probablemente esa fue la razón por la que Sano dejó de comer repentinamente y Yahico no hizo el menor caso cuando fue llamado PEQUEÑO.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Ta...también te acuerdas de mí?  
  
Shura volteó hacia donde se encontraba Kaoru, al verla sentada junto a Kenshin no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña mirada recelosa que, al parecer solo Misao notó.  
  
Shura (fingiendo amabilidad): Pero... ¿cómo olvidarte?, tú eres Kaoru Kamiya, la chica que le da alojamiento a Himura.  
  
Kaoru: Me da mucho gusto volver a verte.  
  
Shura: "Pobre tonta, si supieras a lo que vine no estarías tan contenta de verme" El gusto es mio Kaoru.  
  
Misao: Ejem... ejem... creo que nosotros no nos conocemos, yo soy Misao Makimachi.  
  
Shura: Gusto en conocerte, y soy Shura.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Por qué no vamos al dojo?, ahí podremos conversar con más calma.  
  
Kenshin: Sí (tomando suavemente la mano de Kaoru) además, necesitas descansar. Kaoru (sonrojada): Lo... lo que tu... lo que tu digas Kenshin.  
  
Shura: "Quita tus manos de mi Kenshin", Pues vámonos ya.  
  
Sanozuke (interrumpiendo la escenita romántica): Oigan tórtolos, reaccionen, debemos irnos.  
  
Kenshin (soltando a Kaoru): ¡ORO!, lo... lo... lo siento mucho Kaoru "¿qué me pasa?".  
  
Kaoru: ¿Qué?... ah... oh... descuida "es la segunda vez en día... ¡¡¡sí!!!".  
  
Kenshin: ¿Vienes sola Shura?  
  
Shura: Si, vengo en un pequeño carruaje, a propósito, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo para que platiquemos en el camino?  
  
Los demás miraron muy extrañados a Shura, ya que solo estaba invitando a Kenshin a ir con ella en el carruaje.  
  
Kenshin (con su dulce sonrisa): ¿podría ver el interior del carruaje?  
  
Shura (muy extrañada por la pregunta de Kenshin): Por supuesto, adelante "¿qué trama?"  
  
Después de observar el carruaje, Kenshin se dio cuenta que en el interior cabían perfectamente 3 personas, y había un lugar más en el exterior para el conductor.  
  
Kenshin: Aceptaré tu invitación Shura, pero antes quisiera pedirte un gran favor.  
  
Shura: Lo que sea.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Podrían Kaoru y Misao dono ir contigo adentro? Por lo demás no te preocupes, yo conduciré el carruaje.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, no es necesario, yo puedo caminar hasta el dojo, me siento bien.  
  
Kenshin: Insisto en que debes descansar Kaoru.  
  
Sano: Oigan, no es justo, ¿por qué debo regresar caminando?.  
  
Yahico: SI, ¿por qué tengo que caminar cuando podemos ir en el carruaje?  
  
Kenshin: Por que solo esta diseñado para que viajen 4 personas, además, Kaoru no puede esforzarse mucho.  
  
Yahico: Sí, sí, lo entiendo por busu, pero ¿qué hay de la comadreja?, ella está en perfectas condiciones.  
  
Misao (golpeando a Yahico): ¡No me llames así!  
  
Kenshin: Misao dono debe estar cansada por el viaje, vamos chicos, ¿dónde está su caballerosidad?  
  
Sano: Pero kenshin... Suhra (perdiendo la paciencia): Ya basta, Kaoru, Misao, suban al carruaje "¡maldita sea i suerte!".  
  
Kenshin: Muchas gracias.  
  
Kaoru y Misao: Gracias.  
  
Shrua: .... Espero que sepas conducir himura.  
  
Kenshin: No hay problema.  
  
  
  
En el dojo........  
  
Todos conversaban alegremente.  
  
Kenshin: ¿A que te dedicas ahora?  
  
Shura: Te agradará saber que ya no soy pirata y que he arreglado mis cuentas pendientes con la policía, ahora me dedico al comercio de mercancía y mi casa está en Londres.  
  
Yahico: ¿Londres?  
  
Kaoru: Si Yahico, Londres es la capital de Inglaterra, que a su vez se encuentra en Europa, por lo que he leído es una de las ciudades más poderosas del viejo mundo y también de las más peligrosas.  
  
Sano: Jou chan, no pensé que supieras todo eso.  
  
Yahico: Busu, ahora si me sorprendiste.  
  
Misao: Vaya Kaoru, estás bien informada.  
  
Kenshin: Cada día se descubre algo nuevo en ti Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru (sonrojada): Por favor chicos, es solo un poco de lo que he leído, nada más.  
  
Shura: Veo que sabes de lo que hablo, eso me da gusto, una mujer debe estar preparada no solo para ser ama de casa, si no también para el mundo que le rodea.  
  
Sano: Bueno, ya es tarde y tengo mucho sueño, me retiro, buenas noches a todos.  
  
Sano se levantó y se fue a su casa, Yahico también se despidió y se fue a su habitación quedando solamente Kaoru, Misao, Shura y Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru: Bueno, Shura y Misao deben estar cansadas, así que voy a preparar sus habitaciones, Shura, espero que esta vez no rechaces mi invitación para quedarte aquí.  
  
Shura: "Perfecto" por supuesto, me quedaré.  
  
Kaoru se fue a la planta alta de la casa para preparar las habitaciones.  
  
Ahora en la sala solo se encontraban Misao, Shura y Kneshin, pero por alguna extraña razón, había un silencio muy incómodo para los tres y Misao no lo soportó.  
  
Misao: Creo que voy a ver si Kaoru no necesita ayuda, ya regreso.  
  
Kenshin: "No entiendo lo que me sucede, ¿por qué me siento algo incómodo con su presencia?, no lo entiendo".  
  
Shura: "Creo que es ora de comenzar a trabajar el terreno" ¿Y Himura?  
  
Kenshin: ¿Sí?  
  
Shura: Ya te conté lo que hice desde que me fui, pero me gustará saber que has hecho tu además de pelear y pelear, dime, ¿a qué te dedicas en este dojo?  
  
Kenshin: Ayudo a las labores domésticas.  
  
Shura (muy sorprendida): ¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
Kenshin: Sí, lavo, cocino, limpio la casa, preparo el baño para Kaoru y a veces hago las compras.  
  
Shura: ¿Acaso, eres un sirviente?  
  
Kenshin (negando con la cabeza): Por supuesto que no, Kaoru nunca me obliga a hacer las labores, si lo hago es por mi propio gusto.  
  
Shura: Pe...pe...pero  
  
Kenshin: Además, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que Kaoru es la que trabaja muy duro dando clases en otros dojos, ella nos mantiene a Yahico y a mí, ah, también a Sano auqneu el no lo quiera admitir.  
  
Shura: Pero, ¿te gusta vivir así?  
  
Kenshin: Claro.  
  
Shura: ¿No tienes ambiciones?... quiero decir, no te gustaría llevar una vida sin tener que hacer labores domésticas?  
  
Kenshin: Este es el estilo de vida que siempre quise, y ahora que lo tengo, no pienso perderlo.  
  
Shura: Pero, ¿no quieres conocer cosas nuevas, otros lugares?  
  
Kenshin: Por supuesto, pero siempre y cuando esté a lado de Kaoru.  
  
Shura: "Esa Kaoru te tiene embrujado" Eres un hombre my extraño Himura.  
  
Kenshin: Shura.  
  
Shura: ¿Sí?  
  
Kenshin: ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de tu regreso?  
  
Shura: "Perfecto, es mi oportunidad" Pues verás, vino por que necesito tu ayuda.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Mi ayuda?  
  
Shura: Sí, pero no puedo decírtelo ahora, ¿podrías dar un paseo por el río conmigo mañana?  
  
Kenshin: ...Si, ¿a qué hora?  
  
Shura: No lo se.  
  
Kenshin: Bueno, solo avísame cuando quieras que salgamos.  
  
Shura: Claro.  
  
En eso llega Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: Shura, ya está lista tu habitación.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Dónde está Misao dono?  
  
Kaoru: Estaba cansada y me pidió que les diera las buenas noches en su nombre.  
  
Kenshin: Ya veo.  
  
Kaoru: Shura, si gustas acompañarme para mostrarte tu habitación.  
  
Shura (secamente): Si.  
  
Kaoru y Shura se fueron dejando solo a Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: No entiendo, ¿Qué querrá de mí?  
  
  
  
En la habitación........  
  
Kaoru: ¿Está Todo bien?, ¿Solo traes esta pequeña bolsa como equipaje?  
  
Shura: Si, solo es eso.  
  
Kaoru: Entonces te dejo descansar, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo... Buenas noches.  
  
Shura: Si, si... "disfruta esta última noche con Kenshin viviendo en tu dojo"  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal, desayunaron lo que Kenshin preparó y después cada quien se retiró a hacer distintas cosas.  
  
Kenshin se puso a lavar, Yahico, Misao y Kaoru se fueron a hacer un poco de ejercicio al dojo y Shura fue a buscar algo a su carruaje, al menos eso fue lo que ella dijo pero...  
  
Shura (acercándose al carruaje discretamente): Preparate.  
  
Escondido en el carruaje se encontraba un hombre misterioso.  
  
Hombre: Bien.  
  
Posteriormente el hombre desapereció y Shura entró de nuevo en la casa.  
  
Mientras kaoru, yahico y Misao entrenaban en el dojo........  
  
Kaoru (respirando con dificultad): UHF... ufff... creo que he perdido condición.  
  
Yahico: ¿Qué sucede busu?  
  
Misao: Yahico, comprende que Kaoru aún no está del todo bien.  
  
Kaoru: Ya... ya estoy bien, solo algo cansada.  
  
Yahico: Debo irme, quede de ayudar a Tae con unas cosas en el akabeko, adios.  
  
Yahico se fue.  
  
Misao: Hagamos algo.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Qué sugieres?.  
  
Misao (sonriendo maliciosamente): ¿Tu qué crees?  
  
Kaoru y Misao: ¡¡¡¡¡VAMOS DE COMPRAS!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: Le preguntaré a Shura si quiere ir.  
  
Misao (desanimada): Como quieras "esa Shura no me cae muy bien"  
  
Kaoru fue a inviar a Shura, pero ella le dijo que aún seguía cansada y que prefería dormir un poco, Kaoru lo comprendió y no insistió más.  
  
Shura: "Esta es mi oportunidad"  
  
  
  
En el patio del dojo, Kenshin seguía lavando..............  
  
Kenshin; Kaoru, Misao dono, ¿adonde van?  
  
Kaoru: De compras Kenshin, tal ves lleguemos algo tarde.  
  
Kenshin: Bien, pero tengan cuidado.  
  
Poco después, Shura aprovechó la ausencia de las chicas y fue a donde Kenshin quien tendía la última prenda.  
  
Shura: Himura, podemos salir ahora.  
  
Kenshin: Sí "necesito que me diga lo que quiere de una buena ves para que se valla, no me siento bien con ella"  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto con Kaoru y Misao..........  
  
Misao: Me encanta Tokio.  
  
Kaoru: A mí también.  
  
Misao: Oye kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Sí?  
  
Misao: ¿No tienes calor?  
  
Kaoru: Si, hace un poco de calor.  
  
Misao: Vamos al río.  
  
Kaoru: Buena idea, pero primero hay que avisarle a Kenshin.  
  
Misao: Pero no vamos a desvíar mucho, tranquila, no tardamos nada, lo prometo.  
  
Kaoru: Esta bien, pero solo un rato, conozco un lugar en el que nadie nos molestará.  
  
Kaoru y Misao llegaron al río, todo estaba en calma, luego comenzaron a darse un gran chapuzón, el agua estaba maravillosamente fresca.  
  
Mientras tanto, Shura y Kenshin caminaban cerca de ahí..............  
  
Shura: Kenshin, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.  
  
Kenshin: ... Claro.  
  
Shura: ¿Por qué le insistes tanto a Kaoru en que debe descansar?  
  
Kenshin: Hace unos días ella se enfermó gravemente y aún no se recupera por completo.  
  
Shura: Ya veo.  
  
Kenshin (un poco impaciente): Me vas a decir ahora que es lo que necesitas de mi.  
  
Shura: Bueno... yo... caminemos un poco más, necesito pensar en las palabras correctas.  
  
Kenshin: "Esta mujer me pone nervioso"  
  
  
  
En la orilla del río, Misao y Kaoru se vestían después de ese refrescante baño.  
  
Misao: ¡Qué buena idea la que tuve!  
  
Kaoru: Sí, pero ya vámonos, no quiero que Kenshin se preocupe.  
  
Misao: Kaoru, ¿acaso es Himura el que va caminando allá?  
  
Kaoru: Sí... creo que si... pero...  
  
Misao: ¡ESTÁ CON SHURA!  
  
Kaoru no podía entender que era lo que hacía Kenshin ahí, en un lugar tan apartado, y lo pero, a lada de una mujer que no era ella.  
  
Misao: Vamos a seguirlos.  
  
Kaoru: Misao, eso no es correcto.  
  
Misao: Estoy segura de que tu también quieres saber por que están ahí.  
  
Kaoru: Sí, pero...  
  
Misao: ¿Lo ves?, tu misma me has dado la razón, anda vamos.  
  
Kaoru: Pero... pero...  
  
Misao: ¿Pero qué?  
  
Kaoru: YO...YO  
  
Misao: ¡Maldición!, ya se fueron, Kaoru déjate de tonterías y vamos a buscarlos, separémonos.  
  
Habían pasado más de dos horas y Kenshin en verdad estaba bastante desesperado, quería irse pero, Shura aún no le decía el supuesto motivo por el que necesitaba su ayuda.  
  
De pronto, Shura se detuvo.  
  
Kenshin (con la paciencia agotada): Dime de una vez por todas para que necesitas mi ayuda.  
  
Shura: No necesito tu ayuda exactamente.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Entonces?  
  
Shura: Te necesito a ti.  
  
Kenshin (bastante confundido): ¿Qué?  
  
Shura: Te quiero para mí.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Qué?  
  
Shura: Me gustas, te deseo, me vuelves loca, me atraes de una forma como no tienes idea, ja,ás he sentido esto por alguien, estoy enamorada de ti.  
  
Kenshin: Shura, no entiendo nada de lo que estás di...  
  
Kenshin no pudo terminar la frase por que antes de que lo hiciera, Shura se abalanzó sobre él tirándolo al pasto y dándole un beso excesivamente apasionado, casi salvaje. Aquel momento era tan intenso para Shura y tan sorpresivo para Kenshin que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien los observaba.  
  
Kaoru: "Esto... es... esto... no puede estar pasando.  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Cómo reaccionará Kaoru? Y lo mejor ¿cómo reaccionará Kensin?  
  
No se pierdan el próximo capítulo....  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola, son las 2:19 de la mañana, pero aquí está el capítulo, me estoy cayendo de sueño pero ¿qué les pareció?, Impredecible esa Shura ¿nó?, no me maten por lo del beso, es necesario, me alegro que le este gustando el fic, gracias en verdad por leer la historia de esta loca adicta a Kenshin. Por favor manténganme informada de qué les pareció, ya saben, manden sus reviews, por que así se si seguir o no.  
  
Y ahora unas cuantas respuestas:  
  
Kaoru sanz: Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que me los sigas dando, gracias en verdad.  
  
Kaily el ángel diabólico: Muchás gracias también, me encantan tus historias, es un honor que te guste la mía.  
  
Ha si: Muchas gracias, por supuesto que Kaoru va a dar una muy buena pelea, no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados y sobre Ahoshi pues... no lo se, de hecho al principio si había pensado en ponerlo, pero si lo hago sería hasta el capítulo 5 y no sería para que se diera su relación con Misao si no para algo completamente diferente, haré lo posible por ponerlo, gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
Kary: Pues aquí está la actualización, y depende a sus reviews subiré el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias.  
  
FF Dreams: No se cuanto durará, pero no creo que sea muy largo, y sobre Shura, creo que la vas a odiar más con este capítulo y más con el siguiente... muchas gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
Mer: Gracias, gracias, gracias, aquí esta la actualización y si les gusta entonces subiré la siguiente.  
  
Por último gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia, gracias en verdad.  
  
Hasta la próxima........ 


	4. Acepto el reto

El regreso de Shura: Kaoru, es tu turno para pelear.  
  
Recuerden que lo que está entre comillas " " son pensamientos de los personajes.  
  
Pónganse cómodos y que lo disfruten...  
  
Capítulo 4: Acepto el reto.  
  
Kaoru se sentía morir, no creía lo que veía, por un momento quiso imaginar que todo era una pesadilla, pero se dio cuenta de que era real, quería huir, salir corriendo de ese lugar y olvidarse de todo... pero su cuerpo no le respondía, no podía mover un solo músculo, además, algo en su corazón le decía que se quedara. Kaoru no tuvo opción, así que permaneció escondida detrás de algunos árboles y siguió contemplando aquélla escena...  
  
Por otro lado, Kenshin trataba por todos los medios pacíficos posibles de alejar a Shura, pero a cada intento de retirarla, la vieja pirata se aferraba más a su cuerpo y a sus labios...  
  
El pelirrojo en ningún momento correspondió al beso, de hecho, estaba muy molesto y sobre todo desesperado de no poder quitarse a Shura... Mientras intentaba quitársela de encima, Kenshin pensaba...  
  
KENSHIN: "¡Demonios!, ¿qué pensaría Kaoru si me viera ahora?, ¿Qué pensaría yo si tuviera que ver a Kaoru en una situación como está?, Le daría una muy buena paliza al mal nacido, ¡MALDICIÓN, NO PUEDO QUITÁRMELA!"  
  
Olvidándose de sus modales, el samurai tomó a Shura por la cintura y la arrojó violentamente a unos arbustos que estaban tras de ella.  
  
Kenshin se incorporó al momento y pasó su mano bruscamente por sus labios varias veces, era como si quisiera quitarse el sabor que le dejó el beso apasionado de Shura, DEFINITIVAMENTE, ESOS NO ERAN LOS LABIOS QUE ÉL QUERÍA PROBAR...  
  
KENSHIN (bastante molesto): ¡¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!!  
  
SHURA (quien ya estaba de pie): ¿No te han dicho que enojado te ves endemoniadamente atractivo?  
  
KENSHIN (A PUNTO DE PERDER EL CONTROL): ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡¿Qué diablos pretendes con esto?!  
  
SHURA (acercándose a Kenshin de manera seductora): Me encantas...  
  
KENSHIN (empujándola bruscamente):¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí!  
  
SHURA: ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustó?, Apuesto a que la GOLFA de Kaoru no es capaz de igualar esto.  
  
KENSHIN (totalmente alterado): ¡¡NO VUELVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE ELLA!! Lo que hiciste fue algo totalmente estúpido, ni se te ocurra intentarlo de nuevo conmigo.  
  
SHURA: Pero, si es una muestra de mi amor por ti.  
  
KENSHIN (intentando calmarse): ¿Amor? ¡¿Qué sabes tu del amor?! Lo que hiciste demuestra muchas cosas menos amor, el amar implica mucho más que lo que acabas de hacer, tu no puedes amarme, ni siquiera me conoces lo suficiente, creo que estás muy confundida Shura.  
  
SHURA (muy enojada): ¡ENTONCES, ¿ME VAS A DECIR QUE TÚ SI SABES LO QUE ES EL AMOR?! ¡¿ACASO SIENTES AMOR POR LA ESTÚPIDA DE KAMIYA?! No puedo creerlo, ELLA ES TAN PATÉTICA, NO ES DIGNA DE UN HOMBRE COMO TÚ, ES UNA SIMPLE MUJER QUE NO PUEDE OFRECERTE NADA, ES TAN TONTA, ES TAN IMB...  
  
KENSHIN (fuera de sí): ¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE! TE DIJE QUE NO VOLVIERAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE ELLA, KAORU ES UNA MUJER QUE ESTÁ TOTALMENTE FUERA DE MI ALCANCE, YO NO SOY DIGNO DE ELLA, Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE UNA MUJER TONTA COMO TÚ SE BURLE DE SU PERSONA.  
  
SHURA: ¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme tonta! ¿¡La amas!? ¿es eso?, ¿LA AMAS? ¡¡DÍMELO!!  
  
KENSHIN: No tengo por que darte explicaciones.  
  
SHURA: ¿No te das cuenta? No tiene nada que ofrecerte, conmigo puedes tener todo lo que quieras, YO SOY MUCHO MÁS MUJER QUE ELLA.  
  
KENSHIN (tratando de calmarse): Tú jamás podrás ser como ella, Shura, hace tiempo me dijiste que tal ves algún día podríamos ser amigos, pero creo que eso ya no será posible, es mejor que te vallas, tu presencia me incomoda mucho y con lo que hiciste me molesta aún más.  
  
SHURA: No me voy a ir, no hice este largo viaje para nada.  
  
KENSHIN: No lo repetiré, HOY te vas del dojo, si no lo haces, YO MISMO ME ENCARGARÉ DE SACARTE, lo siento por Kaoru, ella te ha ofrecido amable y desinteresadamente toda SU hospitalidad, pero prefiero que crea que soy un maldito patán por sacarte del dojo, que arriesgarla dejándote ahí.  
  
Kenshin se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente...  
  
SHURA: ¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA DARME ÓRDENES!  
  
KENSHIN: Ya te dije Shura, espero que tengas un buen viaje y que no nos volvamos a ver NUNCA.  
  
SHURA: ¡¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!!  
  
KENSHIN (sin dejar de caminar): El río queda cerca de aquí, te recomiendo que te sumerjas un rato en el para que se te enfríen esos FOGOSOS ÁNIMOS y puedas pensar correctamente... ah, Y NO TE ATREVAS A DAÑAR A KAORU, POR QUE SI LO HACES, ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras...  
  
Kaoru había presenciado todo, nunca pensó que Kenshin fuera capaz de tratar y hablarle tan bruscamente a una mujer, pero lo que más le asombraba, era la manera en como el pelirrojo la defendió, Kaoru estaba feliz por haberse quedado, pudo darse cuenta de que Kenshin no correspondía los sentimientos de Shura, la joven Kamiya sentía que se le quitaba un gran peso de encima, pero aún faltaba algo por ver...  
  
Kenshin seguía caminando, estaba a unos escasos 10 metros de Shura cuando...  
  
SHURA: ¡Dime que tiene ella que no tenga yo!  
  
KENSHIN (parando en seco y sin voltear): MI CORAZÓN...  
  
KAORU: "Debo estar soñando"  
  
Kaoru no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, se sentía como en uno de sus tantos sueños a lado de Kenshin, pero la vos potente de la pirata hizo que Kaoru se centrara de nuevo en la realidad...  
  
SHURA: Muy bien Kenshin Himura, tu lo quisiste así, lo intenté por las buenas, pero me has obligado a hacerlo por las malas.  
  
En un ágil movimiento, Shura sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña pistola, y antes de que Kenshin reaccionara, ella disparó rozando el hombro derecho del samurai, pero no sólo eso, después de disparar, sacó de entre la manga de su vestido un pequeño dardo el cual lanzó hacía el mismo hombro derecho del pelirrojo, todo eso lo hizo en tan solo fracciones de segundo.  
  
KAORU (saliendo de su escondite y muy preocupada): ¡¡KENSHIN!!  
  
KENSHIN (cayendo en los brazos de Kaoru): Tu... tu... eres... la... la... u... única...  
  
Después de decir eso, Kenshin quedó inconsciente.  
  
SHURA: Ese dardo contiene un sedante muy poderoso que solo se fabrica en Londres, no despertará hasta mañana.  
  
KAORU (muy enojada): ¿¡¡POR QUÉ!!?  
  
SHURA (sin hacer el menor caso a las palabras de Kaoru): Takashi, ya puedes subirlo.  
  
De entre los árboles, salió el mismo hombre extraño con el que Shura había hablado en la mañana, y no solo eso, venía conduciendo el carruaje de la pirata.  
  
El hombre bajó del carruaje y aunque le costó bastante trabajo, apartó a Kenshin de los brazos de Kaoru quien lo sostenía fuertemente. Posteriormente el hombre cargó a Kenshin y lo subió a la cabina del carruaje.  
  
SHURA: Muy bien, en marcha.  
  
KAORU: ¡SHURA, NO DEJARÉ QUE TE LO LLEVES ESTA VEZ!  
  
SHURA: ¿¡¡Y QUÉ VAS A HACER PARA IMPEDIRLO!!?  
  
KAORU: Usaré la fuerza si es necesario.  
  
SHURA: Eso quiero verlo, atácame con todo lo que tengas.  
  
Kaoru no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó contra Shura dando sus mejores golpes, pero la pirata lo esquivaba todos. En esos momentos llegaba Misao...  
  
Misao (aún sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba): Kaoru, ¿estás bien?, escuché un disparo y... PERO ¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?  
  
Misa nunca había visto a Kaoru tan molesta, y sobre todo, nunca la había visto pelear tan ferozmente, peor aún, no creía que Shura esquivara todos, absolutamente todos esos certeros golpes tan fácilmente, pero desgraciadamente, así era...  
  
Kaoru comenzó a desesperarse, ninguno de sus ataques había logrado siquiera tocar a Shura, de pronto, lanzó un puñetazo directo al rostro de la pirata, pero lo único que logró fue acrecentar la ira de Shura quien la tomó de su mano y jalándola, le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, en ese momento, Kaoru cayó al suelo presa del dolor del golpe y tratando de recuperar el aire.  
  
MISAO: ¡KAORU! ¿Qué te sucede pirata?  
  
Misao se lanzó al ataque, pero Shura esquivó su golpe y la empujó tirándola violentamente al suelo.  
  
KAORU (tratando de levantarse pero sin poder hacerlo): No... no te lo llevarás.  
  
SHURA: Claro que sí pero... espera... yo tengo honor, Kenshin me dijo que hace poco enfermaste y que aún no te has recuperado, tal ves por eso tus golpes son tan torpes, ¿Quieres a Kenshin?, pues pelea por él... tienes un mes para recuperarte de tu enfermedad, no sería bueno para mi honor ganarte estando tu en desventaja, así que ya te dije, en un mes nos volveremos a enfrentar, y si me ganas Kenshin será para ti, creo que está de más decirte que pasará si pierdes, NO VOLVERÁS A VER A KENSHIN, pelearemos frente a él, así se dará cuenta de quien es la mujer que le conviene, por lo mientras, el se quedará conmigo en una casa que compre, no te preocupes, estará muy bien atendido, mucho mejor de lo que esta en tu miserable dojo, dentro de un mes te enviaré a uno de mis sirvientes, él te indicará el lugar del combate, pero si en ese tiempo recapacitas y decides no pelear, yo lo entenderé y me llevaré a Kenshin conmigo a Londres, te advierto que no tendré piedad, nos veremos en un mes... si te atreves...  
  
Shura subió al carruaje y se fue con destino desconocido.  
  
Misao se incorporó y corrió donde Kaoru para ayudarla a levantarse.  
  
MISAO: ¡KAORU!  
  
KAORU (con lágrimas en los ojos): Kenshin, no otra ves..  
  
MISAO: Ya, tranquila, vamos al dojo, yo te ayudo.  
  
En la entrada del dojo se encontraban Yahico y Sano hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando de pronto vieron la silueta de Misao con Kaoru apoyándose en el cuerpo de la ninja y caminando con dificultad.  
  
Ya en el dojo.......  
  
MISAO: Al fin se durmió, creí que no lo haría nunca.  
  
SANO: Pero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?  
  
Misao contó todo lo sucedido a Sano y Yahico, tiempo después....  
  
SANO: No creí que Shura estuviera tan loca.  
  
MISAO: Ahora tenemos que ver la forma de cómo rescatar a Kenshin, si no lo hacemos rápido Kaoru se va a morir de tristeza. YAHICO: Pero ¿cómo? Si ni siquiera sabemos donde esta.  
  
MISAO: No sé, pero hay que hacer algo.  
  
Una voz seria se escuchó en la sala....  
  
KAORU (caminado con dificultad y con su brazo en el estómago): Solo hay una forma.  
  
SANO, MISAO, YAHICO: ¡¡KAORU!!  
  
KAORU: Debo esperar un mes.  
  
SANO (con su tono protector de hermano mayor): ESTÁS LOCA SI CREES QUE TE DEJAREMOS ENFRENTARTE A SHURA, ELLA PODRÍA MATARTE.  
  
KAORU (muy seria): Eso lo sé... pero no podrá.  
  
MISAO: Kaoru, ¿tienes algún plan?  
  
KAORU (muy firme): ACEPTARÉ SU RETO, no tengo elección.  
  
SANO: Estás loca, ella, ella es...  
  
KAORU: ¿Más fuerte?... si, tal ves ahora Shura es superior a mi, pero... ya veremos en un mes... me voy a descansar, nos veremos mañana.  
  
Sin decir más, Kaoru se retiró a su habitación dejando a Misao, Sano y Yahico con cara de ¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
Una ves dentro de su habitación...  
  
Kaoru: Perdóname Kenshin, de nuevo no pude evitar que Shura te alejara de mí... perdóname...solo espera un mes, yo misma te rescataré, tu has peleado incontables veces para ayudarme, ahora es mi turno, te prometo que ganaré, la obsesión de Shura no será mayor que mi AMOR por ti... Kenshin, por favor espérame...  
  
Y así, Kaoru se recostó en el futón y se dispuso a dormir para reponer todas sus energías, tenía que hacerlo por que le esperaba un mes muy duro en el que no podría darse el lujo de descansar....  
  
  
  
¿Qué pasará con el bombom de Kenshin? ¿Kaoru tiene pensado algo? ¿Podrá ganar el amor a la obsesión?  
  
No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.....  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hola, me alegra mucho que les halla gustado el capítulo anterior, disculpen las faltas de ortografía y los errores de redacción, pero es que era muy tarde y me moría de sueño, ojalá que este capítulo les halla gustado, dejen sus reviews para saber si subo el siguiente...  
  
Aún estoy pensando en meter a Aoshi, pero no se como, yo pensé este fic como un K-K solamente, pero haré lo posible.  
  
GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA ENTREGA!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Recuerdos

El regreso de Shura: Kaoru, es tu turno para pelear.  
  
En el capítulo anterior, Shura le dijo a Kenshin lo que sentía por él de una manera bastante sorpresiva e intensa, pero el Rurouni la rechazó bruscamente, desafortunadamente, Kenshin no contaba con que Shura tuviera un plan, así que fue apartado de los brazos de Kaoru, pero no solo eso, la vieja pirata retó a la joven Kamiya a un duelo, y el premio por supuesto es Kenshin...  
  
Por favor, disculpen la tardanza, espero que les guste este capítulo.  
  
No los aburro más y ¡DISFRÚTENLO!...  
  
Capítulo 5: Recuerdos.  
  
Shura, prácticamente había raptado a Kenshin, y de una forma muy poco usual, aunque, tal ves esa era la única posible, pues estamos hablando del samurai que alguna vez fue Battousai el destajador o Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
Después de subirse al carruaje y largarse ante los ojos de una desesperada Kaoru, Shura se dirigió al puerto acompañada de su ayudante Takashi y de un inconsciente Kenshin, se embarcó en un pequeño bote hacia una isla no muy lejana de Tokio, pero si lo suficiente para sus planes.  
  
Casualmente, en esa isla, se había construido una gran mansión al estilo Europeo, la cual estaba destinada para un conocido inglés de Shura, pero después, el sujeto decidió vender la construcción e irse a otro lugar, por supuesto la pirata no perdió oportunidad y compró la casa.  
  
Shura (abriendo la puerta de la casa rápidamente): Rápido, llévalo a la habitación destinada para él y dile a James que venga enseguida.  
  
Takashi: Sí.  
  
Takashi llevó cargando a Kenshin a la habitación, lo recostó y fue rápidamente a buscar a James.  
  
Takashi: Seguramente está en la cocina.  
  
Efectivamente, en la cocina se encontraba un anciano que definitivamente no era japonés, estaba preparando algo de comer.  
  
Takashi: ¡James!, ¡Debes venir conmigo, rápido!  
  
James: Pero, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Le pasó algo a la señorita Shura?  
  
Takashi: No, es Himura, se resistía a venir, así que la señorita Shura tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas y... le disparó, ¡rápido, te necesitamos!.  
  
James: Bien, vamos.  
  
En la habitación se encontraba Kenshin inconsciente y Shura, ella estaba algo preocupada por que la hemorragia de la herida del hombro del pelirrojo no cesaba. El gi de Kenshin estaba muy manchado, así que mientras esperaba a Takashi y a James, la pirata le quitaba la prenda ensangrentada al Rurouni (N/A: Qué sacrificio para ella ¿no?).  
  
James (llegando a la habitación): ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Shura: ¡James!, por favor ayúdame, su herida no deja de sangrar.  
  
James: Pero, ¿por qué no detuviste la hemorragia?  
  
Shura: Lo intenté, lo intenté, pero no pude pararla.  
  
Aunque no había tocado partes importantes, la herida de Kenshin era profunda.  
  
James: Traigan vendas limpias y agua caliente, ¡rápido!  
  
Takashi y Shura: Sí.  
  
Poco después, Shura y Takashi llegaron a la habitación con los encargos de James.  
  
James: Muy bien, ahora salgan por favor.  
  
Dojo Kamiya.............................  
  
Sano: ¿Qué quiso decir con VEREMOS EN UN MES?  
  
Misao: ¿Tendrá algún plan?  
  
Yahico: ¿Acaso no entendieron?  
  
Sano y Misao: ¿Qué?  
  
Yahico: La decisión de Kaoru es muy clara, ella peleará con Shura.  
  
Misao: Pero no tiene oportunidad, yo misma fui testigo de la fuerza de esa pirata.  
  
Yahico: Ustedes no entienden, Kaoru no se va a dejar vencer, jamás había visto tal determinación en su mirada, ella se enfrentará de nuevo a Shura y ganará, la conozco, no por nada es la maestra del estilo Kamiya Kashin, MI MAESTRA.  
  
Misao y Sano: YAHICO...  
  
Yahico: Confío plenamente en ella, Kaoru traerá a Kenshin de regreso, pero mientras lo hace, nosotros tenemos que ayudarla.  
  
Sano: Pero ¿cómo?  
  
Yahico: Para empezar, debemos repartirnos las labores del dojo, así le dejaremos a Kaoru un mes completo para prepararse.  
  
Misao: Por mi esta bien, pero quien sabe que opine el cabeza de pollo.  
  
Sano: No tengo ninguna objeción pequeña comadreja, Kenshin es la persona a la que más respeto y Jou chan es como una hermana para mí, los dos son mis mejores amigos, haré las labores del dojo, pero todavía no estoy muy de acuerdo con el enfrentamiento.  
  
Misao y Yahico estaban impresionados, verdaderamente Sano estimaba mucho a Kaoru y a Kenshin como para acceder a realizar las labores del dojo.  
  
Misao: Bien, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
  
Yahico: Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir.  
  
Sano: Yo me voy a mi casa, nos vemos mañana, adiós.  
  
Misao: Iré a ver como está Kaoru.  
  
Yahico: Hasta mañana.  
  
Misao fue a donde Kaoru, pero se encontró con que la joven ya estaba dormida aunque, bajo la suave luz de la luna, se podían ver en su rostro las marcas de las lágrimas que en silencio había derramado.  
  
Misao: Esta es una prueba muy dura para ti Kaoru, pero estoy segura de que la superarás... Buenas noches.  
  
Mansión de Shura.......................................  
  
Shura: ¿Cómo está?  
  
James: La hemorragia se ha detenido, ya limpié y vendé la herida, creo que será suficiente con eso, solo que perdió mucha sangre y ahora tiene fiebre, necesito compresas frías para bajarla.  
  
Shura: Takashi, trae las compresas por favor.  
  
Takashi: Sí.  
  
Shura: James, ¿puedo entrar a verlo?  
  
James: Sí, pero no creo que te agrade mucho.  
  
Shura entró a la habitación con James atrás quien se disponía a recoger el material que había utilizado para la curación.  
  
Kenshin tenía fiebre, su cuerpo temblaba y a la vez estaba empapado de sudor, ciertamente, a la pirata no le agradó verlo en ese estado, pero hubo algo que la desconcertó enormemente.  
  
Kenshin (delirando): Kaoru... Kaoru... Kaoru... Do... ¿dónde estás?... Ka...Kaoru... Regresaremos juntos a Tokio, lo prometo... Kaoru... no quiero perderte...  
  
Era como si Kenshin estuviera soñando y mezclara la imaginación con la realidad.  
  
Shura: No puedo creer que incluso inconsciente pienses en ella.  
  
James: Te dije que no te agradaría.  
  
Shura: James, ¿te quedarás a cuidarlo?  
  
James: Sí, debo asegurarme que la fiebre baje.  
  
Shura: Bien, entonces yo me voy a dormir, avísame si necesitas algo.  
  
James: Pe... pero.  
  
Shura (saliendo de la habitación): Buenas noches.  
  
James: No la entiendo...  
  
  
  
Dojo Kamiya......................................  
  
Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la mañana, todos los habitantes del dojo Kamiya dormían a excepción de uno... en la sala de entrenamiento podía distinguirse la figura de una joven en la oscuridad...  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin... Espero que esté bien... solo espero que su herida no sea grave... ¡MALDICIÓN!, como quisiera estar a su lado para cuidarlo... Kenshin, perdóname... te prometo que después de esto no dejaré que te aparten de mi lado...  
  
La joven Kamiya había dormido unas ocho horas, suficiente tiempo para recobrar sus energías y, aunque aún estaba adolorida por el golpe que Shura le había propinado con anterioridad, Kaoru ya no estaba cansada y se puso a contemplar la noche o lo que quedaba de ella, ya que en unas cuantas horas amanecería...  
  
Era una noche estrellada, fresca y con algunas luciérnagas por ahí... fue en una noche como esa cuando Kenshin la salvó de Hiruma... fue en una noche como esa cuando la salvó de Jine... fue en una noche como esa cuando Kenshin se despidió de ella para ir a Kioto, solo los dioses sabían lo mucho que había sufrido y llorado en aquella ocasión... fue en una noche como esa cuando le deseó todo lo mejor al vagabundo en su combate contra Makoto Shishio, toda la incertidumbre y preocupación que había experimentado... fue en una noche como esa cuando arriesgó el todo por el todo y se enfrentó a Raysui sin importarle nada más que salvar a Kenshin, no pudo evitar el salir herida y casi morir, pero como de costumbre, el samurai logró salvarla...pero también fue en una noche como esa cuando el Rurouni le confesó el secreto más profundo de su ser, el cual era guardado detrás de esa cicatriz en forma de cruz... sí, una noche antes de partir a Shimabara para encontrarse con Shougo Amakusa, Keshin abrió su corazón y le confesó todo, absolutamente todo lo que encerraba esa cicatriz, le contó sobre la primera mujer a la que había amado y también que él mismo fue su asesino...  
  
Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron en el rostro de Kaoru al recordar ese momento, pero había más...  
  
Después de revelarle su oscuro pasado a Kaoru, la mirada de Kenshin había cambiado, era como si ya no quisiera que los fantasmas de su pasado lo atormentaran, era como si quisiera que no hubiera ningún secreto entre ellos dos... Si mal no recordaba, Kaoru había notado un cambio de actitud en el Rurouni, aún se mostraba sumamente respetuoso, pero ahora era un poco menos tímido, más dulce, más cortés, más lindo y sobre todo más cerca de ella... hasta logró suprimir el dono.  
  
De pronto, una ráfaga de viento sopló cerca de Kaoru, provocando que la cinta azul que amarraba el cabello negro de la joven se desatara, Kaoru tomó la cinta entre sus manos y no pudo evitar el seguir recordando aquella noche... Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas cosas que habían pasado juntos, Kenshin le confió su más profundo secreto, eso la hacía feliz, aunque también se sentía celosa de aquella mujer cuyo nombre era TOMOE YUKISHIRO, pero, parecía que todo andaba bien, Kenshin se había liberado un poco de esos remordimientos gracias a Kaoru y cada vez estaba más cerca de ella...  
  
Kaoru: Entonces... ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ahora que todo iba tan bien? ¿Qué derecho tiene esa mujer para llegar así como así y quitarme a mi Kenshin? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?  
  
Kaoru tenía razón al decir SU Kenshin, por que aquella noche de confesiones, surgió una nueva conexión entre ellos... aquella noche ambos se entregaron mutuamente... el uno al otro... pero no en el aspecto físico o sexual, si no en un aspecto más interno, más espiritual....  
  
Kaoru: Shura... ¿qué derecho tienes de arrebatarme a Kenshin?, ni siquiera lo amas, ni lo conoces, no lo entiendo... Esa mujer, Yukishiro Tomoe, tuvo que morir para ganar un lugar en el corazón de Kenshin, ¿Qué debo hacer yo?....................  
  
Kaoru se quedó pensando largo rato hasta que...  
  
Kaoru: Aquella noche, supe que el corazón de Kenshin era mío, pero no me di cuenta hasta ahora, ¿cómo pude dudar de él cuando lo vi con Shura?... Eres una tonta Kaoru, Tomoe murió para tener un lugar en el corazón de Kenshin, pero lo que yo debo hacer es pelear por lo que es mío, debo cumplir la promesa que me hice a mi misma y a Kenshin, seré feliz, y para eso, tengo que pelear con todas mis fuerzas y ganar... ganar... por supuesto que voy a ganar... el amor me dará la fuerza para ganar... pelearé por mi felicidad y por la de KENSHIN......  
  
Kaoru había permanecido largo rato pensando, poco a poco la noche moría para dar paso al día...  
  
Kaoru: Debo empezar a preparar todo, creo que lo mejor será ir al río primero para nadar un poco y después iré al mercado para juntar todo lo que necesito.  
  
Y así, pasaron un par de horas más... los habitantes del dojo Kamiya habían despertado...  
  
En la cocina se encontraba Misao preparando el desayuno, y en ese momento llegó Yahico.  
  
Yahico: Hola Misao.  
  
Misao: Buenos días Yahico.  
  
Yahico: ¿Qué hay de desayunar?  
  
Misao: Bolitas de arroz y sopa miso.  
  
Yahico: ¿Puedo servirme?  
  
Misao: Si, empieza, mientras yo voy a ver como sigue Kaoru.  
  
Misao se dirigió a la habitación de Kaoru, pero para su sorpresa, la joven Kamiya no se encontraba ahí.  
  
Misao (llegando a la cocina): ¡Yahico!, ¡Kaoru no está!  
  
Yahico: ¿Qué?, pero si no la he visto salir.  
  
De pronto se escuchó una voz de una mujer.  
  
Kaoru: Hola, ¿cómo están?  
  
Misao: Kaoru, ya me habías asustado, ¿a dónde fuiste?  
  
Kaoru: Fui a nadar un poco, después pasé al mercado y de regreso me encontré a alguien que quiere verte y esta esperando por ti en el patio.  
  
Misao: ¿Por mí?, pero ¿quién es?  
  
Kaoru: Ve a verlo tu misma... ummm, ¿a qué huele?, oh, es sopa miso, con tu permiso, pero creo que el ejercicio me dio hambre, anda, ve al patio, no es de buena educación hacer esperar a las visitas, mientras yo comeré algo...  
  
Misao: Pero Kaoru...  
  
Kaoru: Misao, no te preocupes por mí y ve a atender a la visita que ha venido única y exclusivamente para verte.  
  
Misao: Es... está bien.  
  
Misao se dirigió al patio para ver quien era la persona que la visitaba y a lo lejos pudo distinguir la silueta de...  
  
Aoshi: Hola Misao.  
  
Misao: Se... señor Aoshi...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Por qué viene Aoshi a Tokio? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!!!  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola, por favor, disculpen la tardanza, pero es que en verdad no tuve tiempo de escribir hasta ahora, espero que este capítulo no les haya aburrido, si quieren saber a que noche se refiere Kaoru, se pueden enterar en mi otro fic titulado "Una noche muy especial", ahí se explican algunas cosas que sucedieron esa noche en la que Kenshin le confesó a Kaoru lo de Tomoe.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, no saben lo valiosos que son para mí, y también muchas gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer la historia de esta Kenshin maniaca...  
  
Por favor, dejen sus reviews para saber si sigo o no, muchas gracias de nuevo y hasta la próxima... 


	6. Que comience el entrenamiento

El regreso de Shura: Kaoru, es tu turno para pelear.  
  
Hola, perdón por la tardanza, pero es que no se que le pasa a mi pobre computadora, la cosa es que tuve que escribir este capítulo dos veces, yo se que de nada sirven las excusas, pero bueno....  
  
En el capítulo anterior, Kenshin estaba un poquito grave por la herida de su hombro (pero no se preocupen, no corre peligro), por otro lado, Kaoru ha decidido dar el todo por el todo con tal de tener a Kenshin de nuevo junto a ella. Shura se ha dado cuenta una vez más de que mi lindo pelirrojo no la ama a ella, si no a Kaoru y para terminar, una visita inesperada llegó al dojo Kamiya, se trata del apuesto ninja Aoshi Shinomori.  
  
No los aburro más y los dejo con la historia, espero que la disfruten!!!!!!!!1  
  
Capítulo 6: Que comience el entrenamiento.  
  
Misao: Se... señor Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi: Hola Misao.  
  
Misao: Pero, pero... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
  
Aoshi: Misao... Te fuíste del Aoiya sin avisar a nadie, Okina se preocupó mucho, pero, cada vez que te vas de esa manera, por lo regular siempre vienes para Tokio, por eso estoy aquí, supuse que habías venido a visitar a la señorita Kamiya.  
  
Misao (algo triste): Así que, solo veniste por eso, solo por que Okina te lo pidió...  
  
Aoshi: No... hay algo más...  
  
Misao: ???????????  
  
Aoshi: Misao... yo... yo... vine para asegurarme que estuvieras bien y también... quería darte esto.  
  
Aoshi sacó de una bolsa una pequeña caja acompañada de una rosa roja apenas en botón.  
  
Aoshi (entregándole la caja y la rosa a Misao): Toma... esto es para tí.  
  
Misao (confundida): Pa... para... ¿para mí?  
  
Aoshi: Sí, tómala.  
  
Misao: Gra... gracias.  
  
Aoshi: Pero ábrela, para saber si te gusta.  
  
Misao: Sí.  
  
Misao abrió la pequeña caja y en ella encontró una hermosa peineta de plata.  
  
Misao: Es hermosa... pero ¿por qué?  
  
Aoshi: Que pregunta... ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?  
  
Misao: Recordar ¿que?  
  
Aoshi: Misao, hoy cumples 17 años.  
  
Misao: ¿Qué?... ah... oh... es cierto, con tantas cosas me había olvidado por completo... Muchas gracias señor Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi: Misao, creo que ya dejaste de ser una niña, creciste demasiado rápido.  
  
Misao: ¿En verdad señor Aoshi?  
  
Aoshi: ¿Puedo pedirte algo?  
  
Misao: Claro.  
  
Aoshi: Podrías dejar de decirme señor, me haces sentir viejo.  
  
Misao: Muy bien señ... perdón, Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi: Gracias.  
  
Misao: Entremos en la casa, acabo de hacer el desayuno.  
  
Aoshi: Sí.  
  
En la cocina...................................................................... .....  
  
Kaoru: Bienvenido Aoshi san.  
  
Aoshi: Gracias... pero... ¿Dónde está Himura?  
  
Misao: Lo que... lo que sucede.. es ..... es que...  
  
Kaoru: Misao, no te preocupes, yo le informaré... Aoshi san, lo que pasa es que.......  
  
Aoshi estaba sorprendido por el relato de Kaoru, aún no podía creer que Kenshin hubiera sido secuestrado por una mujer.  
  
Aoshi: Esa mujer debe ser muy fuerte e inteligente como para haber hecho algo así. Creo que Himura debió haberse llevado una muy fuerte impresión.  
  
Kaoru: ........  
  
Aoshi: No creo que sea necesario que la enfrente señorita Kamiya, seguramente Himura escapará y vendrá pronto.  
  
Misao: Pero claro!!!, que inteligente eres Aoshi.  
  
Kaoru: No lo creo, Kenshin estaba herido, además... Shura ya tenía todo preparado, estoy segura de que no dejará a Kenshin escapar, como usted ya lo dijo Aoshi san, es una mujer muy inteligente.  
  
Aoshi: Pero, los piratas son muy peligrosos, usted se arriesgaría mucho si pelea con ella.  
  
Kaoru: Si lo sé, pero tampoco puedo dejar a Kenshin solo a su suerte, además, tengo un mes, suficiente tiempo para prepararme.  
  
Aoshi: ....  
  
Kaoru: Bien... me retiro, Aoshisan, esta usted en su casa, Misao puede indicarle donde será su habitación.  
  
Kaoru se retira.  
  
Misao: Vamos a preparar tu habitación Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi: Creo que lo mejor será que me retire, no quiero causar molestias.  
  
Misao: Pero ¿por qué?... Aoshi, quédate, por favor.  
  
Aoshi: Misao, solo daré molestias.  
  
Misao: Claro que no, anda quédate.  
  
Extrañamente, Aoshi si quería quedarse, pero no solo por estar con Misao, si no también por otra razón desconocida incluso para él.  
  
En eso, llega Megumi al patio con las niñas.  
  
Ayame y Suzume: Hermano Ken, hermano ken, ¿dónde estás?  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin no está niñas.  
  
Ayame: Kaoru, ¿dónde está Ken?  
  
Kaoru: El no vendrá en un tiempo, pero me dijo que cuando regresara, jugaría con ustedes.  
  
Ayame y Suzume: Buaaaaaaa!!!! buaaaaaa!!!!!!!! bua!!!!!!!!  
  
Aoshi: No se preocupen, ya no lloren, ¿qué les parece si les hago unas figuras de papel?  
  
Ayame y Suzume: Sí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru y Misao: ??????????????????  
  
Kaoru: ¿A qué se debe tu visita Megumi?  
  
Megumi: Cabeza de gallo me lo contó todo, vine a ver como te encontrabas, de hecho, Sanozuke vendrá en un rato con las verduras que le encargué que trajera.  
  
Kaoru: Yo estoy Bien.  
  
Megumi: Por lo menos............... aún no puedo creer que dejarás que esa odiosa mujer se llevara a mi Ken.  
  
Kaoru: Si, se que no debí permitir que eso pasara, pero tampoco pude impedirlo, ella era muy fuerte y........  
  
Megumi: Deja de buscar disculpas, ahora tienes que entrenarte, anda, no pierdas más tiempo. Debes traer de nuevo a mi Ken.  
  
Kaoru: Así lo haré, de hecho, ya me iba a preparar las cosas para mi entrenamiento.  
  
Megumi: Pues rápido, mientras, yo haré la comida, sin mi Ken en la casa, como doctora que soy, no puedo arriesgar a los demás a que mueran envenenados por tu horrible comida... Anda.  
  
Kaoru: Gracias Megumi, me retiro.  
  
Kaoru se dirigía a la sala de entrenamiento, estaba contenta de que Megumi y Sano le dieron su apoyo aunque fuera a la manera propia de cada quien.  
  
Kaoru (seria): Megumi... disculpa pero, debo aclararte algo.  
  
Megumi: ¿Sí?  
  
Kaoru (sonriente): Ken es mío y de nadie más, no lo olvides... adios.  
  
Megumi: ?!?!?!?!???!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Mansión de Shura....................................  
  
Kenshin (abriendo los ojos lentamente): Ahhhhhh, ¿Dó... dónde estoy?  
  
Shura: Por fin despiertas, es casi medio día.  
  
Kenshin no tenía muy en órden sus ideas, tardó un poco para recordar la que había sucedido, en cuanto lo hizó, se enderezó rápidamene, pero u fuerte dolor en el hombro derecho lo detuvo.  
  
Shuar: Debes guardar reposo para que sane. Realmente me sorprendiste, creí que esquivarías la bala, mi intención solo era distraerte para después lanzarte el dardo.  
  
Kenshin: "No estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, creo que estaba tan enojado y sorprendido qu no reaccioné a tiempo para esquivar el disparo, tampoco pude sentir la presencia de Kaoru... ¡KAORU!" Kaoru, dime si KAoru está bien.  
  
Shura: Kaoru, kaoru, kaoru y más Kaoru... ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Es lo único que sabes decir?  
  
Kenshin: Responde!!  
  
Shura: No tengo por que darte explicaciones.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Dónde está mi gi?  
  
Shura: ¿Tu gi?, estaba viejo y ensangrentado, así que lo tiré a la basura.  
  
Kenshin (parándose con mucho esfuerzo): Ya no importa, me voy de aquí.  
  
Shura: En eso te quivocas, tu no irás a ningún lado!!  
  
Kenshin: Y ¿por qué razón?, no puedes impedírmelo.  
  
Shura: Por varias razones, en primera por que herido como estás no llegarás muy lejos, en segunda por que estamos en una isla alejada de Tokio y la única forma de llegar es en bote y no pienso facilitártelo, además, no tienes dinero para alquilar uno, y en tercera, por que esta casa está construía a prueba de escapes y nisiquiera tienes tu espada para ayudarte, por que yo la tengo.  
  
Kenshin (decidido): Esas son razones sin importancia, quédate con la espada si quieres, yo me voy.  
  
Shura: ¿Quieres que te de una razón mas?, su nombre es Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin (parando en seco): ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Shura: Escúchame bien, en este momento, yo tengo la sartén por el mango, no te conviene retarme... en otras palabras, si intentas escapar, por muy mínimo que sea tu intento, me vas a hacer enojar muho y que mejor persona que Kaoru para desquitar toda mi ira.  
  
Kenshin: Eso es chantaje!!!  
  
Shura: Llámalo como quieras.  
  
Kenshin: Entonces, ¿¡Kaoru está aquí!? ¡RESPONDE!  
  
Shura: Está donde yo puedo vigilarla, no ha sufrido daños y seguirá ilesa siempre y cuando tú te portes bien y no intentes escapar.  
  
Kenshin: ¡EXIJO UNA PRUEBA!  
  
Shura: ¡INTENTA ESCAPAR Y TE DARÉ TU PRUEBA!.............. En un momento te traerán el desayuno, pero antes te acpnsejo que tomes un baño, la tina está en ese cuarto y en el closet encontrarás ropa limpia para usar, adios....... y ya sabes, ¡No intentes escapar o de lo contrario, Kaoru sufrirá las consecuencias!  
  
Kenshin no contestó, no sabía que hacer, Shura sale de la habitación.  
  
Kenshin: Maldición, de nuevo la puse en peligro, no puedo arriesgarla a que Shura la lastime, debo esperar, debo saber como está Kaoru, debo verla.  
  
La realidad era que si Kenshin escapaba, Shura no iba a poder hacer nada para evitarlo, pero la pirata sabías que el pelirrojo nunca se atrevería a dañar a la jóven Kamiya, mucho menos a arriesgarla.  
  
Kenshin: Creo que lo más conveniente es esperar hasta que me asegure de que Kaoru no corre peligro... ¡DEMONIOS! esa mujer es muy inteligente, no entiendo por que cambió tanto.....  
  
Kenshin se dió un baño y decidió esperar la oportunidad en la que pudiera asegurarse de que Kaoru estaba a salvo.  
  
Kenshin (saliendo del baño): Que prendas tan extrañas, por qué me sucede esto a mí?, si que tengo mala suerte con la ropa.  
  
Las prendas que vestía Kenshin no eran japonesas, solo para que se deleinten un poco, les voy a describir como está vestido el guapísimo de Kenshin... En lugar de hakama, tenía puesto un pantalón negro similar al que usó Aoshi en la saga de Kioto, una camisa oscura que le quedaba un poquito holgada en ves de gi, unos calcetines blancos en ves de tabi (no estoy segura si así se llama) y en lugar de sandalias unos zapatos negros (Ya se dieron una idea de como se vería este bombóm?)  
  
James: Señor Himura, aqui traigo su desayuno.  
  
Kenshin: Gracias... ¿cua´l es su nombre?  
  
James: No es de importancia, por favor coma, lo necesita para recuperarse, con permiso.  
  
James sale de la habitación.  
  
Kenshin: Tal vez si no doy molestias, Shura me deje ver a Kaoru, necesito saber como está.  
  
Dojo Kamiya.........................................  
  
Ya eran como las 10 de la noche, todos dormían exepto Kaoru, ella se habia encerrado en la sala de entrenamiento todo el día, y solamente salía esporádicamente a la bodega por alguna herramienta o material. Al parecer, Kaoru estaba armando los aparatos que necesitaría para su entrenamiento, se podría decir que estaba adaptando la sala de entrenamiento de Kendo en un minigimnasio, tal ves no era buena cocinando, pero cuando se trataba de construir cosas era realmente muy eficaz, esa era una cualidad que ni el mismo Kenshin conocía, todo se debe a que a Kaoru le encantaba la lectura y la información, por eso estaba al tanto de los aparatos que le podrían servir en su entrenamiento y de como construirlos.  
  
En la casa se encontraba Yahico, Misao y Aoshi, cada uno durmiendo en su habitación pero...  
  
Habitación de Aoshi...............  
  
Aoshi dormía, pero desafortunadamente sus sueños no eran muy agradables que digamos, vamos a ver que sueña......  
  
Sueño de Aoshi.........  
  
Era una casa decente, ahí estaba una mujer y un niño como de 2 años en brazos.  
  
Mujer: Hijo mío, perdóname por no quedarme a tu lado, pero si lo hago, los dos moriremos.  
  
La mujer saca de sus ropas la empuñadura de una daga (que quede claro que solo era una empuñadura, no una daga completa) y la coloca en las mantas con las que envuelve al niño.  
  
Mujer: Estoy segura de que tu padre vendrá pronto, hijo mío, te amo... se un buen hombre y nunca te rindas.  
  
La mujer besa tiernamente al niño y lo esconde detrás de unos muebles. Mientras, se escuchan las voces de unos hombres.  
  
Hombre 1: Deja ya de esconderte, nos estás cansando.  
  
Mujer: Adios hijito.  
  
Hombre 2: Si vienes y nos das lo que queremos que nos des, te daremos una muerte rápida y sin dolor.  
  
Mujer: Nunca, yo soy mujer de un solo hombre, primero tendrán que matarme.  
  
Hombre 1 y 2: Como quieras...  
  
Fin del sueño..................  
  
Aoshi (sobresaltado y respirando agitadamente): ¿Qué... qué fué eso?... hace ya más de 20 años que no tenía este sueño, ¿por qué de nuevo ahora?  
  
Aoshi trató de nuevo de conciliar el sueño, pero por más que lo intentó, no lo logró, además, el ruido producido por los martillazos de la joven Kamiya en la sala de entrenamiento no ayudaban mucho al apuesto Aoshi a seguir durmiendo.  
  
Sala de entrenamiento........................................  
  
Kaoru: Muy bien, creo que con esto será suficiente.  
  
Aoshi (entrando a la sala): No puedo creer que siga despierta señorita Kamiya.  
  
Kaoru: Aoshi san, ¿lo desperté?, por favor disculpe.  
  
Aoshi: No hay problema, ya estaba despierto.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Necesita algo?  
  
Aoshi: No.  
  
Pasó un pequeño silencia hasta que...  
  
Aoshi y Kaoru (al mismo tiempo): Di... disculpe... u... usted primero... buneo, yo comienzo.  
  
Aoshi: Perdón, lo que pasa es que quería proponerle algo.  
  
Kaoru: Yo quería pedirle algo, pero mejor comience usted.  
  
Aoshi: Lo que quería decir es que me gustaría ayudar en su entrenamiento, si usted acepta claro está... ahora, ¿qué quería pedirme?  
  
Kaoru (sorprendida): Lo mismo que usted me propuso.  
  
Aoshi: Entonces, ¿acepta?  
  
Kaoru: Al contrario, le agradezco que me ayude en mi entrenamiento, será todo un honor para mí, muchísimas gracias pero... yo se lo iba a pedir, lo que no entiendo es por que usted me lo propuso.  
  
Aoshi: Los aparatos están muy bien construidos, pero no creo que sea suficiente, necesita de alguien que la guíe.  
  
Kaoru: ...........  
  
Aoshi: Además, imura ,e ha ayudado mucho, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él, también por que usted es la mejor amiga de Misao, ella la quiere y aprecia, esa niña es una persona muy valiosa para mí, yo la uiero mucho y.... "¿Por qué le estoy contando todo esto?".  
  
Kaoru: Ella también lo quiere mucho Aoshi san, más de lo que imagina.  
  
Aoshi: Usted lo cree?  
  
Kaoru: Por supuesto.................... que gracioso.  
  
Aoshi: ¿A qué se refiere?  
  
Kaoru: Creo que los samurais son un poco ingénuos.  
  
Aoshi: mm.  
  
Kaoru: Si, tal ves sean hábiles para leer la mente de sus adversarios, pero realmente no lo son para leer los sentimientos de las personas que los quieren... lo mismo pasa con Kenshin...mmm.  
  
Kaoru se tapó la boca, sabía que había hablado demasiado, pero no se explicaba la razón por la que se sentía tan cómoda y tan en confianza conversando con Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi: Realmente creo que son ustedes las mujeres las que no se dan cuenta que los hombres manifiestan sus sentimientos en otras formas, como por ejemplo protegiéndolas y peleando por un mundo mejor para ellas... si lo que dijo fué por Himura, no debe preocuparse, el la ama... tal ves usted no se de cuenta, pero así es como el manifiesta el amor que le tiene "de nuevo hablando de más, ¿pero que me pasa?.  
  
Kaoru: Pues usted tampoco tiene de que preocuparse, Misao también lo ama, aunque usted no se de cuenta, y con lo que dice a cerca de las mujeres le diré un secreto, nosotros no queremos que nos protejan ni que peleen, no único que queremos es que se queden a nuestro lado, es lo único.  
  
Aoshi: ¿Se conforman con tan poco?  
  
Kaoru: Lo que considera poco, para una mujer es l tesoro mas preciado.  
  
Silencio.............  
  
Aoshi: Bien, creo que necesita descansar.  
  
Kaoru: SÍ, ya terminé.  
  
Aoshi: Debe levantarse a las 5 de la amñana para nadar en el río mañana, entendido?...  
  
Kaoru: Si sensei "Pero ¿que me pasa?, estoy bromeando con él"... di... disculpe Aoshi san.  
  
Aoshi: Mala alumna... muy mala "Estoy bromeando con ella ¿me estoy volviendo loco o qué?... Pe... perdon señorita Kamiya... me retiro, voy a realizar el programa de entrenamiento que seguirá, la espero maña en el río a las 5 de la mañana en punto.  
  
A la siguiente mañana, Kaoru estaba muy puntual esperando a la orilla del río.  
  
Aoshi: Buenos días señorita Kamiya.  
  
Kaoru: Buenos días Aoshi san.  
  
Aoshi: Como apenas vamos a empezar, será suficiente con que el día de hoy nade unos 700 metros.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Solo 700 metros?  
  
Aoshi: Sí, pero con esto.  
  
Aoshi sacó de una bolsa, un traje especial, era una especia de pantalón corto y una camiseta de amga corta, además también abían unas muñequeras y unas, pero cuando Kaoru las tomó, se dió cuenta de que el peso por todas las prendas era como de 40 Kilos.  
  
Kaoru: ............?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aoshi: Bien, me retiro a dormir un poco más y la espero a las 7 en el dojo para empezar el verdadero entrenamiento.  
  
Aoshi se retira dejando sola a Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru(sonriente): Por Kamisama, en que lío me metí, ¿como voy a nadar con esto?, bueno, no debo perder más tiempo, soportaré lo que sea con tal de ser más fuerte y derrotar a esa odiosa de Shura... muy bien... ¡Kenshin, va por tí!  
  
Y así, el entrenamiento de Kaoru comenzó............  
  
  
  
************************************************************** ¿Qué pasará ahora?, ¿Podrá Kaoru aguantar el entrenamiento de Aoshi?, ¿Por qué se sienten tan en confianza estos dos? (calma, fans de K/K y A/M no es lo que se imaginan) ¿Qué tiene que ver el sueño de Aoshi?. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.......  
  
Hola, ¿qué les pareció?, acuérdense de enviarme sus reviews para saber si sigo o no con esto.  
  
Mil disculpas por la tardanza, espero poder subir pronto el siguiente capítulo.  
  
Para finalizar, quiero dar algunos agradecimientos.  
  
*RYA: muchas gracia por todo tu apoyo, tu también eres una gran escritora y te admiro mucho. *Lu: Espero que te siga gustando este fic y ojalá te haya gustado la intervención de AOSHI en esta historia, la cual creo será un factor determinante en una secuela que estoy planeando. *Haru chan: Que bueno que te agrade, muchas gracias y bueno, la idea ya la tenía desde hace tiempo, pero no me animaba a desarrollarla, espero que sigas leyendo y envía tu review. *Mer: Que te puedo decir, muchísimas gracias, es un gran honor que te gusten mis historias, gracias en verdad por todo el apoyo y ojalá sigas escribiendo así de bien y por supuesto, leyendo mis humildes historias, muchas gracias. *Kami chan: Que bueno que te gustó la aparición de Aoshi, y perdona si te quite la buena imagen que te habías formado de Shura, pero no te creas, no es tan odiosa como parece (bueno no, si es odiosa). *Nakuru Tashida: Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, espero tu review, gracias!!! *Pamky: Ya verás que Kaoru se va poner en su lugar a la odiosa de Shura, de eso me encargo yo, gracias por tus reviews. *Sakura Kinomoto: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y apoyos, son realemente valiosos!! *Andrea: Ojalá te haya gustado, gracias por tu apoyo. *K@ry_149: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste y también tu review. *Hechicera flor: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, es muy valioso para mi. *smcg2: Que bueno que te guste mi historia, a mi me fascinan las tuyas, muchas gracias.  
  
Y también muchísimas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestía de leer la historia de esta loca adicta a Kenshin.  
  
Nos vemos en la próxima entrega y Sayonara.  
  
Hitokiri lady..... 


	7. ¿Por qué no recurriste a mí?

El Regreso de Shura: Kaoru, es tu turno para pelear.  
  
Hola a todos!!!! antes que nada, GOMEN NASAI por haber tardado tanto en mandar este capítulo, por favor, disculpen.... la escuela me trae como loca y casi no tuve tiempo para escribir, por eso me retrasé mucho, pero me he esforzado por dar lo mejor, y bueno.... este capítulo lo escribí en mis tiempos libres en la Universidad. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
En el capítulo anterior........ El apuesto ninja Aoshi Shinomori llega al dojo Kamiya y le da una muy agradable sorpresa a Misao, por otro lado, Kenshin intenta regresar al dojo, pero Shura se lo impide amenazándolo con dañar a Kaoru al menor intento de escapar por parte del Rurouni, Kenshin sin saber que hacer, decide esperar en la mansión de Shura hasta poder ver a Kaoru y asegurarse de que ella esta bien..... Aoshi tiene un sueño bastante extraño, que en más de 20 años no sucedía, por una muy extraña razón que ni el mismo se explica, le pide a Kaoru ser su entrenador, la joven Kamiya acepta sin dudarlo, pero tanto ella como Aoshi, se sienten muy extraños el uno con el otro, se tienen mucha confianza y no saben por que....... Kaoru por fin comienza su entrenamiento con Aoshi guiándola, pero al parecer, el entrenamiento será mucho más duro de lo que pensaba........  
  
OK, No los aburro más, y los dejo con la historia, ¡Que la disfruten! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Capítulo 7: ¿Por qué no recurriste a mí?  
  
Era apenas el primer día de entrenamiento y Kaoru ya se sentía morir.  
  
Primero nadó 700 metros en el río con esas ropas extrañas que Aoshi le proporcionó, nunca creyó que el nadar llegara a ser un ejercicio tan duro, no solo estuvo nadando, si no que también se esforzó por manejar correctamente su respiración y coordinarla con su movimientos, lo cual, se hacía más difícil con todo el peso que llevaba.  
  
A las 7 de la mañana, se presentó en el dojo tal y como Aoshi le había indicado, comenzó con un calentamiento que comprendía una serie de ejercicios de estiramiento, respiración y concentración. Posteriormente, Aoshi le aplicó una especie de examen para medir su fuerza, velocidad y habilidad, de esta forma, podría darse cuenta del ritmo de entrenamiento que la joven Kamiya debía seguir.  
  
Kaoru no era débil, tampoco lenta, y podía pensar rápido en algún tipo de situación, pero no era suficiente, apenas estaba por arriba del promedio normal.  
  
Aoshi: Vamos, con más fuerza.  
  
Kaoru (respirando por dificultad): No... no puedo más.  
  
Aoshi: Eso es imposible, según tengo entendido, Misao y usted vencieron a un sujeto del Jupongatana llamado Kamatari, no solo eso, usted, tuvo la habilidad de combinar en tan solo unos segundos fuerza, astucia, y velocidad... ¿por qué no puede hacerlo ahora?, ¿acaso era por que la situación en ese momento se presentaba extrema y deseperada?  
  
Kaoru (jadeante): Talvés.  
  
Aoshi (con semblante duro): Entonces, su comportamiento me indica que no le importa traer a Himura de regreso, esa actitud me deja ver que él no le interesa en lo más mínimo.... vamos, ataque con todas sus fuerzas, ¿cómo quiere que Himura deje de protegerla si usted misma no puede cuidarse?  
  
Esas palabras le habían dado a Kaoru en donde más le dolía, de pronto, sintió como la fuerza regresaba a su cuerpo y comenzó a atacar fuertemente al ninja con sus brazos y piernas.  
  
Esta vez, su velocidad era mayor, también su fuerza, pero sus ataques no estabab bien planeados, aunque sus ojos eran diferentes, algo muy extraño se precibía en ellos.  
  
Aoshi (pensando): Justo lo que imaginé, es ira.  
  
Aoshi dejó que Kaoru lo siguiera atacando, pero, cada vez, los golpes eran más lentos, menos fuertes y sucesivos, aunque, sus ojos no cambiaban.  
  
Aoshi ya había visto suficiente, con un salto, se libró de los golpes de Kaoru y se colocó detrás de ella poniéndole el pie, provocando con esto que la joven resbalara y callera al suelo.  
  
Aoshi: Regla número uno, jamás se deje cegar por la ira, eso reducirá su fuerza en gran medida y causará una tensión innecesaria, por lo mismo, sus ataques aunque son fuertes y veloces, no estan bien planeados, eso se debe a que deja que la ira la domine y no pueda pensar en una estrategia.  
  
Kaoru:.............  
  
Aoshi: Con lo que he visto ahora, puedo darme una idea del entrenamiento que seguirá. Usted es fuerte, pero demasiado impulsiva, debemos trabajar mucho en su autocontrol.  
  
Kaoru (recuperándose): Siempre me ha sido difícil controlarme, pero lo haré con tal de traer a Kenshin, él, es lo más importante para mí, eso que quede claro.  
  
Aoshi: Así se habla, ahora, vamos a desayunar (con una muy leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa) creo que Misao cocinó.  
  
Kaoru (sonriente): Bien.  
  
El desayuno se dió sin ninguna novedad, después de eso, el entrenamiento continuó.  
  
Aoshi: Muy bien, creo que ahora continuaremos con un poco de Kenpo.  
  
Kaoru: Bien.  
  
Aoshi le puso a Kaoru una rutina de ejercicios básicos, los cuales Kaoru practicó al rededor de 2 horas sin parar.  
  
Kaoru (jadeando): Estoy.... muy cansada...  
  
Aoshi: Es natural, le falta condición, pero poco a poco se irá acostumbrando, ahora por favor, practique estos mismos golpes con el saco de paja.  
  
Kaoru: Sí.  
  
Aoshi (pensando): Para ser el primer día, no esta nada mal... en un mes, será muy fuerte.  
  
La tarde transcurría, mientras tanto, en el interior de la casa, se estaba dando una conversación un poco tensa entre los miembros del Kenshingumi.  
  
Sano: No lo entiendo, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué Jou-chan está entrenando con Shinomiri?, pudo recurrir a mí.  
  
Misao: ¿Por qué?... simple, tú, cabeza de gallo, eres un vulgar peleador callejero, no tienes técnica, en cambio mi señor Aoshi es todo un maestro, por si no lo sabes, él le enseñó kenpo a Hania.  
  
Sano estaba molesto, talvés era un vulgar peleador callejero, pero no le gustaba que se lo dijeran abiertamente, además, tenía una técnica fuerte, así que salió al patio, tomo la roca más grande que encontró, regresó con ella, y en frente de los ojos de Misao, la pulverizó con su golpe de doble impacto, mejor conocido como Futae no kiwami.  
  
Sano: ¿Y bien? comadreja del demonio, ¿aún crees que no tengo técnica?  
  
Misao (sin dejarse impresionar): Sí, aún lo creo... eso lo aprendiste por pura suerte, pero, ¿ya la puedes ejecutar con la mano izquierda?  
  
Sano: Yo....yo....aun no...  
  
Misao: ¿Lo ves?, El señor Aoshi es muy disciplinado, y aunque seas un buen peleador, no creo que puedas ser un buen maestro, Kaoru no necesita a un desordenado como tú.  
  
Sano: Pe...pero...  
  
Megumi (quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación hasta ahora): Además, tu mano aún no sana completamente, no deberías dar ese tipo de golpes tonto cabeza de gallo, de hecho, creo que deberías olvidarte de esa técnica tan peligrosa,  
  
Sano: ¿Olvidarme de ella?, estás loca zorra.  
  
Megumi (enojada): Pues que yo sepa, esa técnica no te ha servido de mucho, solo la usaste el día de la pelea contra Makoto Shishio, y después de eso, tu mano quedó seriamente lastimada, hasta ahora no apodido sanar, ¡esa técnica no te ha servido de nada!.  
  
Sano se puso triste de repente, en realidad, su técnica le había dañado seriamente la mano, y nisiquiera pudo usarla para proteger a la mujer que le enseñó el amor, me refiero a Sayo (Santa Magdalia), la hermana de Shougo Amakusa.  
  
Sano (desanimado): Talves tengas razón, pero me preocupa que Jou-chan no soporte el ritmo y se haga daño, además, Kenshin no me perdonaría el que yo permita que Kaoru se lastime.  
  
Megumi (con cierto aire celoso): Veo que te preocupas demasiado, cualquiera diría que te interesa Kaoru, eso está bien, si tu te quedas con Kaoru, entonces Ken será para mí.  
  
Sano (con desinterés): Piensa lo que quieras zorra, no me importa en lo absoluto.  
  
Sano se fué, dejando a una muy dolida Megumi y a una Misao bastante confundida.  
  
No era que Sano estuviera interesado en Kaoru, es solo que la quería mucho, como si fuera su hermana, y no solo eso, a pesar de que siempre se molestaban entre ellos, la verdad era que ella lo comprendía bastante, de hecho, la diferencia de edad era muy poca... Además, nadie lo sabía, pero Kaoru lo apoyó mucho en esos días después de la muerte de Sayo.  
  
Sano no pudo evitar recordar.  
  
RECUERDO DE SANO  
  
Habían regresado a Tokio, después de la pelea que sostuvo Kenshin en Shimabara contra Shougo Amakusa.  
  
Ahora no encontramos en la sala de entrenamiento del dojo Kamiya.....................  
  
Kaoru: Sanosuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que ya te habías ido a tu casa, ¿No estás cansado?, el viaje fué largo.  
  
Sano: No, simplemente, me quedé a pensar un poco, no sé por qué, pero no tengo ganas de ir a mi casa, no hay nadie ahí... Jou-chan, ¿podría pasar aquí la noche?.  
  
Kaoru (algo confundida): Sí, claro......... ¿Qué te pasa Sanosuke? hace días que estás muy extraño.  
  
Sano (recobrando su semblante despreocupado para despistar a Kaoru): ¿A mí?, nada...¿Qué podría pasarme?.  
  
Kaoru: No sabes mentir, a simple vista, uno se da cuenta de que a tí te pasa algo, aunque aparentas que no, yo juraría que estás muy triste.  
  
Sano: ¿Triste?...sí, quizás..... A propósito, ¿por qué estás aquí?, deberías estar durmiendo en tu habitación ¿no?.  
  
Kaoru: No podía dormir, así que decidí venir para hacer un poco de ejercicio, es todo.  
  
Sano: Pensabas en Kenshin ¿no es así?  
  
Kaoru: Bueno... yo... si... bueno... ¡No me cambies el tema Sanosuke, hablamos de tí, no de mí!  
  
Sano: Tú lo amas ¿verdad?  
  
Kaoru: ¿Qué?... bueno... yo... yo.  
  
Sano: ¿Lo amas?  
  
Kaoru: Creo que es obvio ¿no?, todos lo notan menos él.  
  
Sano: Y, ¿cómo supiste que lo amabas?  
  
Kaoru: ¿Qué como lo supe?... pues no lo sé... simplemente lo sentí... sí... primero lo sentí y después me dí cuenta de que ya lo sabía.  
  
Sano: ¿En qué momento te diste cuenta?  
  
Kaoru: De hecho, algo en él me atrajo desde la primera vez que lo ví, creo que fué su profunda mirada, después, esa simple y pequeña atracción fué creciendo mientras más lo conocía, al principio, no le dí importancia, simplemente lo consideraba como a un gran amigo, o al menos eso creí, y sin darme cuenta, conforme pasaba el tiempo y sobre todo, con las aventuras que pasamos juntos, lo amaba cada día más, pero cuando realmente fuí conciente de ello, fué el día en que se enfrentó a Saito y creí que podía perderlo... cuando llegó el 14 de mayo y se despidió de mí, sentí que todo mi ser y toda mi vida se extinguía conforme más se alejaba, sentí una tristeza tan grande que no podría explicarla. Sabes, el conocer a Kenshin le dió un gran sentido a mi vida, realmente lo necesitaba, incluso antes de conocerlo, soñaba con que algún día alguien llegara y simplemente me acompañara. Creo que lo amé desde la primera vez que salvó mi vida, aunque no me dí cuenta de ello hasta mucho después....... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.  
  
Sano: Por nada.  
  
Kaoru: Oye, yo fuí sincera ontigo, creo que también merezco que tú lo seas conmigo.  
  
Sano: Tienes razón, pero antes de que te lo diga, debes prometerme que nadie sabrá lo que conversemos esta noche, yo no diré nada de lo que tu me has dicho y tú tampoco dirás nada de lo que te diga ¿correcto?.  
  
Kaoru: Me parece bien, será nuestro secreto.  
  
Sano: Si te pregunto esto, es por que quería estar seguro de algo.  
  
Kaoru: ¿De qué?  
  
Sano: De como se siente el amar a alguien.  
  
Kaoru: Es.... por Magdalia ¿verdad?  
  
Sano: ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Kaoru: Intuición femenina, a partir de su muerte tu has andado muy triste.  
  
Sano: La verdad es que no sé que me pasa, desde que la ví por primera vez, no pude quitármela de la cabeza, y cuando murió, también sentí como si mi vida se fuera con ella.  
  
Kaoru: Sanosuke.  
  
Sano (llorando y golpeando el piso): ¡Demonios!... ¡No pude hacer nada para evitarlo, nada!.... ¡Nada!  
  
Kaoru (en tono fraternal): Llora, vamos.... desahógate, eso te hará bien.  
  
Sano (llorando aún más): Jou-chan, no pude, no pude... ¡No pude hacer nada!....¡Nada!  
  
Kaoru: No fué tu culpa, tu hiciste hasta lo imposible para salvarla.  
  
Sano: Pero no fué suficiente.  
  
Kaoru: Tú la liberaste, le enseñaste que aunque las personas sean diferentes en su forma de pensar o en sus creencias siguen siendo seres humanos, y por tanto, necesitan de la ayuda mútua. Sano, lo que ocurrió no fué tu culpa, además, a ella no le gustaría verte triste por su causa.  
  
Sano: Pero es que no debería ser así, ¿Por qué?, justo cuando sentí que quería compartir toda mi vida con ella, se me va, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.  
  
Kaoru: Ella estará contigo siempre, y te aseguro que lo que quiere es que dejes de lamentarte y seas feliz, ¿por qué no te das otra oportunidad?, estoy segura que puedes encontrar el amor nuevamente.  
  
Sano: No, jamás podré amar a alguien como la amo a ella.  
  
Kaoru: Eso lo dices, por que el dolor es muy reciente, pero te aseguro que el amor está más cerca de lo que imaginas.  
  
Sano: Pero.. ela murió y no hice nada...  
  
Kaoru: Sanosuke... escúchame bien, de lo único que Magdalia se arrepintió, fué de no haberte conocido mucho antes, además, tú fuiste quien estuvo con ella en sus últimos momentos... creeme cuando te digo que no hay mejor regalo que morir junto a la persona que uno ama, y tú, le diste esa dicha a Magdalia.... no hay nada de que arrepentirse.... date una nueva oportunidad, todos podemos encontrar el amor si así lo queremos o al menos, eso quiero creer... estoy segura que Magdalia también lo querría así.... donde quiera que esté, ella, solo desea tu felicidad.  
  
Sano: En.... ¿en verdad, lo crees así?  
  
Kaoru: Estoy segura.  
  
Sano (con una pequeña sonrisa): Gracias Jou-chan.  
  
Kaoru: No hay porque.  
  
Sano: Pareces una hermana... dádome consejos.  
  
Kaoru (risueña): Entonces eso te convierte en mi hermano mayor.  
  
Sano (risueño): Si....ja,ja,ja... Y Yahiko es nuestro hermano menor.  
  
Kaoru: Ja,ja,ja... sí... Bueno, ven, te prepararé una habitación, ya es muy tarde.  
  
Sano: Si...... y gracias.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Para qué son los hermanos?  
  
FIN DEL RECUERDO  
  
Sano (pensando): ¿Por qué no recurriste a mí Jou-chan?  
  
Y así, el día murió para darle paso a la noche...  
  
Mientras tanto, en la sala de entrenamiento............................  
  
Aoshi: Más arriba la pierna.... así esta mejor, hágalo 50 veces más y por hoy será todo, después de esto podrá ir a descansar.  
  
Kaoru: Sí.  
  
Aoshi (observando el ejercicio de Kaoru): Señorita Kamiya, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
  
Kaoru: Claro.  
  
Aoshi: Ya se que fuí yo quien le pidió dirigir su entrenamiento, pero también sé que usted iba a pedírmelo, se me hace extraño, por que bien pudo pedírselo a Sagara.  
  
Kaoru: 48,49,50.......... Sano es un buen peleador, pero si dirigiera mi entrenamiento, sería demasiado piadoso conmigo, y por tanto, no podría fortalecerme a la medida que debe ser...él se preocuparía mucho por lo que fuera a pasarme, además... je,je,je, no creo que sea un muy buen maestro que digamos y bueno, aunque a Sano le tengo mucha confianza, no se por que, pero también se la tengo a usted, y se que no se compadecerá de mí.  
  
Aoshi: ............  
  
Kaoru (pensando): Además, Sanosuke debe salir de esa tristeza que lo embarga y no puedo quitarle el tiempo con mis problemas, ya bastante esta haciendo con ayudar a las labores del dojo... lo que no entiendo es por qué me siento tan en confianza con Aoshi-san...  
  
Aoshi: No se preocupe, mi entrenamiento será muy duro, pero jamás correrá riesgo de lastimarse, o al menos, procuraré que no sea así, Señorita Kamiya.... se que logrará superarse, yo también le tengo mucha confianza.  
  
Kaoru: Arigato.  
  
Aoshi: Vamos a descansar, mañana será un día más duro.  
  
Kaoru: Esta bien.  
  
Todos se disponían a dormir en el Dojo Kamiya, Sano se había ido a su casa, y Megumi a la clínica, Yahiko por su parte regresaba de acompañar a la doctora y también se fué a su habitación.... todo estaba en calma, Kaoru se dió un baño tibio y cayó rendida en el futon, casi al instante, la jóven Kamiya quedó profundamente dormida no sin antes...  
  
Kaoru (pensando): Un día... un día sin Kenshin, aunque ya antes hemos estado separados, ahora lo extraño más, talves es por que ultimamente nos habíamos unido mucho, y ahora...... Kenshin, como te extraño.... Kenshin, Kenshin, ken...shin, ken............shin, k..ken..shin.......ken...........  
  
En la habitación de Aoshi..........  
  
Aoshi (pensando): Bien... esa chica Kamiya aprende muy rápido, me alegro por ella, no se por que me siento tan bien con su compañí, seguramente por que es amiga de Misao, si, eso debe ser...., dormiré un poco, solo espero que esa pesadilla no vuelva a molestarme.  
  
  
  
Mansión de Shura....................................................................... ...............  
  
Un hombre con una camisa obscura remangada hasta los codos, y una pantalón de tela negra estaba recargado en una ventana observando la obscuridad de la noche..............  
  
Kenshin (triste): Uni día.... ya ha pasado un día sin ver a Kaoru, ¿cómo estará?, ojalá esa loca de Shura no le haga daño............Kaoru, la extraño mucho...... cuando nos volvamos a ver, le diré todo lo que siento... sí, así será.  
  
Mientras tanto en otra habitación....  
  
Shura (mirándose al espejo): No puedo creerlo, esa niña si logró golpearme.... auch.... está algo inflamado, no puedo tomarla a la ligera, creo que tendré que ejercitarme mucho en este mes... así, la pobre Kamiya, sufrirá la derrota de su vida... ja,ja,ja,ja.............  
  
¿Qué sucede entre Kaoru y Aoshi?, ¿Kaoru aguantará el ritmo?, ¿Shura se pondrá más fuerte aún?....... No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hola, nuevamente pido disculpas por no apurarme, GOMEN NASAI........  
  
Espero que este capítulo no haya sido muy aburrido, pero quise explorar un poco a Sanosuke, los próxmos capítulos serán mas interesantes, y espero no tardar tanto en subirlos...... Quisiera continuar con los agradecimientos especiales, pero tengo clase en 20 minutos y debo transportarme a la Universidad...... pero muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews, son extremadamente valiosos para mí, sobre todo en estos momento difíciles por los que estoy pasando........ Por favor, sigan la historia, cada ves se iran atando los cabos. Perdonen las faltas del capítulo anterior.  
  
Me despido deseándoles lo mejor y ojalá me dejen sus reviews para saber si sigo o no.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta creación de una loca adicta a Kenshin Himura.  
  
Hasta la próxima!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hitokiri lady... 


	8. Un día de entrenamiento

**El Regreso de Shura: Kaoru, es tu turno para pelear.**

****

Hola a todos, aquí los dejo con el siguiente capítulo de mi fic, pero antes... una reseña del capítulo anterior por si no se acuerdan en que quedó.

En el capítulo anterior, Kaoru entrena árduamente con Aoshi en su dirección, cosa que a Sanosuke le preocupó, ya que teme que Kaoru no aguante el ritmo. Sanosuke se siente un poco desplazado por la actitud de la joven Kamiya, ya que no entiende por que su "hermana menor" no recurrió a él, así como ella lo ayudó en esos momentos difíciles después de la muerte de Sayo. También, pudimos notar cierto aire celoso en Megumi ¿qué significará?, por otro lado, la confianza y comodidad entre Kaoru y Aoshi crece más y más, ninguno de los dos se explica la razón. Shura también ha decidido ponerce más fuerte para obtener una victoria aplastante sobre Kaoru, por su parte, Kenshin esta triste por que extraña la compañía de su amada, pero ha decidido confesarle todo lo que siente en cuanto la vea. También Kaoru extraña mucho a su samurai pelirrojo, y piensa en él todo el tiempo....

Antes de empezar, solo como dato, yo me imagino las voces de los personajes, sobre todo la Kenshin, como si fueran las voces del ánime en español, no es que tenga algo contra Zuzukase Mayo (quien hace la voz original de Kenshin en japonés), lo que pasa es que Kenshin me gusta más con la voz de la serie en Español, es todo, pero siéntanse libres de elegir la voz que más les guste.

Muy bien, no los detengo más y disfruten la historia!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 8: Un día de entrenamiento.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Kaoru comenzó su entrenamiento bajo la dirección de Aoshi.

**Aoshi: Eso es... ahora inténtelo así, pone defensa, luego golpe derecho, defensa, golpe izquierdo, defensa.**

**Kaoru: Bien.**

**Aoshi: Si, muy bien, practíquelo por dos horas.**

**Kaoru: Pero, ¿debo traer puesto esto?**

**Aoshi: Por supuesto, ya verá que si practica con todo ese peso, su velocidad se incrementará bastante.**

**Kaoru: Está bien... lo haré.**

**Aoshi (pensando): Solo llevamos una semana, pero ha progresado mucho más de lo que esperaba, creo que su fuerza se ha incrementado en un 50%, eso está bien.**

Kaoru continuó practicando por espacio de dos horas, tal y como su maestró le indicó.

**Kaoru: Bien, y ¿ahora que sigue?**

**Aoshi: Ahora el movimiento es de esta forma... coloca su defensa, luego, patada derecha, defensa, patada izquierda.**

**Kaoru: Por dos horas también ¿verdad?**

**Aoshi: Así es, hágalo mientras salgo a respirar un poco de aire fresco.**

**Kaoru: Sí.**

Patio del dojo........................................................

**Aoshi (pensando): Tengo mucho sueño, seguramente es por que no he dormido bien, pero no entiendo, ¿será por las pesadillas?, no las he tenido desde que era un niño, ¿por qué ahora?**

**Misao: Aoshi, ¿sucede algo?**

**Aoshi: Eh.. no, nada.**

**Misao: ¿Estás seguro?**

**Aoshi: Sí, es solo que... ultimamente no he dormido bien.**

**Misao: Si quieres, podemos cambiar de habitación, la mía es muy cómoda.**

**Aoshi: No, no es por eso Misao.**

**Misao: ¿Entonces?**

**Aoshi: Talvés te suene ridículo, pero ultimamente he tenido pesadillas, bueno, en realidad es solo una, y me inquieta mucho.**

**Misao: Si quieres, puedes contármela.**

**Aoshi: En mi sueño...**

**SUEÑO**

Era una casa no muy pequeña pero modesta, ahí estaba una mujer y un niño como de 2 años en brazos.

**Mujer: Hijo mío, perdóname por no quedarme a tu lado, pero si lo hago, los dos moriremos.**

La mujer saca de sus ropas la empuñadura de una daga (que quede claro que solo era una empuñadura, no una daga completa) y la coloca en las mantas con las que envuelve al niño.

**Mujer: Estoy segura de que tu padre vendrá pronto, hijo mío, te amo... se un buen hombre y nunca te rindas.**

La mujer besa tiernamente al niño y lo esconde detrás de unos muebles. Mientras, se escuchan las voces de unos hombres.

**Hombre 1: Deja ya de esconderte, nos estás cansando.**

**Mujer: Adios hijito.**

**Hombre 2: Si vienes y nos das lo que queremos que nos des, te daremos una muerte rápida y sin dolor.**

**Mujer: Nunca, yo soy mujer de un solo hombre, primero tendrán que matarme.**

**Hombre 1 y 2: Como quieras...**

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

**Misao: Valla, y el niño, ¿eres tú?**

**Aoshi: No lo sé exactamente, pero en el sueño parece que sí.**

**Misao: Talvés tenga que ver con tu pasado.**

**Aoshi: Sí, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué ahora?, yo era muy pequeño cuando Okina me recogió, él me dijo que cuando me encontró, yo tenía como dos años.**

**Misao: Talvés, ese sueño sea el indicio de que pronto sabrás más sobre tu pasado.**

**Aoshi (sorprendido): ¿Tú lo crees?**

**Misao: Es muy probable.**

**Aoshi: Pero, aunque así fuera, no creo que en mis dos primeros años de vida me ocurrieran cosas muy interesantes.**

**Misao (con una sonrisa): Bueno... uno nunca sabe.**

**Aoshi (con un semblante dulce): Gracias Misao.**

**Misao: No hay de qué, bueno, creo que iré a preparar la comida.**

**Aoshi: Sí, yo también debo ir a ver como sigue el entrenamiento de la señorita Kamiya.**

Mansión de Shura.......................................................................

En un cuarto algo obscuro, se encontraba una mujer ejercitándose fuertemente.

**Shura: 1,2,3,4...1,2,3,4...1,2,3,4...¡Perfecto!, en un mes seré mucho más fuerte de lo que soy ahora.**

De pronto, el sonido de una voz fría interrumpió los ejercicios de la mujer.

**???: ¿¡Hasta cuándo!?**

**Shura (un poco sobresaltada): ¿Quién es?**

**??? (saliendo un poco de las sombras): ¿No me digas que no lo sabes?, ¿quién  puede ser?, ¿O es que acaso tienes a alguien más encerrado aquí en contra de su voluntad?**

**Shura: Kenshin, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Kenshin: No me digas que nisiquiera puedo estar fuera de esa habitación extraña.**

**Shura: Me sorprende que al fin te dignaras a salir, es todo.**

**Kenshin (con la misma vos fría): Llévame con Kaoru.**

**Shura: Si sigues portándote mal, Kaoru va a salir muy lastimada.**

**Kenshin (tomándola por los hombros bruscamente): ¡Te exijo que me lleves ante ella!**

**Shura (en tono seductor): Ummmmmm, eso es, vamos... así, tócame y verás que no te arrepientes, enojado me gustás mucho más.**

**Kenshin (soltándola): No pienses cosas que no son. Escucha, no me provoques... quiero ver a Kaoru, te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas.**

**Shura: ¿Por las buenas?.... pues no importa como lo pidas, tú no eres nadie para ordenarme nada.**

**Kenshin: Entonces voy a obligarte.**

**Shura (retándolo): Inténtalo...**

**Kenshin: Puedo usarte como reen ante tus sirvientes y ellos me llevaran con Kaoru.**

**Shura (cínica): Si quieres puedes hacerlo, desafortunadamente, nadie más que yo, sabe donde está Kamiya, aunque me uses como reen, ellos no podran llevarte a ella, simplemente por que no saben donde está.**

**Kenshin: ¡Dímelo!**

**Shura: Ni aunque me mates lo haría... escucha, si te portas bien, podrás ver a la tonta de Kaoru, pero solo si te portas bien querido...................................¿Adónde vas?**

**Kenshin: A la habitación que me asignaste, debo cambiar los vendajes de mi herida........ más te vale que me dejes ver a Kaoru pronto.**

**Shura: Sí, la verás... pero aún no es tiempo.**

Kenshin salía del cuarto.

**Shura: Por cierto, esa ropa se te ve muy bien, ¿nadie te ha dicho que eres sumamente atractivo?, además, con ese tono frío de voz que te dió por usar, te oyes realmente seductor...**

**Kenshin (fastidiado): Déjame en paz. **

Dos días después en el Dojo Kamiya.........................................

**Kaoru: Listo, ¿Qué hago ahora Aoshi-san?**

**Aoshi: Combinaremos todo, lo haremos juntos, yo le iré indicando que movimiento realizar.**

**Kaoru: Me parece bien.**

**Aoshi: Entonces, comenzamos.... posición kenpo.**

Lo que se veía era todo un espectáculo, Kaoru, había aprendido a sincronizarce perfectamente con los movimientos de Aoshi... los dos colocaban su defensa, la cual, consistía en inclinarse un poco y colocar los dos puños enfrente del rostro, uno un poco más adelantado que el otro, cubriendo con los antebrazos la parte del tronco, posteriormente, iniciaban el ataque, primero soltando el puño derecho, colocaban defensa, luego soltaban el puño izquierdo. Todo esto lo hacían a gran velocidad y avanzando alrededor de la sala de entrenamiento. En varias ocasiones, lanzaban patadas frontales y laterales. Esa rutina la practicaron sin parar alrededor de cuatro horas, ya que transcurrido ese tiempo, Kaoru perdió el ritmo.

**Kaoru (respirando con dificultad): Lo...lo siento.**

**Aoshi: No se preocupe, lo está haciendo bien, descanse un poco, ya es tarde, mañana continuaremos.**

**Kaoru: ......**

Casi dos semanas habían pasado, y se podía decir que Kaoru estaba a punto de dominar el Kenpo, claro, no al nivel de Aoshi, pero si bastante bien y de sobra para defenderse.

**Aoshi: Creo que pronto será suficiente de kenpo, pero ahora dígame, ¿utilizará su espada en la pelea?**

**Kaoru: Eso no lo sé..... será dependiendo de la situación.**

**Aoshi: Entonces, será conveniente que practiquemos con la espada ¿no cree?**

**Kaoru: umm, sí, me parece bien.**

En eso, llegan Ayame y Suzume.

**Ayame: Kaoru, Kaoru, Misao-chan y Sano-ni se están persiguiendo como locos.**

**Kaoru: Ja,ja,ja, descuída Ayame.**

**Aoshi: Mejor voy a ver que sucede.**

Patio del dojo.............................................

**Misao: Tonto cabeza de gallo, pero cuando te atrape.............. ¡sal de donde estés!**

Sala de entrenamiento..................................

**Kaoru (tomando una toalla para limpiarse el sudor del rostro): Ayame, ¿cómo fué que ocurrió todo?**

**Ayame: Misao estaba lavando la ropa, creo que había puesto a remojar todas las prendas de Aoshi-chan y......**

**Kaoru (sorprendida y divertida): ¿¡Aoshi-chan!?.... ¿así es cómo se dirijen a él?**

**Suzume: El nos deja decirle así, es muy diferente a Ken-ni, pero se porta muy lindo con nosotras...**

**Ayame: Por cierto, ¿cuándo va a venir Ken, lo extrañamos mucho?**

**Suzume: Sí, ¿cuándo va a venir? ****(con lágrimas en sus ojos) ¿ya no nos quiere?**

**Ayame (también con lágrimas): ¿Ken ya no nos quiere?**

**Kaoru (tratando de aparentar su tristeza): Tranquilas, el vendrá pronto, y me encargó que les dijera que las quiere mucho y que cuando regrese las llevará al río para jugar pelota.**

**Ayame y Suzume: Sí!!!**

**Kaoru: Ahora, continúa con tu relato Ayame.**

**Ayame: Bueno, había puesto a remojar las ropas de Aoshi-chan, pero en esos momentos, Yahiko pasó corriendo perseguido por Sano, pero Sano-ni no se dió cuenta de que Misao estaba ahí y se estrelló con ella tirando el cubo con agua y mojando a Misao.**

**Kaoru: Ja,ja,ja,ja... en ese caso, yo también voy a ver que pasa.**

**Misao (llenando un cubo con agua): Me la va a pagar ese cabeza de gallina.**

En otra parte del patio, detrás de unos arbustos..................

**Sano: Todo es culpa de Yahiko, mejor me voy antes de que la comadreja trate de asesinarme...... perfecto, está de espaldas, es el momento de escapar.**

**Misao: ¡Sal de donde estes cabeza de gallo!**

Mientras buscaba a Sanosuke, Misao notó que la puerta de la casa se cerró.

**Misao(pensando): Así que ahí te  escondes gallo.... en cuanto salgas me las pagarás.**

Misao esperó unos dos minutos con el cubo de agua cuando...

**Misao (pensando): Ahí viene, ahora si me las pagas.**

SSSSPLASHHSSHH!!!!!!

**Misao: Ahora si me las cobre cabeza de ga.......**

Desafortunadamente, el sujeto que estaba ahí todo empapado no era "el cabeza de gallo" si no que era Aoshi, él se había percatado de que Misao estaba empapada y había ido a su habitación por una toalla para que ella se secara.

Misao creyó que el sujeto que había entrado a la casa era Sanosuke y por eso le lanzó el cubo de agua, pero después, se percató de que su víctima no había sido Sano, si no Aoshi.

**Misao (muerta de pena): A...A...Aoshi, yo, lo siento mucho.**

**Aoshi:.................**

**Misao: No, no fué a propósito, yo pensé que tú eras, bueno, yo creí que el que estaba en la casa era el cabeza de gallo.... gomen nasai.**

**Aoshi: Ya no importa, no te preocupes.**

**Kaoru (quien había visto la escena y trataba de aguantarse la risa): Están empapados, será mejor que se cambien cuanto antes de ropa si no quieren pescar un resfriado.**

**Misao: El problema es que... bueno.... toda la ropa de Aoshi está mojada.**

**Aoshi: ¿Qué?**

**Kaoru: Eso no es problema, en el cuarto de Kenshin hay ropa limpia.**

**Misao: ¡Buena idea!**

**Aoshi (pensando): De ningún modo usaré un gi rosa, prefiero enfermarme.**

**Kaoru (como si leyera los pensamientos de Aoshi): No solo tiene gis fusia, también a veces se pone unos color azul obscuro ****(pensando) y se ve tan lindo cuando se los pone, sus ojos resaltan más.**

**Aoshi: Ah, uh.... no estoy seguro de que la ropa de Himura sea de mi medida.**

**Misao: Tiene razón Kaoru, la ropa de Himura le va a quedar muy pequeña.**

**Kaoru: Ummm, en ese caso......... ¡ya sé!..... pero, metanse a la casa para que no les pegue mucho aire, Aoshi-san, por que no va a su habitación y espera un poco, creo que si hay ropa a su medida, y tu Misao, ven conmigo.**

**Aoshi: Es...está bien.**

En otra habitación.

**Misao: ¿Cuál es tu idea Kaoru?**

**Kaoru: Mira.**

**Misao: Oh, esa ropa si le va a quedar a Aoshi.**

**Kaoru: Lleváselas.**

**Misao: Pe...pero.**

**Kaoru: Anda, no querrás que se enferme.**

**Misao: Gracias!!**

Habitación de Aoshi...........................................................

**Misao: Aoshi, esta ropa si te va a quedar, Kaoru me la dió.........**

Lo que Misao encontró la dejó totalmente paralizada, ahí estaba su Aoshi, secándose el negro y hermoso cabello, solo con su pantalón puesto, se había quitado las demás prendas mojadas y esperaba pacientemente.

La pobre ninja no reaccionaba, podía ver el perfecto cuerpo de Aoshi, sus musculosos y fuertes brazos, su abdomen y torax marcados perfectamente,  algunas gotas de agua resbalando por su piel y brillando con la ténue luz del sol que se transparentaba en la habitación. También se percató de varias cicatrices, producto de las incontables batallas, pero eso solo ayudaba a realzar más la belleza del cuerpo perfecto del antiguo jefe de los oniwaban shu.

**Aoshi: Misao...Misao...Misao.**

**Misao (reaccionando): Ah... te traigo estas ropas, creo que si son de tu medida.**

**Aoshi: Muchas gracias... pero tu también debes cambiarte, sigues muy mojada, a ver, espera...**

Aoshi sacó otra toalla y se dirigió a Misao, tuvo que inclinarse un poco para después extender y colocar la toalla en el cuerpo de la ninja frotándola contra su piel.

**Aoshi: Bueno, ahora debes cambiarte.**

**Misao: .............**

Los dos se quedaron en esa posición por algunos segundos, el momento parecía extremadamente hermoso para los ambos, pero......

**Yahiko (interrumpiendo abrubtamente): Oye comadreja, tengo mucha hambre, ¿que no piensas hacer de comer?... hay, perdón.**

**Misao (totalmente roja): Ah, oh, voy a cambiarme.**

**Aoshi (algo apenado): Sí, yo también.**

**Misao (saliendo del cuarto): La comida estará lista dentro de poco Aoshi.**

**Aoshi: Me...me parece bien, mientras tanto seguiré entrenando a la señorita Kamiya.**

Ya fuera de la habitación.

**Yahiko: OYE, ¿por qué me golpeas?**

**Misao: Por que lo mereces.**

*****************************************************************

¿Qué sucederá ahora?, ¿Qué pareja se hará primero, Kaoru y  Kenshin, o talvés, Aoshi y Misao, o quizá Megumi y Sano?, ¿Shura será más odiosa?, ¿Quién será más fuerte, Kaoru o la odiosa de Shura?, ¿Qué son esas pesadillas de Aoshi?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hola a todos!! ¿les gustó este capítulo?, espero que sí... En esta ocasión, quise profundizar un poco más entre la relación de Aoshi y Misao, no estoy muy segura de si expresé bien las actitudes, por que Aoshi se me hace un poco frío para Misao que es tan expresiva, pero en fin, por eso estoy dándole un cambio gradual a la personalidad de Aoshi sin perder la esencia que lo caracteriza que es la seriedad... sobre el entrenamiento de Kaoru, me está costando un poco escribirlo, pero seguiré esforzándome. Y ¿que tal Shura?, si les parece odiosa creo que cumplí mi cometido, pasando a Kenshin, ¿qué les puedo decir?, me encanta, lo amo... ah, un detalle importante como lo mencioné a inicio es que la voz que me imagino en los personajes es la voz de la versión ánime en Español, en mi caso, la voz de la serie que se transmite por cartoon network, en el caso de Kenshin, me parece que es una voz muy linda y dulce (y no es afeminada), y en tono frío se me hace "como lo dijo Shura", extremadamente seductora, pero si ustedes quieren imaginárselo con la voz original en japonés, son libres de hacerlo. 

Espero poder subir pronto más capítulos.

Y ahora sí voy con los agradecimientos:

Vicki: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ¿recuerdas que un día te llegó un mail pidiéndote ayuda para subir fanfics, pues era yo, sin ti, nada de esto hubiera sido posible, y con respecto a la ayuda que pides, será un honor proporcionártela, pero necesito saber más o menos que quieres, puede ser, sacrificios, vida diaria, talves modo de vestir, dioses principales, historia de la conquista, historia de la fundación de Tenochtitlán (pueblo azteca), no sé, tu nada más dime y yo te la mando. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y sigue escribiendo!!

Mer: ¿Qué te puedo decir? muchísimas gracias, yo también espero con ansias los siguientes capítulos de tu historia, ¿crees que Misao no se pondrá celosa?, ummm, yo no estaría tan segura de eso.... y Ken, hayyyy..... es tan lindo.

Kaori: Igualmente, muchísimas gracias, creo que hice sufrir un poquito a Sano en el capítulo anterior, pero es para demostrar que aunque parece despreocupado, pues también tiene su corazoncito..... entendí la amenaza de muerte, procuraré no decepcionarte...... de nuevo gracias por tu interés en esta historia.

Pamky: A ti también te agradezco mucho el apoyo que me brindas, perdona la tardanza en los capítulos anteriores, no es que no quiera apurarme, la escuela es la que no me deja... tu también tienes grandes cualidades, y también espero que las aproveches al máximo.... y sí, Kenshin es muy guapo.

Shiomei: Ojalá que te gusten estos capítulos, te admiro mucho como escritora, y gracias por ser seguidora de mi historia, yo también lo soy de las tuyas.

Kary: Odias a Shura ¿verdad?, entonces creo que voy bien, pero no te preocupes, pronto recibirá lo que se merece.

Haru Sakai: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te gusten estos capítulos.

Sakura li: Gracias por lo de original, me agrada mucho que te guste, tu apoyo es muy valioso para la continuación de esta historia.

Eruhi Himura: Gomen nasai por la tardanza, procuraré no tardar tanto, pero no aseguro nada... de cualquier forma, gracias por tu apoyo.

Kaoru: Gracias por seguir esta historia, ojalá que te gusten estos capítulos.

Hitokiri Hatokou: Tu apoyo es muy valioso, por favor, sigue leyendo y mantenme informada de lo que te parezca.

Kaili el angel diabólico: Gracias por tu apoyo, "¿Aoshi y Kaoru son lo que creo que son?"... bueno, eso depende de que creas, sigue leyendo, pronto lo sabrás... y por favor, continúa tu historia "El misterio de la muerte..." por que me tienes en un hilo.

Nakuru_Tashida: Gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo, es muy valioso.

Satoshi himura Kamiya: No creo que Kenshin recupere su gi, pero si su recuperará su Sakabatou, gracias por tu apoyo.

Rya: Ojalá te gusten estos capítulos, ya quiero leer la continuación de tu historia.

Yin: Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y comprensión, son muy valiosos para mí!!

Karina (sakura-chan): Amiga mía, tu me diste la idea para escribir este capítulo, ¿te acuerdas cuando hablámos de comose vería Aoshi sin su Yukata?, pues a ver si te gusta como quedó esto, gracias por tu apoyo, y a ver si un día de estos te animas a publicar la historia que estás planeando... gracias en verdad y espero que nos podamos ver pronto.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie, y si lo hice, GOMEN NASAI.

Dejen sus reviews para saber si continúo o no.

De nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos los que se toman la gran molestia de leer la historia de esta loca y perdidamente enamorada de Kenshin Himura.

Cuídense mucho, les deso suerte en todo lo que hagan y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.....!!!

Sayonara.

Hitokiri lady.


	9. El entrenamiento sigue

**El Regreso de Shura: Kaoru, es tu turno para pelear.**

Hola a todos, en el capítulo anterior ... Kaoru se supera cada día mas con su entrenamiento, Kenshin está a punto de perder la paciencia, (n/a: lo comprendo al pobrecito, Shura es muy odiosa), pero cada vez, el tiempo de espera es menos, aunque el rurouni lo sepa. Por otro lado, Aoshi sigue intranquilo con sus pesadillas, así que logra abrirse un poco con Misao, luego de entrenar a Kaoru, con quien la confianza va en aumento, Aoshi y Misao se ven en una situación un poco embarazosa, pero a la vez, placentera para ambos, me refiero al incidente del agua, y luego a la parte donde Misao logra ver en casi todo su esplendor, el perfecto cuerpo del ninja... Bueno, bueno, no los aburro más, y los dejo con la historia.

**Capítulo 9: **El entrenamiento sigue.

Misao preparaba la comida, Aoshi había terminado de vestirse y se dirigía al dojo para seguir supervisando a la joven Kamiya.

_Sala de entrenamiento................................._

Después de aquel paréntesis con el incidente del agua, Kaoru se dispuso a continuar con su entrenamiento.

Aoshi llegó al dojo, pero antes de entrar completamente, se quedo mirando a Kaoru un poco confundido.

**Aoshi (pensando): **¿Qué extraño movimiento?

Efectivamente, Kaoru estaba practicando un ejercicio bastante raro, el cual, consistía en cruzar los brazos por encima de su frente, posteriormente, soltarlos con fuerza y rapidez, lo más extraño de todo, era que la chica Kamiya, realizaba este tipo de ejercicio con mucha determinación, se veía bastante concentrada para hacer un ejercicio tan simple y poco útil, o al menos eso era lo que Aoshi creía.

**Aoshi: **Ejem...

**Kaoru (volteando): **¿Sí?... pa... pa..... ¿papá?

**Aoshi (confundido): **¿Di...disculpe?

**Kaoru:** ...

**Aoshi: **Señorita Kamiya...

**Kaoru (reaccionando): **Oh, yo... yo... lo... lo siento Aoshi-san, pero es que por un momento, creí ver a mi padre en usted, verá, la ropa que trae puesta, era de mi papá, es la ropa con la que él solía practicar conmigo cuando me enseñaba el estilo Kamiya Kashin, al verlo a usted Aoshi-san, no pude evitar que mi imaginación me hiciera ver cosas que no son, pero es que se parecen tanto, Aoshi-san, perdone mi atrevimiento, pero, su figura, es idéntica a la de mi padre, su mismo porte, la misma presencia seria, los mismos ojos. La única diferencia es que usted es mas alto, al verlo así, el recuerdo de mi difunto y adorado padre, viene a mi mente.

Aoshi vestía un hakama azul marino, y tenía un gi color gris claro de manga corta, más o menos como el que Kaoru usa cuando practica. Tal vez, fue por eso que la joven Kamiya, lo confundió con su padre.

**Aoshi: **Yo, no sé que decir, si le molesta, **(con una cara de resignación)** tal vez, pueda usar algo de ropa de Himura.

**Kaoru: **Por supuesto que no Aoshi-san, disculpe, yo no quise decir eso, por favor, úsela, además, se le ve muy bien **(pensando): **pero ¿qué estoy diciendo?, va a pensar que estoy coqueteando con él o algo así, tonta Kaoru, tonta, tonta!!

**Aoshi: **Pues, gracias por el cumplido **(pensando): **¿Gracias por el cumplido?

**Kaoru: **Aoshi-san, ¿podría usted ser mi oponente de práctica?, le daré una shinai.

**Aoshi: **No tengo inconveniente, pero, ¿cree usted que practicar con la shinai será suficiente?

**Kaoru: **No hay problema, he estado practicando mi Kendo todos los días antes de ir al río.

**Aoshi: **Valla, no estaba al tanto de esa situación.

**Kaoru: **Oh, disculpe Aoshi-san, debí informarle, lo siento.

**Aoshi: **No, esta bien, es bueno que tome sus propias iniciativas, usted no tiene por que informarme a cerca de lo que hace, disculpe mi intromisión.

**Kaoru: **¿Qué le parece si comenzamos?

**Aoshi: **Me parece bien.

Así, comenzaron el combate, Kaoru en verdad había mejorado, el entrenamiento al que Aoshi la sometió, estaba dando abundantes frutos, sus movimientos habían aumentado increíblemente en velocidad, ya no se dejaba dominar por sentimientos como la ira o la desesperación, ahora, los utilizaba en su beneficio, su fuerza y agilidad tanto mental como física se habían incrementado mucho, todas esa mejorías, se notaban a simple vista. Aoshi era realmente un gran maestro, para haber logrado en tan poco tiempo un resultado increíble en la chica, pero también el mérito era de Kaoru, ya que, aunque al principio le costó tener que adaptarse a ser alumna, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a ser maestra, siempre tomo con mucha humildad y respeto las correcciones que Aoshi le hacía, tal y como cuando entrenaba con su padre, además de superarse físicamente, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que el ser orgullosa no te lleva a nada, aprendió a tomar las cosas con objetividad, también, dejo de ser gruñona, en resumen, todo lo que había sucedido desde la llegada de Shura, hasta ese día, le ayudó a madurar, y aunque le dolió mucho tener que cambiar casi de la noche a la mañana, con cada día que pasaba y aprendía, se convencía cada vez más de que Kenshin necesitaba de una mujer que pudiera servirle de soporte, madura, dispuesta a enfrentar todas las adversidades a su lado, que lo amara, que siempre pudiera dedicarle una sonrisa tierna, que a pesar de todo lo malo, destellara esperanza, pero sobre todo, que estuviera dispuesta a dar su vida sin perderla, puesto que, para Kaoru, era muy fácil dar la vida por alguien amado y después olvidarse de todo, pero lo que requería valor, era dar la vida y afrontar la gran responsabilidad de conservarla, eso era lo que necesitaba Kenshin, y ella, aunque no se daba cuenta de el gran cambio que había experimentado, puesto que aún creía no reunir todas esas cualidades, accedería a todo con tal de poder acercarse aunque fuera solo un poco, a ese modelo de mujer ideal para Kenshin, no sabía si lo lograría, ni siquiera se percató de que con el tiempo, con la distancia, con el dolor, con el deseo, con la ilusión, y con el amor, se convirtió en la mujer ideal para Kenshin, así como él, era el hombre ideal para ella, pero de algo estaba segura, Shura, no reunía esas cualidades, sobre todo, no lo amaba, solo era una obsesión, por tal razón, Kaoru no permitiría que su amado, se quedara a lado de alguien a quien no ama ni lo ama.

El combate con las espadas continuaba, Aoshi, se percató de la gran mejoría de Kaoru, y eso lo llenó de mucho orgullo, se sentía muy bien consigo mismo por poder ayudar a la joven Kamiya, notó que la chica llevaba el Kendo en la sangre, y que solo hacía falta un poco de práctica, lo que Kaoru aprendió en Kenpo, le sirvió mucho en sus técnicas de Kendo, ahora, Aoshi se explicaba la razón por la cual una chica joven como Kaoru, pudo llegar a convertirse en la maestra de todo un estilo, le recordaba incluso un poco a él mismo cuando más joven, entrenaba bajo la tutela de sus maestros ninjas, era muy extraño, pero el ímpetu, dedicación y firmeza que Kaoru demostraba, era el mismo que  tenía él cuando entrenaba para convertirse en todo un ninja espadachín.

El combate seguía y seguía, los dos oponentes, sumidos en sus pensamientos, pero a la vez, atentos a la pelea.

De pronto, mientras peleaban, Kaoru  dio un paso hacia atrás con su pie descalzo, pero no se percató de que había una pequeña gota de sudor en el suelo, lo que provocó, que al pisarla, la kendoka resbalara y cayera de sentón en el piso de madera.

**Kaoru: **Auch!!

**Aoshi: **¿Está bien?

**Kaoru: **Sí, con el trasero adolorido, pero bien **(pensando):** soy una estúpida, ¿por qué siempre digo tonterías sin pensarlo cuando estoy con Aoshi-san?

**Aoshi (con rostro dulce): **Entonces no hay de que preocuparse, gracias a eso, amortiguó muy bien la caída **(pensando): **¡pero que modales los míos!, ¿por qué solo me pasa esto cuando estoy con la señorita Kamiya?

**Kaoru (sentada en el suelo): **?????

**Aoshi: **Por favor, disculpe mi atrevimiento, la ayudaré.

Aoshi se inclinó y le extendió la mano a Kaoru para ayudarla a levantarse, Kaoru también iba a extender su mano, pero antes de hacerlo, pudo percatarse de que en la palma de la mano derecha de Aoshi, se encontraba una pequeña mancha de un color más pálido que el tono normal de toda la palma de la mano del ninja, pero no solo eso, si no que también la pequeña mancha, tenía una forma un poco extraña.

Kaoru nunca se había percatado de aquel rasgo en la mano de Aoshi, ya que el ninja siempre usaba sus guantes, los cuales cubrían un poco arriba de la muñeca y la palma completa hasta la mitad de los dedos, dejando la otra mitad al descubierto. En ese momento, Aoshi se había quitado los guantes, por que también estaba mojados, y tenía las manos completamente desnudas. Kaoru no pudo evitar sorprenderse mucho, y eso no pasó desapercibido para el ninja.

**Aoshi (pensando): **¿Qué le sucede, no reacciona?

Kaoru aún seguía sentada en el piso, como tratando de reflexionar algo.

**Aoshi: **Señorita Kamiya, señorita Kamiya.

**Kaoru: **Eh, ah, Aoshi-san, disculpe, me distraje.

**Aoshi:** No hay problema.

Kaoru tomó la mano de Aoshi y se incorporó.

**Aoshi y Kaoru (pensando): **Que calidez, que sensación tan extraña...

Pero, ni maestro ni alumna, sintieron la presencia de una tercera persona en la sala de entrenamiento.

**Misao (pensando): **¿¡Pero que demonios le sucede a Kaoru, por qué se acerca tanto a Aoshi!? **(hablando): **Oigan la comida está lista.

**Aoshi: **En un momento estamos contigo Misao.

**Misao: **Hum, está bien, pero si tardan mucho, se enfriará.

Misao sale un poco molesta de la sala, con dirección a la cocina.

**Kaoru: **Aoshi-san, por favor, adelántese, yo terminaré sola con la rutina, en un momento los alcanzo.

**Aoshi: **¿En verdad?

**Kaoru: **Claro, no está bien que haga esperar a Misao.

**Aoshi: **Bien.

Aoshi sale de la habitación.

Mientras Aoshi salía...

**Kaoru (viendo la palma de su mano derecha): **Es la misma, la misma pequeña y extraña mancha, es igual a la mía, ¿acaso Aoshi-san es?, imposible, no puede ser, sería demasiada casualidad, pero... se parece tanto a mi padre... no, seguramente me estoy imaginando cosas, mejor termino mi rutina y después comeré algo, tal ves es el hambre la que me tiene como tonta...

Kaoru, siguió con su rutina de ejercicios, posteriormente se dirigió a la cocina, ahí encontró a Misao, Yahiko y Aoshi, los tres ya iban a la mitad de la comida.

_Cocina................................................_

**Kaoru (llegando a la mesa): **Buen provecho tengan todos.

**Aoshi: **Muchas gracias.

**Yahiko (comiendo, bueno, si se le puede llamar comer, a lo que estaba haciendo): **Gracias... ñom, ñom, ñom... busu, a ver si luego le pides a Misao, ñom, ñom, ñom, que te entrene en la ñom, ñom, ñom... en la, ñom, ñom, ñom, cocina, ñom, ñom, la comadre.... **(Yahiko recordó que en la presencia de Aoshi, podría ser peligroso decirle a Misao "comadreja"):** Misao cocina de maravilla... ñom, ñom, ñom...

Kaoru ya ni siquiera se molestaba cada vez que Yahiko le llamaba busu, ni tampoco cuando le recordaba su mala cocina, en vez de eso, siempre le daba la vuelta al asunto, y el que terminaba enojado, era Yahiko _(n/a: si que le bajo el temperamento fuerte a Kaoru ¿no?, a ver si luego tomamos unas clases con Aoshi, ¿no les gustaría?)_.

**Misao: **...

**Kaoru: **Eso sería muy bueno Yahiko – CHAN, pero creo que he dado muchas molestias tanto a Misao como a Aoshi-san, tal vez lo mejor sería que le pidiera ayuda a Tae, seguramente ella vendría, ella sabe hacer guisos deliciosos, pero ¿sabes una cosa?, También debo aprender a hacer postres, mmm me pregunto ¿quién sabe hacer ricos postres? ... ummm, ¡ah, ya sé!, Tsubame-chan, ella también tendría que venir, hasta creo que tu podrías tomar clases conmigo, siempre y cuando, Tsubame-chan esté presente, ¿no crees que sea buena idea, Yahiko-CHAN?.

**Yahiko (atragantándose): **Déjame en paz.

**Kaoru (sonriente): **Ja,ja,ja, te gané otra vez, Yahiko-CHAN.

**Misao (con un tono extraño en su voz): **Umm, pensé que no querías comer, esta vez tardaste mucho, la sopa ya está fría.

**Aoshi: **Misao, ¿por qué no la calientas de nuevo?

**Misao: **¿¡Qué!?

**Kaoru (amable): **Oh, no Misao, por favor, sigue comiendo, yo la calentaré.

**Misao (pensando): **Que bien, por que después de lo que vi hace un rato, no pensaba pararme e interrumpir mi comida nada más para calentarte la sopa.

La comida transcurrió sin mayor novedad, después de eso, Kaoru y Aoshi, se retiraron a seguir con el entrenamiento.

Como apenas habían terminado de comer, se disponían a realizar los usuales ejercicios de relajación de todos los días, para después, continuar con su entrenamiento. Pero el único que se relajaba con esos ejercicios, era Aoshi, Kaoru no los disfrutaba para nada, aunque había aprendido a soportarlos. El ejercicio consistía en adoptar la posición usual para la ceremonia del té, es decir, colocarse de rodillas, y luego sentarse sobre sus pies, manteniendo la espalda derecha y formando un mudra circular con las dos manos, entrelazando los dedos índice, medio, anular y meñique, y juntando las puntas de los dedos pulgares.

Aparentemente, no era una posición difícil de ejecutar, el problema estaba cuando tenías que quedarte en esa postura, totalmente quieto por una hora y media entera. El quedarse así, ocasionaba que las piernas de Kaoru comenzaran a dormirse, y que le costara mucho levantarse después, pero a pesar de que sufría cada vez que hacía esos supuestos ejercicios de relajación, nunca se quejó ni hizo comentario alguno. Cada vez que Kaoru se disponía a adoptar esa postura, se repetía mentalmente "todo sea por Kenshin", y eso le daba fuerza para soportar la hora y media completa.

Pero Aoshi, si se percataba de que la joven Kamiya no disfrutaba esos ejercicios, el objetivo era, calmar un poco su mente de la tensión, para despejarla, y en pelea, pudiera usarla fríamente, aunque eran ejercicios dolorosos para la joven, le habían ayudado mucho en su temperamento, en su forma de planear ataques, e incluso en la forma de ver la vida.

**Aoshi (levantándose): **Creo que es suficiente de esto.

**Kaoru: **Pero, todavía nos falta tiempo.

**Aoshi: **No creo que sus piernas opinen lo mismo.

**Kaoru: **Eh...yo... yo... 

**Aoshi: **Descuide, le daré un masaje.

**Kaoru (tratando de levantarse): **No, no... no creo que sea necesario.

**Aoshi: **Por favor, insisto.

**Kaoru: **Es... está bien.

**Aoshi: **Póngase boca abajo por favor.

**Kaoru:** Eh, Oh, bu... bueno.

**Aoshi: **Muy bien.

Aoshi comenzó con la aplicación del masaje, el cual, consistía en colocar sus talones sobre los de la chica, y dar pequeñas presiones.

**Kaoru (pensando): **Ummm, que bien se siente.

**Aoshi: **¿Sabe?, este masaje, se lo hice a Himura hace algún tiempo, realizamos la ceremonia del té, pero no aguantó ni media hora en la posición, sus piernas se durmieron, y tuve que darle el masaje para que se recuperaran, en nuestro cuerpo, tenemos muchas terminaciones nerviosas, sobre todo en los pies, incluso, podemos curarnos de un resfriado con tan solo hacer presión en el lugar indicado.

**Kaoru: **Valla, es muy interesante.

**Aoshi: **Así es, bueno, listo.

**Kaoru (levantándose): **Continuemos.

**Aoshi: **Si, muy bien, a los aparatos.

**Kaoru: **Esta vez pondré mas peso.

**Aoshi: **Si, me parece bien.

_Mansión de Shura....................................._

**Shura (practicando con su chaco): **Bien, me he vuelto más hábil en este corto tiempo... si tan solo en esa época hubiera sido así de fuerte, no habría perdido el Kay ryu _(n/a: no se si así se escribe, pero me refiero al barco que tenía Shura cuando era pirata)_, y después de eso, no habría tenido que salir huyendo a Inglaterra... tuve que empezar desde cero, ¡tuve que aguantar tantas humillaciones!, ¡tuve que abandonar mi orgullo!, pero, lo hice, y logré alcanzar una gran posición en Inglaterra, comencé a obtener todo lo que quería, dinero, joyas, cambié de imagen, pude enviar a Sanuyiru a una prestigiada escuela _(n/a: el niño que le era fiel a Shura), _y pude comprarle una cómoda casa a Iwasu para que viva tranquilo por el resto de sus días _(n/a: Iwasu es el anciano que también le era fiel a Shura)_,ahora, puedo obtener todo lo que desee, y Kenshin Himura, no será la excepción. Por cierto, ¿qué estará haciendo?, voy a verlo.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación, se encontraba un hombre pelirrojo, vestido con una camisa remangada azul marino,  un pantalón gris oscuro de tela fina, y zapatos negros.

**Kenshin: **¡Rayos!, ya busque por toda la casa, y no hay señas de Kaoru ni de mi espada, ¿cuánto tiempo mas debo esperar?, como quisiera irme en este mismo momento, pero no puedo poner en riesgo a Kaoru, Shura está tan loca, que no se de lo que sería capaz, si tan solo supiera como está Kaoru.

**Shura: **Kaoru, siempre Kaoru.

**Kenshin: **¿Qué quieres ahora Shura?

**Shura: **Sabes que mientras más me rechazas, mas te quiero para mí.

**Kenshin (pensando): **¿Qué pasaría si le diera por su lado?

**Shura: **¿En qué piensas mi atractivo pelirrojo?

**Kenshin: **En que ya me cansé de todo esto, no tiene sentido que sigamos enojados, ¿por qué no nos reconciliamos?

**Shura: **¿Reconciliación?, me parece bien, ¿qué sugieres?

**Kenshin: **Lo que tu quieras.

**Shura: **¿Qué te parece un beso?

**Kenshin (pensando): **Oh, no, cometí un gran error, ¿por qué nunca escuché los consejos del maestro Hiko, cuando me decía como tratar a una mujer?

Recuerdo de Kenshin

**Hiko (totalmente ebrio): **Entonces.... jip.... como te decía... mi.... jip... "estimado" Kenshin... jip, sírveme más zake, jip..., en que me quedé, jip, oh, sí, jip, cuando estés con una mujer que no te agrade... jip, pero que tu si le agrades a ella... jip, lo mejor que puedes hacer... jip, es, jip, aprovecharte de la situación, jip... de la siguiente manera... jip, escucha bien, jip, "estimado" pupilo, jip...

**Kenshin: **Maestro, mejor duérmase un rato, iré a entrenar un poco, volveré cuando esté sobrio.

Kenshin sale de la casa.

**Hiko: **Tu te lo pierdes... jip...

Fin del recuerdo

**Kenshin: **¡Oro!

**Shura (en tono sensual): **Aquí voy.

**Kenshin (pensando y con los ojos totalmente cerrados): **¡Kamisama!, ¿Dónde estás cuando se te necesita?, Maestro ayúdeme por favor, ¿por qué no tiembla o algo así?, ¡nooooooooo! »_«

**Shura (parando en seco): **Eres un estúpido si piensas que me vas a engañar, haciéndome creer que estás de mi lado, no tienes idea de a cuantos hombres tuve que engañar en Inglaterra de esa forma, tal ves seas muy bueno como guerrero, pero en este tipo de situaciones, no tienes ninguna experiencia.

**Kenshin (pensando): **Primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con ella, no tengo experiencia.

**Shura: **Escucha, solo tienes que esperar un poco, te dejaré ver a Kaoru por última vez antes de que nos vallamos a Londres, y después de eso, tu mismo vas a pedirme que te ame.

Shura se sale de la habitación.

**Kenshin: **Fuiu... de la que me salvé... ¿qué yo le voy a pedir que?, Ni que estuviera loco.

_Dojo Kamiya.........................................._

**Aoshi: **Perfecto, por hoy es suficiente.

**Kaoru: **Bien.

Llega Misao...

**Misao: **Aoshi, ya está listo el baño, vamos que se enfría.

**Aoshi: **¿Por qué no va usted primero señorita Kamiya?, El entrenamiento fue duro hoy.

**Kaoru: **De ninguna manera Aoshi-san, por favor, valla, yo me quedaré a practicar un poco con mi espada.

**Aoshi: **Pero...

**Misao: **Ya escuchaste Aoshi, vamos.

Misao y Aoshi salen de la sala, rumbo al baño.

**Kaoru: **Necesito hablar con Misao.

_Afuera del baño....._

**Misao (lanzando leña al fuego con el que el agua del baño se calentaba): **¿Así está bien Aoshi?

**Aoshi (en el baño): **Sí Misao, gracias, creo que con eso es suficiente.

**Misao: **Bien, avísame cuando la quieras mas caliente.

En eso, llega Kaoru...

**Kaoru: **Misao.

**Misao: **¿Sí?

**Kaoru: **¿Necesitas ayuda?

**Misao: **No, estoy bien, y tú, ¿necesitas ayuda?

**Kaoru: **A que te refieres.

**Misao: **Pues no sé, dímelo tú.

**Kaoru: **No entiendo tu pregunta, si hablas de ayuda, Aoshi-san y tú, me han dado bastante, no tengo palabras para agradecerles a ninguno de los dos, creo que yo sola no habría podido con todo esto, no hubiera soportado tener que ocuparme de todo y encima, saber que Kenshin está quien sabe donde con la odiosa de Shura, lo extraño mucho Misao, no, no se que haría sin él, ya quiero que llegue el día en el que me enfrente a Shura, para que Kenshin regrese a mi lado, él es mío y yo soy suya, nos necesitamos el uno al otro... desde que Shura se lo llevó, siento como si mi alma estuviera incompleta, lo necesito, necesito ver su dulce rostro, necesito sentir una de sus profundas miradas, necesito escuchar su voz, necesito tenerlo cerca, necesito saber que está bien, necesito estar con él, ¿sabes?, Kenshin es muy tímido, pero en el fondo, él ha demostrado sentir algo por mí, voy a pelear por él, y cuando este aquí conmigo, le voy a decir todo lo que siento, le diré que lo amo mas que a nada, que quiero compartir toda  mi vida con él, que quiero envejecer a su lado, que mis hijos sean sus hijos, que haré todo, hasta lo imposible, por que sea feliz, que no me importa su pasado en lo más mínimo, y que no necesito que me proteja, si no que me ame, aunque sea un poco. 

**Misao (pensando): **Es lo mismo que yo siento por Aoshi, Kaoru en verdad ama a Himura, ¿cómo pude desconfiar de ella?.

**Kaoru: **Muchas gracias amiga, sin ti, no se que hubiera pasado.

**Misao (sonriente): **Para eso son las amigas, además, en la mañana me sacaste de un apuro con lo de la ropa de Aoshi.

**Kaoru: **Ja, ja, no fue nada, por cierto Misao, ¿tú sabes algo, acerca del pasado de Aoshi-san?

**Misao: **¿Su pasado?, muy poco, ¿por qué?

**Kaoru: **Es que tengo un presentimiento.

**Misao: **Lo único que sé, es que Okina lo encontró en la guerra en una casa que daba la impresión de haber sido recién asaltada, Aoshi no tenía más de dos años cuando Okina lo encontró, eso es todo lo que sé, y creo que tampoco Aoshi sabe mucho sobre su propio pasado.

**Kaoru: **¿Dónde estaba ubicada esa casa?

**Misao: **En la primera aldea al norte de Kyoto, me parece.

**Kaoru:** ...

**Misao: **Kaoru, Kaoru...

**Kaoru: **Si Aoshi-san tenía dos años aproximadamente, entonces, hace más de 20 años que Okina lo encontró ¿cierto?

**Misao: **Sí, así es...

**Kaoru (pensando): **Coincide, todo coincide, ¿Acaso Aoshi-san puede ser...?, necesito investigar más.

Y así, transcurrió la noche, después de Aoshi, Kaoru también se dio un tibio baño, y se dispuso a dormir, al igual que  los demás habitantes del dojo Kamiya, todos descansaban, menos Aoshi, a quien lo venía a atormentar la misma pesadilla de todas las noches.

**SUEÑO**

Era una casa no muy pequeña pero modesta, ahí estaba una mujer y un niño como de 2 años en brazos.

**Mujer: Hijo mío, perdóname por no quedarme a tu lado, pero si lo hago, los dos moriremos.**

La mujer saca de sus ropas la empuñadura de una daga (que quede claro que solo era una empuñadura, no una daga completa) y la coloca en las mantas con las que envuelve al niño.

**Mujer: Estoy segura de que tu padre vendrá pronto, hijo mío, te amo... se un buen hombre y nunca te rindas.**

La mujer besa tiernamente al niño y lo esconde detrás de unos muebles. Mientras, se escuchan las voces de unos hombres.

**Hombre 1: Deja ya de esconderte, nos estás cansando.**

**Mujer: Adiós hijito.**

**Hombre 2: Si vienes y nos das lo que queremos que nos des, te daremos una muerte rápida y sin dolor.**

**Mujer: Nunca, yo soy mujer de un solo hombre, primero tendrán que matarme.**

**Hombre 1 y 2: Como quieras...**

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

**Aoshi (despertando): ¡Maldición!, de nuevo, ya estoy harto de este sueño maldito, ¡harto!, la empuñadura de la daga, ¿qué significa, ¿será esa mujer mi madre?**

Aoshi, se quedó despierto por el resto de la noche, pensando, reflexionando en lo que ese sueño pudiera significar, pero nada, nunca podía encontrar una respuesta, al menos no hasta ese momento.

Después de varias horas de vigilia, Aoshi, comenzó a notar que la noche moría, para dar paso a un lindo amanecer, pero muy incierto, el ninja, no imaginaba que aquel día, se convertiría en un día decisivo, en día en que su vida cambiaría.......... _(n/a: soné como Kaoru al final del capítulo en el que llega Toshimishi Okubo y le dice a Kenshin que el 14 de Mayo espera su respuesta ¿no lo creen?)_

¿Qué sucederá ahora?, ¿Cuál será el cambio que le espera a la vida de Aoshi?, ¿Qué es lo que Kaoru tiene que investigar?, ¿Misao seguirá celosa?

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

_Notas de la autora: Hola, si, ya sé que no hubo gran avance en este capítulo, pero por eso, subí dos, quería poner lo de dos capítulos en uno, pero creo que sería bastante largo, así que por eso, decidí dividirlo, espero sus reviews tanto de este capítulo 9 como del capítulo 10, en el siguiente capítulo vendrán los agradecimientos especiales._

_Por ahora, les agradezco a todos los que han seguido la historia, si sigo haciendo esto, es por ustedes, muchas, muchas gracias, y no los detengo más, vallan al siguiente capítulo... _

_Hitokiri lady._

__


	10. La sangre llama

**El regreso de Shura: Kaoru, es tu turno para pelear.**

Hola, esta vez, no creo que sea necesario hacer un resumen del capítulo anterior, así que, iré directo al grano, ¡que la disfruten!!

**Capítulo 10: **La sangre llama.

Ese día, el entrenamiento continúo, pero tanto Aoshi como Kaoru, estaban muy desconcentrados. 

Aunque Kaoru hacía todo lo que Aoshi le indicaba, parecía como si estuviera en otro lugar, al igual que él.

Así, eran más o menos las ocho de la noche en el Dojo Kamiya....

**Kaoru: **Aoshi-san, ¿esta bien así?, Aoshi-san, Aoshi-san.

**Aoshi: **Umm, eh, ¿qué?, disculpe, me decía...

**Kaoru: **Nada, Aoshi-san, se ve cansado, ¿por qué no va a dormir un poco?

**Aoshi: **Lo que menos quiero es dormir.

**Kaoru: **¿Por qué?

**Aoshi: **Tal vez, suene tonto, pero desde hace poco, todas las noches, cada vez que intento dormir, una pesadilla me atormenta, y no me deja descansar.

**Kaoru: **¿Una pesadilla?

**Aoshi: **Sí, se la contaré...

**SUEÑO**

Era una casa no muy pequeña pero modesta, ahí estaba una mujer y un niño como de 2 años en brazos.

**Mujer: Hijo mío, perdóname por no quedarme a tu lado, pero si lo hago, los dos moriremos.**

La mujer saca de sus ropas la empuñadura de una daga (que quede claro que solo era una empuñadura, no una daga completa) y la coloca en las mantas con las que envuelve al niño.

**Mujer: Estoy segura de que tu padre vendrá pronto, hijo mío, te amo... sé un buen hombre y nunca te rindas.**

La mujer besa tiernamente al niño y lo esconde detrás de unos muebles. Mientras, se escuchan las voces de unos hombres.

**Hombre 1: Deja ya de esconderte, nos estás cansando.**

**Mujer: Adiós hijito.**

**Hombre 2: Si vienes y nos das lo que queremos que nos des, te daremos una muerte rápida y sin dolor.**

**Mujer: Nunca, yo soy mujer de un solo hombre, primero tendrán que matarme.**

**Hombre 1 y 2: Como quieras...**

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

**Kaoru: **Aoshi-san, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

**Aoshi: **Claro.

**Kaoru: **¿Qué sabe usted sobre... sobre su pasado?

**Aoshi: **Mi pasado, bueno, antes de enfrentarme por primera vez a Himura y unirme a Kanryu, yo era jefe del grupo de los Oniwaban shu, defendí el castillo Edo en el Bakumatsu y...

**Kaoru: **No, no me refiero a ese pasado Aoshi-san, ¿sabe usted, quiénes fueron sus padres?

**Aoshi: **La verdad no sé mucho, mejor dicho, nada, Okina me encontró cuando yo tenía más o menos dos años, era muy pequeño, por eso no recuerdo.

**Kaoru: **¿Al menos, recuerda sus nombres?

**Aoshi: **El de mi padre no.

**Kaoru: **Y ¿el de su madre?

**Aoshi: **No estoy seguro, pero creo que era Asuka...

**Kaoru (sorprendida): **¿A... Asuka?

**Aoshi: **Sí, Asuka...Shi..

Aoshi no pudo terminar la frase, debido a que Kaoru se adelantó a sus palabras.

**Kaoru (interrumpiendo): **¿Shinomori?

**Aoshi (confundido): **Sí, así es, solo Okina y yo lo sabemos, por que el nombre de "Asuka Shinomori", está grabado en la empuñadura, ¿cómo es que usted lo sabe?.

**Kaoru: **Yo... Aoshi, por favor, cuénteme más, sobre la empuñadura de la daga, ¿la tiene? 

**Aoshi: **Sí, la conservo desde niño, según Okina, es el único recuerdo de mi madre, y siempre la he tenido, ha sido, como una especie de amuleto protector.

**Kaoru: **Me refiero, a que si la trae ahora.

**Aoshi: **Sí, está en la habitación junto con mis otras pertenencias.

**Kaoru: **Po...¿Podría traerla Aoshi?... perdón, Aoshi-san.

**Aoshi: **Claro, pero no le veo mayor sentido por que...

**Kaoru: **Por favor, es importante.

**Aoshi: **Es... está bien, en un momento estoy de regreso.

Aoshi sale de la sala, dejando sola a Kaoru, la joven se dirigió hacia el altar donde estaba colocada la antigua espada de su padre, como símbolo de ofrenda a él y a  los dioses, levantó un poco los manteles que cubrían el pequeño y modesto, pero siempre impecable altar, se agachó, y sacó un pequeño cofre de madera, en ese momento, viejos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

**Recuerdo de Kaoru**

**Kaoru: **Padre, ¿qué es eso tan importante que me quieres decir?

**Sr. Kamiya: **Kaoru, hija mía, como sabes, los problemas de la guerra han terminado, desde hace nueve años que gozamos de paz, he cumplido mi deber como samurai, protegiendo a mi país, peleando por él, y por fin, disfruté de un poco de calma y felicidad, a lado de tu madre, quien me dio el mejor y más valioso de los regalos. Tu por supuesto, mi hermosa Kaoru.

**Kaoru: **Padre, pero ¿a qué viene todo esto?

**Sr. Kamiya:  **Hace poco, te convertiste en maestra del estilo Kamiya Kashin, pero, sabes perfectamente que debes seguir entrenando, ¿verdad?

**Kaoru: **Si papá, eso lo sé muy bien, estoy consciente de que aún no soy digna de ser maestra del estilo.

**Sr. Kamiya: **No digas eso, tú llevas el Kendo en la sangre, pero debes entrenar, para que tu talento salga por completo, recuerda que debes difundir el estilo, y usarlo para proteger la vida de los demás, desarrollar lo mejor de ti.

**Kaoru: **Así será, lo prometo, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué me dices esto?, Parece que te estuvieras despidiendo.

**Sr. Kamiya: **Es posible que esto sea una despedida Kaoru, siento que el fin de mis días está muy cerca.

**Kaoru: **¿¡Vas a dejarme ahora!?, Después de que la muerte de mi madre está tan reciente.

**Sr. Kamiya: **A pesar de ser tan joven, desde hace mucho que puedes cuidarte sola, ya no necesitas de mi protección. Además, necesito reunirme con tu madre, creo que ella me espera.

**Kaoru: **¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?, Ella me encargó cuidar de ti, ¿¡Qué cuentas le voy a entregar a mamá, cuando se entere de que no he podido lograr que tu tristeza desaparezca!?

**Sr. Kamiya: **Yo le prometí a tu madre, que te haría una mujer de bien, que te daría las armas para cuidarte por ti misma, he cumplido con esa promesa Kaoru, ahora debo ir a su lado, no quiero hacerla esperar mas tiempo. Además, enfermo como estoy, solo me he convertido en un estorbo y en una carga para ti Kaoru, ya ni siquiera puedo seguir dando clases, tú eres quien me ha sustituido hija, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, como te dije, ahora, solo soy un estorbo, solo una boca más que alimentar inútilmente, Kaoru, estoy muy apenado por tener que dejar que nos mantengas a ambos. En cambio, si solo estás tu, vas a poder mantenerte cómodamente, y darte una buena vida, es por eso, que tampoco debo quedarme más tiempo Kaoru, estoy listo para el final, y de lo único que me arrepiento es de una sola cosa que...

**Kaoru: **Pero papá...

**Sr. Kamiya: **Sobre mi tristeza Kaoru, tu madre y tu, me dieron las mayores alegrías de mi vida, y les estoy eternamente agradecido por eso, pero dentro de mí, hay algo que jamás podrá ser borrado, un remordimiento y culpa tan grande, que me hace sentir totalmente indigno de haber tenido con ustedes, dichas tan maravillosas. Solo Yuriko _(n/a: Yuriko es la madre de Kaoru)_, sabe la causa de esa tristeza tan profunda, y ahora, tu también la sabrás.

**Kaoru: **.........

**Sr. Kamiya: **Antes de conocer a Yuriko, yo estaba casado con una extraordinaria mujer llamada Asuka Shi...

**Fin del recuerdo**

La presencia de Aoshi, interrumpió los recuerdos de la joven Kendoka.

**Aoshi: **Señorita Kamiya, ya estoy aquí.

**Kaoru: **A...Aoshi-san.

Aoshi se acercó hacia donde se encontraba la chica y se sentó enfrente de ella.

**Aoshi: **¿Está bien señorita Kamiya?

**Kaoru: **Sí, ¿la trae?

**Aoshi: **Sí, aquí está.

Aoshi comenzó a desenvolver suavemente el objeto que portaba en sus manos, continuó su tarea, hasta descubrir totalmente la empuñadura de una daga, después de eso, se la dio a Kaoru para que la examinara.

La joven Kendoka contempló durante largo tiempo la empuñadura que ahora descansaba en sus manos, Aoshi, solo se limitó a observarla un poco desconcertado. Después de ese lapso, Kaoru prosiguió a levantar la tapa del pequeño cofre de madera que había sacado de la parte baja del altar, y sacó una daga sin empuñadura. El ninja, se confundía más y más con cada segundo que pasaba. Después de contemplar aquel objeto, Kaoru, con una gran determinación, prosiguió a unir la empuñadura que Aoshi le dio, y la daga que sacó del cofre... Las dos partes, encajaron perfectamente, como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas. 

**Aoshi (asombrado): **Es... es... es increíble, pero, ¿cómo puede ser?

**Kaoru (con lágrimas en los ojos):  **Po... por favor, mi... mira la daga completa, y lee la inscripción.

Aoshi, recibió la daga completa de las manos de Kaoru, y prosiguió a leer en voz alta la siguiente inscripción: "Esta daga pertenece a Asuka Shinomori y Ryuzo Kamiya, unidos por el amor".

**Aoshi: **Pero, ¿qué es esto?

**Kaoru: **Aoshi, Ryuzo Kamiya, es... tu padre.

**Aoshi: **Pe... ¿Qué?

**Kaoru: **Si observas bien, en la empuñadura, está grabada la primera parte de la inscripción "Esta daga pertenece a Asuka Shinomori", estás en lo correcto al decir que el nombre de tu madre es Asuka. En la daga, está grabada la segunda parte "y Ryuzo Kamiya, unidos por el amor". Esta daga, era el objeto que simbolizaba el amor entre Asuka Shinomori y Ryuzo Kamiya. Me imagino, que el señor Okina, cuando te recogió, y pensó en un nombre para ti, te puso como apellido Shinomori, debido a que era el apellido de tu madre o ¿me equivoco?

**Aoshi: **Así es, Okina me dijo, que cuando me encontró, yo estaba escondido detrás de unos muebles, pero que antes de llegar a mí, se topo con una mujer muy mal herida, agonizante. Okina le preguntó si había algo que él pudiera hacer para ayudarla, y ella solo logró responder, "mi hijo, está ahí, detrás de esos muebles, el nombre de su padre es...", en ese momento, murió. Murió sin poder revelar el nombre de mi padre, Okina me recogió y tomó la tarea de educarme para convertirme en todo un hombre. Así fue como todo pasó.

**Kaoru: **Y después de recogerte, como el señor Okina no tenía tiempo de quedarse a enterrar el cadáver, debido a los disturbios de la guerra, no tuvo otra opción más que quemar la casa, con el cuerpo de Asuka-san dentro ¿verdad?

**Aoshi: **Sí...

**Kaoru: **Ryuzo, llegó tal ves algunos días después, encontró los restos de su casa totalmente carbonizados, él buscó por años alguna pista, algún indicio que lo pudiera llevar a su esposa o a su hijo, se sentía tan culpable de no haber llegado a eso,  él era un patriota, debido a eso, lo llamaron a la lucha, pero lo ubicaron en Tokio, y aunque muchas veces regresó a aquella aldea ubicada al norte de Kyoto, no encontró pista de ti, o de Asuka-san. Él, perdió toda esperanza, y se dedicó a pelear por un país mejor, tiempo después, aquí en Tokio, conoció a una gran mujer de la cual se enamoró su nombre era Yuriko, y se casó con ella. Después de un tiempo, tuvieron una hija, a quien llamaron Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya...

**Aoshi: **Entonces... yo... si mi padre es Ryuzo Kamiya, eso me convierte en... no, no puede ser, sería demasiada casualidad...

**Kaoru: **Eso mismo pensé yo, pero ahora, con lo que acaba de suceder, estoy segura, de que el destino quiso que fuera de esta manera, el destino, se encargó de cruzar nuestros caminos... ¿no lo crees así?

**Aoshi: **¿El destino?, Pero, ¿por qué después de tantos años?, No lo entiendo, ne... necesito una prueba más.

**Kaoru: **Sí, comprendo, yo también necesitaba una prueba más, y aquí está, la daga es la prueba que me faltaba, pero creo que a ti te hace falta saber esta...

Kaoru, tomó la mano derecha de Aoshi de forma suave, y dulcemente, le quitó el guante que la cubría.

**Kaoru: **¿Ves esta pequeña y extraña mancha en la palma de tu mano?

**Aoshi: **Sí...

**Kaoru: **Pues, yo también la tengo.

Kaoru le enseñó la palma de su mano derecha a Aoshi y la comparó con la de él, efectivamente, en las dos palmas, se apreciaba una pequeña y extraña mancha de un tono más pálido al color de toda la palma. Los dos, se quedaron contemplando aquel rasgo durante largo rato, hasta que las palabras del ninja rompieron el silencio.

**Aoshi: **No necesito mas pruebas, esta es más que suficiente, ahora entiendo, ahora sé por qué me siento tan bien y en confianza cuando estoy a tu lado, es por que tu y yo somos...

**Kaoru: **Así es, la sangre llama, y nosotros no somos la excepción, por que somos...

**Aoshi: **Hermanos...

**Kaoru: **Hermanos...

Sin pensarlo, Kaoru abrazó a Aoshi fuerte y tiernamente, la calidez que sentía el uno hacia el otro, era tan linda, tan sincera, tan tierna, tan necesaria, al fin, habían encontrado ese apoyo que buscaron por tanto tiempo, tanto Aoshi como Kaoru. El ninja, solo pudo abrazar a su hermana de la misma forma que ella lo hacía, en ese momento, comenzó a surgir en ellos dos un sentimiento fraternal que crecía con cada segundo... Aoshi, entendía por fin la razón de sus pesadillas, tal vez, el espíritu de su padre lo había guiado hasta ahí, para encontrarse con su hermana, para ayudarla a recuperar a su ser amado _(n/a: Me refiero al bombón de Kenshin), _y también, para que ella le ayudara a él, a abrirle su corazón a su personita amada _(n/a: Me refiero a Misao)_. 

Pero había alguien que no drisfutaba con esto, la tenue luz de las velas que alumbraban la sala de entrenamiento, cada vez se hacía menor, las puertas de la sala, estaban cerradas, y solo se podía ver las siluetas de Kaoru y Aoshi. Misao había salido para llevarles unos pasteles dulces que había preparado, pero mientras se acercaba al dojo, pudo ver la silueta de Kaoru tomando la mano de Aoshi, y después, vio como la chica Kamiya, se abalanzaba atrevidamente sobre Aoshi para abrazarlo. Misao, no pudo resistir aquel espectáculo, así que se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando regados los pasteles en la cocina.

**Misao: **¿Por qué?, Maldición, ¿por qué?

Después de ese largo abrazo, hermano y hermana se separaron tierna y lentamente.

**Kaoru: **Ahora, estoy segura, de que mi padre, podrá descansar en paz.

**Aoshi: **Querrás decir, nuestro padre.

**Kaoru (con una dulce sonrisa): **Perdón, nuestro padre.

Aoshi y Kaoru siguieron platicando durante largo rato, de todo lo que habían vivido, de sus temores, de sus alegrías, de su modo de pensar.. Conforme más hablaban, se daban cuenta que tenían mucho en común, también hablaron de sus seres amados, de Kenshin y de Misao, de lo mucho que los querían, en fin, hablaron tanto, que solo pararon cuando luz de las velas que alumbraban la habitación se extinguió.

**Kaoru: **Cuando te veo así, alumbrado solo por la luz de la luna, siento que veo a papá, te pareces tanto a él, no se como pude ser tan tonta de no haberme dado cuenta antes.

**Aoshi: **Lo pasado, en el pasado está, estoy seguro, que fue nuestro padre quien se encargó de reunirnos, y por eso, le estoy enormemente agradecido.

**Kaoru: **Sí, yo también.

Kaoru y Aoshi se percataron de que ya era bastante tarde, decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer, era guardar el secreto por un tiempo, hasta que Kenshin regresara, y entonces, les darían a todos la sorpresa. Después de eso, Aoshi, acompañó a Kaoru a su habitación.

_Puerta de la habitación..._

**Aoshi: **Buenas noches Kaoru.

**Kaoru: **Buenas noche Aoshi.

Aoshi se va rumbo a su habitación. Ahora si estaba seguro de que podría dormir, sabía que la pesadilla no lo volvería a molestar.

**Kaoru: **Aoshi espera.

**Aoshi: **¿Sí?

**Kaoru: **Te quiero.

**Aoshi: **Yo... yo también.

Pero, alguien, escuchaba en las sombras...

**Misao (pensando): **¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Kaoru!?

¿Qué sucederá ahora?, ¿Misao se dará cuenta?, ¿La relación entre Aoshi y Misao se afectará gravemente?

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo....

_Notas de la Autora: Hola, ¿les gustó este capítulo?, ¿y el anterior?, espero que sí, por favor, déjenme sus reviews para saber si sigo o no con esta locura. Quiero dedicar esta historia a mi hermanito José Luis-chan (aunque no creo que la lea), ya que aunque a veces nos peleamos o molestamos, nos apoyamos el uno al otro, y somos nuestros confidentes. También quisiera dedicarle esta historia a mi amiga Kairna (Sakura-chan), por seguir la historia hasta aquí, (espero poder cumplir pronto tus deseos de poner a Aoshi mas... bueno, ya sabes como), le dedico esta historia a Yin, Rya,  y a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, también a mis cuatas de la prepa (Dense, Norma, Normita, Mónica y, creo que ya), aunque no creo que lleguen a leer esto nunca, pero bueno._

_Ahora, algunos agradecimientos especiales:_

_Alessandra Granados: Primero que nada, te pido una enorme disculpa por no haberte agradecido con anterioridad, estoy muy apenada, pero si no es tarde, quisiera corregir mi error, GOMEN NASAI, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, ojalá sigas leyendo estos capítulos, y espero que te gusten, hago mi mejor esfuerzo, muchas gracias, y de nuevo, te pido una enorme disculpa._

_Rya: Ojalá sigas con tu historia, me dejaste en ascuas, y muchísimas gracias por leer la mía._

_Pamky: Muchas gracias, tus comentarios son muy valiosos, por favor, sigue leyendo y escribiendo._

_Mer: Soy una fiel seguidora de tu fic, me alegra mucho que te guste el mío, se que Shura es odiosa, pero creo que con que Kaoru le de una buena paliza basta, no hay que ser tan extremistas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo._

_Kami-chan: Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te guste el A/M, aunque no soy muy buena con esta pareja, daré mi mejor esfuerzo, espero tus comentarios._

_Kaoru Himura: Ni siquiera yo aguanto leer los ocho capítulos de mi propio fic en una sola tanda, muchas gracias por hacerlo, y por tus comentarios, ojalá que este capítulo, perdón, estos capítulos te gusten._

_Haru Sakai: Yo también me derrito con nada más pensar en Kenshin, es tan perfecto, pero oh, no, realidad, es personaje de ánime, snif, snif, ¿por qué tiene que ser la vida tan dura?, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ojalá que esto te guste._

_Shiomei: Es un honor que te guste mi historia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y sabes que cuentas con el mío._

_Hasi-chan: Yo también creo que Kenshin es muy tolerante con Shura, pero que le vamos a hacer, es tan lindo... Espero tus comentarios, y gracias por tu apoyo, es muy valioso._

_Muchas gracias a todos, y nos vemos en la próxima entrega, cuídense mucho, les deseo lo mejor en todo lo que hagan y sayonara._

_Hitokiri lady._


	11. Una nueva oportunidad

**El regreso de Shura: Kaoru, es tu turno para pelear.**

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Antes que nada, les pido una gran disculpa por la tardanza, y pensaba tardar más por que se me juntaron los trabajos y los fastidiosos exámenes en la Universidad, pero por fin estoy libre.

En el capítulo anterior, el misterio de las pesadillas de Aoshi por fin se resolvió, y de la forma que menos se imaginaba. Kaoru fue quien le reveló la explicación de su origen, ¿por qué?, Por que Aoshi y Kaoru son hermanos, sip, hermanos así como lo oyen (je,je,je, perdón, leen).

Esto fue muy bueno, por que la relación entre Aoshi y Kaoru se hizo más estrecha y sobre todo fraternal, pero para Misao, esto ha sido una desgracia, ya que mal interpretó todo y piensa que Aoshi y Kaoru son otra cosa.

Bueno, basta de resúmenes y vamos al fic, espero que les guste!!

**Capítulo 11: Una nueva oportunidad.**

Aoshi se fue a su habitación, estaba seguro de que la pesadilla no volvería a molestarlo, pero ya llevaba dos horas sin poder conciliar el sueño, estaba tan emocionado, tan feliz de conocer aquella parte desconocida de su pasado. Pero además, la conversación que tuvo con su hermana hace unos momentos había sido determinante para él...

**FLASH BACK**

Kaoru y Aoshi hablaron de muchas cosas, sobre Kenshin, como fue que Kaoru y él se conocieron, las aventuras que pasaron juntos antes y después de encontrarse con Aoshi, en fin.

**Aoshi: **De verdad lo amas ¿cierto?

**Kaoru: **Sí, el conocer a Kenshin, le dio un gran sentido a mi vida, diría que Kenshin se ha convertido en la razón de mi existencia, además de mis amigos claro.

**Aoshi: **¿Tanto así?

**Kaoru: **Sí, aunque ahora tengo otra razón más en mi vida, Tu.

**Aoshi: **A mí también me pasa lo mismo.

**Kaoru: **¿Con Misao?

**Aoshi: **Eh, oh, bueno, ahora que te encontré, tengo una razón más para existir, a eso me refería.

**Kaoru: **Aoshi, ahora tu dime algo de Misao.

**Aoshi: **¿Qué más quieres?, Ya te conté como fue que la encontré.

**Kaoru: **No me refiero a eso, si no de tus sentimientos hacia ella.

**Aoshi: **¿Mis... sentimientos?

**Kaoru: **Sí...

**Aoshi: **No... no sé de que me hablas.

**Kaoru: **Por favor hermano, algo debes sentir, sé que detrás de ese rostro frío e imperturbable que siempre muestras se esconde el alma de un hombre dulce, tierno y con muchos sentimientos nobles por expresar, papá era así pero mi mamá le quitó esa manía de andar con cara de tímpano de hielo, anda, no te reprimas, nada de lo que hablemos saldrá de esta habitación a menos que lo desees, puedes confiar en mi te lo aseguro.

**Aoshi: **Lo siento, pero es que me es difícil expresar mis emociones, así que prefiero guardármelo, desde que fui nombrado jefe de los Oniwaban shu he tenido que reprimir mis emociones y creo que se me ha vuelto costumbre.

**Kaoru: **Pues muy mal hecho hermanito, a partir de ahora ayudaré a mejorar tu expresión, así que vas a tener que empezar a quitarte esa costumbrita ¿entendido?

**Aoshi: **...

**Kaoru: **¿Entendido?

**Aoshi: **Realmente no creo poder.

**Kaoru (con una risa misteriosa): **Eso lo vamos a ver.

**Aoshi: **...****

**Kaoru: **Muy bien empecemos, vamos te escucho.

**Aoshi: **¿Qué?

**Kaoru: **Misao, háblame de Misao.

**Aoshi: **¿Pero qué?

**Kaoru: **¿Qué sientes por ella?

**Aoshi: **Yo... no, no lo sé.

**Kaoru: **¿La quieres?

**Aoshi: **Sí, si la quiero.

**Kaoru: **¿Pero en qué forma?

**Aoshi: **¿En qué forma?

**Kaoru: **Sí, ¿cómo la quieres?, como una hermana, como una amiga, como tu protegida, como una hija o como una...

**Aoshi: **¿Una...?

**Kaoru: **Mujer.

Aoshi no sabía que responder a la pregunta de su hermana, quería mucho a Misao de eso estaba seguro, pero jamás se detuvo a analizar la forma, simplemente la quería y punto.

**Aoshi: **No, no lo sé, solo la quiero.

**Kaoru: **¿Cómo hermana?

**Aoshi: **No, el cariño que le tengo a Misao es diferente al que te tengo a ti que eres mi hermana.

**Kaoru: **¿Cómo amiga?

**Aoshi: **No lo creo.

**Kaoru: **¿Cómo una hija?

**Aoshi: **Definitivamente no.

**Kaoru: **¿Cómo tu protegida?

**Aoshi: **No lo sé, quizá.

**Kaoru: **Y ¿Cómo mujer?

**Aoshi: **¿Cómo mujer?

**Kaoru: **¿Te sientes atraído a ella?, es decir, ¿Hay algo en ella que te guste?

**Aoshi: **Pues sí, hay muchas cosas en ella que me gustan.

**Kaoru: **¿Nunca has sentido el deseo de besarla o decirle que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ella?

**Aoshi: **¿Be... besarla?

**Kaoru: **Sí, pero no un beso tierno en la mejilla, no un beso de cariño que a cualquier persona le puedes dar, no, estoy hablando de un beso de amor, un beso en los labios, sentirlos con los tuyos, probarlos y después...

**Aoshi: **Kaoru...

**Kaoru (con corazones en sus ojos): **Y luego...

**Aoshi: **Kaoru, no es necesario tanta explicación, sé de lo que hablas.

Kaoru (regresando a la realidad): Eh, eh, di... disculpa, creo que me dejé llevar. 

**Aoshi (algo abochornado): **Sí, ya me di cuenta.

**Kaoru: **¿Entonces?

**Aoshi: **Pero Misao es mucho más chica que yo, además les prometí a sus padres que la cuidaría, no puedo permitirme sentir esas emociones o esos deseos, y aunque lo hiciera, mi forma de expresarlo nunca sería la adecuada, no puedo ser tan efusivo como ella.

**Kaoru: **Aoshi, para empezar debes liberarte de esos tabúes, Misao ya es una mujer y sabe lo que hace.

**Aoshi: **Eso lo sé y es lo que me da miedo.

**Kaoru: **¿Qué?

**Aoshi: **Sé que Misao me ha querido mucho desde pequeña, pero ahora ha crecido y no se como comportarme con ella, que tal si solo siente un profundo respeto y  cariño hacia mí. 

**Kaoru: **Por favor Aoshi, te buscó por todo Japón y derramó lágrimas tan grandes como la luna solo por ti.

**Aoshi: **¿Cómo dijiste?

**Kaoru: **Que ha llorado por ti.

**Aoshi: **Dijiste lágrimas tan grandes como...

**Kaoru: **La luna... solo es un decir.

**Aoshi: **Eso mismo me dijo Himura cuando me enfrenté a él por segunda vez en la guarida de Shishio, "Lágrimas tan grandes como la luna".

**Kaoru: **¿De verdad?

**Aoshi: **Sí.

**Kaoru: **Ken... shin....................... Pero no cambiemos el tema.

**Aoshi: **Kaoru, no sé que es lo que siento, solo sé que la quiero, pero no la forma.

**Kaoru: **Calma, creo que eso es algo que debes ir descubriendo, sobre las edades, solo te diré que esa no es excusa, Kenshin y yo no estamos muy parejos que digamos.

**Aoshi: **Sí, pero Himura no aparenta tener 28 años, parece un muchacho de 20.

**Kaoru (con una sonrisa): **Bueno, eso no lo puedo negar.

**Aoshi: **Pero no entiendo que es lo que Misao puede ver en mí.

**Kaoru: **Definitivamente debe ser algo muy hermoso ¿no crees?

**Aoshi: **Pero, yo no soy nada especial, dejé morir a mis camaradas y después solo los usé como una excusa para ocultar el miedo que le tengo a la vida, no obtuve el título del más poderoso, por mi culpa Himura casi muere en su enfrentamiento contra Shishio, yo lo debilité innecesariamente cuando peleamos, y no solo eso, si no que fui capaz de unirme a un tipo como Kanryu Takeda, y en el Bakumatsu, tuvimos que retirarnos de la batalla, ¿qué puede ver Misao en mí que no sea a un hombre derrotado y que se ha dejado manipular por la vida?. Solo soy un pobre cobarde, y aún no he podido honrar a mis compañeros.

**Kaoru (enojada): **¡Deja de juzgarte tan duramente!, Tú eres un gran hombre, cometiste errores estoy de acuerdo pero te has dado cuenta de ellos y no eres ningún cobarde, tan solo sientes miedo como cualquiera, eres un hombre y eso demuestra que tienes sentimientos, no te avergüences de ello.

**Aoshi: **Pero Misao se merece a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que tal ves no tenga un pasado tan oscuro como el mío y que pueda corresponder esa efusividad tan característica de ella.

**Kaoru (muy enojada): **¡Basta, estoy harta de escuchar que los hombres que más quiero no dejan de vivir en el pasado y no se dan otra oportunidad, ESTOY HARTA!

**Aoshi (con rostro serio): **Pero es la verdad Kaoru.

**Kaoru: **¡NO!, Escúchame bien Aoshi por que solo lo diré una vez, todos tenemos derecho a ser amados sin importar lo que seamos, por el simple hecho de ser seres humanos tenemos sentimientos que necesitamos expresar y también recibir, por favor Aoshi, hasta Makoto Shishio amaba y era amado.

**Aoshi: **¿Tú, sabes lo de Shishio y su mujer?

**Kaoru: **Yumi Komagata era su nombre, Kenshin me lo contó cuando se recuperó de sus heridas, él estaba muy impresionado por la reacción de esa mujer, pero yo le tengo un gran respeto y admiración por llevar su amor hasta las últimas consecuencias.

**Aoshi: **...

**Kaoru: **Ya deja de darte excusas y engañarte a ti mismo, piensa en lo que sientes por Misao y si no lo quieres hacer por ti al menos hazlo por ella, intenta hacerle sentir lo que ella te ha hecho sentir a ti, sobre tus camaradas que murieron, ellos lo hicieron gustosos, cumplieron con su deber y creo que la mejor forma en que los puedes honrar es siendo feliz, de otro modo su sacrificio no valdría absolutamente nada, y sobre el título del más poderoso, no solo tendrías que vencer a Kenshin, si no a todos los guerreros que existen y creo que eso no será posible. Te ofrezco mi ayuda hermano, debes darte otra oportunidad, la mereces, y Misao también merece que lo hagas.

**Aoshi: **...

**Kaoru: **¿Y bien?

**Aoshi: **...

**Kaoru (triste): **¿No quieres mi ayuda?... 

**Aoshi: **...

**Kaoru: **Iré a dormir un poco, creo que podré continuar sola con el entrenamiento, ya no es necesario que sigas con esto no tienes por que ayudarme, gracias por todo.

Kaoru se levantó y se dirigió a la salida cuando escuchó la voz entre cortada de Aoshi.

**Aoshi: **Her... Hermana por favor, necesito tu ayuda, quiero otra oportunidad.

**Kaoru (con lágrimas en los ojos): **Hermano.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Aoshi se quedó profundamente dormido, como nunca antes, ahora si podría descansar para disfrutar de una larga y tranquila siesta, un nuevo día llegaría y con el una nueva oportunidad, una que no desaprovecharía para empezar de nuevo, para cambiar...

_Notas de la autora: _Hola de nuevo, sé que este capítulo es corto, pero los invito a ir al siguiente, y no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews...


	12. Un día bastante raro

**El Regreso de Shura: Kaoru, es tu turno para pelear.**

Hola de nuevo... No considero necesario un resumen del capítulo anterior, así que vamos al grano.

**Capítulo 12: **Un día bastante raro.

Era casi medio día y Kaoru apenas estaba despertando.

**Kaoru (bostezando): **AUM................ **(levantándose sobresaltada): **¡OH no!, es muy tarde y todavía no he ido a nadar al río, me quedé dormida mucho tiempo, seguramente es por que nos acostamos muy tarde... OH, espero que Aoshi no se disguste.

Kaoru se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajó a la cocina. Ahí, se encontraban Sano, Megumi y el inoportuno Yahiko.

**Kaoru: **Buenos días.

**Megumi: **Buenas tardes querrás decir Tanuki.

**Yahiko: **Sí, que mal ejemplo le pones a tu discípulo, ojalá yo no sea tan flojo cuando termine mi aprendizaje del estilo Kamiya Kashin.

**Sano: **Hola Jou-chan, ¿acaso estás muy cansada?, Nunca despiertas así de tarde.

**Kaoru: **No, lo que pasa es que anoche me acosté muy tarde, pero mejor ya me voy al dojo, Aoshi debe estar esperando, perdón, Aoshi-san.

**Sano: **Pues no lo creo, al parecer él tampoco se ha levantado.

**Kaoru: **¿De verdad?

**Sano: **Yahiko, ¿por qué no vas a despertarlo?

**Kaoru: **No, es mejor dejarlo descansar **(pensando): **Lo necesita después de tantas noches sin poder dormir bien.

**Yahiko: **Parece que la única que madrugó aquí hoy fue la comadreja.

**Kaoru: **Es cierto, ¿Dónde está Misao?

**Yahiko: **No lo sé, cuando desperté esta mañana no la encontré por ningún lado.

**Kaoru: **Eso está muy raro ¿no crees?

**Sano (comiendo unos pasteles): **Sí, pero ñom, ñom, ñom, definitivamente ella fue quien dejo estos pasteles, ñom, ñom, ñom, están deliciosos.

**Yahiko: **¡Oye, te estás comiendo los míos, además ya te comiste los tuyos!

**Sano: **Déjame en paz Yahiko-chan, este día en especial amanecí con muchísima hambre.

**Megumi: **Todos los días amaneces con hambre cabeza de gallo.

**Sano: **Sí, pero hoy tengo más de la normal. 

**Megumi: **Nunca vas a cambiar.

**Sano: **¿Te molesta Kitsune?

**Megumi: **Por supuesto, no tengo por que soportar a alguien como tú.

**Sano: **Pues yo tampoco, además, ni siquiera los preparaste tú, no se de que te quejas.

**Megumi: **Es solo que tengo decencia y por lo mismo no puedo creer tu descaro.

**Sano: **Pues tu no eres una blanca palomita.

**Megumi: **Al menos tengo un cerebro que funciona, no como tu que tienes un cerebro de pollo.

**Sano: **No me digas, ¿crees que por ser doctora tienes derecho de criticar a los demás?

**Megumi: **Por supuesto que no, lo que pasa es que tú eres el colmo de los colmos.

**Sano: **Pues no es lo mismo que opinabas anoche.

**Megumi: **¡Ya basta Sanosuke!

Kaoru y Yahiko solo miraban incómodos con una gran gota en la cabeza a Sano y  Megumi, era normal en ellos discutir, solo que siempre lo hacían tan solo por molestar, pero esta vez, el tono de sus palabras llevaban otras intenciones, como si quisieran herirse.

**Kaoru (tratando de dar otro aire a la conversación): **Oh, eh, eh, Megumi, ¿creo que dejaste algo en el fuego? 

**Megumi (recobrando la compostura): **Sí, es la comida, en un momento estará lista.

**Yahiko: **Bien.

**Kaoru: **Bueno, iré al dojo un momento, ¿quieres venir conmigo Yahiko?

**Yahiko: **¿Yo?

**Kaoru (sonriendo): **¿Quién más?, Hace mucho que no entrenas, creo que ya has holgazaneado suficiente.

**Yahiko: **¿Eso crees?, Yo no soy un flojo como tú, por supuesto que he entrenado y te lo voy a demostrar, andando.

**Kaoru: **Bien, ve a ponerte tu ropa de entrenamiento y espérame en el dojo.

**Yahiko (saliendo de la cocina): **Sí.

Yahiko se retiró entusiasmado por que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, extrañaba entrenar con Kaoru.

En la cocina, la situación estaba algo tensa.

**Kaoru: **¿Quieres que te ayude con algo Megumi?

**Megumi: **No.

**Sano: **Déjala Kaoru, la señorita perfecta no necesita la ayuda de nadie.

**Megumi: **Deja de fastidiar estúpido cabeza de gallo.

**Sano: **¿A quien le dices estúpido maldita zorra embustera?

**Megumi: **A ti por supuesto imbécil.  

**Kaoru: **Por favor paren, esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

**Megumi: **Tu no te metas Kaoru.

**Sano: **Te prohíbo que le hables así a Jou-chan.

**Megumi: **Tú a mí no me prohíbes nada. 

**Kaoru: **¡Basta los dos!

**Megumi: **Pues dile al cabeza de gallo que no me provoque.

**Sano: **Error, eres tú la que no debe provocarme.

**Kaoru: **Oigan, por favor, aprecio mucho que estén aquí, pero tienen que calmarse, ustedes siempre discuten, pero jamás habían llegado a este extremo. ¿Se van a calmar?

**Sano y Megumi: **....

**Kaoru: **¿Se van a calmar? ¿Sanosuke?

**Sano: **...

**Kaoru: **¿Sanosuke?

**Sano: **Bien.

**Kaoru: **¿Megumi?

**Megumi (de mala gana): **Sí.

Kaoru: Así está mejor, ahora podremos comer en paz en un rato más. 

**Sano: **Yo no comeré, me voy.

**Megumi: **¿Pero si tenías más hambre que un perro?

**Sano: **No quiero comer tu comida, iré al Akabeko, allí si preparan buenos guisos.

**Megumi: **Pues por mí puedes ir a donde se te pegue la gana.

**Sano: **Te veré cuando el ambiente esté mejor Jou-chan, nos vemos luego, adiós.

**Kaoru: **Pero...

Kaoru no entendía nada, ¿Sano rechazando comer los guisos de Megumi?, Pero si le encantaba la comida que preparaba la doctora, definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

**Megumi: **Ya está listo el estofado Kaoru.

**Kaoru: **Bien, creo que practicaré con Yahiko más tarde, voy a llamarlo, siéntate, yo serviré.

**Megumi: **No, ya me voy.

**Kaoru: **Pero...

**Megumi: **Escucha, solo vine para saber como estabas, te veo muy bien, así que ya me retiro, la comida está ahí, pueden comer cuando quieran.

**Kaoru: **Pero Megumi.

**Megumi: **Tengo mucho trabajo en la clínica y se me hace tarde, sigue entrenando ¿sí?, Adiós.

Megumi se fue dejando a Kaoru sumamente confundida. En eso, una persona más llegó a la cocina.

**Aoshi: **Buenos días.

**Kaoru: **Hola, ya despertaste.

**Aoshi: **Al decir verdad, me despertaron unos gritos, ¿sucede algo?

**Kaoru: **Pues... Megumi y Sano estuvieron aquí.

**Aoshi: **Ya veo.

**Kaoru: **Yo también acabo de levantarme.

**Aoshi: **¿Dónde está Misao?

**Kaoru: **Parece que salió, pero no te preocupes, ya no debe tardar.

**Aoshi: **Bien.

**Kaoru: **¿Tienes hambre?

**Aoshi: **Un poco.

**Kaoru: **Siéntate, iré por Yahiko.

_Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Tokio.................................._

**Misao: **¿Y bien, ya tiene algo?, He estado aquí toda la mañana.

**???: **Lo siento señorita, pero es que todos los boletos están agotados.

**Misao: **Por favor, tiene que haber algo.

**???: **Está bien, espere, consultaré con algunos de mis compañeros para ver si tienen algo, espere aquí.

Misao se sentó a esperar, su propósito era conseguir un boleto de barco para irse a Kyoto, pero todos los boletos disponibles para ese día estaban agotados. Misao bien podría irse a pie, pero lo que quería era alejarse lo antes posible, no soportaba que Aoshi prefiriera a Kaoru, y tampoco soportaba haber sido tan vilmente traicionada por quien se decía "su amiga", sabía que si se quedaba en el dojo no podría contener su ira y sería capaz de cometer alguna estupidez, por eso tenía tanta urgencia en irse, aunque también quería quedarse para darle una buena paliza a "la tipa" traidora que le quitó a su amado, y también a Aoshi por no haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él.

**???: **Señorita, Señorita, parece que encontramos un boleto disponible.

**Misao: **Que bueno, ¿A qué hora parte el barco?

**???: **Hasta la media noche.

**Misao: **¿¡Qué!?, Pero no puedo esperar tanto.

**???: **Es lo más que pude conseguir, usted decide si lo toma o lo deja.

**Misao: **Está bien lo tomo **(pensando): **De todos modos debo regresar al dojo por mis cosas.

Misao pagó su boleto y se fue con paso lento rumbo al dojo.

_Mansión de Shura........................_

**James: **Aquí le traigo su comida señor Himura.

**Kenshin: **Ya le dije que no es necesario que se tome tantas molestias, yo puedo bajar hasta la cocina.

**James: **Son órdenes de la señorita Shura.

**Kenshin: **Señor James, no sé si usted lo sepa, pero Shura a cambiado mucho, no se parece en nada a la mujer que conocí, ¿Qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar tanto?

**James: **Señor Himura, yo aprecio mucho a la señorita Shura, ella me salvó la vida en Inglaterra, también a Takashi, en el fondo no es una mala persona.

**Kenshin: **Lo sé, pero no entiendo por qué actúa de esa manera, ¿Usted lo sabe?

**James: **Yo no debería contarle esto, lo haré por que veo que es usted un hombre en quien se puede confiar, pero antes que nada, prométame que guardará el secreto.

**Kenshin: **Le doy mi palabra.

**James: **Cuando llegó a Londres, la señorita Shura no era nada, y por su condición de mujer le fue difícil abrirse camino, su única posesión era una pequeña embarcación, el dinero se le había terminado y tenía que mantener a un chico y un anciano.

**Kenshin: **Sanuyiru e Iwasu.

**James: **Exacto, como las condiciones se tornaban más difíciles, tuvo que buscar algún empleo, así que siempre se le veía en el puerto haciendo diferentes cosas, a veces con el muchacho Sanuyiru, a veces sola.

**Kenshin: **¿Qué hacía?

**James: **De todo, hacía las veces de cargador, de cocinera, de mesera e incluso se encargaba del aseo de las embarcaciones. La señorita Shura es muy fuerte, bien podría haber obtenido dinero de una manera más fácil, pero al parecer lo quiso obtener de manera honrada. Pero había muchos obstáculos en el camino, uno de ellos era el idioma, la señorita Shura no conocía el inglés ni la escritura occidental, y eso dio lugar a que mucha gente abusara de su trabajo y la estafara, la humillara y cosas por el estilo. Aún así, ella siguió adelante y comenzó a aprender por sí sola el idioma y la escritura, debido a su gran capacidad, logró dominarlos en poco tiempo, pero las humillaciones de la gente hacia ella no cesaban, en muchos casos era por que le tenían envidia, ya que la señorita Shura demostró tener un gran carácter y era mejor que muchos de los hombres con los que trabajaba, además, con el conocimiento que tenía de las embarcaciones, su inteligencia, fuerza y demás, se fue abriendo paso y dando a conocer, comenzó a relacionarse con los principales comerciantes y por supuesto los más adinerados, así siguió hasta que pudo obtener bastantes ingresos asociándose con varios dueños encargados del comercio de mercancía, pudo obtener mejores ingresos hasta juntar una gran fortuna, suficiente para crear su propia compañía mercantil, después de eso, todo se mejoró, mandó a Sanuyiru a una escuela privada, una de las mejores en Inglaterra, y le compró a Iwasu una casa de campo para que pase tranquilo el resto de sus días, a Takashi y a mí nos conoció por casualidad, éramos polisones en su embarcación, veníamos de Japón e íbamos a Londres, pero su tripulación nos descubrió y estaban a punto de matarnos, en ese momento la señorita Shura intervino salvándonos, como pago a ese gesto decidimos ofrecerle nuestros servicios, y así fue como nos hicimos sus trabajadores, no teníamos nada, ninguna pertenencia o familiar, progresivamente le tomamos afecto a la señorita Shura por el apoyo que nos dio y la seguimos a donde sea.

**Kenshin: **Ya veo, la vida no ha sido fácil para ella, pero aún hay algo que me intriga, dice usted que Shura comenzó a relacionarse con los principales comerciantes, sé que es muy atrevido lo que voy a preguntar pero, ¿Shura tuvo que recurrir a la seducción o algo por el estilo para escalar posiciones?

**James (triste): **Desgraciadamente sí... 

**Kenshin: **Yo no creo que Shura este realmente enamorada de mí, más bien me parece obsesión, probablemente sea por que le ha costado mucho conseguir todo lo que tiene y tal ves no quiere que yo sea la excepción.

**James: **Eso es muy probable, ya que a veces yo mismo no entiendo su comportamiento.

**Kenshin: **Señor James, ¿Sabe usted dónde tiene Shura escondida a una chica de nombre Kaoru Kamiya?

**James: **Lo siento señor Himura, pero no lo sé, y aunque lo supiera, yo no podría darle tal información, sería traicionar a mi ama.

**Kenshin: **Entiendo, pero es que es muy importante para mí saberlo.

**James: **Lo siento señor Himura.

**Kenshin: **¿Cree que el chico Takashi sepa algo?

**James: **No lo sé, pero le recomiendo que no se le ocurra preguntarle, ya que él le guarda mucha devoción a la señorita Shura y jamás traicionaría su confianza, además, Takashi sería capaz de informarle a la señorita Shura y usted sabe lo que podría pasarle a su amiga Kaoru. No se arriesgue ni tampoco arriesgue a su amiga, es mi consejo.

**Kenshin: **Entiendo, gracias.

**James: **Bien, lo dejo para que coma.

**Kenshin: **Señor James, ¿puedo pedirle un último favor?

**James: **Por supuesto.

**Kenshin: **¿Puede conseguirme algo de papel, tinta y un pincel para escribir?

**James: **No veo por que no, en un rato se lo traigo.

**Kenshin: **Muchas gracias.

**James: **No hay de qué, con permiso.

_Dojo Kamiya............................................._

Aoshi, Kaoru y Yahiko ya habían terminado de comer y Misao no aparecía. Aoshi estaba bastante preocupado.

**Kaoru: **Tal ves debamos salir a buscarla.

**Aoshi: **Buena idea.

**Yahiko: **Oigan, ahí viene.

Misao venía a caminado  con paso lento, mientras tanto, Yahiko, Aoshi y Kaoru iban a la entrada de la casa para recibirla.

**Kaoru: **Misao, al fin llegas, creímos que te había pasado algo, saliste desde temprano ¿verdad?

**Yahiko: **Sí, ya nos habías preocupado.

**Aoshi: **¿Estás bien?

Misao entró a la vivienda sin decir nada, ignorando totalmente a los tres, no estaba enfadada con Yahiko, pero con Aoshi y sobre todo con Kaoru si que estaba furiosa, ¿cómo podían tener el descaro de recibirla así como si nada?, Misao se encerró en su habitación.

**Aoshi: **¿Qué le pasa?

**Kaoru: **No lo sé.

**Yahiko: **¿Por qué no hablas con ella busu? Tal ves te diga algo.

**Kaoru: **Tienes razón Yahiko-chan, a veces se le ocurren buenas ideas a tu pequeña cabecita dura.

**Yahiko: **OYE.

**Aoshi: **No entiendo que es lo que le pueda pasar.

**Kaoru: **Tranquilo, hablaré con ella.

**Aoshi: **Bien, te la encargo mucho.

**Kaoru: **No te preocupes.

**Yahiko: **?????

Kaoru se fue rumbo a la habitación de Misao.

**Kaoru: **Misao, ¿puedo pasar amiga?

**Misao: **No, quiero estar sola, no me molestes.

**Kaoru: **Pero Misao.

**Misao: **¡Te digo que no me fastidies, déjame en paz!

**Kaoru: **Misao yo solo quiero hablar un poco contigo.

**Misao (abriendo la puerta corrediza): **¡Pero yo no, deja de molestarme!

**Kaoru: **Misao.

**Misao: **Lárgate ya.

**Kaoru: **Muy bien me voy, pero si quieres hablar más tarde sabes que con mucho gusto te escucharé amiga.

**Misao (pensando): **¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica Kaoru?

Así transcurrió la tarde, Kaoru y Aoshi continuaron con el entrenamiento, pero no podían concentrarse al cien por cien, la actitud de Misao era demasiado extraña, y a Kaoru no solo le preocupaba la ninja, también su hermano por que estaba muy preocupado y además, no sabía cuál era el pleito que Megumi y Sano se traían, y a todo esto añadamos la ausencia de Kenshin.

El entrenamiento de ese día concluyó, Aoshi, Kaoru y Yahiko se encontraban en la sala tomando el té, la tensión de todo el día había cesado un poco, Yahiko y Kaoru comenzaron a molestarse entre ellos y Aoshi los veía divertido, en ese momento Misao bajó.

**Kaoru: **Misao bajaste, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Aoshi se levanto de su lugar, tomó un vaso vacío y sirvió té, posteriormente se lo ofreció a Misao.

**Aoshi: **¿Quieres un poco de té? 

Misao estaba tan furiosa que no pensaba con claridad, así que tomó el vaso y lo tiró fuertemente contra el suelo provocando que el vaso se rompiera regando el líquido de su interior.

**Kaoru: **¿Qué te ocurre Misao?

**Misao: **¿A mí? Nada, no me pasa nada, solo que el vaso resbaló de mis manos.

**Aoshi: **Está bien Misao, no te preocupes, te serviré otro vaso.

**Misao: **No es necesario, yo solo baje a la cocina por algo de comer, voy a mi habitación.

Definitivamente algo raro le ocurría a Misao, así transcurrieron unas cuantas horas, todo estaba en una relativa calma en el dojo Kamiya, la oscuridad de la noche reinaba, los habitantes descansaban después de un largo día. Yahiko soñaba que comía un gran pedazo de carne, y Aoshi también dormía algo intranquilo, pero alguien faltaba en la casa...

Aprovechando sus habilidades ninja y sin que nadie lo notara, ni siquiera el propio Aoshi, Misao salió con una pequeña bolsa al hombro sin decir nada a nadie ni dejar rastro alguno.

**Misao (llorando y pensando): ** ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? Ojalá que algún día te des cuenta de mi sacrificio Aoshi, y ojalá que Himura te perdone algún día Kaoru... Adiós...

Así, en medio de la oscuridad, la Okashira de los Oniwaban shu abandonó el dojo Kamiya...

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Misao en verdad se irá? ¿Qué pasará con el buen Aoshi? ¿Qué pleito se traen Sano y Megumi? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo...

_Notas de la autora: _Hola!!! ¿Les gustó? Yo espero que sí, veo que odian a Shura, ¿qué les parece si formamos un grupo de las que odian a Shura? Je,je,je, es broma, pero en este capítulo se explica un poco el por qué de su comportamiento. 

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todos los que me han dejado su review o me han enviado personalmente sus comentarios, no tienen idea de lo valiosos que son para mí y de la importancia que representan. También quiero disculparme por la tardanza, créanme que ahora si me voy a poner a trabajar más en este fic, ya que debo admitir que lo descuidé mucho por que estoy trabajando en otra historia que inicialmente pensé como un one-shot, pero que debido a su extensión dividiré en capítulos y pienso publicarlos todos de un solo golpe, ojalá les gusten estos dos capítulos, de hecho continuaré escribiendo el siguiente ahora que tengo inspiración, pero por lo mientras subo estos dos y esperaré sus comentarios, son los que me inyectan energía para seguir y se los agradezco enormemente. 

Sobre la idea de que Kaoru y Aoshi sean hermanos pues debo decir que obtuve la inspiración de los fics de Mer-sensei y Koneko-dono sensei, si Aoshi y Kaoru son hermanos en el futuro entonces ¿por qué no pudieron serlo en el pasado?

Si quieren que les envíe un mensaje cuando actualice solo díganme y déjenme su mail, con mucho gusto lo haré.

Aquí van algunos agradecimientos especiales:

**Hitokiri Hatokou: **¿Matar a Shura? Je,je, no eres la única que me lo dice, pero efectivamente ni Kenshin ni Kaoru se rebajarían a hacerlo, muchas gracias por todo, lo aprecio muchísimo de verdad y sobre Misao pues... hay que esperar a ver que pasa.

**Chi2: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios, espero seguir contando con ellos.

**Mer: **Amiga, no tengo palabras para agradecerte, has seguido mi fic desde el principio y eso lo aprecio enormemente, Yo también quiero ver la cara de Kenshin-gumi cuando sepan lo de Aoshi y Kaoru, y sí, pobrecito de mi Ken por tener que soportar a Shura. También te agradezco por tu review en mi fic "Hoy ten miedo de mi", me agrada que hayas leído la letra de la canción y que te gustara, yo creo que se ajusta muy bien a la situación.

**Hasi-chan: **Creo que la idea de formar un grupo de las que odian a Shura no es tan descabellada después de todo, veo que la odian je,je. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y ojalá sigas leyendo este fic.

**Kaoru: **¡Gracias por los ánimos!

**Kaoru no Tsukimisou: **Pues con eso de hacer sufrir más a Sano ya no sé, es que se me andan ocurriendo más ideas y ojalá le encuentre pronto pareja, te gusta A/M, la verdad no estoy muy segura de si lo estoy haciendo bien ya que no soy muy fanática de ellos, bueno no es que no me gusten, pero creo que es difícil manejarlos como pareja. Gracias por notar el interés en el tema, la verdad es que se hace difícil ponerme en el lugar de cada personaje y pensar "¿Qué haría Aoshi, Sano, Misao, Kaoru, Ken o Shura, si estuvieran en esta determinada situación?" y me halaga mucho que lo notaras, ¿no me digas que casi te mato de un infarto?, no por favor, si no ahora sí me voy a convertir en Hitokiri, je,je,je. Y sí, es lindo tener hermanos aunque a veces nos saquen de nuestras casillas, imagínate que el mío luego se avienta la puntada de decirme Tomoe-chan o Tomoe cuando sabe que la odio y no la tolero en lo más mínimo. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y por tus tres reviews son extremadamente valiosos para mí.

**Karina (Sakura-chan): **Ojalá te gusten estos capítulos, y no me he olvidado de la historia que me mandaste, te prometo que trabajaré en ella, espero verte pronto y que ya le hayas dicho a tus papás que a mediados de diciembre no estarás en casa por que iremos a la convención de ánime, yo ya estoy ahorrando, también me pondré a investigar para lo de la página, cuídate mucho.

**Yin: **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia de tu humilde servidora, ya te grabé las dos ovas de Seisou Hen, en cuanto queme los cd's que te quiero mandar te envío el paquete, perdona tanta espera, trataré de no tardar tanto, por cierto, ya soy fan de Henry.

**Shiori-chan: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que sigas leyendo esta historia para saber tu opinión.

**Natt-kun: **Ojalá te gusten estos capítulos y espero seguir en contacto contigo.

**Sakura Kinomoto: **Yo también creo que Aoshi y Kaoru se ven "cutes", gracias por tu apoyo.

**Kami-chan: **Discúlpame por ser tan mala, pero es que me gusta dejar los capítulos así, si, sé que merezco lo peor, pero no puedo evitarlo, Yo también creo que el papá de Kaoru debe haber sido guapísimo. Muchas gracias por tu review y me gusta mucho la gatita.

**Kaoru Himura: **Gracias por lo de genial idea, espero no perder el brillo nunca.

**Kary: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu review en "Hoy ten miedo de mí" los aprecio mucho.

**Pamky: **¡Muchas gracias! Ojalá te gusten estos capítulos.

**Rya: **Amiga, por fin pude subir estos capítulos, espero que tu también subas los tuyos pronto por que ya me muero de las ansias, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has brindado y ¡que viva la música japonesa! Muchas gracias también por tu comentario de "Hoy ten miedo de mí"

**Dark angel: **Gracias por tus comentarios y espero seguir contando con ellos en capítulos posteriores.

**Sarah Kerrigan: **Gracias, me alegra saber que sea la primera historia que leas aquí, pero también hay otras excelentes, te las recomiendo.

**Kaily el Angel diabólico: **¡Adivinaste! Ojalá te gusten estos capítulos y por favor continúa con "El misterio de la muerte"  Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Kai Kai: **Sí, pobre Misao, pero esperemos a ver que sucede. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Sakura Li: **¿Qué pasará cuando mi Ken vea a Kaoru? Dentro de poco lo verás, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero te gusten estos capítulos.

**Megumi Gabbiani: **Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, lo aprecio mucho en verdad, espero que te gusten estos capítulos y también tus comentarios.

**Misao Mayfair: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero tus comentarios, gracias.

**Julieta.F: **No se si estés leyendo esta historia, pero si es así, gracias por tu review de "Hoy ten miedo de mí" yo también sufro con los personajes, que puedo decir, soy masoquista. Ojalá sigas con tu traducción de "Pregúntenle al Kenshin-gumi".

**Kaoru dono: **Tampoco se si estás leyendo esto, pero te agradezco por tu review en "Hoy ten miedo de mí".

**Cathain: **Muchas gracias por tu review de "Hoy ten miedo de mí", gracias de verdad.

Gracias especiales a Shougo Amakusa por haber leído mi fic "Una noche muy especial" es un gran honor.

Bueno, creo que son todos, si me faltan más lo siento mucho pero saben que les agradezco profundamente todo su apoyo, voy apurarme con este fic por que ya se viene lo interesante.

Les deseo su mejor, cuídense mucho y déjenme su review para poder continuar con esta locura.

Se despide su amiga Hitokiri lady (una loca y pobre enamorada de Kenshin Himura).

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!!


	13. Kaoru vs Misao

**El Regreso de Shura: Kaoru, es tu turno para pelear.**

Hola, solo daré un resumen bastante breve. En el capítulo anterior, Sano y Megumi traen un pleito bastante raro, supimos algo sobre el pasado de Shura y Misao anda muy extraña, pero lo peor de todo es que piensa irse del dojo para dejar a Kaoru y Aoshi... 

Quisiera darle las gracias a mi hermanito Luis-chan por ayudarme a inspirarme en la escritura de este capítulo y por la idea del título que es invención suya.

Antes de seguir, quisiera darles una sugerencia para que disfruten más este capítulo. De seguro han escuchado la música de Rurouni Kenshin, es hermosa, a mí me fascina y quisiera compartirla con ustedes, así qué pensé en lo siguiente: Si tienen el sound track 3 de la discografía de Rurouni Kenshin, ténganlo a la mano. Ahora que si no lo tienen, pero tienen MP3 de la música de Rurouni Kenshin, les recomiendo que tengan lista la canción "Warriors Suite" (para los que tienen el sound track 3, es el track número 11) y preparen "Kaoru To Misao full mix versión" (es el track número 10 del sound track 3 de Rurouni Kenshin). Ustedes se preguntarán ¿está loca que pretende?, pues es solamente para que puedan disfrutar y sentir más la lectura del fic, solo es una sugerencia. Conforme avancen en la lectura, encontraran algunos avisos sugiriéndoles cosas, pero siéntanse libres de hacerles caso o no.

Bueno, los dejo con el capítulo...

**Capítulo 13: **Kaoru v.s Misao

Misao salió del dojo en medio de las sombras, con la luz de luna acompañándola en su tristeza, su dolor y su rencor, aún no podía creer que le estuviera pasando esto, siempre tuvo miedo de perder a Aoshi, pero nunca imaginó que la persona que se lo arrebataría sería nada más y nada menos que su "mejor amiga", y eso la llenaba de una ira tremenda. Así, Misao continuó su camino, aún no era media noche, pero el puerto quedaba algo lejos y no quería perder el barco, así que comenzó a apresurar el paso.

Sin embargo, alguien también caminaba muy cerca de esas calles solitarias.

**Kaoru ( pensando mientras camina por las calles de Tokio): **Valla, el agua del río tiene una temperatura excelente en la noche, no como en la mañana que está helada, creo que me hizo bien salir a nadar un poco antes de acostarme, no puedo descuidar mi entrenamiento... Cada ves son menos los días que tengo que esperar para volver a ver a Kenshin, ojalá que se encuentre bien, si esa Shura se atrevió a hacerle más daño del que le hizo yo... bah...  le daré una buena paliza de todos modos, esta vez no me derrotará, aunque no creo que ella esté de brazos cruzados esperando el combate, de seguro también se está preparando.... Extraño mucho a Kenshin, me pregunto si también él me extrañará, lo necesito, en verdad  que lo necesito... Ya me imagino la cara que va a poner cuando se entere de que Aoshi es mi hermano, y la expresión de Sanosuke, Yahiko y Megumi, seguro todos se van a ir de espaldas, por cierto, Sanosuke y Megumi andaban muy raros, ¿qué les sucederá?, Ellos casi siempre pelean pero hoy los noté muy molestos, tal ves Megumi lo provocó, y como Sano no anda bien pues posiblemente está muy susceptible, aunque tal ves por lo mismo bien pudo haber sido él quien provocara a Megumi, solo espero que se reconcilien, no me gusta verlos así, después de todo son mis amigos y los quiero mucho. Y hablando de amigos, otra que me preocupa es Misao, no entiendo por que se comporta así, yo no creo eso de que por error tiró el té que Aoshi le ofreció, la vi muy molesta, pero ¿por qué?, tal ves el hecho de que Aoshi me entrene no le está gustando, aunque es extraño por que antes no había dado señal de molestia alguna, está enojada conmigo de eso no hay duda, ojalá pueda hablar con ella mañana, no me gusta esta situación, además, Aoshi está muy preocupado, si quiero que mi hermano cambie, necesitaré la ayuda de Misao, estoy segura de que ella podrá arrancarle una gran sonrisa, pero para lograrlo, primero necesito averiguar que es lo que le ocurre a mi amiga.

Kaoru siguió caminando, y a lo lejos distinguió una silueta caminado rápidamente.

**Kaoru (pensando): **¿Quién viene a estas horas?....................... ¡Pero si es Misao! ¿Adónde va?

Kaoru también apresuró su paso para alcanzar a Misao.

**Kaoru: **¡Misao!, ¡Misao! Espera, ¿adónde vas?... Hey Misao.

Misao iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no reaccionó hasta que Kaoru le dio alcance y la tomó del brazo.

**Kaoru: **Misao detente por favor.

**Misao (enojada): **¿Qué haces aquí?

**Kaoru:** Fui a nadar un poco, pero la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, Es muy tarde, además, ¿por qué llevas esa bolsa?. ¿Piensas irte o que?

**Misao: **Eso es algo que no te importa, ya suéltame que tengo prisa.

**Kaoru: **¿Prisa? ¿Para qué?

Misao (soltándose bruscamente): Para irme. 

**Kaoru: **¿Adónde? Misao, por favor espera un momento.

Kaoru volvió a tomar el brazo de la ninja, lo cual produjo que Misao se enfureciera y perdiera la cordura, así que en el momento en que Kaoru la tomó del brazo, la Okashira se volteó bruscamente mientras que al mismo tiempo tomó a la Kendoka por sorpresa sacando una de sus afiladas dagas y colocándola en la garganta de la joven Kamiya. Kaoru la miraba con gran asombro, curiosamente no temía por su vida, pero lo que sí la estaba asustando era la conducta de Misao, así que trató de hablarle en el tono más calmado posible.

**Kaoru: **Misao, no sé que es lo que te está molestando pero creo que esta no es la mejor manera de arreglarlo, por favor tranquilízate un poco, así podremos hablar.

Pero lo único que lograron las palabras de Kaoru fue acrecentar  la ira de la joven Makimachi. Misao empujo más la afilada daga contra la garganta de Kaoru.

**Misao: **¡No me pidas que me calme!, No puedo creer que te hagas la inocente cuando bien sabes que eres la culpable de todo.

**Kaoru: **Misao, ahgr, me estás lastimando,  además, te juro que no sé de que me hablas.

**Misao: **¿Te estoy lastimando?. Créeme, no es más de lo que tú me has lastimado a mí "amiga".

**Kaoru: **Escucha Misao, si te calmas podremos hablar como gente civilizada, no es necesario que recurras a esto.

**Misao: **¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o dejar de hacer!, Yo pensaba irme sin causar problemas, pero creo que mejor te daré tu merecido, aunque sé que no voy a cambiar nada al menos desquitaré esta ira que traigo por dentro.

Misao soltó a Kaoru y se puso en posición de pelea. Después comenzó a hablar en un tono tan frío que Kaoru sintió helar su sangre al escucharla.

**Misao: **Pero yo no soy una vulgar traidora como tu, así que te daré la oportunidad de defenderte, toma tu estúpida espada y ponte en guardia.

**Kaoru: **No te permito que me hables así Misao, tampoco pienso pelear contra ti por algo que ni siquiera sé que es.

**Misao: **¡Por supuesto que lo sabes! ¡Me quitaste a Aoshi!

**Kaoru: **¿Qué?

**Misao: **Calla y ponte en guardia ¡ahora!

**Kaoru: **¡Ya te dije que no pienso pelear contigo!

**Misao: **Muy bien, si no quieres empezar, entonces yo lo haré.

**Kaoru: **Misao por favor escúchame, en verdad que no sé de lo que hablas.

**Misao: **¡Eres una traidora, me traicionaste a mí y también a Himura! ¿Cómo puedes tener el descaro de ocultarlo? Creí que en verdad amabas a Kenshin, pero me equivoqué, todo lo que estás haciendo es una maldita farsa, planeaste todo para quedarte con Aoshi ahora que Himura no está, dime, ¿También quieres a Sanosuke para ti? No sabía que estuvieras enferma por los hombres. Eres una cínica Kaoru, una embustera, una traidora y Aoshi también es un tonto por no ver la clase de mujer que eres, los odio a ambos, pero más a ti, ¿Cómo pudiste seducir a Aoshi? ¡Dímelo! No me sorprendería que usaras un truco sucio  para envolverlo, de una mujer de tu clase se puede esperar cualquier tipo de bajeza...

_(N/A: Poner canción "Warriors suite" aquí)_

**Kaoru: **¡Es suficiente!

En un acto impulsivo, Kaoru le dio una bofetada a Misao. Después de todo, aquella reacción estaba perfectamente justificada, Misao la había ofendido mucho y cualquiera en la situación de Kaoru hubiera reaccionado como lo hizo ella.

**Misao (enfurecida): **Pagarás por esto.

**Kaoru (recobrando la cordura): **Yo... lo... lo siento mucho Misao, no fue mi intención agredirte.

**Misao: **No puedes agredirme más de lo que ya lo haz hecho.

**Kaoru: **Misao, no es lo que piensas, Aoshi y yo tan solo...

Pero Kaoru no pudo terminar la frase, ya que en un arranque de verdadera furia Misao lanzó algunas de sus afiladas kunais, las cuales tomaron a Kaoru por sorpresa, pero gracias al duro entrenamiento sus reflejos se habían hecho más vivaces y pudo esquivar las kunais, aunque una le rozó el rostro provocando que  casualmente, de su mejilla izquierda brotara un hilo de sangre.

**Misao (fuera de sí): **¡Calla! ¡No tienes derecho de pronunciar su nombre sin ningún tipo de respeto!

**Kaoru (limpiando la sangre de su mejilla): **Estás demasiado alteraday así no puedes pensar con claridad.

**Misao (totalmente alterada): **¡Voy a darte una paliza que nunca olvidarás, no me importa si te entrenó Aoshi o el mismo diablo, nunca vas a poder vencerme!

Kaoru comenzó a destapar su espada tirando la manta con la cual suele cubrirla, una vez terminada aquella operación adoptó una postura de defensa.

**Kaoru: ** ¿No vas a escucharme?

**Misao (más furiosa): **¡No pienso escuchar nada más que provenga de ti! Primero tendrías que derrotarme, pero es imposible que lo hagas.

**Kaoru: **Comprendo, de todos modos con tu mente en semejante caos no puedes pensar con la claridad que la situación amerita, y si quiero hacerte entrar en razón y que me escuches, primero tengo que lograr que te calmes, pero para eso necesitas desquitar esa ira que no te deja razonar, veo con tristeza que la única forma de arreglar esto es...

**Misao: **¡Ya cállate y pelea!

Misao volvió a lanzar sus kunais, pero esta vez Kaoru estaba preparada y con un sorprendente salto las esquivó todas, posteriormente aprovechó la ventaja que la altura de su salto le ofrecía para aterrizar justo detrás de Misao y aprisionarla fuertemente contra su cuerpo dejándola inmovilizada.

**Kaoru (sujetando a Misao): **Jamás te dejes llevar por la ira, esa es la regla número uno de todo combate, no puedo creer que la hayas olvidado.

**Misao (con mucha frialdad): **Es cierto me dejé llevar, veo que Aoshi no olvidó enseñarte lo fundamental, pero no creas que ese simple salto será suficiente para vencerme.

**Kaoru: **¿Qué?

Aprovechando la agilidad que su delgado cuerpo le brindaba, Misao logró zafarse del aprisionamiento de Kaoru y dio un salto incluso más impresionante que el de la Kendoka.

**Misao: **¡Toma esto!

Esta vez Misao lanzó tres kunais, pero ahora en lugar de esquivarlas Kaoru las paró con los dedos (más o menos como Kamatari  lo hizo cuando pelearon).

**Kaoru: **Jamás subestimes el poder de tu enemigo, esa es otra de las reglas básicas Misao.

**Misao: **¡Silencio!

Misao siguió atacando, lanzaba varias de sus cuchillas, pero estaba consiente de que debía apurarse, ya que tarde temprano las kunais se agotarían, ya no le importaba nada, lo único que quería era desquitar toda su furia y darle una buena paliza a la mujer que osó quitarle a su amado Aoshi. Misao se adentró tanto en el combate que se olvidó por completo de que el barco que la llevaría a Kyoto zarparía a la media noche. La joven ninja atacaba a la joven Kendoka con una destreza y agilidad fuera de serie, Kaoru solo se limitaba a defenderse, no quería herir a Misao, pero también sabía que de seguir así el ritmo de la pelea, inevitablemente sería ella la perdedora. El combate siguió por varios minutos más, Kaoru mostraba su sorprendente agilidad, incluso ella misma se sorprendió de su progreso, pero ya tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo, la fuerza que Misao mostraba era impresionante y ya se apreciaba quien sería la vencedora. Kaoru sabía que no iba a poder seguir tan solo defendiéndose de los increíbles ataques de la ninja por mucho tiempo más, pero tampoco atacaba, no quería hacerle daño a Misao, ella era su amiga y era la persona más amada de su hermano, pero tampoco podía dejarse vencer,  así que decidió seguir aguantando un poco más.

**Kaoru (pensando): **Debo resistir un poco más, estoy segura de que ya le quedan muy pocas cuchillas, una vez desarmada me será más fácil vencerla sin hacerle daño, debo aguantar un poco más.

Kaoru saltó mientras las cuchillas de Misao se clavaban duramente en el suelo. 

**Misao (pensando): **¡Demonios, fallé!... Pero en el siguiente ataque no tendrá tanta suerte.

**Kaoru (pensando): **Estoy segura de que ya no le quedan más, poco a poco la cantidad de cuchillas que me ha ido lanzando ha disminuido.

Kaoru aterrizó después de su excelente salto, pero no contaba con que Misao lanzara su más feroz ataque desde los aires juntando una gran cantidad de kunais (aproximadamente 11 en cada mano)

**Misao (pensando): **Esta vez no podrá esquivarlas.

Kaoru estaba en desventaja total, se encontraba de espaldas y el ataque de Misao se realizó en centésimas de segundo.

**Misao (lanzando el ataque): **¡Es hora de que pruebes mi Kansatsu Tobikunai!

**Kaoru (pensando): **Ahora.

Kaoru no tenía opción de saltar, las cuchillas que venían hacía ella desde los aires se lo impedían, pero aún no había perdido. En ese momento la joven Kamiya empuño firmemente su espada haciendo frente a las afiladas armas.

En ágiles y fuertes movimientos, Kaoru se defendió del gran número de cuchillas lanzadas por Misao contrarrestando cada una de las kunais que pudieran hacerle daños vitales con su espada, pronto las cuchillas yacían en el suelo, algunas completamente destrozadas, otras clavadas en el, pero esta ves Misao ya  no tenía más, las había agotado todas.

**Misao (pensando sorprendida): **No creí que fuera capaz de contrarrestar mi Kansatsu Tobikunai.

**Kaoru: **Haz agotado todas tus armas Misao.

**Misao: **Sí, pero tu espada de madera está hecha añicos ahora, tal ves ya no tenga mis Kunais, pero aún tengo mi kenpo y te aseguro que de una buena golpiza no te salvas.

**Kaoru (pensando): **Con que eso quieres **(hablando): **Yo también se algo de kenpo, no te olvides que ahora soy discípula de Aoshi, además, esta no es la primera ves que debo pelear sin una espada, estoy acostumbrada a eso créeme.

**Misao: **¡Deja de parlotear y defiéndete!

Misao se lanzó al ataque, comenzó a dar varios golpes con los brazos, sus ataques eran dirigidos con gran furia, pero también con una fuerza y velocidad sorprendentes, Kaoru nuevamente se limitaba a defenderse y bloquear los golpes que pudieran causarle un daño grave, pero aún así varios ataques se colaban entre su defensa, la cual se hacía cada vez más angosta, ya que los golpes de Misao que ahora estaban combinándose con tremendas patadas, obligaban a Kaoru a retroceder hasta que quedó totalmente pegada a una de las paredes de la calle, lo cual fue aprovechado por Misao para atacar más. 

Pero Kaoru tenía un plan, a pesar de la clara desventaja que podía apreciarse, no dejó que la desesperación la embargara como en muchas ocasiones, si no que se concentró en hallar la oportunidad para dar un ataque certero y así vencer a Misao con un solo golpe sin necesidad de hacerle mucho daño, bien Kaoru podría ponerse a atacarla, pero si lo hacía entonces las dos saldrían muy lastimadas y Misao simplemente no recobraría la cordura, lo que necesitaba era desahogar ese enojo, Kaoru recibía más y más golpes, la mayoría de ellos en el cuerpo, pero uno de ellos alcanzó su rostro provocando que saliera sangre de su boca, en ese momento...

**Kaoru (con el puño de Misao en su mejilla): **¿Ya tuviste suficiente, te sientes mejor?

**Misao: **¿Qué?

Llena de furia, Misao se dispuso a dar el último golpe, pero sin quererlo descuidó su defensa, en ese momento Kaoru aprovechó para tomarla del brazo y hacer un movimiento de judo impactando a Misao de espaldas al suelo para posteriormente darle un solo pero certero y fuerte golpe en el estómago dejando sin aliento a la ninja. Misao trató de levantarse inmediatamente, pero la fuerza que Kaoru depositó en ese solo golpe fue tremenda, quizá en el tiempo que  la pelea duró, Kaoru se dedicó a concentrar toda su fuerza en ese único ataque, el cual había sido bastante efectivo, al punto que Misao no podía levantarse por más que lo intentó. 

_(N/A: Quitar "Warriors suite" aquí)_

_(N/A: Poner "Kaoru to Misao full mix version" aquí)_

Aún así, la ninja quería seguir peleando, pero el dolor del golpe, la desesperación y el dolor de tener que haber peleado contra Kaoru la debilitaban, después de todo, Kaoru había sido su amiga y aunque Misao estaba furiosa con ella, en el fondo la quería tanto como se quiere a una hermana, tener esos sentimientos encontrados en su interior la frustraban mucho.

**Misao (tratando de recuperar el aliento y con el brazo en el estómago): **No... no creas... que me has vencido.

**Kaoru: **Esto no se trata de vencer Misao, cuando Shura se llevó a Kenshin y yo traté de detenerla, ella me propinó un golpe de similar intensidad al que te di, tardarás algo de tiempo en recuperarte, suficiente para que me escuches.

**Misao (respirando con dificultad): **No... quiero... escucharte...

**Kaoru: **Pues tendrás que hacerlo por que es necesario que aclaremos ciertas cosas, en primer lugar, AMO A KENSHIN CON TODA  EL ALMA, CON TODO MI SER, SIN ÉL NO SOY NADA, en segundo lugar, no soy ninguna embustera, y en tercer lugar, la relación entre Aoshi y yo es muy profunda y llena de amor.

**Misao (con gesto de dolor): **Valla, por lo menos en eso no mientes, ayer te escuché decirle que lo querías, y el también te lo dijo.

**Kaoru: **Por supuesto, es amor fraternal.

**Misao (sentado en el suelo): **¿Fraternal?... Por favor Kaoru, anoche vi como te le abalanzabas atrevidamente y como también él te abrazaba.

**Kaoru: **Era un abrazo de hermanos.

**Misao: **Si claro, ¿crees que soy estúpida?

**Kaoru: **Aoshi es mi hermano.

**Misao: **Deja de inventar cosas Kaoru.

**Kaoru: **Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Aoshi es mi hermano de sangre. Es una historia muy larga, anoche lo descubrimos, acordamos guardar la sorpresa y decírselas a todos cuando Kenshin regresara, pero veo que tendré que contarte todo. 

Kaoru le relató a Misao toda la historia sobre el pasado del señor Kamiya, sobre Asuka Shinomori, sobre el pasado de Aoshi y la relación con sus pesadillas, sobre el misterio que encerraba la daga y la seña física particular que los identificaba como hermanos _(N/A: M_e refiero a la mancha de sus manos).Y que les había sido heredada por su padre.

Cuando Kaoru terminó de contarle toda la verdad, Misao se hallaba más tranquila, ya se había recuperado del golpe y escuchaba atenta a la joven Kamiya, aunque era un poco extraño, la historia que Kaoru le contó no era tan increíble después de todo, Misao comenzó a notar los rasgos de parentesco existentes entre los hermanos, y el relato de Kaoru tenía mucho sentido.

**Kaoru: **Y eso es todo, si aún sigues sin creerme, podemos hablar con Aoshi en este momento y te enseñaré las pruebas, tanto la daga como nuestra seña física que es esta mancha.

Kaoru le enseñó a Misao la pequeña y extraña mancha de su mano, en ese momento las dudas de Misao se disiparon, era la misma pequeña y extraña mancha que Aoshi tenía, incluso era la misma mano. A diferencia de Kaoru que nunca pudo ver descubierta la mano de Aoshi en el tiempo que entrenaron hasta la noche anterior, Misao varias veces tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar las manos de Aoshi, y esa mancha en particular siempre le había llamado la atención desde pequeña.

**Misao (sorprendida): **Es la misma.

**Kaoru: **¿La habías visto antes en la mano de Aoshi?

**Misao (en susurro): **Sí.

**Kaoru: **¿Aún tienes dudas?

**Misao (llorando): **No... Kaoru, amiga... por favor perdóname... lo siento, lo siento mucho, me dejé llevar por los celos, por la ira. La sola idea de perder a Aoshi me vuelve loca, y haber pensado que eras tú la que me lo había quitado me desesperó mucho... Perdóname, perdóname...

Kaoru se sintió tranquila al ver de regreso a su amiga, al verla llorar, abrazó a Misao de forma casi maternal.

**Kaoru: **Ya... No tienes que disculparte conmigo, es natural que pensaras eso, pero tal ves con quien tengas que hablar sería Aoshi.

**Misao: **No, se me caería la cara de vergüenza, me comporté como una idiota.

**Kaoru: **Misao, comprendo tu reacción, pero cuando amas a alguien como en mi caso o en el tuyo, hay que aprender a confiar en la persona y sobre todo a aceptarla, Aoshi te quiere pero está confundido, ayúdale a encontrar el camino.

**Misao: **Kaoru.

**Kaoru: **Ya es muy tarde, tenemos que irnos para descansar un poco, ¿estás bien?

**Misao: **Sí pero ¿Y tú?

Kaoru estaba mucho más golpeada que Misao, y eso preocupaba mucho a la ninja.

**Kaoru: **No te preocupes.

**Misao: **Pero ¿Qué va a pasar cuando Aoshi y los demás te vean? Estás muy golpeada.

**Kaoru: **Es mi culpa por salir a nadar en la noche, justo cuando la corriente del río es más fuerte, así que por no fijarme, la corriente me arrastró y me golpee un poco en el trayecto, eso es todo.

**Misao (apenada): **Pero eso no fue lo que pasó Kaoru.

**Kaoru (guiñando un ojo): **Por supuesto que sí, no hay testigos que digan lo contrario.

**Misao: **Gracias amiga.

**Kaoru: **No hay por qué, ahora vamos a casa, quiero dormir un poco.

**Misao: **Bien.

Y así, en medio de la noche, las dos amigas se fueron abrazadas rumbo al dojo Kamiya...

¿Qué sucederá ahora? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

_Notas de la autora: _Hola!!!!!!! Como que note que los capítulos anteriores no les gustaron mucho, espero que este si les guste. Ya se resolvió el pleito de Misao, ahora me falta atar los demás cabos. Este capítulo lo dedico especialmente a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews en estos dos últimos capítulos que publiqué, se los agradezco mucho de verdad. Lo de las canciones, pues solo es una sugerencia de mi parte, para que puedan meterse de lleno al fic, si quieren bajarse esas piezas en MP3, nada más díganme y con mucho gusto puedo recomendarles una dirección.

Quisiera darle mis agradecimientos especiales a Mer, Misao Myaifair, Kaoru, Kami-chan, Kaoru_dono, Kaori, Anira Nekozuki y Megumi Gabbiani.

Quisiera profundizar en los agradecimientos, pero ya es tarde y necesito dormir un poco.

Ojalá y esta vez pueda recibir mas reviews, por que son los que animan a seguir.

Les deseo la mejor de las suerte, cuídense mucho y hasta pronto!!

Hitokiri lady...


	14. Preludio de viejos recuerdos

**El Regreso de Shura: Kaoru, es tu turno para pelear.**

Hola!!! Parece que el capítulo anterior si les gustó, eso me agrada ^^. Bueno, no creo que sea muy necesario dar un resumen, pero pondré una pequeña sinopsis: Misao pensaba que entre Kaoru y Aoshi había "algo", y aunque estaba en lo cierto, jamás se imaginó que ese "algo" sería que el apuesto ninja y la joven Kendoka fueran hermanos, pero antes de que la Okashira se enterara de la verdad, peleó contra Kaoru, quien logró hacerla "desistir" de marcharse de Tokyo después de un gran combate. Posteriormente, las dos grandes amigas se reconciliaron y volvieron al dojo Kamiya.

En este capítulo, voy a seguir una sugerencia que me propusieron e intentaré cambiar el estilo de escribir, espero sus opiniones para saber si les gusta esta nueva forma o si quieren que continúe con la que tenía ^^

Bueno, comenzamos!!

**Capítulo 14: Preludio de viejos recuerdos.**

Cuando las jóvenes llegaron al dojo Kamiya, Misao se encargó de curar las heridas de Kaoru las cuales no eran de gravedad, en su mayoría solo moretones insignificantes y  pequeños rasguños que parecían ser de peligro, pero que al ser limpiados de la sangre solo eran eso, pequeños rasguños. De hecho, la única herida visible en Kaoru era la cicatriz que se había formado en su mejilla debido al roce de una de las afiladas cuchillas de la joven oniwaban shu.

- De verdad que lo siento mucho Kaoru -  Dijo apenada la joven ninja mientras colocaba una pequeña gasa en la mejilla izquierda de la chica Kamiya.

- Vamos Misao, no es nada, pronto se quitará – mencionó Kaoru.

- Sí pero...

- Solo prométeme que hablarás con Aoshi.

- Si, me disculparé.

- Bien.

- Pero Kaoru, ¿Cómo le voy a decir a Aoshi que ya sé que ustedes son hermanos?

- Solo discúlpate con él y actúa como si no supieras nada.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, ya no te preocupes y vallamos a dormir un poco.

Las chicas se fueroN a dormir, al siguiente día Misao se disculpó con Aoshi por los desaires que le había hecho, no sin antes de que se diera un interrogatiro mortal hacia Kaoru por parte de su hermano, Yahiko y Sanosuke sobre el motivo de su herida. Kaoru les explicó que mientras nadaba de noche en el río la corriente la arrastró y por eso estaba algo golpeada, después  Misao procedió a hablar con el apuesto ninja.

- Yo lo siento mucho Aoshi – dijo la joven Okashira con bastante pena.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – respondió el atractivo hombre de cabello negro y brillante en un tono casi dulce.

- La forma en que me porté contigo, yo... no estaba bien... por favor, discúlpame...

- No tienes nada de que disculparte Misao, hay veces en las que por más que queramos, no podemos comportarnos como nos gustaría hacerlo, nadie puede estar de buen humor todo el tiempo, eso lo entiendo perfectamente.

- Gracias...

- No, al contrario, gracias a ti, tú eres la que debería disculparme.

- Yo no entiendo...

- Tu me has sabido comprender y por eso te agradezco enormemente, en cambio, yo no he sabido entenderte para poder darte mi apoyo cuando lo necesites.

- Oh no Aoshi, por favor no digas eso.

- Es verdad lo que digo, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible por que ya no sea así.

De esta forma, la conversación terminó, y el paso de los días siguió su inevitable curso.

Ya solo faltaba una semana para que se cumpliera el plazo que Shura le había dado a Kaoru, el día del combate entre las dos mujeres estaba muy cerca y cada una lo esperaba con ansias, en especial Kaoru por que extrañaba mucho a Kenshin, pero a la ves, este tiempo le había servido para hacerse más fuerte, para madurar y para encontrar a su hermano. Ahora todo era solo cuestión de algunos días para poder reunirse con ese hermoso pelirrojo de ojos violeta, y eso la tenía de muy buen humor.

Kaoru salió como todas las mañanas desde que comenzó su entrenamiento a nadar un poco en el río, después de eso, se fue rumbo al mercado para comprar unos ingredientes que Misao le encargó, mientras caminaba, Kaoru escuchó una voz muy conocida por ella.

- Hey, Jou-chan, Jou-chan -  gritó Sanosuke un poco más atrás.

- Sanosuke, ¿qué haces aquí?- mencionó Kaoru volteando a donde se encontraba el alto y apuesto joven de cabellos castaños y rebeldes.

- Iba rumbo al dojo, ¿y tú?

- También, pero antes pasaré al mercado para comprar algunos víveres.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- Seguro pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Tendrás que ayudarme a cargar.

- No hay problema – respondió Sanosuke al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa despreocupada de esas que solo él sabe dar.

- Bien, vamos.

Sano y Kaoru siguieron caminado al mismo tiempo que conversaban.

- Y dime Jou-chan, ¿cómo va la herida de tu mejilla?- Preguntó Sanosuke en tono de hermano protector.

- No es nada, además ya casi no se nota – respondió Kaoru tranquilamente.

- Pues yo todavía no me creo muy bien eso de que te la hiciste mientras nadabas en el río – dijo Sanosuke algo desconfiado.

- Ya no más por favor – Exclamó Kaoru apesadumbrada, ya había tenido suficiente de las preguntas incesantes de su aprendiz, de Aoshi y del mismo Sanosuke. – ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que fue tan solo por una torpeza mía?

- Es que no entiendes Jou-chan, ¿qué le diré a Kenshin si te sucede algo malo?

- Pero no me ha pasado nada Sanosuke, además ya estoy grandecita como para cuidarme sola y ahora con el entrenamiento de Aoshi me he vuelto más fuerte.

- Claro, como ahora tienes a Shinomori ya no me necesitas para nada, eso lo tengo muy presente – dijo Sanosuke en tono triste y bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Kaoru algo preocupada al ver el cambió de ánimo tan radical en su amigo.

- Nada, olvídalo.

- ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando?

- No... es solo que... ¿Por qué no recurriste a mí? No entiendo por que le tuviste más confianza a Shinomori para pedirle que te entrenara, yo con gusto te habría ayudado.

- Eso lo sé Sanosuke, pero ya me ayudaste mucho colaborando con algunas de las labores del dojo, Aoshi-san fue muy amable por que él mismo me ofreció su ayuda y yo la acepté.

- Si, ya sé que yo no tengo la disciplina ni un método de entrenamiento.

- Oye, yo no he dicho eso.

- Pero es verdad, aún así, me hubiera gustado ayudarte aunque fuera solo un poco en ese aspecto.

- Sano, de verdad que me has ayudado mucho, nunca me habría imaginado que algún día te pondrías a hacer la limpieza del dojo, sé perfectamente que eso representó  un  gran esfuerzo para ti, y lo aprecio de verdad.

- Bueno... pues la verdad si me costó mucho -  añadió Sanosuke.

- El entrenamiento ha sido muy duro y ha requerido de mucho tiempo, además tu tienes otras cosas en que pensar y sabes a que me refiero.

- ¿Lo dices por lo de Sayo?

- Bueno, algo así.

- Sinceramente no creo poder olvidarla nunca... pero.

- Pero ¿no estarías dispuesto a intentarlo con alguien más?

- Yo... no, no lo sé... 

- Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Megumi? La última vez que los vi juntos... digamos que su forma de discutir no era la habitual, estaban muy enojados de eso no hay duda, ¿discutieron o algo así?

- Bueno... lo que pasa es... es que... – balbuceó Sanosuke sin saber que responder, al mismo tiempo miró a Kaoru extrañamente.

- Disculpa mi imprudencia Sano, si no me quieres contar no hay problema – dijo Kaoru sonriendo al ver la mirada de Sanosuke, la cual le imploraba que por favor no le hiciera preguntas sobre ese tema – apresurémonos para hallar buen precio en el mercado ¿sí?.

- Sí – contestó Sanosuke agradeciéndole a Kaoru por su discreción con sus hermosos ojos cafés.

Kaoru y Sanosuke siguieron caminando en silencio, pero mientras lo hacían, en la mente del atractivo joven llegaban algunos recuerdos...

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, disculpen por la tardanza, pero la culpa es de mis profesores de Teoría del Derecho, Historia del Derecho y la maestra de Derecho, sociedad y estado por dejarme estudiar como histérica todo el semestre y después salir con que "estás exenta"... eso es bueno, pero habérmelo dicho antes... también es culpa del profesor de economía por dejarnos un trabajo muy pesado....

Pero la buena noticia es: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA TERMINÉ EL SEMESTRE!!!!!!! y acompañado a esto viene un mes de vacaciones ¡SÍ!

Creo que tendré más tiempo para escribir y terminar este fic, además de comenzar otros que tengo en proyecto...

Se que este capítulo es demasiado corto, pero es necesario así. 

No se preocupen, por eso he añadido la continuación.

De hecho quisiera aprovechar ahora para los agradecimientos especiales si me lo permiten...

Antes que nada, muchas gracias a TODOS los que han leído esta historia producto de una de mis tantas locuras y haber llegado hasta aquí. 

Ahora agradecimientos especiales a:

**Mer: **Hay amiga, tu siempre al pie del cañón, no sabes lo valioso que es para mí tu gran apoyo, gracias muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias!!!!! Creo que en los capítulos anteriores respondía a tu pregunta de "¿Misao comprenderá la situación?", la siguiente fue "¿Qué pasa con Sano y Megumi?" eso pronto lo descubrirás en este y el siguiente capítulo, la última fue "¿Ken se librará de Shura?" bueno, creo que así debe ser, pero lo interesante será la forma... Muchas gracias por dejarme siempre tus reviews y trataré de actualizar cuanto antes.

**Misao Mayfair:** Por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo para tener el gusto de recibir tus reviews, disculpa que no ponga la "escena romántica" entre Aoshi y Misao, pero es que tengo otros planes para ellos... me preguntaste "¿Qué pasa entre Sano y Megumi?... que habrán hecho" ... eso lo sabrás en los siguientes capítulos. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y disculpa la tardanza.

**Kaoru:** Que bueno que te gustaran los caps anteriores, ojalá siga contando con tu apoyo en los que siguen. GRACIAS POR LOS ÁNIMOS!!

**Kami-chan: **Disculpa que deje así los capítulos, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Es un honor que te guste mi historia, yo también creo que Aoshi a veces es imposible, pero bueno... Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero la continuación de "Estrategias".

**Kaori: **Gracias por la sugerencia, la verdad estoy muy orgullosa por que nunca pensé que mi historia fuera a interesarle a alguien. No soy exigente, pero si me gusta saber cuáles son las opiniones de los lectores para poder mejorar... Muchas gracias por todos tus revies.

**Kaoru_dono: **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS ÁNIMOS!!!!!!!!

**Megumi Gabbiani: **Gracias en verdad, trataré de dar lo mejor de mí. En un ratito me pongo a leer tu fic, ojalá sigamos en contacto.

**Shiori-** **san: **Gracias por el apoyo y me alegra que te gustara la idea de las canciones.

**Kaily el Angel diabólico: **Muchísimas gracias!!! Fue un gran placer platicar contigo... sabes que espero con ansias la continuación de tu fic y no te preocupes que en el mío el K/K está asegurado aunque no lo parezca, es que a Kenshin y a Kaoru les tengo reservado algo muy especial...

**Sakura Kinomoto: **Hola, me alegra que te gustara la pelea, debo admitir que me costó algo de trabajo redactarla y de verdad que me hace feliz que te guste. Que bueno que siguieras la sugerencia de las canciones, yo creo que se disfruta más la lectura y se da más ambiente. GRACIAS POR LAS PORRAS!!!!!!!!!!

**Hasi - chan: **GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON ELLOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Natt kun:** Gracias por leerme, espero que sigamos en contacto y MUCHA SUERTE EN LA ESCUELA!!!!!!!!

**Rya: **Amiga!! Ya espero terminar este fic para poder continuar con más historias, por cierto ¿qué pasa con la tuya? ¿ya está el siguiente capítulo? MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO... ya tengo ahorrado dinero para la Mole, solo que aún no sé que día voy a ir...

**Ayumi:** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS y me alegra que te gustara la idea de la música.

**Hana aino:** Fue un placer tener la oportunidad de charlar contigo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!!!!!!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!!!!

**Shiomei: ** Gracias por la dedicatoria de tu fic, el cual me gustó mucho como tus demás historias, por favor continúa pronto, la que sea, la que sea...

**Karina (Sakura chan):** ¿Creíste que me había olvidado de ti? Pues no... amiga aún me tienes preocupada, deberías hacer el intento de entrar en la lista, TE EXTRAÑAMOS, te informo que la película de Sakura te está esperando impacientemente en mi casa, la grabé para ti, además necesito que me expliques varias cosas como sensei que eres de la serie por que sabes que no la veo, y no era por que no quisiera si no por los horarios de la escuela. ¿Ya estás lista para la convención? Por que SI VAMOS A IR...... ya tengo $1,900... Bueno amiga, ojalá sepa algo de ti pronto, y ÁNIMO ÁNIMO ÁNIMO ÁNIMO ÁNIMO ÁNIMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A mi amiga Normita: **Por si algún día lees esto, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me diste hace poco, de verdad lo necesitaba... muchas gracias amiga...................

Bueno, creo que es todo, si alguien se me paso le suplico me disculpe...

Los invito a ir al siguiente capítulo.


	15. Recuerdos de un viejo amor

**El regreso de Shura: Kaoru, es tu turno para pelear.**

Hola!! Se que el capítulo anterior fue extremadamente corto, pero es que lo necesito así, espero contar con sus comentarios.

**Capítulo 15: Recuerdos de un viejo amor.**

Kaoru y Sanosuke siguieron caminando en silencio, pero mientras lo hacían, en la mente del atractivo joven llegaban algunos recuerdos...

**FLASH BACK (Sano)**

Sanosuke caminaba en medio de la cálida noche, la cual era estrellada y lucía una hermosa luna de brillo esplendoroso. En su mano, llevaba una botella bastante grande de sake.

- Sí que hoy fue mi día de suerte- decía para él mismo, y con mucha razón.

- Por fin pude comprar un sake decente con el dinero que gané en las apuestas- pensó – pero es una botella demasiado grande para mí solo... ummm... ¿qué haré?... –  A nuestro querido Sano se le ocurrió regresar donde sus amigos, pero recordó que ya estaban demasiado ebrios como para seguir tomando, así que una idea llegó a su mente.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo la mujer zorro?... tal ves ella y el doctor quieran ayudarme un poco con todo este sake.

Sanosuke se encaminó rumbo a la clínica, lo que nuestro apuesto Sano no sabía era que el doctor Gensai tuvo que salir a otro pueblo para atender a algunas familias, pero como el trabajo en la clínica estaba bastante duró, decidió llevarse a sus nietas y encargar a Megumi el cuidado de la clínica... En pocas palabras, lo que el despistado pero atractivo Sano no sabía era que Megumi se encontraba completamente sola en la clínica...

_Clínica................................._

Megumi se encontraba recostada en un cómodo sofá, ese día había sido realmente ajetreado y no pudo darse tiempo de descansar hasta que oscureció totalmente... Aún así, a pesar de todo el cansancio la doctora se sentía bien. Poder ayudar a la gente le causaba mucha satisfacción, estaba feliz de haber escapado de las garras de un tipo tan despreciable como Kanryu Takeda, a pesar de que para eso tuvo que pasar por un sin fin de dificultades, pero aunque a la larga había ganado mucho atendiendo y reconfortando a los enfermos, también había perdido algo muy valioso para ella y que desafortunadamente jamás podría recuperar, este pensamiento opacó de pronto el ánimo de Megumi. 

       **FLASH BACK (Megumi)**

Antes de conocer a Kenshin (a quien ella consideraba como su adorado ángel pelirrojo) y a los demás, Megumi estuvo durante algún tiempo sometida a las órdenes de Kanryu Takeda como bien saben, fueron momentos muy duros para ella, a los cuales no habría podido sobrevivir de no ser por el apoyo que alguien le brindó sin condiciones, su nombre era Ken Niimura (¡que coincidencia ¿no?) un chico que Megumi conoció poco después de entrar en la banda de Kanryu. Al igual que ella, Ken estaba aprendiendo sobre medicina, los dos eran asistentes del médico que fabricaba el opio.

Ken era un chico muy pacífico, pero sobre todo  tierno, lindo y visionario aunque no gozara de una buena posición económica, tenía la misma edad que Megumi. Era muy apuesto, de piel blanca pero un poco bronceada, su cabello era algo largo y levemente rizado luciendo un color castaño extremadamente claro pero no rubio, tenía también un brillo en sus ojos de jade que al verlos transmitía una sensación de paz y bienestar maravillosos, muy parecido a la cálida mirada de Kenshin,   su complexión no era robusta, de hecho el joven era algo delgado y de estatura media aunque un poco más alto que Megumi, estaba dedicado en cuerpo y alma al estudio de la medicina, por lo que no tenía conocimiento de ningún tipo de arte marcial o cosas por el estilo. Ken trabajaba para Kanryu contra su voluntad, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que de lo contrario Kanryu mataría a su joven e indefenso hermano menor llamado Yoi, un niño de aproximadamente 10 años en ese entonces. 

Kanryu le había ofrecido una generosa oferta a Ken para que se uniera a su banda y fabricara no solo opio si no otras drogas, pero como era de esperarse Ken rechazó la invitación de Kanryu, el traficante decidió obligar a Ken por las malas y raptó a su hermano menor, así Ken se vería forzado a trabajar con él a cambio de que Kanryu no le hiciera nada al chico y le diera protección. 

Aunque accedió a la "petición", Ken no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, él aceptó trabajar para Kanryu pero secretamente reunía todas las pruebas incriminatorias posibles para poder meter a Takeda a la cárcel y así darle lo que se merecía. 

En ese tiempo conoció a Megumi y se hicieron muy buenos amigos al principio, pero después de tratarse más, en los corazones de ambos comenzó a formarse un sentimiento extraño, era algo cálido y hermoso. Megumi nunca pudo explicarse que era esa sensación que la invadía cada vez que estaba a lado de Ken, de hecho, él era quien más muestras daba de que entre ellos dos algo comenzaba a formarse, era mucho más caballeroso y gentil de que costumbre, y con su calidez logró ganarse el corazón de Megumi en aquellos tiempos tan difíciles para los dos.

Así, sin darse cuenta del como ni del cuando, Ken y Megumi formaron una relación estrecha, tan estrecha que sobrepasaba los límites de la simple amistad y evolucionaba para dar paso a una relación de noviazgo, aunque ambos eran aún jóvenes, ya habían fijado una fecha de boda y se prometieron que juntos hundirían a Kanryu para después ser felices. Incluso Ken le prometió que viajarían a Aizu para buscar a su familia.

Pero un día, uno de los secuaces de Kanryu descubrió a Ken cuando este iba rumbo a la jefatura de policía, inmediatamente le informó a su jefe quien no dudó en castigar severamente a Ken por su traición. Takeda ordenó que le suministraran una cantidad considerable del "nuevo producto" al pequeño hermano de Ken para "probar que la mercancía estuviera en perfectas condiciones" (en realidad este "nuevo producto" era una sustancia mortífera hecha a base de una planta venenosa conocida como estramonio, y es con el que Yahiko fue herido y envenenado por Beshimi, uno de los cuatro camaradas de Aoshi). 

Cuando Ken regresó, encontró a una muy desesperada Megumi tratando de aliviar al chico, pero en ese tiempo, a pesar de que se le podía considerar como todo una doctora, Megumi aún no poseía ni la frialdad ni el gran conocimiento que la caracterizan, por lo que sus intentos de curar al pequeño hermano de Ken eran totalmente inútiles, Megumi no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer, el grado de los síntomas que el muchacho presentaba era demasiado alto.

Al ver la escena, Ken solo se limitó a preguntar que había ocurrido, Megumi apenada le dijo que no sabía exactamente ya que cuando ella llegó el chico estaba totalmente enfermo, pero estaba segura de que eso había sido obra de Kanryu debido a la nota dejada junto al niño, la cual decía "Espero que a tu hermanito le guste el nuevo producto... esto te servirá para que no vuelvas a desafiar a Kanryu Takeda", al leer la nota, una ira indescriptible se apoderó de Ken, pero trató de controlarse por el bien de su hermano, así que como por arte de magia el hombre gentil y amable se convirtió en un hombre frío y calculador que le fue indicando a Megumi los materiales que necesitaba para aliviar al muchacho, era una carrera contra el tiempo imposible de ganar ya que el veneno había hecho efecto casi por completo en el cuerpo del pequeño, pero gracias a la intervención de Ken quien era asistido por Megumi, el niño comenzó a dar muestras de mejoría.

Ya un poco más tranquila, Megumi le preguntó a Ken sobre lo que harían ahora que Kanryu los había descubierto, Ken solo le dijo que no se preocupara y se fue sin decir nada, a las cuantas horas Ken regresó muy golpeado a la casa donde vivía con su hermano y donde Megumi se había quedado para estar al tanto de la mejoría del niño, Megumi se dispuso a curar las heridas y los golpes en Ken que en su ataque de ira había ido adonde Kanryu para ajustar cuentas, pero desafortunadamente Ken no tuvo oportunidad ante los hombres del traficante y a duras penas logró salir vivo.

Pasaron algunos días y Megumi no se había presentado a "trabajar", de hecho, no se había despegado ni un solo momento de Ken ni de su pequeño hermano, pero no contaba con que Kanryu hiciera otra de las suyas.

Una noche el traficante irrumpió en la vivienda y trató de llevarse a Megumi, pero ella se opuso rotundamente argumentando que la policía ya estaba al tanto de los juegos sucios de Takeda, lamentablemente el gobierno en ese entonces era aún demasiado inestable y no había un verdadero órgano regulador de este tipo de situaciones sumando a esto el alto grado de corrupción, para Kanryu no fue difícil sobornar a la policía de la  de la pequeña población donde residían, al saber esto, Megumi entró en desesperación viendo que ya no había salida y decidió irse con Kanryu para que a Ken y a su hermanito no les pasara nada, desafortunadamente Kanryu no tenía los mismos planes ya que como Megumi también había sido cómplice de Ken debía ser castigada a menos que... 

Kanryu trató de forzar a Megumi a que lo "complaciera", después de todo la joven Takani era atractiva, demasiado atractiva a los ojos de un tipo ruin y además pervertido como lo era Kanryu. Por más que lo intentaba, Megumi no lograba zafarse de los "abrazos" del horrible hombre, la doctora se había resignado a ser vilmente ultrajada por ese sujeto, pero en ese momento Ken intervino salvando a su prometida, desgraciadamente Ken no poseía elementos que le permitieran enfrentarse a Kanryu cuerpo a cuerpo aunque lo intentó, a pesar de que estaba herido y golpeado logró darle a Takeda una gran paliza, de hecho pudo ganar de no ser por que el traficante le disparó varias veces con su arma hiriéndolo de muerte. Ken cayó agonizante en los brazos de Megumi y murió diciendo estas simples palabras "vive y sé feliz por mí". Después de matar a Ken, Kanryu se llevó a Megumi, Yoi  y al doctor que usualmente fabricaba el opio para que trabajaran a su servicio.

Tres años después Yoi intentó escapar, gracias a Megumi lo logró aunque eso significaba dejarla en manos de Kanryu, Yoi se fue prometiéndole que algún día se volverían a encontrar y entonces le pagaría el favor.

Dos años después Megumi conoció a Kenshin y a los demás, desde el primer momento en que vio a nuestro pelirrojo, Megumi sintió un gran afecto por él, físicamente no era muy parecido a Ken, pero en su mirada y en su calidez eran muy similares, es por eso que Megumi no podía evitar sentirse a veces terriblemente atraída por Kenshin, hubo un tiempo en el que creyó amarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que Kaoru sentía algo mucho más fuerte por Kenshin que lo que ella sentía, así que decidió dejar a Kenshin por la paz de antemano sabía muy bien que el corazón del rurouni tenía una dueña cuyo nombre era Kaoru Kamiya, pero aún así, Megumi nunca dejaría de sentir un gran cariño por Kenshin debido a que le recordaba mucho a Ken, y a que fue nuestro pelirrojo el que la libró de las manos de Kanryu Takeda, por esa razón, la doctora Takani le estaría eternamente agradecida.

      **FIN DEL FLASH BACK (Megumi)**

Los pensamientos de Megumi fueron interrumpidos por alguien que llamaba a la puerta. 

- ¿Un paciente?- pensó ella al tiempo que se dirigía a la entrada de la clínica que ya estaba cerrada.

¿Cómo estás mujer zorro?- Dijo Sanosuke mientras Megumi abría la puerta.

**Notas de la autora: **Se que este capítulo también salió muy corto, pero es que ahora viene lo interesante... 

Solo quiero aclarar que Sano aún está recordando....

Saben?? Subí estos capítulos ahora por que le prometí a una amiga haberlo en cuanto los tuviera, pero el siguiente capítulo lo subiré pronto, mientras espero sus comentarios...


	16. Dos corazones rotos

**El regreso de Shura, Kaoru es tu turno para pelear.**

Hola, no sé que pasó... a lo mejor subí mal el capítulo, pero aquí lo pongo de nuevo, espero sus comentarios...

En el capítulo anterior pudimos explorar un poco la mente de Megumi y conocimos a su viejo amor, Megumi está algo deprimida por recordar y en ese momento hizo su aparición el apuesto Sano...

Recuerden que el flasback de Sano continúa, en este capítulo trataré de explicar que fue lo que sucedió entre ellos dos.

Muy bien, vamos al fic...

**Capítulo 16: Dos corazones rotos...**

 -¿Cómo estás mujer zorro?- dijo el apuesto Sano.

 -Oh, eres tú – respondió Megumi con cierto fastidio en su rostro.

 -Oye, vengo aquí con las mejores intenciones y mira el trato que recibo.

 -Sanosuke ¿qué quieres?.

 -Nada.

 -¿Entonces?

 -¿Está el doctor Gensai?

 -No, ¿para qué lo quieres?

 -Tan solo venía para pedirles que me ayudaran con este sake.

 -Valla, es una botella muy grande.

 -Sí... lástima que no haya con quien compartirla, por que así como me trataste ya no estoy seguro de dejarte probarlo.

 -Está bien, pasa, voy a ayudarte pero tan solo un poco.

 -Bien.

Sano entró junto con Megumi, después de ir por unas copas para tomar el sake los dos se dirigieron rumbo a la sala y se sentaron en torno a una pequeña mesa.

 -¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Sano en un tono no muy cortés.

 -Nada- respondió Megumi con la misma brusquedad.

 -¿Estuviste llorando?

 -No es de tu incumbencia cabeza de pollo – dijo Megumi al tiempo que apuraba su copa de sake.

 -Oye cálmate Kitsune, déjame algo, no hay necesidad de que bebas tan rápido, hay mucho para ambos.

 -¿Quién te entiende cabeza de pollo?, ¿no querías que te ayudara?.

 -Sí, pero ve más despacio.

 -Nadie me va a decir como tomar y menos un cabeza de gallo como tú.

 -¿Sabes? Creo que tendré que enseñarte algunas cosas.

 -¿Qué me vas a enseñar tú?

 -Te voy a enseñar como se toma de verdad- respondió sano tomando de un solo trago todo el contenido de su copa.

 -¿Ah sí?- dijo la doctora sirviéndose más sake de la botella.

 -Sí!!

 -Ya lo veremos!!

_Una hora después..._

La botella de sake que al principio estaba totalmente llena ahora parecía tener menos de la mitad. Sano había tomado demasiado rápido, pero Megumi no se quedaba atrás. Aunque ya habían bebido demasiado, a simple vista parecían estar sobrios, pero con un poco más de detenimiento en nuestra observación, podríamos advertir que su comportamiento era algo... ummm... ¿cómo decirlo?... ummm... digamos que comenzaba a ser algo "inusual". 

 -¿Te rindes ya?- preguntó Sanosuke.

 -No me digas que ya te cansaste- replicó Megumi.

 -Por supuesto que no!!! Solo lo digo por que no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado, contra mi no tienes oportunidad.

 -No me conoces Sanosuke.

 -Muy bien, entonces sigamos.

 -Por mí está bien, solo te pido que no vallas a vomitar cuando te haya derrotado.

 -Créeme,  eso no pasará.

Y así, los dos continuaron en su "competencia" hasta que tuvieron que interrumpirla debido a que el poco contenido de la botella de sake que aún quedaba se agotó.

 -Creo que tendremos que seguir en otra ocasión mujer zorro.

 -Sí bueno... te salvaste de perder cabeza de pollo.

 -Sí claro, ahora respóndeme una cosa.

 -¿Qué?

 -¿Por qué lo hiciste?.

 -Hacer ¿qué?

 -Beber de esa manera, aunque aparentas que no, sé que estás muy ebria.

 -El ebrio aquí eres tú cabeza de pollo.

 -He tomado mucho más en otras ocasiones, esto no es nada.

 -Eso ni tú te lo crees.

 -De todos modos ese no es el punto.

 -¿?

 -Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta... ¿Por qué aceptaste mi invitación?... ¿Por qué bebiste como lo hiciste?

 -Hum- refunfuño Megumi – por la misma razón que tú lo haces.

 -¿Qué sabes tú?- respondió molesto Sanosuke.

 -Ohhh, el cabeza de pollo está enojado, ¿será tal vez por qué lo que dije es cierto? 

 -Tú no sabes nada, mis razones son muy diferentes!!!!- respondió Sano algo enojado y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas debido tal vez a la cantidad de licor ingerida.

 -¿Tus razones?... por favor, solo es una y es muy simple.

 -No me provoques Megumi.

 -¿Quieres que te la diga?

 -So... Solo guarda silencio.

 -Muy bien, te la diré...

 -Dije basta!!!

 -OLVIDAR!!!! ESA ES LA RAZÓN... TÚ ÚNICA RAZÓN... MI ÚNICA RAZÓN...- respondió Megumi en un tono bastante alto para luego pronunciar casi en forma de suspiro las siguientes palabras –Pero por más que lo intentamos... por más que lo hicimos.. por más que bebimos- dijo Megumi con lágrimas en los ojos –No lo logramos, el recuerdo sigue aquí... incluso más fuerte y doloroso que antes... aunque tomemos diez botellas de sake... no lo lograremos, por que mientras más lo intentamos olvidar, el dolor viene con más fuerza y se arraiga cada vez más en nuestro ser...

 -Esta... es la primera vez en que estamos... totalmente de acuerdo – pensó Sanosuke.

 -El dolor... es imposible de olvidar- pensó Megumi.

Después de aquellas palabras, Megumi y Sano se quedaron en silencio por un rato... pensando quizás, o tan solo compartiendo su dolor hasta que el silencio se vio interrumpido por la voz de Sano.

 -¿A quién perdiste?

 -A alguien muy especial para mí – respondió Megumi con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

 -¿Hace mucho?

 -Casi seis años.

 -No es tan reciente.

 -¿Y eso que importa?... el dolor sigue siendo igual... tal vez mayor.

 -Yo... te entiendo.

 -¿De verdad? No lo creo – Respondió Megumi con cierto desprecio en su tono de voz.

 -¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – respondió Sano con frustración en sus palabras – Por primera ves estamos de acuerdo en algo y decides echarlo todo a perder con tu altanería, esa armadura que te pones día con día y que no te deja mostrarte tal como eres!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No ganas nada aparentando tener la fortaleza que no posees.

 -¿Y qué me dices tú?... tú también aparentas que no sientes nada, que nada te interesa, que la vida es tan solo un juego para ti, cuando en el fondo hay algo que si te importa, tanto... que por más que lo intentas, no puedes ocultarlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 -SÍ, TIENES RAZÓN!! Hay algo que me importa y mucho, tanto que a veces no me deja vivir... por eso te entiendo, te entiendo como ningún otro va a poder entenderte jamás, te entiendo por que yo también perdí a alguien, te entiendo por que al igual que tú trato de ocultar mi maldita cobardía... te entiendo por que ahora me doy cuenta de que en fondo no somos tan distintos el uno del otro...

 -Sanosuke... – dijo Megumi en un volumen casi imperceptible. 

 -¿Por qué no nos fijamos en nuestras similitudes... en vez de concentrarnos en nuestras diferencias?... al menos por esta noche.

 -Estoy de acuerdo...

 -Y... ¿su nombre?

 -Um?

 -La persona a la que perdiste... ¿Cuál era su nombre?

 -K... Ken... Ken Niimura

 -Qué coincidencia.

 -Sí... y ¿tú?

 -Sa... Sayo...

 -Oh sí, algo escuché sobre eso... Santa Magdalia murió en tus brazos ¿no es así?

 -¿Quién te lo dijo?... ¿Acaso fue Kaoru? – respondió algo alarmado Sanosuke.

 -No... esa Tanuki nunca me cuenta nada...

 -¿Entonces?.

 -Fue Kenshin...

 -¿Kenshin? – dijo Sano al tiempo que recordaba que solamente Kaoru y nuestro adorado pelirrojo sabían sobre lo que había pasado aquella vez.

 -Kenshin estaba preocupado por ti, según él, andabas deprimido por eso.

 -¿Te lo dijo así nada más por que sí?- preguntó Sano.

 -No... para serte sincera fui yo quien le preguntó.

 -Y ¿A qué se debió el interés?

 -No lo sé... un impulso tal vez – respondió Megumi con desgano.

 -¿Qué más te dijo?

 -Solo eso, me dijo que estabas triste por que a pesar de que te dijeron que no fallaste, tu aún creías que no cumpliste con tu promesa... Kenshin es demasiado misterioso, nunca entendí a que promesa se refería. Aunque Kenshin creía que realmente la habías cumplido.

 -Y... ¿Cómo perdiste tú a ese tal Niimura?

 -Solo diré... que él también murió en mis brazos- Megumi comenzó a llorar – murió por protegerme de ese MALDITO... murió y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo... NO PUDE!!!!!!

 -Yo... te entiendo... sé como te sientes... por que yo me siento igual...

 -¿De verdad?

 -De verdad.

La mesa que los separaba ya desde hace mucho rato que había dejado de ser un obstáculo, Sano se levantó de su lugar y se sentó junto a Megumi.

 -Al menos...

 -Al menos ¿qué?- preguntó Megumi.

 -Al menos esta noche no sufriremos solos este dolor...

 -Al menos... – dijo Megumi después de un rato.

 -Al menos ¿qué? – preguntó Sanosuke.

 -Al menos esta noche tengo un hombro donde llorar...

Sanosuke abrazó a Megumi y ella correspondió abrazándolo también y llorando fuertemente... tan fuerte como no lo había hecho en casi seis años... tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta de que el hombre que la abrazaba y le daba calor también lloraba, y aunque lo hacía en silencio, las lágrimas de Sanosuke recorrían su hermoso rostro con una fluidez incesante.

Después de un momento, ambos se separaron viéndose a los ojos... De pronto, sin darse cuenta del como ni del cuando, sus labios se unieron en un tierno y triste beso, posteriormente ambos cuerpos, ambos corazones y ambas almas se fundieron en un solo ente.

El uno comenzó a ser el consuelo del otro y viceversa... Explorándose, abriendo la puerta de su intimidad, olvidándose del tiempo por aquel momento... momento en el que la tristeza de ambos se volvió una para dar paso a la pasión. Solo la oscuridad de la noche atenuada muy levemente por la luz de una vela a punto de extinguirse fueron testigo de la unión más increíble y profunda de dos seres en apariencia totalmente opuestos, pero casi iguales en fondo...

_Al siguiente día..._

 -Ahgggrrr, mi cabeza – dijo Megumi con gesto de dolor.

 -Ummm... tengo mucha hambre – dijo un adormilado Sanosuke.

 -TÚ???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritaron los dos al tiempo que se veían acostados casi en el mismo futon y se cubrían sus cuerpos desnudos con las mantas.

-Pe... per...pero ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Dijo Megumi en forma casi incoherente.

 -Yo... no... no... no lo sé- Respondió Sano.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer, se calmaron un poco y analizaron la situación.

 -Creo que bebimos demasiado – mencionó Sanosuke.

 -¿Crees?... la botella está vacía.

 -Al parecer tu y yo...

 -Escucha... olvidemos esto ¿sí?... ha... hagamos de cuenta que no pasó nada aquí- dijo Megumi.

 -¿Qué? – contestó Sano confundido.

 -Que hagamos de cuenta que nada pasó – repitió la doctora.

 -Tienes razón, esto NO DEBIÓ SUCEDER – dijo Sano algo molesto después de escuchar las palabras de Megumi, inexplicablemente se sentían herido por lo que la doctora le propuso, así que decidió cobrar revancha y dijo – No te alarmes tanto mujer zorro, ni siquiera me acuerdo de mucho,  casi de nada... más bien no me acuerdo de ti, de hecho fue como un sueño en el que dormí junto a la persona que perdí  hace algún tiempo, al menos ayer pude estar con ella... con Sayo...

 -Pu... ¿Pues sabes qué?... yo tampoco me acordé de ti en ningún momento, yo no pasé la noche contigo, la pasé con Ken... pude estar con el ayer aunque fuera bajo los efectos del sake...- respondió Megumi, ella también se sentía dolida por las palabras de Sanosuke, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar las cosas así, por eso había dicho lo que dijo y por supuesto que no le dejaría ver a Sano su inconformidad sobre el asunto, el cuál finalizó con sus palabras.

Después de esa... conversación, ambos comenzaron a levantarse, pero se percataron de que sus ropas estaban algo "lejos" de ellos. 

 -Voy... voy a levantarme - dijo Megumi fríamente aún cubriéndose con la manta.

 -Y ¿Y yo que hago?- respondió Sano.

 -Tan solo espera ahí, traeré tu ropa.

 -Pero...

 -Solo... solo date vuelta Sanosuke!!

 -Está bien !!- dijo Sano volteándose al momento que Megumi también le daba la espalda para no verlo, a pesar de que habían pasado la noche juntos, el pudor no les permitía mostrarse desnudos.

Megumi se cubrió lo mejor posible con la manta, se levantó y recogió las ropas de Sano.

 -Toma, puedes vestirte aquí, yo iré a otra habitación – Dijo Megumi aventándole las ropas a Sano.

 -Está bien – respondió él sin voltear.

Sano se quedó vistiéndose ahí, mientras tanto Megumi se daba un baño con agua bastante fría, tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable, náuseas terribles y todo el cuerpo le dolía horriblemente. _(N/A: Aquí en México le llaman "cruda" a ese malestar ocasionado por beber demasiado ^^ nunca he entendido bien por que le llaman así, pero creo que el significado de la palabra encierra uno mayor, algo así como "la cruda realidad" je,je ^^)_

Al contrario de Megumi, Sano no tenía náuseas, de hecho tenía un hambre feroz (más de lo usual) y se sentía algo cansado (tal vez fue por la actividad de anoche mi querido Sano ^_^).

Megumi salió del baño perfectamente vestida y arreglada como usualmente lo está, Sanosuke la esperaba en la sala.

-¿Tienes algo de comer?_ preguntó Sano bruscamente.

 -NO – dijo Megumi en tono similar.

 -Maldición.

 -Escucha, voy a ir al dojo para ver a Kaoru, estoy segura de que habrá ingredientes ahí así que prepararé comida... puedes acompañarme cabeza de pollo.

 -Pues no es que te quiera acompañar, pero también quiero saber como está Jou-chan, así que también iré.

 -Como quieras.

 -BIEN.

 -BIEN.

Sano y Megumi salieron de la clínica rumbo al dojo Kamiya, mientras tanto...

 -Sanosuke.

 -¿Qué?!!

 -Nadie debe enterarse de lo ocurrido.

 -Por mi nadie lo sabrá, yo tampoco quiero que se enteren.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK (Sano)**

Los pensamientos de Sano fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Kaoru.

-Sanosuke... Sanosuke.

 -Eh... ¿Qué?

 -Dijiste que me ayudarías a cargar – respondió Kaoru con muchas bolsas encima.

 -Oh... lo siento Jou-chan, a ver te ayudo – mencionó Sano mientras le quitaba a Kaoru varias bolsas.

 -Gracias.

 -¿Es todo?

 -Sí, con esto ya no vendré al mercado por lo menos en una semana.

 -Bien.

Sano y Kaoru se dirigían al dojo, pero en el camino se encontraron con el doctor Gensai (no sé como se escribe ^^).

 -¿Cómo está doctor? – preguntó Kaoru alegremente.

 -Bien, aunque un poco atareado... hola Sano.

 -Buen día doctor – respondió Sano.

 -¿Podemos ayudarle en algo doctor? – dijo Kaoru.

 -De hecho sí, tengo que ir en este momento al siguiente pueblo, hay un chico muy enfermo y creo que tendré que pasar la noche allá, no tengo tiempo de pasar a avisarle a Megumi, ¿podrían ustedes darle el recado por mí?.

 -Claro – dijo Kaoru.

 -Gracias chicos, ah y díganle que cierre bien las puertas, Tokyo es cada vez más peligroso.

 -No se preocupe doctor, vallase tranquilo – respondió amablemente Kaoru.

 -Bueno, adiós...

 -Adiós.

 -Adiós. 

Sano y Kaoru llegaron al dojo, desayunaron un poco y Kaoru comenzó con el entrenamiento diario debido a que Aoshi le dijo que ese día la rutina de ejercicio sería diferente y era necesario que Kaoru la dominara cuanto antes. Kaoru le pidió a Sanosuke que la esperara para que luego se fueran juntos a avisarle a Megumi que el doctor no llegaría. Pero la rutina que Aoshi le puso a Kaoru era demasiado complicada, la noche ya había entrado y Kaoru aún seguía entrenando ininterrumpidamente, por lo que decidió darse un minuto para pedirle a Sanosuke que fuera solo.

 -Pero Jou-chan- dijiste que irías conmigo.

 -Sí lo sé pero... necesito dominar ese tipo de golpes cuanto antes, por favor ve tú y avísale.

 -Y ¿Si le digo a la comadreja que me acompañe?

 -No lo creo Sano.

 -¿Qué tal Yahiko?

 -Sano, los dos están durmiendo, ya es tarde.

 -Pero.

 -Por favor... ve... no te cuesta nada, queda de paso a tu casa.

 -Rayos!!... está bien iré.

 -Gracias!!

 -Si claro – respondió Sano con desgano y saliendo del dojo para dirigirse a la clínica.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notas de la autora: **Hola!!! ¿y bien?... les gustó, espero que sí, me costó trabajo hacerlo pero aquí está y espero les agrade y por supuesto también sus reviews para que me den energía y siga escribiendo ^^

Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews a lo largo de toda la historia y también a:

**Mi amiga Karina (Sakura-chan): **Amiga, no sé cuando puedas leer esto... trataré de hacértelo llegar, solo quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en avisarme, no cargues con todo tu sola, cuentas con mi apoyo... tan solo dime que puedo hacer y con gusto lo hago... No te rindas, yo sé que saldrás de esta ^^ ANIMO ANIMO ANIMO ANIMO ANIMO ANIMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Mi amiga Normita: **Por si algún día lees esta historia, sabes que te agradezco en el alma el apoyo que me brindaste y sobre todo el que hayas escuchado todas mis frustraciones existenciales, me hizo mucho bien tu comprensión... aunque estemos en diferentes escuelas y en diferentes carreras tu eres mi mejor amiga y eso no va a cambiar... gracias por aceptarme como soy y sabes que cualquier cosa también cuentas conmigo para todo... MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGA!!!

**Hana Aino: **WOW... Jamás pensé que tuviéramos tanto en común... ha sido un enorme placer tener el honor y la fortuna de conversar contigo, muchas gracias por la canción, está hermosísima... ojalá podamos seguir en contacto y platicar mucho más, y por qué nó? A lo mejor y un día se nos ocurre una idea concreta para hacer un fic de esos que nos gustan, sería genial ¿no? Gracias también por leer mi historia y espero tus comentarios. (Hitokiri y rurouni se despiden _~  ^_^)

**Minako-chan: **Hola, antes que nada una enorme disculpa por no contestarte, es que sin querer deje abierto el msn y me metí a bañar, pero cuando salí y traté de contestarte ya no estabas... una enorme disculpa. Ahora quisiera agradecerte por el review, con el cual me inundaron las ganas de escribir más. Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, aunque creo que todavía me falta ,ucho por aprender y superarme. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste y de verdad aprecio enormemente tu comentario. Te agradezco acerte dado el tiempo para leerlo y mandarme ese review, ojalá te guste este capítulo ^^.

**Laie Himura de Fanel: **Muchas gracias!! Sobre el contenido creo que es necesario intensificarlo más, es decir, mis personajes favoritos son Kaoru y Kenshin, pero eso no impide que a los demás no se les pueda sacar provecho. En mi opinión, cada uno de los personajes tiene una razón de ser y por eso he decidido profundizar en ellos, esto no quiere decir que deje a un lado a Kenshin y a Kaoru por que pronto también les tocará (risa malévola de Hitokiri lady). MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!

**Mer: **GRACIAS AMIGA!!!!!!! Bueno, aún creo que me falta mucho pero hago lo mejor que puedo... tu siempre apoyándome, no tengo palabras de verdad... aprecio mucho tus comentarios y espero el siguiente capítulo de tu historia. ^^ je je, me gustó la escena cómica ^_^

**Kaori: **HOLA!! Sip... Sano es lindo, ¿qué si los voy a juntar?... pues eso se verá... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO TU APOYO.

**Sakura Kinomoto: **Me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos... yo también creo que Ken debió ser muy cute... pobrecito ¿verdad?, el reencuentro entre Kaoru y Kenshin se verá muy pronto y por supuesto que voy a seguir. MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS FELICITACIONES.

**Natt-kun: **Todo lo contrario, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por escribirme, de verdad que lo aprecio muchisisísisisisisisisimo... sabes que también cuentas con mi apoyo y que bueno que ya terminaste con la escuela FELICIDADES!!!!

**Misao Mayfair: **Claro que continúa!!!!!!!!! MUCHÍSISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Daniela (Yin): **Ojalá que te gusten estos capítulos que espero veas pronto y me alegra que te gustaran las cosas que te mandé... seguimos en cotacto...


	17. Amigos?

**El Regreso de Shura: Kaoru es tu turno para pelear.**

Hola!!! Veo que les agradó el capítulo anterior y eso me da mucho gusto, sobre todo por que las ganas de seguir escribiendo crecen cada vez más en mí. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO A TI QUE TE TOMAS LA MOLESTIA DE LEER LA HISTORIA DE ESTA POBRE LOCA ENAMORADA DE KENSHIN HIMURA, TAMBIÉN TE AGRADEZCO POR HABER DEDICADO PARTE DE TU PRECIADO TIEMPO PARA HACERLO!!  (^_^)

Muy bien, en el capítulo anterior nos enteramos de lo que sucedió entre Megumi y Sanosuke, estas dos personas aparentemente opuestas por completo nos mostraron sus sentimientos más profundos... (lo que el sake puede lograr ¿no?). Lo malo es que cuando nuestros personajes se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado pues... decidieron aparentar que no ocurrió nada cuando la realidad es otra...

Antes de seguir, quisiera darles la siguiente clave para que interpreten fácilmente la parte final de este capítulo:

**Negrita: **Sano.

_Cursiva: _Megumi.

**_Negrita cursiva: _**Ambos.

Ahora si me dejo de cosas y vamos al cap!!!!!!!!!!

**Capítulo 17: Amigos??**

A petición de Kaoru, Sanosuke se dirigía a la clínica con paso lento. Desde aquel "incidente" no se había acercado a la clínica, ni siquiera había ido a la revisión semanal de su mano derecha. Aquel día acordaron no comentar nada sobre eso, hacer de cuenta que nada sucedió. El problema era que por más que Sano lo intentó, no podía dejar las cosas así, no era su estilo... pero tampoco quería (según él) darle tanta importancia a algo que simplemente no lo ameritaba, aunque en el fondo le preocupaba la postura que Megumi hubiera tomado al respecto.

 -No, no debe importarme – decía Sano para sí mismo.

 -Pero... entonces ¿por qué me siento tan extraño? 

 -Mejor no pensar, solo le  daré el aviso del doctor y me iré.

_Mientras tanto en la clínica..._

Megumi se encontraba lavando su instrumental con el que acostumbra trabajar, después prosiguió a guardarlo, abrió el mueble donde se almacenaba el material médico y al ver varias vendas no pudo evitar acordarse de "aquella noche"...

 -Soy una completa estúpida, no... no entiendo para qué guardé estos vendajes... ¿por qué pienso tanto en ello?, Eso fue algo que no debió suceder... Vamos Megumi Takani!! Reacciona!! Deja de pensar en eso, vuelve a ser la de antes ¿crees que al cabeza de pollo le importa? NO CLARO QUE NO LE IMPORTA!!! Si no le importa a él, mucho menos a mí – pensaba Megumi.

Después de un rato Sano llegó a la clínica.

 -Sano nii Sano nii!! – dijeron Ayame y Suzume al ver a Sano acercándose.

 -Que tal chicas – respondió Sano.

 -El abuelo no aparece Sano – dijo Ayame

 -Tranquila, para eso vine.

 -¿Traes a mi abuelito? – preguntó Suzume.

 -A él no, pero sí un recado de su parte – respondió Sanosuke.

 -Entra Sano, entra – mencionó Ayame jalando a Sano de su pantalón.

 -Pero... – dijo Sano ya dentro.

 -Juega con nosotras Sano – dijeron la dos niñas.

 -Oh no chicas, yo no puedo – respondió Sano.

La conversación entre las niñas y Sano fue interrumpida por cierta doctora que los miraba.

 -Niñas, les dije que ya era hora de dormir, ¿por qué no están en su cuarto? – dijo Megumi.

 -Pero es que el abuelo no aparece Megumi – dijo Suzume.

 -De seguro tuvo una urgencia, ya vendrá – replicó Megumi.

 -Pero... – respondió Suzume con lagrimas en sus ojos.

 -Calma, tu abuelo estará aquí mañana por la mañana – dijo Sano en tono tranquilizador y acariciando con su mano derecha la cabeza de la niña.

 -Necesitas que te venden esa mano – dijo Megumi en tono frío y distante para mencionar después – Iré a acostar a las niñas y de paso por el ungüento y una venda, espera aquí.

 -Pero yo no vine a... – Dijo Sano, solo que Megumi no lo escuchó debido a que ya se había retirado con las niñas.

Después de acostar a las pequeñas, Megumi regresó adonde Sano.

 -Yo solo vine para avisarte que el doctor pasará la noche en otro pueblo, tuvo que atender una emergencia – Mencionó Sano.

 -Y ¿Cómo lo sabes? – respondió Megumi con indiferencia.

 -Kaoru y yo lo encontramos en la mañana, por eso nos pidió avisarte.

 -Ya veo – dijo Megumi.

 -Bueno, eso era todo... ya me voy.

 -Oye! – exclamó la doctora.

 -Qué?! – dijo Sano.

 -No creas que traje este ungüento y la venda para nada – dijo Megumi.

 -Pues yo no te pedí que lo hicieras – respondió Sanosuke.

 -Solo cumplo con mi deber de doctora, ahora déjame ver esa mano – argumentó Megumi.

La doctora prosiguió con la aplicación del tratamiento que usualmente le daba a la mano derecha de Sano cada semana.

 -Tu mano necesita más atención, el tratamiento no debe suspenderse si quieres que sane por completo – decía Megumi mientras aplicaba el ungüento en la mano de Sano y lo vendaba fríamente.

 -Ese es mi problema – respondió Sanosuke.

 -Yo tan solo te lo estoy informando, como doctora ese es...

 -Sí ya lo sé, como doctora ese es tu deber, no necesitas repetírmelo.

 -Escucha... no tengo humor para discutir.

 -Yo tampoco – dijo Sano.

 -Bien, ya está – mencionó la doctora mientras terminaba de vendar la mano de Sanosuke –Y recuerda venir a tratamiento una vez por semana.

 -Está bien – dijo Sano levantándose.

 -No vas a agradecerme por lo menos?

 -Gracias – dijo Sano secamente.

 -Hum – refunfuñó Megumi.

Por unos cuantos segundos se quedaron así, sin decir nada hasta que...

 -Y ¿Cómo está la Tanuki? Hace tiempo que no la veo.

 -Ella está bien, cada vez mejora más.

 -De verdad?

 -Sí... creo que Jou-chan a madurado durante la ausencia de Kenshin.

 -Que bueno, al fin se está portando a la altura.

 -Solo espero que sea suficiente.

 -No entiendo, dijiste que Kaoru ha madurado.

 -Sí, pero yo me refiero a su fuerza. Tu no has visto a esa pirata, incluso yo mismo hace tiempo pude ver su poder, créeme cuando te digo que esa mujer es muy fuerte.

 -Si es así, entonces Kaoru tendrá que usar la cabeza además de la fuerza.

 -Solo espero que no le pase nada a Jou-chan.

 -A mí el que me preocupa es Ken.

 -Descuida,  Kenshin de seguro se las está arreglando. Aunque me parece bastante extraño que aún no escape de las garras de esa mujer – mencionó Sano.

 -Por eso me preocupo, no sé que clase de método este  usando para haber logrado mantener tanto tiempo a Kenshin con ella.

 -Pues no tengo ni idea – respondió Sanosuke.

 -Solo espero que Ken se encuentre bien.

 -Bueno... me voy – mencionó Sano al momento que se retiraba.

 -Espera – dijo Megumi.

 -Sí?... 

 -... Na.. nada – respondió Megumi después de un momento.

 -Oye...

 -Sí? – preguntó Megumi.

 -Sobre lo de la otra noche... yo... quiero disculparme, estaba muy borracho y no sabía lo que hacía... no fue mi intención que... eso ocurriera.

 -Bueno... también fue mi responsabilidad... no estoy acostumbrada a beber así... tampoco fue mi intención llegar... llegar a ese punto.

 -También... siento... siento haberte hablado d esa forma en frente de Jou-chan.

 -Yo también lo siento.

 -Entonces... ¿estamos a mano? – menciono Sano.

 -Sí, claro.

 -Bien entonces...

 -Entonces...- dijo Megumi.

 -Am...

 -Sí...

 -Amigos? – dijo Sano después de un rato y extendiéndole su mano.

 -Amigos – contestó ella dándole también su mano.

 -Todo está bien entonces? – Preguntó Sano.

 -Sí... claro – dijo Megumi.

 -Bien... adiós – mencionó Sano al tiempo que Salía de la clínica.

 -Adiós – respondió tristemente Megumi mientras lo veía alejarse.

Esa noche ambos pasarían de nuevo solos su tristeza. Pero ahora, un nuevo sentimiento comenzaba a albergarse en sus corazones...

Ahora que te busco y 

**tu no estás, recuerdo**

**que solo la tristeza**

**quiere hablar conmigo.**

Ahora que la lluvia 

**se ha llevado el**

**último jirón de**

**tu vestido.**

Ahora que he olvidado 

**lo que soy, recuerdo**

**en el pasado lo que**

**he sido.**

********

**_Si he sido lo que fui_**

**_fue por tu cuerpo_**

**_si he sido noche_**

**_fue tu noche quien lo quiso_**

**_si he sido beso_**

**_es que mis labios aprendieron_**

**_a ser beso para ti_**

**_*****_**

**Si he sido lo que soy**

**fue en tu regazo**

**si he sido vida**

**fue por darte a ti la vida**

**Amiga, Amiga**

**que dulce esa palabra**

**suena hoy...**

*********

El tiempo no fue tiempo 

**_entre nosotros_**

**_estando juntos nos_**

**_sentimos infinitos_**

**_y el universo era_**

**_pequeño comparado_**

**_con lo que éramos_**

**_tu y yo..._**

**_*****_**

****

Si fuiste lo que fuiste 

_fue en mi casa_

_que para ti fue_

_tu palacio y tu guarida._

_Amigo, Amigo_

_que dulce esa palabra_

_Y que sencilla esa palabra_

_Suena hoy..._

_No hay noche más obscura_

_que esta noche y el frío_

_se va depositando en los rincones_

_del alma._

_Y ahora que el silencio_

_va borrando la suave_

_vibración de tus palabras._

_Ahora que no son_

_apenas nada_

_recuerdo lo que fui_

_cuando no estabas._

_*****_

**_Si he sido lo que fui_**

**_fue por tu cuerpo_**

**_si he sido noche_**

**_fue tu noche quien lo quiso_**

**_si he sido beso_**

**_es que mis labios aprendieron_**

**_a ser beso para ti_**

****

**_Si he sido lo que soy_**

**_fue en tu regazo_**

**_si he sido vida_**

**_fue por darte a ti la vida_**

****

Amig@, Amig@ 

**_que dulce esa palabra_**

**_y que sencilla_**

**_esa palabra_**

**_suena hoy..._**

****

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora: **Hola!!! Espero que les guste este capítulo. Lo que incluí anteriormente es la letra de una canción cuyo nombre es "AMIGA" , interpretada por Miguel Bosé... la puse por que me pareció que se adaptaba a la situación en que quedaron estos dos personajes... la escuché un día en el radio y la letra me inspiró a crear este enredo entre Sano y Megumi.

Muy bien, ahora ustedes se han de preguntar desde hace mucho por que parece que me he desviado del tema o la trama esencial de este fic... creo que es justo que sepan la respuesta; la razón por la cual he profundizado en personajes y situaciones que tal vez parezcan no venir al caso en esta historia es que realmente, en este fic mi propósito es plantear las bases de una secuela que ya desde hace mucho tiempo estoy planeando y en la cual desarrollaré plenamente la problemática de las parejas que estoy manejando, pero no se preocupen... el K/K está asegurado en este fic, ya puse antes un poco de A/M, y en el cap anterior un poco de S/M, así que por supuesto el K/K vendrá con toda su fuerza, y en eso se basa mucho la secuela que planeo.

No les puedo dar mas adelantos por ahora, pero espero seguir contando con su valioso apoyo.

Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora... los invito al siguiente capítulo. 


	18. Se acerca la hora

**El Regreso de Shura: Kaoru, es tu turno para pelear.**

Hola!! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, no los detengo más... disfrútenlo.

**Capítulo 18: **Se acerca la hora.

_Mansión de Shura._

 -AAASHISS!! – Estornudó Kenshin debido a que la pluma con la que escribía en un sobre había rozado su nariz y originado ese estornudo.

 -Salud querido, dime ¿estás resfriado? – dijo Shura.

 -Qué haces aquí? – le respondió Kenshin en un tono bastante monótono y guardando el sobre.

 -Qué, no puedo venir a ver como está mi futuro esposo? – preguntó Shura.

 -Esposo?... Shura, yo no pienso casarme contigo – respondió Kenshin.

 -Eso ya lo veremos.

 -Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Yo no te amo ¿es tan difícil de entender? – le dijo Kenshin a la mujer.

 -Lo que pasa es que estás confundido amor, pero muy pronto te darás cuenta de tu error.

 -Shura, la equivocada aquí eres tú – dijo Kenshin aburrido de la conversación que casi casi se había convertido en el pan de cada día desde que Shura lo separó de Kaoru.

 -GUARDA SILENCIO!! – Ordenó Shura.

 -Shura, te molestas por que sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad.

 -CÁLLATE!!, Tú... vas a amarme a como de lugar.

 -Lamento decirte que no es así, el amor no es un objeto que puedas obtener así nada más.

 -Todo, todo en este mundo tiene un precio, incluso el amor.

 -Shura... eso no es cierto.

 -CLARO QUE SÍ!!

 -Shura, no lo entiendo... cambiaste demasiado, ya no eres la muchacha bondadosa que se preocupaba por su gente, más sin embargo, aún conservas esa soledad, sabes perfectamente que no puedes comprar el amor.

 -Calla... solo calla.

 -Escucha, tu no me amas ni yo a ti, sabes perfectamente que si estoy aquí no es por que yo lo desee, si no por que no quiero que le hagas daño a Kaoru... Shura, cuando me capturaste por primera vez... fue por que yo mismo me ofrecí a ir en vez de Kaoru y eso lo sabes muy bien, si hay alguien que conoce mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella eres tú, no entiendo entonces por que quieres que me quede contigo cuando sabes que no puedo amar a nadie más que no sea ella.

 -Tú... tu no sabes nada.

 -¿Por qué te haces esto Shura? ¿Por qué te volviste así? ¿Por qué has decidido ser alguien que no eres?

 -Por qué?...Por qué?... Te voy a decir por qué... Por que el mundo me ha hecho así, por que nadie me a querido escuchar, por que desde que murió mi padre los dioses me han negado todo lo que pedí y solo me han dado incomprensión, por que he sufrido la traición en carne propia, el abuso, la humillación, la discriminación de raza, de sexo... Por que desde hace muchos años nadie me ha tratado con amor... solo tú me ofreciste un nuevo horizonte, solo tú me comprendiste y me ayudaste... nadie más a hecho algo por mí.

 -Shura te equivocas, ¿qué pasó con Sanujiru e Iwasu? incluso con tus sirvientes... ellos te aprecian, te estiman mucho y no te negarían su comprensión.

 -NO ES SUFICIENTE... YO QUIERO LA TUYA Y LA VOY A OBTENER A COMO DE LUGAR!!!

 -Si esa es tu postura entonces no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte... escucha, no pienso seguir esperando más tiempo... voy a ver a Kaoru a como de lugar en el momento en que menos te lo imagines.

 -Si lo haces, ya sabes lo que le pasará.

 -Sabes una cosa?... estoy cansado de tus chantajes.

 -Di lo que quieras... mientras puedas – dijo Shura al momento que salía de la habitación y dejando solo a Kenshin.

 -Es una lástima que ni siquiera podamos ser amigos – pensó Kenshin – pero ahora tengo que arreglármelas para ver a Kaoru sin arriesgarla, debo pensar.

Shura salió bastante alterada de la habitación de Kenshin.

 -Oye!!! Takashi.

 -Dígame señorita Shura.

 -Vamos a tener que adelantar el plan.

 -Pero señorita Shura no creo que sea una buena idea hacerlo.

 -No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, lo harás mañana.

 -Como usted diga.

_Mientras tanto en el dojo Kamiya._

 -Sí!... Sí!... lo logré – dijo una muy animada Kaoru.

 -Muy bien, esta es la rutina más difícil, recuerdo que cuando joven tardé tres días en dominarla, tu lo lograste en tan solo uno y medio, te felicito.

 -Hermano hablas como si tuvieras 50 años... pero gracias.

 -Lo que me alegra es que hemos terminado con tiempo de sobra, incluso podrás darte un descanso – mencionó Aoshi.

 -¿Qué?

 -El entrenamiento concluye con esta última rutina.

 -Pero...- replicó Kaoru.

 -Si no me crees, quítate en peso que llevas encima y disfruta de la ligereza que has adquirido con el entrenamiento.

 -Bueno, vamos a ver – dijo Kaoru.

 -Esperaré aquí – dijo Aoshi.

Kaoru salió del dojo y se fue a su cuarto para quitarse todo el peso con el que Aoshi la había hecho entrenar, este constaba de una especie de camiseta forrada de tela pero que por dentro contenía un material extraño y pesado; un par de muñequeras y espinilleras hechas de igual manera que la camiseta y para finalizar un pantalón cortó igualmente fabricado (Kaoru portaba todo este vestuario debajo de su traje normal de entrenamiento). Todo esto sumaba un peso de 40 kilos, peso con el que Kaoru se acostumbró a nadar todas las mañanas en el río aumentando cada vez más la distancia y con el que entrenaba a diario bajo la instrucción de su hermano.

Poco después Kaoru regresó al dojo.

 -Bien, ahora trata de hacer cualquier rutina – dijo Aoshi.

 -Está bien – respondió Kaoru.

Era sorprendente, Kaoru realizaba movimientos de Kenpo muy complejos sin ningún tipo de dificultad, sus saltos eran muy altos, su velocidad aumentó en gran medida al igual que su destreza y agilidad, además de eso Kaoru se sentía excesivamente ligera, como una pluma.

 -Esto es genial – dijo Kaoru asombrada al momento que aterrizaba.

 -Si... bueno, mejoraste mucho en muy poco tiempo.

 -Y todo te lo debo a ti hermanito, gracias...- mencionó la joven.

 -Escucha, aunque el entrenamiento finalizó aún me falta hablar contigo sobre el poder y la fuerza que has adquirido, pero eso lo haré mañana, ya es muy tarde.

 -Está bien.

 -Me iré a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo – dijo Aoshi en tono de maestro.

 -No te preocupes en un rato voy.

 -Kaoru, no es bueno que te desveles, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que a veces te acuestas muy tarde.

 -Bueno yo...

 -Por cierto, quisiera preguntarte algo.

 -Sí dime.

 -¿Qué es ese movimiento? – preguntó Aoshi.

 -¿Cuál movimiento? – respondió Kaoru.

 -Algunas veces he visto que haces este movimiento – dijo Aoshi mientras le mostraba a Kaoru el famoso movimiento que la veía hacer – pero no sé para que pueda servirte.

 -Ah, te refieres a eso... no es nada, tan solo un ejercicio sin importancia – respondió gentilmente Kaoru.

 -Si tu lo dices... bueno, hasta mañana.

 -Hasta mañana hermano

Aoshi se retiro del dojo para descansar.

Después de un rato, Kaoru también se retiró a su cuarto para descansar no sin antes preparar la ropa que vestiría para su combate.

 -Tal ves sea apresurado hacerlo ahora, pero no sé por que tengo un extraño presentimiento – pensó Kaoru.

Y que cierto era su presentimiento... la hora del combate estaba a punto de llegar...

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora: **Hola... sé que estos dos capítulos fueron muy cortos, pero es necesario así... Como verán, ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia producto de mi loca mente, espero tener el siguiente capítulo pronto.

Ahora quisiera aprovechar para mandar mis agradecimientos a:

**Kaori: **Hola!! Gracias, no sabía como se escribía ^^... ¿Algo romántico?... eso espero... gracias de verdad por tus comentarios y por el abrazo, yo también te mando uno desde mi adorado país: México.

**Pamky: **Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar... me alegra mucho que sigas mi historia y recibir nuevamente tus reviews. Muy pronto Kaoru pondrá a Shura en su lugar, no te preocupes por eso. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y trataré de apurarme.

**Natt-kun: **GRACIAS!!, Muchas gracias por mandarme personalmente tus comentarios, me siento muy bien de poder contar con tu valioso apoyo... de verdad muchas gracias.

**Mer: **Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo amiga, y por leer esta locura hasta aquí... sabes que también contarás siempre con el mío, gracias de verdad!!!

**Aoshi Tsukino: **Todo un placer haber tenido la oportunidad de charlar contigo, gracias por tus comentarios y por leer mi historia, ojalá podamos seguir en contacto.

**Hana-Aino: **Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por compartir conmigo esta enfermedad incurable de amor loco por Kenshin, muchas gracias por las canciones y me encanta charlar contigo, ojalá que pronto se nos ocurra una idea buena de fic... sueña con Ken por mí ¿sí?

**Misao Mayfair: **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y TUS COMENTARIOS!!!! Trataré de apresurarme con lo demás.

**Laie Himura de Fanel: **Al contrario, gracias a ti... oh no... no desesperes please... trataré de apurarme. Sano y Megumi tienen futuro? Ummm creo que sí... aunque al principio del cap 16 ya no sabía como manejarlos de modo que su unión concordara lo más posible con sus personalidades... Oh, sorry, no quería hacer llorar a nadie, lo lamento mucho. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS FELICITACIONES. VIVA EL K/K FOREVER!!

**JLB Kenji Himura Kamiya: **Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, aún me falta mucho por aprender pero trato de dar lo mejor ya que es lo menos que puedo hacer para manifestar mi enorme gratitud a los lectores. De verdad agradezco mucho tu apoyo.

**Minako-chan: **Gracias por tu comprensión por lo del msn... Bien, me encanta leer y Ken... bueno, lo amo demasiado. Sip, por eso Sano y Megumi estaban enojados. Por supuesto que no me he olvidado del K/K, a ellos les tengo reservado algo especial y el A/M pues... tampoco me olvido de ellos, solo que de las parejas que hay, ellos se me hacen (por lo menos a mí) los más difíciles de tratar. Por supuesto que Kaoru le pateará el trasero!!... oh... muchas gracias :::^.^::: pero hay escritoras mucho mejores en esta page, aún así me siento muy honrada con ese comentario y si necesitas ayuda con mucho gusto estoy a tus órdenes... quieres waff?... voy a esforzarme, lo prometo. No... ya no quiero hacer llorar a nadie... lo siento mucho. Gracias de nuevo, trato de hacerlo lo más fiel posible a sus personalidades (lo cual me es muy difícil por que hay que asumir el papel de cada uno). No te preocupes, ya hasta tengo la cara del color del cabello de Kenshin por tanta felicitación. Mucha suerte con tus pruebas!! Yo también espero estar en contacto contigo. Muchas gracias!!! Suerte!!! Y cuídate mucho...

**Tanuki (Jo-chan): **Oh... muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste. ¡Los 16 caps en un día!!!! No tengo palabras para expresar la alegría que siento al saber esto; ni yo aguantaría leer mis 16 caps de golpe... MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Y trataré de apurarme.

**Sakura Kinomoto: **Sip... la nochecita que se aventaron... MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Trataré de dar lo mejor posible en cada cap. MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!

**White Plum: **Que alegría me da saber que te gusta mi historia!! Muchas muchas gracias de verdad por tomarte el tiempo de leerla toda, voy a apurarme, gracias de nuevo y hasta pronto... tb me gustan tus historias.

**Asuky: **No sé si tb leas esta historia, pero muchas gracias por leer "Hoy ten miedo de mí".

**Karina (Sakura-chan): **No olvides que tienes mi apoyo para lo que sea, tú nada más dime... PERO DIME!!!

GRACIAS A TODOS, MUCHA SUERTE, CUÍDENSE Y HASTA PRONTO!!

Hitokiri lady...


	19. Buenas noches mi amor

**El Regreso de Shura: Kaoru, es tu turno para pelear.**

Hola!!! De verdad que les agradezco mucho por leer esta historia!!

Bien, en capítulos anteriores vimos que Sano y Megumi decidieron quedar como amigos, la pregunta es ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirán aparentando que no pasó nada?; también nos enteramos de que nuestro adorado e idolatrado pelirrojo está HARTO por no decir hasta la .... (no es el estilo de Ken decir groserías) de la pesada y antipática de Shura. Por último, Kaoru ha finalizado su entrenamiento bajo la tutela de Aoshi y con algunos días de sobra, pero la joven Kamiya tiene un presentimiento extraño... ¿cuál será?... 

Basta de resúmenes y vamos al grano!!

**Capítulo 19: **Buenas noches mi amor...

La noche en que finalizó su duro entrenamiento, Kaoru se quedó un poco más de tiempo en el dojo, esta vez no permaneció ahí tan solo para entrenar con su espada secretamente, si no para rezarle con fervor al espíritu de su padre. Kaoru se arrodilló respetuosa ante el pequeño altar de su dojo, oró profundamente por que está vez tenía mucho por que hacerlo; el encuentro con su hermano, su entrenamiento, y sobre todo, muy sobre todo le pidió fortaleza a su padre ya que el momento en que lucharía por su amor estaba muy cerca.

 -Otou-san... muchas gracias, estoy segura de que tu cruzaste el camino de Aoshi con el mío, él me ha ayudado mucho... espero poder ayudarlo yo también algún día... te quiero papá y te extraño mucho, pero sé que aunque no pueda verte tu estarás a mi lado siempre.

 -Okaa-san, tampoco me he olvidado de ti, se que tu también estás a mi lado, por favor dame tu fortaleza... tu serenidad... tu determinación, para que pueda ayudar a Kenshin, librarlo de su pesar y hacerlo feliz. Así como lo hiciste con mi Otou-san.

 -Los quiero mucho, deséenme suerte.

Kaoru se retiró a su cuarto y preparó la ropa que vestiría el día del combate por que aunque aún faltaban cuatro, Kaoru tenía un extraño presentimiento así que decidió prepararse.

Kaoru se acostó no sin antes despedirse de su amado pelirrojo (como todas las noches).

 -Donde quiera que estés... descansa... y no olvides que siempre estarás presente en mi corazón... ai shiteru Kenshin.

_Mientras tanto, en la mansión de Shura._

 Kenshin se encontraba en su habitación, pensando en como salir de ahí y mirando la luna a través de una ventana.

 De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación -¿Quién es – preguntó Kenshin.

 -Soy James señor Himura, ¿puedo pasar?.

 -Claro – contestó Kenshin gentilmente.

 James entró en la habitación y dejo una jarra con té y un vaso encima de un pequeño mueble –Le traigo un poco de té señor Himura – dijo mientras vertía el líquido en el vaso.

 -Muchas gracias señor James – respondió Kenshin tomando el vaso dándole grandes sorbos.

 -Bien, si se le ofrece algo más solo llámeme, lo dejaré solo señor, con su permiso – dijo James saliendo de la habitación.

Kenshin de nuevo se quedó solo, se recostó en la cama y siguió pensando.

 -Mañana, no debe pasar de mañana... pero necesito encontrarla, si tan solo supiera donde está... si tan solo supiera que Kaoru está bien... creo que no me va a quedar otra alternativa – pensaba Kenshin muy pero muy apesadumbrado.

 Nuestro amado pelirrojo estaba tan pero tan desesperado de no saber que hacer... y es que hay que comprender que Shura supo como retenerlo, lo tomó por sorpresa y lo chantajeó con el argumento de que si intentaba escapar le haría daño a Kaoru, pero no solo fue eso, si no que también le quitó su espada y lo atormentaba día a día con la cantaleta de siempre "no intentes escapar cariño... por que si lo haces, atente a las consecuencias". Kenshin ya estaba más que harto de sus chantajes, pero sobre todo se sentía triste... era la misma sensación que tuvo cuando partió de Tokyo para pelear contra Makoto Shishio... la misma sensación que tuvo a lo largo de todo su viaje, la única diferencia era que esa sensación ahora venía con mucha más fuerza que antes... y ¿cómo no? Después de todas las aventuras y dificultades que habían pasado y superado juntos, como en la ocasión en que Kaoru fue herida y casi muere, o la vez en que Kenshin quedó ciego.  Las palabras que Kaoru pronunció en aquella ocasión resonaban muy fuerte en la mente de Kenshin "Pero ¿De qué estás hablando Kenshin? Si estás vivo, y eso para mí... es suficiente"

**Flash back **

La noche en que los dos estilos Hiten Mitsurugy se enfrentaron (_n/a: me refiero a la vez en que Kenshin peleó contra Shougo Amakusa), _Kenshin caía herido al mar cuando el combate terminó... la corriente era muy fuerte y no sabía que sucedía, solo recordaba haber visto un resplandor increíblemente brillante pero después... nada, total oscuridad. Luego sintió que caía y que se hundía en el agua, pero  estaba demasiado aturdido por los golpes recibidos en la pelea, así que solo pudo hacer intentos por salir a flote, de pronto... algo impedía que su cuerpo fuera arrastrado por el mar, era una roca. Kenshin decidió aferrarse a ella con la fuerza que le quedaba y recuperarse un poco antes de intentar salir, solo que no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo... alguien intentaba sacarlo y hacía grandes esfuerzos por llevarlo fuera del embravecido más. 

 -Vamos Kaoru!! Un poco más, solo un poco más – escuchaba Kenshin... no estaba seguro pero aquélla voz se parecía a la de Yahiko... de pronto escuchó otra voz, solo que esta se oía demasiado cerca.

 -Vamos Kenshin... ahg... intenta moverte un poco para que podamos salir... por favor.

 -Esa voz es de... Kaoru... ¡Kaoru! – pensaba Kenshin al tiempo que sentía el brazo de la chica rodeándolo para que no se hundiera en el agua. – Ella está tratando de sacarme... – decía Kenshin para sí mismo – no puedo dejar que lo haga sola, debo moverme... debo moverme... – pero Kenshin estaba demasiado adolorido, golpeado, aturdido y cansado; aún así trató de ocupar lo que quedaba de fuerza y tratar de moverse.

 -Eso es... así, muy bien... ya estamos saliendo – Kaoru trataba de alentar a Kenshin para que siguiera moviéndose y así los dos pudieran flotar con menos dificultad.

Después de un rato Kaoru y Kenshin lograron llegar a tierra.

 -Yahiko, ayúdame – decía Kaoru al tiempo que Yahiko le ayudaba a acostar a Kenshin en la arena.

 -Tienes mucha fuerza busu – mencionó Yahiko.

 -En este... tipo de situaciones... uno ...saca fuerza... de... donde sea – le respondió Kaoru intentando recuperar el aliento.

Después de que Kaoru se recuperara un poco Yahiko preguntó - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

 -Aunque no está mal herido si está muy  golpeado y cansado – dijo Kaoru.

 -¿Entonces?- respondió Yahiko.

 -Mira, quédate aquí con él mientras busco ayuda.

 -Pero no puedo dejar que vallas sola busu.

 -Tienes que quedarte aquí  para cuando recobre el sentido.

 -Pero...

 -¡Es una orden Yahiko! – respondió Kaoru muy duramente.

 -Está bien... pero no tardes.

 -No te preocupes, estaré de regreso pronto – dijo Kaoru – Por favor Yahiko, te lo encargo mucho.

Aunque Kenshin parecía estar inconsciente, podía escuchar la conversación de Kaoru y Yahiko, él quería decirle a Kaoru que no se preocupara, que no se fuera... pero por más que lo intentaba su cuerpo no le respondía... era extraño... ni siquiera cuando peleó contra Shishio le pasó algo similar... fue ese golpe, la técnica que Amakusa aplicó en él lo dejó sin fuerzas... poco a poco, Kenshin sentía como iba perdiendo la conciencia hasta que no supo más.

Después, sintió que su cuerpo se recuperaba muy lentamente - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – se preguntaba... luego pudo escuchar de nuevo la voz de Kaoru – Yahiko, encontré un lugar para pasar la noche, debemos llevarnos a Kenshin para allá.

 -Está bien, pero... aún no recupera el sentido – respondió Yahiko.

 -Kenshin – dijo Kaoru preocupada.

Al escuchar estas palabras Kenshin decidió que era tiempo de incorporarse, pero antes de eso comenzó a hablar.

 -Kaoru lo siento, siento mucho preocuparte, en realidad lo lamento. – dijo Kenshin débilmente.

 -Pero ¿De qué estás hablando Kenshin? Si estás vivo, y eso para mí... es suficiente – respondió Kaoru con la voz entrecortada.

 Para Kenshin escuchar esas palabras de parte de Kaoru lo hacían sentirse inexplicablemente bien, tanto que sentía como la fuerza volvía poco a poco aunque muy lentamente a su maltratado cuerpo.

 -Kenshin – mencionó Yahiko.

 -Yahiko... estás a salvo... que bien – respondió Kenshin, después abrió los ojos, pero al hacerlo la sorpresa que lo invadió por un momento no lo dejó pensar con claridad, no veía... no veía absolutamente nada – no puede ser – pensó, por lo que levantó su mano colocándola justo enfrente de sus rostro, pero nada... solo una total oscuridad a su alrededor, después escuchó las voces de Kaoru y Yahiko, las cuales mostraban suma preocupación, debido al asombro Kenshin por un momento no les respondió, pero después de analizar su situación se dio cuenta de lo que le había ocurrido, la técnica que Amakusa ejecutó en él fue la misma que dejó ciego a su tío Hyoe. - Ray ryu zen – dijo Kenshin por fin.

 -Ke... Kenshin... ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Kaoru alarmada.

 -E... esa es la técnica que Shougo utilizó hace un momento... la técnica que utilizó contra su propio tío – mencionó un ensimismado Kenshin.

 -Pero... ¿qué relación tiene con lo que te sucede Kenshin? – preguntó Yahiko.

 -Esa... técnica tiene la función de cegar al oponente – le respondió Kenshin.

 -Ce... cegarlo ¿dices? – pregunto Kaoru muy preocupada.

 -Así es... y parece que la técnica ha cumplido con su objetivo conmigo – respondió Kenshin.

 -Eso quiere decir que tu ... – mencionó Yahiko.

 -Sí, estoy ciego, no puedo ver nada en absoluto. – apuntó Kenshin.

 -De... debemos llevarte a un lugar más cálido Kenshin, comienza a hacer frío – dijo Kaoru en tono triste.

 -Va... váyanse ustedes, yo solo seré una carga Kaoru, después los alcanzo – respondió Kenshin aún adolorido.

 -No seas tonto, ni loca pienso dejarte aquí... anda Yahiko, ayúdame.

 -Sí – dijo Yahiko.

Entre Kaoru y Yahiko llevaron a un mal trecho Kenshin al lugar donde la joven indicó.

Después de un rato, ya en la caballa que Kaoru encontró,  Yahiko prendió una pequeña fogata mientras Kaoru le quitaba el gi a Kenshin para curarlo _(n/a: HITOKIRI LADY: ¿Quién de ustedes se ofrece a cambiar lugares con Kaoru?  Lectoras: YO!! YO!! YO!! YO!! YO!1 YO!! KAORU: Ni lo sueñen!! HITOKIRI LADY: Kaoru guarda silencio. KAORU: No dejaré que me quiten a Kenshin. HITOKIRI LADY (con grito y pose de batalla): A ella!!!!!!) _ejem... como decía, Kaoru le quitaba el gi para ver que tan graves eran los golpes de Kenshin.

 -Kaoru... no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias... estaré bien solo necesito descansar un poco – le dijo Kenshin.

 -Tranquilo Kenshin, por supuesto que debes descansar pero antes voy curar esas heridas – respondió suavemente Kaoru.

 -Muchas gracias Kaoru – musitó Kenshin – Yahiko... estoy preocupado por Sanosuke, ¿crees que podrías ir a buscarlo? – dijo Kenshin refiriéndose al chico, perdón, muchacho.

 -Si... pero.

 -No hay problema Yahiko, ve... Kenshin y yo estaremos bien – dijo Kaoru.

 -Esta bien – respondió Yahiko saliendo del lugar  dejando a la joven Kendoka y al apuesto samurai solos.

 -¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó Kaoru mientras limpiaba una de las heridas de su abdomen.

 -No... no mucho – respondió Kenshin.

 -Trataré de terminar pronto Kenshin, no te desesperes – dijo Kaoru vendando la herida de su abdomen.

 -Muchas gracias Kaoru – respondió Kenshin en un tono dulce y tierno, Kaoru solo sonrió gentilmente mientras continuaba con su tarea. Después de un rato de suave silencio Kenshin preguntó.

 -¿Por qué haces todo esto Kaoru?... de verdad que no lo entiendo.

 -¿Por qué? Oh Kenshin, la respuesta es muy simple, sencillamente por que te a... – Kaoru se calló de repente.

 -¿Qué? – preguntó Kenshin algo intrigado.

 -Por... por que – balbuceaba Kaoru.

 -¿Sí? – decía Kenshin interesado en la conversación.

 -Po... por que... por que eres... eres... alguien muy importante para mí Kenshin.

 -¿De verdad? – dijo Kenshin.

 -De verdad – afirmó Kaoru al tiempo que terminaba de vendarlo.

 -Gracias Kaoru, en verdad que no tengo palabras – decía Kenshin con esa voz tan suave, tan dulce... tan tierna.

 -Oh, vamos Kenshin, no son tan graves tus heridas, no es para tanto – respondió Kaoru.

 -No me refiero a eso Kaoru, me refiero a ti... gracias por llegar a mi vida.

 Kaoru estaba muy sorprendida de escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios de Kenshin y solo apuntó a decir – Gra... gracias a ti.

 La pequeña conversación fue seguida de un breve silencio que Kenshin interrumpió.

 -¿Sucede algo Kaoru?.

 -Ehh... no... nada...de... déjame ver tu hombro ¿sí?, hay un corte algo profundo aquí, iré por más agua limpia para lavar la herida.

 -Esta bien – respondió Kenshin mientras ella se alejaba – Ai shiteru – pronunció desafortunadamente en palabras inaudibles para la joven Kamiya.

 -¿Dijiste algo Kenshin? – preguntó Kaoru.

 -Eh... no... nada – respondió Kenshin sonrojado.

Sin dar más importancia, Kaoru se fue por más agua limpia y regresó después de un rato a donde Kenshin.

 -Tal vez esto te duela un poco Kenshin – dijo Kaoru pasando un trapo mojado sobre el hombro herido de Kenshin.

 -Ahgg..

 -Perdona!!! – contestó Kaoru alarmada y levantando la cabeza para ver el rostro de Kenshin, el cual mostraba dolor.

 -No... no te preocupes Kaoru, está bien – aunque Kenshin no veía, sentía que la tibia mano de Kaoru aún seguía en su hombro. El pelirrojo tomó la mano de Kaoru y bajó un poco su cabeza – No te preocupes más – le dijo casi en forma de susurro.

 (Kenshin no veía, pero si lo hubiera hecho se habría percatado de que Kaoru estaba más roja que un tomate y no era para menos; al momento en que Kenshin bajó la cabeza, su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de Kaoru, y aunque Kenshin sentía la respiración de la joven Kamiya demasiado cerca, no advirtió lo que pasaba ya que Kaoru en un acto relámpago separó su rostro para seguir con la curación de la herida del hombro del pelirrojo sin saber que hacer o decir).

 -¿Sucede algo Kaoru? – preguntó nuevamente Kenshin.

 -Na... nada Kenshin, ya está. – respondió nerviosa Kaoru.

 -Gracias.

 -Ahora tienes que descansar, por favor duerme un poco ¿sí?.

 -Pero Kaoru...

 -¿Sí? – preguntó la joven.

 -No... no creo dormir tranquilo... así como están las cosas, Sanosuke no aparece y...

 -Tranquilo Kenshin, descansa – dijo Kaoru ayudándole a que se recostara – me quedaré aquí, aquí estaré cuando despiertes.

 Inexplicablemente, Kenshin sintió un alivio infinito al oír de Kaoru esas palabras, por lo que accedió a dormir un poco – Está bien – dijo suavemente.

 -Descansa – respondió Kaoru en tono dulce.

Después de acostarlo Kaoru se quedó contemplando el dulce sueño de su amado durantes las pocas horas que quedaban antes del amanecer, después se puso a remendar el gi de Kenshin.

Tiempo después Kenshin despertó aunque aún seguía recostado, se concentró en escuchar el sonido que producía el viento, las aves, las olas dl mar impactándose contra las rocas y lo mejor de todo era que podía sentir la presencia de Kaoru, ella seguía ahí, tal y como lo prometió.

Después de terminan de remendar el gi de Kenshin, Kaoru se dirigió a él y lo extendió sobre su cuerpo – Kenshin, ¿estabas dormido todavía? – preguntó Kaoru hincándose junto a él.

 -Claro que no, solamente estaba escuchando el sonido del viento, pero ahora siento que puedo ver muchos elementos a los que antes, cuando podía ver no les daba importancia, la vida me ha enseñado mucho – respondió dulcemente Kenshin.

 -Pero... no puedes quedarte así, ¿qué harías para recuperar la vista? – preguntó Kaoru intrigada.

 -Tengo que superarlo, en otras palabras, tenemos que enfrentarnos con ougi Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki y debo derrotar a Amakusa, esa es la única solución. Pero anoche, desde que me enfrenté con él me siento más fuerte, y ahora estoy seguro de que en un nuevo enfrentamiento lo podré vencer sin dificultad, si su alma está malvada no podrá usar el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi tan libremente, tengo que enfrentarme con Amakusa solo una vez más y demostrarle todo lo que sé.

 -Pero... Kenshin, no puedes hacerlo – dijo Kaoru preocupada.

 -Aunque no te pueda ver sé exactamente como eres, puedo apreciarte mucho mejor... pero lo que me preocupa no es mi visión, eso es lo de menos, estoy más preocupado por ti por que aunque no puedo verte, sé que tu rostro ya no refleja ninguna sonrisa – respondió un dulce Kenshin estirando la mano para tratar de tocar el rostro de Kaoru.

 -Lo siento... – dijo Kaoru tomando la mano de Kenshin.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Muy pronto... podré ver de nuevo tu bella sonrisa ... ai shiteru Kaoru – dijo Kenshin adormilado, después, nuestro amado pelirrojo cayó en los brazos de morfeo. _(N/A: Morfeo es el dios del sueño)._

**Notas de la autora: **Hola!! Espero les guste este capítulo, muchas gracias por todo y les aviso que ya se viene lo interesante.

Muchas Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!!!

  ****

Y ahora los agradecimientos especiales:

**Misao Mayfair: **Hola!! Gracias por tu review... si, Shura es algo pesada, claro que necesita un novio pero NO PUEDE SER Kenshin, no te preocupes no lo va a violar (ya sería mucho), además pobrecito de mi Ken... trataré de apurarme con lo demás...

**Mer: **Amiga, tu siempre con tu gran apoyo... MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD!!!.. Pues yo creo que mi Ken se va a sorprender mucho cuando vea a Kaoru, ya me pican los dedos por escribir el capítulo dela pelea... Sobre S/M, no te preocupes... estoy segura que las cosas entre ellos van para bien (espero)... Muchas gracias por todo...

**Kaori: **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!!! Y también por la sugerencia... cada día aprendo algo nuevo, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**Sakura Kinomoto: **Sip... que emoción!!! Espero que el encuentro entre Kaoru y Ken sea muy intenso, pero más la pelea por que Ken ni se lo imagina. Si, esa Shura es demasiado pesada, la verdad es que entiendo a Ken... MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!

**Smcg2: **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO!!! Voy a poner todas mis ganas para apurarme.

**Jockerita: **Oh, muchas gracias por la felicitación!!!!! Disculpa por dejarte intrigada, trataré de apurarme con los siguientes casp.

**Hana Aino: **Ojalá te guste este capítulo y quiero que sepas que me agrada mucho conversar contigo a cerca de lo que más amo en mi vida: Kenshin... muchas gracias por ayudarme con lo de la canción.

**Misty (hermana de Hana): **Te agradezco en el alma tu gran amabilidad, de verdad que muchas gracias por pasarme la canción la cual es una de mis favoritas y no podía encontrar... MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!

**Laie Himura Potter Orphen de Fanel: **Me alegro mucho de que te gustara su especie de reconciliación; gracias por lo de dulce, lástima que la gente que me conoce no opine lo mismo... aprecio muchísimo tus comentarios y trataré de apurarme.

**Ayumi: **Si, lo sé... estos caps estuvieron muy cortos y te pido una disculpa por eso, es que a veces me agoto de pensar... pero trataré de dar lo mejor de mí en caps posteriores.

**Minako-chan: **Todo un placer charlar contigo, estoy a tus órdenes y muchas muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado, lo aprecio mucho en verdad!!

**Natt-kun: **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aprecio mucho tu apoyo y te pido una disculpa por lo del msn, es que me caí y cuando por fin pude volver a entrar pues ya no estabas, de verdad lo siento.

**White Plum: **Oh, gracias por el comentario de verdad, sip, Shura es insoportable. Y sobre la pelea pues ya verán... crees que Aoshi es frío? Mmm, bueno, tiene que acostumbrarse... Por supuesto que continuaré... GRACIAS!!

BUENO, LOS INVITO A IR AL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.


	20. Volverte a ver

**El regreso de Shura: Kaoru, es tu turno para pelear.**

Hola de nuevo, antes de seguir quisiera hacerles la misma sugerencia que le hice en el capítulo 13. Si lo desean, pueden acompañar la lectura de su fic con una de las piezas instrumentales de Rurouni Kenshin, esta vez me tomo la libertad y atrevimiento de sugerirles "Kaoru's love theme Original mix" (perteneciente al soundtrack 1, es el tema número 22), yo les indicaré el momento en que pueden ponerla, aunque a veces no puedo ser muy precisa estoy segura de que ustedes sabrán perfectamente ajustar la parte cumbre de este tema con la parte específica de este capítulo, ahora que si no tienen el soundtrack o la pieza en mp3, yo con mucho gusto les recomiendo una dirección para que la bajen, nada más avísenme... no los detengo más.

**Capítulo 20: **Volverte a ver...

A la siguiente mañana, todos los habitantes del dojo Kamiya se levantaron y gozaron de un tranquilo desayuno, Kaoru esta vez no fue a nadar como de costumbre por que a petición de Aoshi tuvo que quedarse para descansar un poco de todo el mes tan duro de agitado entrenamiento. Pero Kaoru se sentía perfectamente, jamás se había sentido en tan buena condición física como ahora, aún así le hizo caso a Aoshi.

 Yahiko fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa, estaba emocionado por que ese día iría  con Tsubame al mercado para ayudarla a comprar cosas que necesitaban  en el Akabeko.

Los dos muchachos compraron lo que necesitaban y regresaban hablando rumbo al restaurante, bueno, realmente el único que hablaba era Yahiko.

 -Entonces, Sanosuke intentó quitarme la bola de arroz, pero esta vez no lo logró por que le pegué con mi espada usando el estilo Kamiya Kashin y... y... – dijo Yahiko volteando al lado – Tsubame ¿dónde estás? – preguntó Yahiko, miró hacia atrás y vio que un tipo molestaba a Tsubame, la jaloneaba y no la dejaba ir.  

Por supuesto que Yahiko no permitiría semejante situación, así que retrocedió a donde Tsubame y el tipo se encontraban.

 -Oye, ¿qué no te han enseñado a respetar a las personas? – mencionó Yahiko en tono amenazante. 

 -No me digas que tú me vas a enseñar chiquillo – respondió el hombre despectivamente.

 -¿Cómo me llamaste? – dijo un furioso Yahiko.

 -CHIQUILLO – repitió el hombre.

 -Suéltala!! – ordenó Yahiko – y actúa como un verdadero hombre!!.

 -Muy bien – dijo el hombre soltando bruscamente a Tsubame contra el piso – ya lo hice.

 -Pídele disculpas!! – exclamó furioso Yahiko.

 -Yahiko-kun – dijo una temerosa Tsubame – mejor vámonos. 

 -Si... mejor vete chico, es lo mejor para un niño miedoso – dijo el hombre retando a Yahiko.

 -Dije que le pidas disculpas!! – respondió Yahiko más furioso.

 -Oblígame – respondió el hombre.

 -AHHHH – gritó Yahiko tratando de atacar al sujeto.

Aunque Yahiko podía ser muy fuerte si se lo proponía y lo había demostrado en algunas ocasiones, había algo que le faltaba aprender, era no dejarse llevar por la ira y pensar las cosas lo más fríamente posible. En este caso Yahiko estaba perdido, si, era un muchacho fuerte para su edad, pero aún no estaba listo para enfrentar todo lo que la vida le deparara y esta era una de esas situaciones.

Yahiko atacó varias veces, pero mientras más fallaba más se desesperaba. En un descuido, el hombre saltó aterrizando justo a espaldas del Yahiko, el chico no se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo que sucedía, en ese momento el hombre golpeó fuertemente a Yahiko en la nuca haciendo que el chico cayera inconsciente al suelo. Tsubame veía muy asustada lo que sucedía, trató de acercarse a Yahiko para ver si estaba bien, pero el hombre se lo impidió.

 -Escucha niña, ve y dile a los del dojo Kamiya que si quieren volver a ver al chico vallan al puerto y  que no esperaré mucho – dijo el hombre cargando a un inconsciente Yahiko.

_Dojo Kamiya..._

Parecía un día tranquilo, Sanosuke había llegado al dojo y se encontraba peleando con Misao por sus acostumbrados motivos.

 -Ya te dije que no me llames comadreja CABEZA DE POLLO!!!

 -Pues tu tampoco me llames así COMADREJA!!

En la sala de entrenamiento, Aoshi se disponía a hablar con Kaoru a cerca de lo que había aprendido en su entrenamiento.

 -Debes ser muy precavida si quieres triunfar en esta batalla imouto-san, no tomes a la ligera el poder de tu oponente – decía Aoshi muy seriamente.

 -No te preocupes nii-san, sé lo que debo hacer – respondía Kaoru sonriente.

 -Sí, pero además de eso, lo más importante es que...

 -KAORU KAORU!!! – las palabras de Aoshi fueron interrumpidas por unos gritos provenientes de afuera – KAORU KAORU KAORU!!! – Al escucharlos, Kaoru salió inmediatamente para ver que sucedía.

 -¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Kaoru - ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí? – dijo viendo a Megumi y a una agitada Tsubame.

 -Iba rumbo al mercado cuando me encontré con Tsubame-chan – explicó Megumi – estaba muy asustada así que la acompañé hasta aquí.

 -¿Pero que sucedió Tsubame-chan? – preguntó la joven Kendoka - ¿Por qué estás así?

 -Es... es Yahiko... Yahiko-kun está en peligro – respondió Tsubame.

 -¿Qué? – respondió Kaoru al momento que los demás se acercaban al grupo para enterarse de lo sucedido.

Tsubame prosiguió a contarles lo que había pasado con Yahiko, después de unos breves instantes...

 -Con que el puerto – dijo Kaoru pensativa – bien, creo que no hay otra opción.

 -Yo voy – dijo Misao – Yo también - mencionó Sanosuke – Igual yo – mencionó un serio Aoshi – Yo también quiero ir – dijo Megumi – y... y yo – mencionó una temerosa Tsubame.

 -Tsubame – dijo Kaoru gentilmente – es mejor que vallas al Akabeko, Tae debe estar muy preocupada por ti, ve y cuéntale lo que sucedió y dile que todo estará bien.

 -Pero... –añadió Tsubame.

 -Te prometo que Yahiko regresará sano y salvo – respondió Kaoru – además él es mi discípulo, de seguro está bien.

 -Muy bien – dijo Tsubame tristemente.

 -Y tu ¿por qué quieres ir Megumi? – preguntó intrigada Misao.

 -Si hay algún problema médico creo que soy la más indicada – respondió Megumi.

 -UM? – Misao quedó aún más perpleja.

 -Además, si quieren llegar rápido van a necesitarme – añadió la doctora.

 -Y ¿Para qué? – preguntó de nuevo Misao.

 -Por que vine en una carreta y el conductor nos está esperando afuera – respondió triunfal Megumi.

 -Bien, entonces dile que espere tan solo un poco más, no tardo, los demás prepárense – dijo Kaoru entrando a la casa para dirigirse a su habitación.

_Habitación de Kaoru._

-No sé por qué presiento que esto es obra de Shura, bien... creo que llegó la hora.

 Sacó algunos vendajes, se quitó los que tenía y se vendó fuertemente con los nuevos, luego se puso un gi sin manga de  color púrpura muy oscuro y que a la vez parecía tener toques azulados, posteriormente se puso un hakama negro y sobre su gi, se colocó el usual abrigo que siempre llevaba cada vez que salía a otros dojos para dar clase, además de eso se puso también unas muñequeras negras. Después de vestirse, Kaoru fue rápidamente a la sala de entrenamiento para tomar su espada de bambú y algo más. 

Kaoru no tardó mucho en salir, cuando lo hizo nadie notó su vestimenta debido a que la cubría con el abrigo.

 -Bien, ¿están todos listos? – preguntó.

 -Sí Jou-chan.

 -Sí – dijeron todos los demás.

 -Pues vamos ya – dijo Kaoru.

Tiempo después, Kaoru y los demás llegaron al puerto.

 -Bien, ya estamos aquí – dijo Sanosuke.

 -Sí pero, el puerto es grande, ¿dónde estará el chico? – mencionó Aoshi.

 -¿Dónde debemos comenzar a buscar? – preguntó Misao.

 -Yo creo que no habrá necesidad de eso Misao – mencionó Kaoru con la vista en una pequeña embarcación.

 -¿A qué te refieres Kaoru? – preguntó la ninja.

 -Mira – respondió Kaoru señalando a donde dirigía su vista – Es el hombre que estaba con Shura cuando se llevó a Kenshin.

 -Pues no entiendo nada – dijo frustrado Sanosuke.

 -Kaoru ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Megumi.

 -Llegó la hora – respondió la Kendoka.

-Pensé que no vendría señorita Kamiya – gritó el hombre desde la embarcación.

Kaoru caminó con decisión adonde aquel hombre.

 -¿Dónde está mi pupilo? – preguntó serenamente.

 -Oh, se refiere al chico, no se preocupe, él ya va camino a la isla – respondió el hombre – permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Takashi, y seré su guía.

Todos a excepción de Kaoru presenciaban confundidos la conversación.

 -Con que todo este tiempo Kenshin estuvo en una isla, Shura está verdaderamente loca – pensó Kaoru – Bien, ¿qué debemos hacer? – preguntó la joven Kamiya a Takashi.

 -Suban, yo los llevaré donde la señorita Shura – respondió Takashi.

 -¿Todos? – preguntó Kaoru.

 -Si, no hay mayor problema por eso, vamos... el tiempo apremia – dijo Takashi haciendo ademanes a los demás para que abordaran.

 -¿Podrías explicarnos lo que sucede Jou-chan? – preguntó algo frustrado Sanosuke.

 -El rapto de Yahiko no fue casualidad, Shura lo tenía planeado – respondió Kaoru sin alterarse.

 -¿Entonces? – preguntó Aoshi.

 -Debemos abordar la embarcación, ese hombre nos llevará donde Shura y por ende a Kenshin.

 -Bien... ¿qué esperamos?... Vamos por Himura – dijo una animada Misao.

 -Vamos – respondió Kaoru con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

Así, Kaoru, Misao, Megumi, Aoshi y Sanosuke abordaron el barco que los llevaría a la isla donde se llevaría a cabo el combate entre la antigua pirata obsesionada y la maestra de Kendo enamorada.

_Mientras tanto, en otro lugar._

Un apuesto pelirrojo vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalón negro despertaba de un largo sueño bastante confundido.

-¿Do... dónde estoy?... ¿Cómo pude haberme quedado dormido? – pensaba Kenshin mientras trataba de asimilar lo que sucedía – Pero ¿qué es esto? – dijo para sí al notar que estaba perfectamente encadenado por todo su cuerpo, no podía mover un solo músculo debido a que unas cadenas extremadamente gruesas se lo impedían. - ¿Cómo me hicieron esto sin que pudiera darme cuenta? – mencionó Kenshin.

 -Muy simple amor.

 -¡Shura! – dijo Kenshin.

 -Anoche, James te llevó un delicioso té y tu lo bebiste todo, gracias a eso dormiste como un ángel – respondió Shura burlonamente.

 -¿Qué?

 -El té que bebiste mi hermoso pelirrojo, contenía un somnífero bastante efectivo, es de mis mejores mercancías.

 -El té – dijo Kenshin para sí mismo.

 -¿Sorprendido amor?... para que veas que tu futura esposa es extremadamente inteligente – mencionó Shura.

 -Pero... ¿por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Kenshin.

 -Pues por que voy a ser buena contigo.

 -¿Buena?

 -Sí, como te lo prometí hace tiempo, hoy es el día – dijo Shura.

 -¿El día?... Hoy... ¿¡HOY VERÉ A KAORU!? – dijo Kenshin sin ocultar su emoción.

 -Si, hoy será la última vez que la veas – respondió Shura maliciosamente.

 -A... ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Kenshin temeroso de lo que Shura pudiera responderle.

 -Después de que veas lo que tienes que ver, nos iremos a Inglaterra, todo está listo para emprender el viaje – respondió la antigua pirata – Ahora, con tu permiso debo ir a vestirme para la ocasión – mencionó al tiempo que unos hombres cargaban a Kenshin y lo llevaban a otro lugar.

-¿ADONDE ME LLEVAN?... SUÉLTENME SUÉLTENME!! – decía Kenshin mientras se movía inútilmente tratando de librarse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban.

Los hombres llevaron a Kenshin a una zona bastante elevada de la isla y que curiosamente estaba muy cerca de la mansión _(N/A: para que se den una idea, este lugar es muy parecido al que salió en el ánime, en la saga de Shimabara o de los hermanos Amakusa y donde Kenshin y Shougo se enfrentan por primera vez, aquel lugar era una especie de monte o algo así, lo importante es que estaba elevado y abajo se encontraba el mar embravecido, bueno, el lugar que Shura escogió para la batalla era muy parecido al que acabo de describir). _Los hombres encadenaron  al ya aprisionado Kenshin en un árbol de tronco fuertemente y que conducía al vacío donde solo se encontraba el mar para que le fuera imposible escapar _(N/A: estos hombres colocaron a Kenshin de tal forma que pudiera observar lo que en unos momentos se llevaría a cabo, al mismo tiempo, Kenshin estaba de espaldas al mar)_, después de eso, Kenshin veía frustrado como los hombres se retiraban y Shura se acercaba vestida con un pantaloncillo de tela muy ligera, su tronco vendado y encima una camiseta roja, además de eso portaba un pañuelo en la cabeza. Shura estaba vestida tal y como cuando era una pirata y esto hizo que la confusión creciera en un bastante desorientado Kenshin.

 -¿Qué pretendes Shura? – preguntó Kenshin.

 -Muy pronto lo sabrás – dijo Shura mientras otro sujeto traía a Yahiko atado totalmente.

 -Yahiko!! – gritó Kenshin.

 _(N/A: Poner "Kaoru's love theme Original mix" aquí_ ^^)

 Pero Yahiko no pudo contestarle ya que su boca estaba atada. Kenshin veía como Yahiko trataba de librarse, pero al igual que él, no lo lograba.

-Ya falta muy poco, no te desesperes – mencionó la pirata.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que sucediera lo que tenía que suceder...

Kenshin aún seguía pensando en alguna forma de escapar, estaba muy confundido de ver a Yahiko, no sabía que pensar ahora. De pronto...

 -Señorita Shura... Takashi está aquí – Avisó James – disculpe señor Himura, pero no puedo desobedecer a mi ama – mencionó penosamente debido a lo del somnífero del té.

 -Muy bien... entonces la espera ha finalizado.

Estás palabras pusieron muy nervioso a Kenshin.

En unos instantes, Kenshin pudo ver las siluetas de varias personas que venían a lo lejos.

 -Si mis ojos no me engañan, podría jurar que las siluetas pertenecen a Sanosuke, Megumi, Misao, ¿Aoshi? Y ¿Ka... Ka... ¡KAORU!? ES KAORU... KAORU!!!! – dijo Kenshin para sí.

 -Sí, es ella, es Kaoru... KAORU ESTÁ AQUÍ!!, parece que está bien, luce diferente... esa mirada, siento mucha determinación en ella, pero... ¿sentirá lo mismo que yo siento ahora?... ¿me habrá extrañado?... oh... Kaoru, por fin... estarás aquí, para mí – pensaba el pelirrojo.

La sorpresa de Kenshin era indescriptible, en ese momento, además de cientos de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago,  sintió un mar de emociones estallar en su corazón, por un lado estaba la gran felicidad de ver de nuevo a Kaoru, a su Kaoru, el alivio de ver que ella se encontraba bien, pero conforme se acercaba también la confusión crecía al no saber que era lo que iba ocurrir, pero eso por un momento no le importó, por un momento solo pudo ver a Kaoru venir hacia él... era demasiada emoción, demasiada espera. Pero Kenshin no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucedería esa tarde.

 -¿E... Ese es Kenshin? – pensaba Kaoru – luce diferente, es la ropa, está encadenado pero parece que está bien, ¡que alegría! Kenshin, si tan solo supieras lo mucho que te extrañé, ¿sentirás lo mismo que estoy sintiendo yo en este momento? – decía Kaoru para sí misma cuando sintió que las piernas le temblaban por la emoción, es que la alegría de ver a su amado Kenshin después de tanto tiempo era demasiada, por fin podría gozar de su hermosa y profunda mirada, de su trato amable, de su calidez. Kaoru sentía profunda felicidad, de momento no hubo nada más, tan solo Kenshin, su Kenshin. Y a diferencia del pelirrojo, Kaoru sí sabía a lo que venía y estaba dispuesta a cumplir su propósito; llevarse a Kenshin de vuelta, con ella, solo para ella...

_Continuará..._

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, espero que les haya gustado, trataré de apurarme para tener listo pronto lo demás, no se olviden de sus comentarios que son los que alimentan a esta pobre loca y enamorada escritora de Kenshin Himura.

Quisiera dedicar este capítulo a Minako-chan (muchas gracias por todo, cualquier cosa estoy a tus órdenes) y a Natt-kun (de verdad que agradezco todo tu apoyo y recuerdas que tienes el mí también).

GRACIAS POR TODO!!!

Hasta pronto!!

Hitokiri lady.


	21. Kaoru vs Shura

**El regreso de Shura: Kaoru, es tu turno para pelear.**

HOLA!! Me da mucho gusto que les agradaran los capítulos anteriores. 

No creo necesario dar un resumen de los episodios 19 y 20, solo mencionaré que después de bastante tiempo Kaoru y Kenshin se encontraron al fin, esto quiere decir que la pelea acordada entre la vieja pirata y la joven Kendoka dará comienzo.

Antes de continuar  permítanme hacerles una sugerencia: Si quieren leer este capítulo con música, les recomiendo que preparen "Warriors suite" (tema 11, soundtrack 3 de Rurouni Kenshin) y "The last Wolf suite" (tema 2 soundtrack 2 de Rurouni Kenshin). Yo les indicaré el momento en que sugiero que las pongan, pero como no soy nada precisa, confío en que ustedes adaptarán perfectamente las partes más intensas de cada melodía con los párrafos que se requieran de este capítulo.

No los detengo más... Adelante!!

**Capítulo 21: **Kaoru v.s Shura

Muy pronto, bajo el ardiente sol, se llevaría a cabo un gran combate...

Kenshin estaba petrificado, en su interior el alivio y la felicidad que experimentaba era enorme. Ahí estaba Kaoru, caminando directo hacia él, pero mientras más avanzaba, la confusión del pelirrojo también lo hacía. Por otro lado, aunque la felicidad de Kaoru también era elevada, no estaba tan confundida como Kenshin, pero por un momento se dejo llevar por toda la emoción que en su cuerpo explotaba y corrió hacia él.

 -KENSHIN!! – gritó Kaoru llena de emoción y alegría mientras corría a toda prisa.

 -¿Adónde crees que vas? – dijo Shura cerrándole el paso.

Pero para sorpresa de Shura y de todos los presentes, Kaoru no le dio la más mínima importancia, por lo que sin dejar de correr eludió ágilmente a la pirata con un simple salto.

 -Kenshin – mencionó Kaoru ya donde se encontraba él.

 -Ka... Kaoru – respondió asombrado Kenshin.

 -¿Estás bien? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

 -Ehh... Kaoru, eres tú la que me preocupa – se apresuró Kenshin a responder.

 -Kenshin yo estoy bien, pero quiero saber cómo estás tú.

 -Yo estoy bien, pero es que Kaoru... no... no entiendo nada – dijo Kenshin confundido.

 -Tranquilo Kenshin – respondió Kaoru calmadamente.

 -Pero es que tu no entiendes... Shura está completamente loca y durante todo este tiempo he permanecido aquí por que me dijo que te haría daño si intentaba escapar, Kaoru... no te he visto durante mucho tiempo por temor a ponerte en peligro, por eso es que no entiendo nada de lo que sucede... no sé que pretende, y tampoco sé por que vienen todos, ¿qué hace aquí Aoshi?  ¿Qué sucede con Yahiko? ¿Por qué... por qué siento que fui engañado todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué te noto diferente? Kaoru, necesito saber que es lo que sucede – dijo apresuradamente Kenshin bastante frustrado y confundido.

 -Ya no te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que estás bien y... 

 -No – interrumpió Kenshin – Lo importante es que estás aquí – dijo en tono suave – pero tengo muchas preguntas...

 -Shhhss – esta vez Kaoru interrumpió – ya no pienses en eso, te prometo que cuando esto termine regresaremos juntos al dojo.

 -¿Cuándo esto termine?... ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Kenshin.

 -BASTA YA DE TONTERÍAS!!! – gritó Shura poniendo fin a la pequeña conversación entre la pareja.

 -Tu tranquilo Kenshin, esta vez es mi turno – mencionó Kaoru dulcemente alejándose de Kenshin y caminando hacia Shura.

 -De verdad no pensé que vendrías Kamiya – dijo Shura en tono altanero.

 -No sé que te hizo pensar eso – respondió Kaoru muy serena.

 -Probablemente el hecho de que eres una mujer muy patética – dijo Shura intentando provocarla.

 -¿Ah sí? – añadió Kaoru sin alterarse – Al menos no he llegado al punto de intentar comprar el amor de alguien y retenerlo a mi lado en contra de su voluntad con chantajes tan bajos... o tu ¿qué opinas? Shura – respondió Kaoru en forma casi cínica. 

 -Tu... – dijo Shura molesta.

 -Lo que no entiendo aún es ¿por qué raptaste a mi alumno? No necesitabas de ninguna especie de anzuelo para que yo viniera, de hecho creo que te habría convenido si me hubiera acobardado y simplemente no asistir, de esa forma podrías irte a Inglaterra sin ningún tipo de digamos... remordimiento. Tampoco entiendo por que permitiste que mis amigos me acompañaran.

 -La respuesta es muy sencilla Kamiya – dijo Shura haciendo una señal con la mano.

 -¿Um?.

 En ese momento, varios hombres que permanecían ocultos salieron de su escondite.

 -¿Qué pretendes Shura? – preguntó Kaoru mientras miraba como los hombres se acercaban a donde estaban Aoshi y los demás.

 -Oye pirata, no creas que vas intimidarnos con esto – gritó Misao – Estoy de acuerdo, nos estás subestimando si piensas que estos tipos pueden ponernos un dedo encima – exclamó Sanosuke.

 -No se muevan – mencionó Aoshi muy serio.

 -¿Qué? – respondieron los demás.

-Escuchen bien ustedes – habló Shura dirigiéndose a Sanosuke, Misao, Aoshi y Megumi - Si quieren que el chico no salga lastimado (refiriéndose a Yahiko) será mejor que hagan lo que les digo.

-¿De qué hablas? – gritó Sanosuke colocándose en posición de ataque.

-¡NO DES UN  PASO MÁS! – ordenó Shura – Si cualquiera de ustedes se mueve aunque sea un poco, mi sirviente no dudará en acabar con el chico - y después ordenó a sus hombres lo siguiente – ENCADÉNENLOS PERFECTAMENTE.

-¡Eres una...! – respondió Misao.

-Shura estás completamente loca – mencionó Kaoru.

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses de mí Kamiya.

-Aoshi ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó en tono bajo Misao – Si intentamos atacar no llegaremos a tiempo para rescatar a muchacho, él está muy lejos de nosotros al igual que Himura – respondió Aoshi – Pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados – dijo Sanosuke con molestia – Tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de arriesgar a Yahiko y a Ken, al parecer esa mujer es capaz de cualquier cosa – expuso Megumi.

-¿Entonces? – volvió a preguntar Misao.

-Oye Shura, si ibas a hacer esto hubiera sido mejor que mis amigos no vinieran – mencionó Kaoru.

-En eso te equivocas Kamiya,  quiero que tus inútiles amigos sean testigos de tu HUMILLANTE DERROTA – respondió Shura poniendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras y continuó diciendo – Pero sé perfectamente que al verte siendo pulverizada por mí ellos no dudarían en ayudarte e intervendrían en el combate y eso como bien sabes no sería... justo – añadió Shura.

-Te doy mi palabra de que ellos no intervendrán – mencionó Kaoru muy seria.

-El problema es que tu palabra no me sirve absolutamente para nada – respondió la pirata – Por eso necesito asegurarme, no lo tomes a mal – terminó de hablar la pirata.

-Ya veo, pues bien...Hoy voy a enseñarte a respetar y entender el significado de cuando un Kamiya te da su palabra, claro, además de otras cosas... – mencionó Kaoru, posteriormente volteó hacia Aoshi y lo vio fijamente a los ojos asintiendo con la cabeza.

Interpretando a la perfección la mirada de su hermana, Aoshi tiró sus kodachis, dejo su pose de ataque y tranquilamente extendió sus brazos y les dijo a los hombres de Shura lo siguiente – Hagan lo que tengan que hacer...

Naturalmente, la sorpresa no se dejó esperar en las mentes de Misao, Sanosuke y Megumi, ¿Aoshi estaba cediendo ante esos sujetos así nada más? ¿Sin pelear siquiera? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué demonios te sucede Shinomori? – preguntó Sanosuke exasperado.

Aoshi tan solo se limitó a responder – Es mejor no poner resistencia.

-Pero ¿y Kaoru? – preguntó Megumi.

-Sí, ¿qué pasará con Kaoru? No podemos dejarla a su suerte – mencionó Misao

-Es cierto, tenemos que ayudarla – agregó Sanosuke.

-¿Hasta cuándo van a entender que esta batalla es solo de ella?- respondió Aoshi en un tono muy grave – Sabrá manejar la situación perfectamente... confíen en su amiga – finalizó el ninja.

-Pero... – respondieron Misao y Sano al mismo tiempo.

-El tiene razón – interrumpió Megumi – Si queremos ayudar a Kaoru entonces no hay que darle más presiones de las que ya tiene... dejemos que estos sujetos sigan la orden de su ama – finalizó la doctora.

-Entonces ¿no vamos a hacer nada? – dijo Sanosuke al ver que los hombres de Shura comenzaban a encadenarlo junto con Megumi.

-Es mejor que dejemos de prolongar este momento, mientras más rápido termine mejor será para todos – le respondió el antiguo Okashira mientras lo encadenaban de espaldas a Misao.

-Está bien, será como digas Aoshi – mencionó Misao dejando que los sujetos hicieran su trabajo.

Kaoru les agradeció a sus amigos con la mirada por aquella acción.

-Mas vale que no te dejes vencer Tanuki o tendrás serios problemas!! – gritó Megumi desde donde se encontraba.

-Hey Kaoru, patéale el trasero de mi parte a esa bruja de mar!! – exclamó fuertemente Misao.

-Jou-chan pon en su lugar de una buena maldita vez a esa arpía!! – ordenó Sanosuke.

-Tu puedes – mencionó suavemente Aoshi mirando a Kaoru y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Enséñale la fuerza del estilo Kamiya Kashin – pensó Yahiko.

-Gracias amigos – habló Kaoru.

-TONTOS – mencionó Shura.

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí? – dijo Kenshin para sí mismo.

-Ya perdimos mucho tiempo ¿no crees? – habló Kaoru dirigiéndose a la pirata.

-Si, pero antes quisiera explicarle a mi hermoso pelirrojo lo que está sucediendo aquí – agregó la pirata.

Kaoru no dijo nada.

-¿Qué ocurre? Ya que es el premio por lo menos tiene derecho a saberlo ¿no crees? – dijo la pirata.

-¿Tan solo es eso para ti?... ¿Un premio? – dijo Kaoru para sí misma apretando con fuerza su shinai

-¿Premio? – pensó Kenshin.

-Muy bien querido – dijo Shura refiriéndose a Kenshin – Voy a explicarte lo que está ocurriendo, ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión en que nos dimos por primera vez ese beso apasionado? – preguntó la pirata.

-¿Nos dimos? – pensó Kenshin.

-Pues bien, ese día me hiciste enojar y tuve recurrir a medidas más drásticas por que no quisiste venir conmigo por las buenas, así que cuando caías inconsciente Kamiya apareció, creo que nos estaba espiando... Pero ¿sabes? No solo se conformó con eso, si no que tuvo la osadía de intentar evitar que te fueras conmigo, trató de atacarme y tuve que defenderme... pero como me dijiste que Kamiya había estado muy enferma decidí darle una oportunidad, es por eso que acordamos vernos en el lapso de un mes para que en ese tiempo se recuperara y entonces tuviéramos un verdadero enfrentamiento... – explicó Shura.

-¿Enfrentamiento? – dijo Kenshin.

-Pero mientras ella se recuperaba tranquilamente en su patético intento de dojo, tu pasarías unas lindas vacaciones a mi lado – agregó la pirata mientras Kaoru seguía ahí sin decir nada.

-Entonces... todo este tiempo... todo este tiempo... tu... tu... ¡me engañaste!... me engañaste... me mentiste... me tendiste una trampa... hubiera sido tan fácil escapar – dijo Kenshin enojado consigo mismo y con la odiosa pirata.

_(N/A: Poner "Warriors suite" aquí ^^)_

-Hoy es el día en que se llevará a cabo el combate y tú eres el premio amor,  – continuó Shura – Como yo voy a ganar, tu vendrás conmigo a Inglaterra.

En ese momento, Kaoru interrumpió las palabras de Shura – Se equivoca Kenshin, tu regresarás hoy al dojo con todos nosotros, de eso que no te quede la menor duda.

-No... Él se va a ir a Inglaterra conmigo por que tú no tienes posibilidad alguna de vencerme Kamiya, además, lo que quiero lograr con este enfrentamiento es que al verte derrotada en la forma tan humillante que te haré pasar, Kenshin se va a dar cuenta de que no eres mujer para él y entonces se irá conmigo – hablo Shura.

-Kaoru!! Shura está completamente loca, por favor no lo hagas!!! No quiero que te arriesgues!!! – suplicó Kenshin desesperado.

-Kenshin – susurró Kaoru.

-Por favor no lo hagas!! Te lo suplico!! Si te sucede algo no me lo perdonaré jamás!! – decía Kenshin desde donde estaba.

-¡Ya basta Kenshin! – interrumpió bruscamente Kaoru – He madurado, durante este tiempo me he hecho más fuerte y voy a demostrarte a ti y a todos los presentes que Kaoru Kamiya sabe defenderse por sí sola y no está dispuesta a perder ante una loca como Shura.

-Kaoru... – dijo un perplejo Kenshin.

-Por supuesto que tampoco estoy dispuesta a perderte – dijo la Kendoka para sí misma.

-Ya me cansé de tus tonterías niña – mencionó Shura – Antes de continuar te explicaré las reglas de esta pelea.

Kaoru la miró algo extrañada.

 -Ja, ja, ja, ja, - Shura rió malévolamente y dijo - ¡NO HAY REGLAS!, eso quiere decir que podemos pelear en la forma que lo deseemos y espero que no estés pensando en enfrentarte a mí con esa tonta espada... mira – dijo la pirata señalando hacia donde se encontraban varias armas sobre una roca plana,  podían apreciarse un par de katanas, chacos, kunais (como las de Misao), incluso Kodachis – anda, toma el arma que desees... – al no ver ninguna reacción en Kaoru, Shura agregó - lo puedes hacer ahora o en el transcurso de la pelea, tu decides el momento... pero te recomendaría que lo hicieras de una vez – dijo con altanería en sus palabras 

-Con lo que traigo es más que suficiente para derrotarte Shura – respondió seriamente Kaoru – no necesito de tu "amabilidad" – dijo con cierto sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

-Eres una mujer realmente tonta – habló Shura con desprecio – bien, creo que comenzaré con estos – mencionó tomando los clásicos y usuales chacos que acostumbraba tener cuando era pirata.

Kaoru tomo con fuerza su shinai y se colocó en posición de batalla  mirando fijamente a su oponente.

-Muy bien, creo que ya fue suficiente de charlas, que comience el combate – mencionó Shura colocándose también en posición.

-Por lo menos en eso estamos de acuerdo – respondió Kaoru esperando el momento oportuno de atacar cuando...

-KAORU!!!!! – gritó Kenshin desesperado desde donde estaba. Kaoru impulsivamente volteó hacia él y lo que vio en su mirada dijo más que mil palabras, la Kendoka sabía perfectamente lo que los profundos ojos malva de Kenshin le imploraban "no lo hagas... por favor te suplico que no lo hagas..."  pero era demasiado tarde por que el combate había comenzado...

Shura aprovechó la distracción de Kaoru para comenzar a atacar, rápidamente corrió adonde se encontraba su oponente y soltó un gran golpe con los chacos, aunque el ataque tomó por sorpresa a Kaoru, logró esquivarlo con un ágil movimiento; pero debido a que había sido Shura la que tomara la iniciativa en el combate, eso le daba cierta ventaja ya que aunque Kaoru esquivara los certeros ataques , tenía que limitarse tan solo a defenderse, esquivaba un golpe tras otro puesto que había que reconocer que la velocidad de la pirata era excelente. 

El propósito de Shura era darle un buen golpe a Kaoru en el rostro puesto que era ahí a donde dirigía la mayor parte de sus ataques, la pirata sabía que debía continuar y no dejar tiempo a Kaoru ni siquiera para defenderse, pero le estaba siendo difícil ya que aunque Kaoru aún no atacaba, esquivaba muy bien los chacos de Shura.

-No puedes limitarte a tan solo esquivar mis golpes Kamiya!! – decía Shura mientras atacaba con una fuerza increíble.

-Ya lo sé – respondió Kaoru comenzando a parar los golpes con su shinai – tan solo estaba calentando.

Kaoru paraba en seco cada intento de golpe de los chacos de Shura, pero no era tarea fácil. La pirata tenía un chaco normal (de dos barras)  en la mano derecha y uno triple en la mano izquierda (tres barras) manejando ambos con gran maestría, parecía como si esas armas fueran parte de su cuerpo, controlaba perfectamente la fuerza y velocidad de los ataques que realizaba además de la continuidad. 

 Kaoru se esforzaba por evitar que los chacos la tocaran,  utilizaba su shinai para bloquear los diferentes ataques, pero sabía que de seguir así, Shura podría tomar más ventaja de la que ya tenía y eso ayudaría a alimentar el ego de la ya orgullosa pirata.

-Debo tomar la iniciativa – pensaba Kaoru mientras seguía defendiéndose.

Aoshi, Misao, Sanosuke y Megumi contemplaban encadenados el combate.

-Aoshi, ¿qué opinas?... yo creo que Kaoru ha mejorado bastante, al menos esa mujer no ha logrado golpearla pero dime ¿por qué no ataca? – preguntó Misao.

-Supongo que está esperando el momento apropiado, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué se mueve tan lento? – respondió Aoshi algo preocupado.

-¿Lento? – preguntó Megumi desde donde estaba encadenada de espaldas junto a Sanosuke – pero si nunca la había visto moverse a esa velocidad – terminó la doctora.

-La Kitsune tiene razón, Jou-chan no era muy veloz que digamos, yo creo que el entrenamiento si le ayudó – dijo Sanosuke.

-Valla cabeza de pollo, creo que nos entendemos mejor, respondió Megumi con sarcasmo.

Pero Aoshi no pensaba igual – Esa no es ni siquiera la velocidad promedio de Kaoru, es como si algo le estuviera impidiendo que suba el ritmo, ¿estará lastimada?... no entiendo por que se mueve así – pensaba Aoshi algo tenso.

Kenshin también miraba el combate reflejando en su rostro mucha preocupación – Aunque Kaoru se está moviendo rápido, eso no es suficiente, pero si vuelvo a distraerla como hace un momento solo complicaré más las cosas – pensaba nervioso, intranquilo e inquieto.

Mientras tanto, Shura estaba comenzando hartarse del ritmo de la pelea por lo que aumentó la fuerza, velocidad e intensidad de los ataques que ahora se dirigían a distintas partes del cuerpo de Kaoru además del rostro.

-¿No piensas atacar tonta? – preguntó Shura.

-Claro – respondió Kaoru – Tan solo espero el momento justo – dijo para sí misma mientras bloqueaba con su espada los fuertes golpes.

Kaoru ya había estudiado los movimientos de Shura después de evitar tantos ataques y encontró una forma de infiltrar su shinai entre la defensa y ataque que los chacos originaban, aprovechando un momento en el que la pirata atacó, Kaoru logró dar un certero golpe en el chaco de la mano derecha. La idea de Kaoru fue efectiva ya que mientras Shura se disponía a atacar, inconscientemente apretaba con menos fuerza su arma pero la intensidad con la que dirigía el golpe era la misma, situación que aprovechó Kaoru para golpear muy fuerte el chaco doble y utilizar la fuerza de Shura a su favor provocando que la pirata soltara su arma.

Como bien lo supuso Kaoru, esta acción provocó cierta sorpresa en Shura. Kaoru se disponía a atacar, pero Shura saltó al instante y retrocedió levemente.

-Ese fue un buen movimiento, pero conmigo no funciona – dijo la pirata tomando el chaco que le quedaba con las dos manos. 

-¿Qué? – pensó Kaoru.

La particularidad de ese chaco triple era que las barras podían unirse y formar una sola, particularidad que Shura utilizó – toma esto!! – mencionó la pirata atacando a Kaoru con la barra que formó de su chaco triple, debido a que ahora Shura sostenía la gran barra de acero con las dos manos, podía atacar con mucha más fuerza y presionar a Kaoru a defenderse, pero no solo eso... La shinai de Kaoru no resistiría los golpes de una barra de acero y mucho menos dirigidos con la intensidad que Shura aplicaba.

Kaoru bloqueó mas golpes, pero entre más lo hacía, veía como su shinai se desmoronaba con cada impacto, muy pronto su arma quedaría inservible, por lo que decidió arriesgarse y descuidar su defensa a propósito... Shura cayó en la trampa pensando que el descuido de Kaoru había sido inconscientemente, pero en ese instante, con un ágil movimiento Kaoru soltó lo que quedaba de su shinai y bloqueó el golpe de Shura con sus manos, al mismo tiempo jaló con fuerza la barra hacía ella y logró arrebatársela a su oponente, desgraciadamente al despojar a la pirata de su arma, Kaoru esta vez descuidó por completo su defensa, descuido que aprovechó Shura para propinarle una fuerte patada en el estómago mandándola a volar unos cuantos metros, esto ocasionó que Kaoru soltara la barra que anteriormente le había quitado a Shura.

Kaoru cayó al suelo, aunque el golpe le dolió, pudo soportarlo bien y se levantó rápido.

-No creí que pudieras aguantar tanto Kamiya... mira que despojarme de mi arma es digno de reconocerte, pero tu tampoco tienes nada que te defienda ya, si quieres puedes tomar una espada ahora – dijo Shura señalando adonde se encontraban las armas que anteriormente le había ofrecido a Kaoru.

-Te dije que con lo que traigo es más que suficiente para vencerte – respondió Kaoru.

-¡COMO QUIERAS... YO TE DI UNA OPORTUNIDAD! – respondió enfadada Shura mientras tomaba una afilada espada dejando tan solo una sobre la roca – Aunque los chacos son mis armas favoritas debido a su complejidad, debo informarte que soy mucho mejor con la espada, espero que estés lista.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al grado de no saber si lo que estaba ocurriendo era real o tan solo un mal sueño. Kaoru había peleado bien pero ahora estaba completamente desprotegida sin su shinai y Shura estaba dispuesta a utilizar su katana. Sin embargo, considerando la gravedad de la situación, Kaoru no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

-BASTA YA!!! DETÉN ESTO AHORA MISMO SHURA!!!! – gritaba Kenshin lleno de impotencia.

Pero las exigencias de Kenshin no sirvieron en lo más mínimo. De hecho, Shura comenzó a atacar muy en serio, obligando de nuevo a Kaoru esquivar su mortal espada. Kaoru se movía rápido, pero no era suficiente... Algunos ataques lograron hacer pequeños cortes y rasguños en diversas partes del cuerpo de Kaoru (brazos y piernas).

-Vas a aprender algunas cosas niñita – mencionó Shura al tiempo que atacaba fieramente.

-¿Tú crees? – respondió Kaoru mientras se agachaba para esquivar el corte.

-¿Por qué demonios se mueve así? – pensaba Aoshi con frustración.

-VOY A HACER QUE TE CALLES DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!!! – gritó Shura pateando a Kaoru mientras esta saltaba para evadir uno de los cortes.

Kaoru cayó de nuevo al suelo completamente desprotegida y Shura estaba como enloquecida con la pelea, incluso se podía decir que experimentaba una especie de éxtasis mientras más atacaba, como si una extraña sed de venganza injustificada se apoderara de ella, probablemente lo que Shura experimentaba era el placer de tener la ventaja en la pelea o tal ves lo que sucedía era que la pirata  estaba desahogando todas sus frustraciones y toda la ira que dentro de ella se albergaba desde el día en que su tripulación la traicionó y tuvo que ir a buscar fortuna a Inglaterra. Aprovechando que Kaoru yacía en el piso, Shura dio un gran salto sobre ella, su objetivo era darle el último golpe a la Kendoka  con la espada usando la fuerza de su salto. 

Aoshi, Sanosuke, Misao y Megumi enmudecieron en esas centésimas de segundo al ver como Shura saltaba sobre Kaoru que yacía completamente desprotegida. Kenshin fuera de sí, hacía esfuerzos inútiles por librarse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban, pero cuando vio lo que Shura estaba a punto de hacer, conoció una sensación nueva que nunca antes había experimentado: terror, verdadero terror.

Parecía que todo estaba perdido, Misao instintivamente cerró los ojos y no quiso saber más, de pronto... Un ruido extraño parecido al del choque de dos espadas despertó su curiosidad, decidió abrir los ojos y lo que vio la sumió en el más profundo asombro, pero no solo a ella si no a todos los presentes... 

_(N/A: Poner de nuevo "Warrios suite" aquí... disculpen la interrupción ^^u)_

-UNA ESPADA!!! UNA ESPADA DE VERDAD – exclamó la ninja llena de sorpresa, la cual era bastante justificable puesto que jamás había imaginado algo similar a lo que presenciaba; antes de caer completamente sobre Kaoru y asestarle el golpe, la mortal espada de Shura se vio perfectamente bien bloqueada por otra espada que era empuñada de manera muy firme por la joven Kamiya - ¿Pero cómo?... no puede ser – pensaba Misao mientras notaba que en la roca donde se encontraban las armas, la espada que Shura había dejado seguía ahí, para la ninja esto simplemente no podía ser debido a que Kaoru estaba del lado opuesto a la roca y bastantes metros lejos de ella, así que la posibilidad de que Kaoru usara una de las armas que Shura le había ofrecido quedaba totalmente descartada -¿Entonces? – volvió a preguntarse internamente, fijó su vista de nuevo en Kaoru y advirtió algo que no había notado antes; la vestimenta de la Kendoka ahora podía apreciarse por completo debido a que el abrigo que llevaba estaba ahora totalmente rasgado en suelo -¿pero por qué? – mencionó la ninja.

-Ahora entiendo por que se movía de esa manera – dijo Aoshi todavía un poco incrédulo a lo que veía.

-¿Qué? – preguntó una confundida Misao.

-Veo que tenía todo planeado – dijo Aoshi refiriéndose a Kaoru.

-¿Planeado? – mencionó Misao.

-Antes de que Shura aterrizara por completo, Jou-chan sacó una espada de su espalda y bloqueó el golpe – habló Sanosuke con la voz casi ronca y muy sorprendido todavía.

-Jamás creí que Kaoru hubiera escondido una espada dentro de su ropa, ni siquiera lo noté cuando salimos del dojo – mencionó Megumi igual de sorprendida.

-Ahora entiendo por que su abrigo está cortado en el suelo – agregó Misao.

-¿Ya vieron su ropa? – preguntó Megumi al ver en Kaoru el hakama negro y el gi de color púrpura muy oscuro con tonos azulados además de las muñequeras negras.

Kaoru había escondido perfectamente una espada de verdad en su espalda y la cubrió con el abrigo que en el transcurso de la pelea no se había quitado hasta ahora, por eso Kaoru no podía moverse tan libremente. Cabe mencionar que esta espada es de verdad, no tiene el filo invertido ni nada por el estilo, es una katana perfectamente elaborada, la espada de su padre... 

-Ahora estás peleando en mi terreno Shura – decía Kaoru con una sonrisa en sus labios – Te dije que con lo que traía era más que suficiente para vencerte.

-Debo reconocer que estoy comenzando a divertirme con esto, nunca pensé que escondieras una espada en tu espalda – respondió Shura recuperándose de la sorpresa comenzando de nuevo el ataque – No tendré piedad contigo!!!

Kenshin observaba perplejo lo que ante sus ojos acontecía, jamás se imaginó que Kaoru dominara de esa manera el kendo, y mucho menos pensó que pudiera esconder una verdadera espada, la cual no le costaba ningún trabajo utilizar a su gusto. Pero lo que Kenshin no sabia, era que Kaoru había entrenado muy duro durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Es que no solo el entrenamiento se basó en el kenpo, si no que también Kaoru pulió de forma espectacular sus técnicas de combate en kendo y eso se veía a simple vista. Secretamente, Kaoru entrenó arduamente todas las noches practicando su estilo Kamiya Kashin con una verdadera espada, en muy poco tiempo se acostumbró al peso de esta y aprendió a manipularla perfectamente.

El combate continuó, Shura era todo una experta con la espada, pero Kaoru no se quedaba atrás en lo absoluto, de hecho su movilidad, rapidez y agilidad se habían incrementado en magnitudes sorprendentes.

_(N/A: Poner "The last wolf suite" aquí, disculpen de nuevo la interrupción ^^u)_

Las espadas chocaban una y otra vez, pero conforme el tiempo transcurría, la ventaja que al principio del combate favorecía a Shura, ahora estaba del lado de Kaoru.

-Es mejor que te rindas de una vez Shura, no quiero lastimarte – aconsejaba Kaoru a la pirata mientras atacaba. 

-CÁLLATE!! – ordenaba Shura furiosa.

-Como quieras... – respondió Kaoru serenamente.

La Kendoka continuó atacando, era increíble la forma con la que doblegaba a Shura rápidamente, obligándola a retroceder y a solo intentar defenderse, de seguir así el combate se sabría en muy poco tiempo quien sería la ganadora, todo parecía apuntar a favor de Kaoru pero... Shura aún tenía un as bajo la manga.

Un fuerte ataque de la joven Kamiya obligó a Shura a tirar su espada y retroceder varios metros debido a la fuerza del impacto, incluso podía verse en la tierra el rastro que los pies de Shura dejaron mientras retrocedía tratando de resistirse. La pirata cayó.

Kaoru se aproximó cautelosa a donde Shura que yacía en el suelo, por un momento tuvo miedo de haberle hecho daño y debido a eso se acercaba aunque no descuidaba su defensa pero...

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kaoru cuando se encontraba aproximadamente a un metro de distancia.

-Aghh – quejó Shura.

-¿Shura? – preguntó de nuevo la Kendoka.

-TOMA ESTO!!!!!! – gritó Shura mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas una pequeña botella llena con aceite, lanzando al instante el contenido de esta directo a los ojos de Kaoru.

Kaoru no esperaba un movimiento de ese tipo por parte de Shura, además al momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con el aceite, una sensación de ardor muy fuerte en ellos provocó que la joven Kamiya llevara su mano izquierda a la parte afectada de su rostro descuidándose por completo. Shura aprovechó el momento para patear muy fuerte la mano derecha de Kaoru y hacer que tirara su espada, naturalmente la pirata logró su objetivo. Posteriormente Shura comenzó a patear muy fuerte a Kaoru, primero en el estómago y luego en el rostro provocando que la joven Kamiya saliera volando unos cuantos metros y cayera estrepitosamente.

-Eres... una... tramposa – dijo Kaoru con dificultad mientras seguía en el suelo intentando recuperar el aire, con las manos en sus ojos y sangre saliendo de su boca.

-BASTA YA SHURA!!!!!! TU HICISTE TRAMPA!!!! TU PERDISTE!!!!! – gritaba Kenshin furioso desde donde estaba mientras veía como Shura le propinaba tremendas patadas y puñetazos al rostro y todo el cuerpo de Kaoru.

-Te dije que no había reglas Kamiya!! – dijo Shura mientras levantaba a Kaoru del gi y la golpeaba en su mejilla, de pronto...

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja – rió burlonamente Kaoru abriendo los ojos gracias a que el ardor que sentía en ellos era solo temporal y ya había pasado, luego preguntó -  ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

-¿Qué? – dijo Shura sorprendida.

-Yo también sé usar los puños – mencionó Kaoru safándose del agarre de Shura y propinándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen.

Esta vez Shura cayó sin aire al suelo y con mucho dolor.

-Vas a aprender a no meterte conmigo – replicó Kaoru mientras era ella ahora quien golpeaba de manera extraordinaria a la tramposa pirata – Esto es por lo que le hiciste a Kenshin ese día!! – dijo al momento que le golpeaba en rostro duramente con el puño – Esto es por engañar a Kenshin!!! – mencionó cargándola e inmediatamente impactarla muy fuerte contra el piso, luego la levantó y se colocó detrás de ella – Misao me dijo que te pateara el trasero y eso voy a hacer!!! – dijo haciendo exactamente lo que le dijo Misao – Esto es por raptar a mi alumno!!! – mencionó aplicando un fuerte golpe con el codo en la espalda de Shura – Esto es de parte de todos mis amigos!!! – dijo mientras golpeaba ahora a la pirata con la rodilla varias veces en el abdomen – Y esto, esto es por mí!!!!!!! – exclamó al momento que finalizaba la golpiza con una muy fuerte patada en el rostro de Shura casi noqueándola.

Aunque Kaoru había sido seriamente lastimada por Shura, parecía no importarle, estaba como si ni siquiera lo notara. A diferencia de Kaoru, Shura ya se sentía muy agotada y sobre todo adolorida por la tremenda paliza recibida, pero su orgullo estaba en juego así que no podía dejarse perder. Pronto Shura se percató de que ahora se encontraba muy cerca de donde estaba tirada su espada, así que no dudó en recogerla y asestó un fuerte golpe en el momento que Kaoru se acercaba, como la joven Kamiya logró percatarse de las intenciones de Shura, logró evadir el corte, pero no lo suficiente ya que la espada de pirata hirió el muslo de su pierna derecha provocando que sangrara escandalosamente.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – dijo Kaoru muy seria recogiendo su espada del suelo y preparando de nuevo su postura de pelea.

-Paren ya por favor!! – gritó Megumi desde donde estaba. Pero de nada sirvió para que el combate terminara.

-Vamos Kitsune, no es tan grave – mencionó Sanosuke.

-Tú no entiendes, si siguen así las dos van a terminar muy lastimadas, tal ves la herida de Kaoru no sea muy grave, pero sí es profunda, mira como esta sangrando

-¿Por qué no terminas de una vez por todas con esto Kaoru? – pensaba Aoshi intranquilo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Himura? – preguntó Misao – Parece que está como ido.

No era que Kenshin estuviera ido completamente, si no que habían sido demasiadas impresiones para él por ese día y todavía faltaban cosas por ver ya que al igual que Aoshi, también se preguntaba el motivo por el que Kaoru aún no terminaba la pelea.

Nuevamente el combate de espadas comenzó, pero ahora mucho más crudo que antes, aunque no tenía ningún tipo de ventaja, Shura seguía siendo una experta con la espada y eso no pasaba desapercibido. Kaoru con una clara ventaja, peleaba extraordinariamente bien, pero eso no era obstáculo para recibir algunas heridas más por parte de la pirata, claro que la que estaba saliendo peor librada a fin de cuentas era Shura.

El combate ya había durado alrededor de 3 horas, en las cuales Kaoru al principio tuvo dificultades, pero poco a poco fue demostrando los frutos de su entrenamiento.

Las dos mujeres habían peleado bajo el ardiente sol de la isla, en medio de un calor sofocante que se hacía más insoportable debido a la tensión. Tal vez el cielo se compadeció un poco de todos los presentes, ya que poco a poco comenzó a caer  una refrescante lluvia que pronto se convirtió en una lluvia torrencial que alborotaba más el ya embravecido mar.

Había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que Kaoru recibió ese profundo corte en la pierna, a pesar de ello, la joven Kamiya seguía muy firme peleando contra una Shura cada vez más agotada.

-¿Qué ocurre Shura? – mencionaba Kaoru totalmente empapada al igual que todos los que presenciaban el combate  - ¿Ya te cansaste? Por eso no hay problema, terminaremos en cuanto digas que te rindes y pidas disculpas por todo lo que ocasionaste con tu obsesión.

-CÁLLATE!!! – gritaba Shura respirando agitadamente – NO PUEDO SER DERROTADA POR ALGUIEN COMO TÚ!!!! – volvió a gritar llena de furia. Sus ojos ahora mostraban un brillo extraño, durante el combate se podía ver que Shura peleaba para demostrar que era la mejor y para humillar a Kaoru, pero ahora, Shura había perdido la dimensión de las cosas y Kaoru lo sabía.

-¿Entonces no vas a rendirte por las buenas? – preguntó Kaoru con una sonrisa extraña.

-AHHHHH!!!!!!! – gritó Shura reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para atacar.

-Que así sea entonces – mencionó Kaoru contestando los ataques de Shura.

-Kaoru está jugando con juego – decía Aoshi para sí mismo – Si sigue provocándola la hará enfurecer en serio y eso puede ser peligroso.

En efecto el propósito de Kaoru era hacer enfadar a Shura al máximo y vencerla justo cuando alcanzara la cima de su ira para demostrarle que lo que realmente importa es el amar a la persona, para hacerle ver a Shura que Kenshin no era una simple cosa que se podía ganar como premio pero...

-Si tan solo hubiera podido hablar con ella antes de que comenzara el combate – pensaba Aoshi muy preocupado.

Aoshi notó que el propósito de Kaoru era provocar a Shura, pero sabía que en el trayecto para llegar a ese fin se podrían presentar otras situaciones; situaciones que tal ves Kaoru no podría manejar.

-Aoshi ¿qué te preocupa?- Preguntó Misao al verlo tan tenso.

-Me preocupa que pierda el control – dijo Aoshi ensimismado.

-Kaoru... – susurraba Kenshin preocupado.

El temor de Aoshi y de Kenshin era completamente válido por que ellos mismos habían sido presa de lo que podría suceder de un momento a otro de seguir así e combate. Cuando se ha peleado con la fiereza y pasión con la que las dos mujeres (sobre todo Kaoru) pelearon, la adrenalina en el cuerpo alcanza niveles inimaginables provocando que a veces el ser humano pierda su autocontrol y haga cosas impensables para este cuando tiene un nivel normal de esta sustancia. La fuerza puede aumentar en gran magnitud y eso era lo que por unos instantes le pasó a Shura, ahora en cada golpe, la pirata atacaba a matar y Kaoru bloqueaba o evadía cada intento de forma espectacular. Sin embargo, la joven Kamiya sabía que era hora de terminar con el enfrentamiento y noquear a Shura de una buena vez, pero estaba comenzando a... disfrutar del combate por lo que decidió esperar más.

La tormenta continuaba dando al ambiente un toque de suspenso.

-Muy bien pirata de pacotilla, atácame con las pocas fuerzas que te quedan – decía burlonamente Kaoru.

Shura se lazó al ataque y logró rozar de nuevo el muslo de la pierna derecha de Kaoru debido a que la joven Kendoka sintió que por un momento la vista se le nublaba, y eso era debido a que había perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre a raíz de su herida.

Aún así Kaoru pudo recuperarse y decidió que era hora de terminar, comenzó a atacar muy rápidamente a Shura, obligándola a retroceder, muy pronto Shura caía al suelo muy cerca de donde se encontraba Kenshin.

-Es suficiente Shura, no tiene caso seguir – dijo Kaoru acercándose a su rival.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja – rió malévolamente la pirata – Tal vez tengas razón... – agregó.

-¿Por qué me mira así? – se preguntaba Kenshin internamente.

-¿Qué?... – pensaba Kaoru algo confundida de pronto –NO!!! NO TE ATREVAS!!!!! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas la joven Kamiya.

-Si no es para mí, entonces no será para nadie!!! – exclamó Shura al momento que cortó con su afilada espada el gran tronco al que Kenshin estaba encadenado, provocando con esto que Kenshin cayera al mar con todo y árbol y totalmente encadenado. 

-KAORU!!!!!!!!!! – gritaba Kenshin mientras caía al mar.

-KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Continuará....

**Notas de la autora: **HOLA!! Ojalá y les guste este capítulo, no tengo palabras para agradecerles el apoyo que me brindan...

MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Y ya saben que necesito de sus comentarios para renovar energías.

Ahora quisiera agradecer a:

**Mi amiga Normita: **AMIGA!! Muchas gracias por todo de verdad, no tienes que leer esta historia si no quieres, ahora que si lo estás haciendo no dudes en preguntarme todas tus dudas que yo con mucho gusto las contestaré. Que detalle amiga, en serio!! Y algo más; cuentas conmigo para lo que sea!! GRACIAS AMIGA!!!!

**Minako – chan: **No tengo palabras para agradecerte el gran apoyo, lo menos que puedo hacer es dar lo mejor de mí, muchas muchas gracias por todo. Sabes que para lo que necesites, yo estoy a tus órdenes, muchas gracias en verdad!!

**Natt-kun: **Ojalá te guste este capítulo, espero que sigamos en contacto y muchas muchas gracias!!

**Sakura Kinomoto: **Yo tb esperaba este momento con ansias, me alegra mucho que te guste y que también te agradara la canción. Disculpa por dejarte intrigada, trataré de tener lo siguiente pronto. Gracias por tu review!!

**Smcg2: **Me alegra que te gustara, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, por favor un poquito de paciencia ^^u. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te agrade este capítulo.

**Misao Kirimachi Surasai: **Muchas gracias por el comentario, sobre Shura pues... creo que es el personaje con el más libertades me tomo en cuanto a carácter puesto que en el anime su personalidad no fue desarrollada a profundidad. Muchas gracias por el comentario y la felicitación ^^, trataré de apurarme con lo demás.

**Jockerita: **Sip... ya era hora de que se vieran, muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad que lo aprecio mucho, espero que te agrade este capítulo. Ah sí, el a/m, no me olvido de ellos, ni tp de s/m, pido un poco de paciencia puesto que para desarrollar estas dos parejas a profundidad voy a necesitar un poco de más tiempo e inspiración, pero no te preocupes, no las dejaré inconclusas.

**Laie Himura Potter Orphen de Fanel: **Al contrario, el detalle es tuyo por mandarme tus valiosos comentarios. Sip, a mí tb me hubiera encantado estar en vez de Kaoru, yo que ella ... bueno, mejor no hablemos ^^u. Me alegra mucho que te gustara y que me envíes tus comentarios. Muchas gracias de verdad, con cada capítulo trato de dar lo mejor de mí, es lo menos que puedo hacer para no defraudarlos, espero que te guste este capítulo y de nuevo mil gracias por las felicitaciones.

**Kary: **Que bueno que te alegrara el día, ese comentario me hizo feliz. Sip, que emoción da el encuentro entre estos dos ¿no?. Al contrario, gracias a ti, y de nuevo te ofrezco todo mi apoyo, yo entiendo la situación por que en mi país tampoco estamos en un lecho de rosas, aunque en apariencia parece equilibrado la verdad es que la marginación y fragmentación social están a la orden del día. Bueno, mejor hablo de otra cosa, espero seguir contando con tus valiosos comentarios y tb espero que no te olvides de tu historia que está excelente y soy fiel seguidora de ella.

**Vicky_Kaede: **Ok, ¿quieres que haga la reservación a tu nombre?, eres la número 99999999999999999999999999999999 de las que están en la lista para cambiar lugares con Kaoru, yo te avisaré el día y la hora ^^x. No, no es cierto!!, no me hagas caso, estoy muy loca... Creo que te agradó este capítulo, muchas gracias por tu review.

**Shiori-chan: **Muchas gracias de verdad por hacerme llegar tu comentario, que bueno que te gustaran los capítulos anteriores, ojalá te guste este y de nuevo mil gracias por tu mail. (podrías pasarme tu correo de nuevo??? Es que no sé que pasó pero perdí la dirección sorry ^^u).

**Ady: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capítulo y que me cuentes luego que te pareció.

**Ayumi: **Me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos, una disculpa por dejarte con las ganas de seguir leyendo, espero que esta vez quedes un poco más satisfecha. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Cherry-dono: **Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review!! Me alegra mucho que te gustara mi versión de lo que ocurrió esa noche, bueno, es que el anime siempre deja inconclusas muchas cosas y ahí es donde se presenta la oportunidad de presentar alguna idea. No! No te deprimas, Kenshin recuperó el brillo de sus maravillosos y hermosos ojos que tanto me encantan... Pues yo estoy enamorada de Kenshin y eso no se va poder cambiar jeje. Sip, Shura está bien loca. Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu comentario y espero te guste este capítulo.

**Kaori: **No hay problema, al contrario, gracias a ti por darme tu comentario, espero que te guste este capítulo...MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS ÁNIMOS... MIL GRACIAS!!

**Rya: **HOLA!! Ya mes estabas preocupando, igual te pido una disculpa por no comunicarme antes, me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos, pero más me alegra saber de ti. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y sabes muy bien que cuentas con el mío... cuídate.

**Sakura li: **Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo este fic y sobre todo por enviarme tu comentario espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y de nuevo mil gracias!!


	22. Regreso a casa

**El regreso de Shura: Kaoru, es tu turno para pelear.**

Hola!! En el capítulo anterior nos enteramos de cómo se dio la pelea entre Kaoru y Shura, la joven Kamiya tuvo algunos problemas al principio, pero nos sorprendió con un plan bastante bien elaborado. Shura por su parte recibió su merecido, solo que no está dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente por lo que en un acto de locura total ha tirado a Kenshin al mar con la tonta idea de "si no es para mí, entonces no será para nadie!!" 

Como he notado que les agrada la idea de poner música para ambientar más la lectura del fic esta vez me tomaré la libertad de recomendarles que preparen las siguientes piezas: 

¯ Unmei no Hagaruma ~ Kyoto e no Puroroddan ~ (Tema número 1 del Soundtrack 2 de Rurouni Kenshin). 

¯ Frozen Flare (Tema número 8 del Soundtrack 2 de Rurouni Kenshin).

¯ Oniwa Banshu – Kyoto Tansakugata (Tema número 8 del Soundtrack 3 de Rurouni Kenshin).

¯ Kaoru's love theme/Original Mix ( Tema número 22 del Soundtrack 1 de Rurouni Kenshin).

¯ Kaoru to Misao guitar versión (Tema número 3 del Soundtrack 3 de Rurouni Kenshin).

¯ Kenjutsi Komachi – Kaoru's Theme – Sword Technique Beauty ( Tema número 19 del Soundtrack 1 de Rurouni Kenshin).

Bueno, espero que les guste. Me tomaré el atrevimiento de recomendarles una dirección de donde se podrán bajar todas estas melodías ^^

**http://www.rken.galeon.com/musica.htm**

Muy bien, los dejo con el capítulo!!

**Capítulo 22: **Regreso a casa…

_(N/A: Poner aquí "Unmei no Hagaruma ~ Kyoto e no Puroroddan ~")_

Kenshin caía directo al embravecido mar que ahora con la tormenta se tornaba mucho más salvaje.

Todos callaron... Solo dos voces resonaban en el lugar...

-KAORU!!

-KENSHIN!!!!!!

Los demás presenciaban mudos y sin poder hacer nada. De pronto, la voz de Kenshin dejó de escucharse para dar paso al sonido de su cuerpo impactándose violentamente con el agua del mar.

Los gritos desesperados de Kaoru también cesaron. La joven Kamiya sentía que su vista se hacía borrosa, comenzaba a formarse un nudo en su garganta, sus ojos se encharcaban más y más hasta que la necesidad de cerrarlos terminó por dar paso a que las lágrimas fluyeran, las cuales se confundían con la torrencial lluvia que caía en su rostro.

En ese momento Kaoru apretó con fuerza su espada, la ira crecía a niveles muy altos dentro de ella, niveles que jamás había experimentado. Sensaciones desconocidas para Kaoru hasta ahora se hacían presentes, un odio y una sed de venganza terribles se apoderaron de su ser.

-Ja,ja,ja... Ja, ja, ja... ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,aja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja – reía Shura burlonamente - ¿Dónde quedó tu sentido del humor Kamiya?

Kaoru permanecía inmóvil...

-Aoshi... tenemos que hacer algo!! – gritaba Misao desesperada – Himura necesita ayuda!!

-Sí, pero encadenados como estamos no podemos hacer nada – respondió Aoshi impotente.

-Demonios!! Kaoru, HAZ ALGO!! – gritó Sanosuke con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye Kamiya, tus amigos están impacientes ¿Por qué no les das gusto? – dijo Shura colocándose en posición de pelea justo enfrente de Kaoru para impedirle el paso. – Si te apresuras quizá puedas ayudar a tu amado Kenshin – pronunció cínicamente – Claro que para hacerlo primero tienes que matarme, pero eres tan cobarde que sé que no lo harás.

Shura hablaba muy en serio, Kaoru no podría ayudar a Kenshin si primero no terminaba con ella. La pirata se encontraba justo enfrente de Kaoru y le bloqueaba el paso. Si Kaoru decidía saltar por el acantilado para ayudar a Kenshin, Shura se encargaría de estorbarle. Sin embargo, Kaoru parecía no reaccionar, permanecía sin realizar ningún movimiento con la cabeza baja.

-Y bien... ¿No vas a hacer nada? – preguntó Shura fastidiosamente.

En ese momento Kaoru levantó el rostro, al mismo tiempo el resplandor de un rayo le dio una apariencia de más fiereza a su expresión. Sus ojos azules mostraban una ira indescriptible, tanto que incluso Aoshi se sintió intimidado.

_(N/A: Poner "Frozen Flare" aquì)_

-Lo que me temía – pronunció Aoshi débilmente.

-¿Ahora qué? – dijo Misao preocupada.

-Ha perdido el control, la va a matar – respondió Aoshi preocupado.

-Shura es muy inferior a Kaoru, no creo que sea para tanto. No es capaz de derrotar a Kaoru, mucho menos podrá matarla – dijo Misao tratando de tranquilizar a Aoshi. 

-Yo no me refiero a la pirata – agregó Aoshi.

En ese momento, Sanosuke, Megumi y Misao vieron al ninja con cierta confusión.

Sin decir nada Kaoru comenzó a caminar hacia el acantilado, pero Shura se apresuró a cortarle el paso.

-Si no me matas no podrás pasar – mencionó la pirata.

-En ese caso... acabaré contigo – respondió Kaoru fríamente en un tono demasiado bajo que solo ella pudo oír– Ven y dame con todo lo que tengas !!!– retó la joven Kamiya.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Shura confundida.

-Ni siquiera voy a ponerme en defensa... Anda, acaba conmigo de una vez o es que acaso ¿tienes miedo? – dijo Kaoru.

-Voy a hacer que te tragues tus estúpidas palabras Kamiya!!!!!!!!!!!!! – mencionó Shura mientras retrocedía unos cuantos metros para tomar impulso. Kaoru no se movía en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué diablos le sucede a Kaoru? – Preguntó Misao al borde del ataque nervioso - ¿Qué no piensa defenderse?

-Realmente no sé que es lo que se propone – respondió Aoshi más para sí mismo que para Misao. 

-AGHHH!!!!! – Gritó Shura al tiempo que atacaba muy decidida.

-Pagarás por esto... pagarás por esto – decía Kaoru en un volumen casi inaudible.

-KAORU NO PIENSA DEFENDERSE!!! – dijo Misao.

-Morirás!!! – exclamó Shura mientras corría rápidamente hacia Kaoru con las peores intenciones.

Kaoru se mantenía inmóvil, pero sus ojos mostraban... ¿sed de venganza?

Shura se acercaba velozmente, su espada a centímetros del cuerpo de Kaoru.

-Todo está perdido – pensó Sanosuke mientras cerraba los ojos – Kaoru está en shock... no reaccionará.

Pero...

Algo que no se esperaban sucedió... Justo cuando la espada de Shura estaba a punto de chocar con su objetivo, Kaoru realizó un sorprendente movimiento. Sin soltar su espada, la joven Kamiya cruzó los brazos de modo que bloqueó el golpe de la espada de Shura con el dorso de sus manos.

-Hadome…Arcano de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin… ¡¡HAWATARI! _(n/a: Significa atravesar el filo y es el principio secreto de la escuela Kamiya Kasshin)._

Los demás miraban estupefactos lo que ocurría. Sin darse cuenta y tal vez debido a la enorme tensión; Sanosuke y Megumi se tomaron de las manos, pero para mayor sorpresa, Aoshi y Misao reaccionaron de la misma forma.

-Ese movimiento… - decía Aoshi mientras recordaba que muchas veces el había visto a Kaoru practicar aquella maniobra, pero como Kaoru nunca le dijo en que consistía, pues Aoshi no tenía idea de que ese movimiento tan básico pudiera ser la clave de una técnica tan compleja como la que estaba observando.

-Nunca había visto esa técnica pensó Yahiko mientras veía a su maestra ejecutar de forma impresionante el principio secreto del estilo Kamiya Kasshin.

Aprovechando la propia fuerza que Shura aplicó en su golpe, Kaoru logró despojar a la pirata de su arma, la golpeó con la empuñadura de su espada en la garganta e impactándola violentamente contra el suelo provocó que cayera noqueada. Con este último ataque la pelea llegaba a su fin. 

-Si le llega a pasar algo a Kenshin… lo lamentarás- mencionó fríamente Kaoru sin siquiera voltear hacia donde yacía inconsciente su oponente.

Kaoru guardó su espada y se dispuso a saltar hacia el acantilado.

-Ahora solo nos queda confiar en ella – dijo Aoshi casi sin voz – Por un momento pensé que la mataría… esa pirata fue afortunada, pero si llega a sucederle algo a Himura no creo que Kaoru sea tan benevolente con ella esta vez.

_(N/A: Poner "Oniwa Banshu – Kyoto Tansakugata" aquí)_

Mientras Kaoru caía al mar, dentro de este se encontraba un Kenshin desesperado por liberarse y salir.

-Ya no puedo más… necesito aire… - pensaba Kenshin mientras se hundía más y más – si tan solo tuviera… mi espada o una mano libre…  El aire se me está terminando… creo que voy a…

Kenshin era un buen nadador, pero imposibilitado para moverse como estaba, de nada servía que fuera el mejor de los nadadores. El pelirrojo sabía que de seguir así muy pronto no tendría opción alguna de salir a la superficie. Kenshin seguía moviéndose pero sus intentos eran inútiles, pronto comenzó a perder la conciencia debido a la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones… 

Kaoru se encontraba sumergida no muy cerca de donde estaba el pelirrojo. La fuerza del salvaje mar era impresionante y debido a la tormenta la joven Kamiya no podía distinguir a donde iba, eso la llenaba de desesperación puesto que sabía que si no encontraba rápido a Kenshin él… bueno, mejor no mencionarlo. A Kaoru se le hacía muy difícil nadar por varias razones; la primera era la increíble fuerza del mar, la segunda era que no podía distinguir claramente hacia donde se dirigía debido a que las aguas se turbaron por la tormenta, Kaoru veía miles de pequeñas burbujas a su alrededor y eso le impedía distinguir lo que hubiera más allá. Muy pronto una nueva dificultad se añadió a las demás; el agotamiento físico acumulado durante un mes y la pérdida de sangre en el combate hicieron presa de Kaoru en aquel momento tan grave... La joven Kamiya comenzaba a sentirse muy cansada, sus brazos y piernas ¡pedían a gritos un descanso!

-No… ¡no puede pasarme esto ahora! – pensaba Kaoru mientras hacía esfuerzos desesperados por avanzar.

Ya había pasado un tiempo considerable y Kaoru no encontraba a Kenshin, se sumergió más  pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el aire se le estaba agotando. Si salía en ese instante a la superficie para tomar algo de oxígeno perdería mucho tiempo en regresar y buscar a Kenshin, ella sabía que no podía darse el lujo de salir a respirar sin antes haberlo encontrado, tiempo era lo que menos tenía, incluso los segundos eran valiosos en este tipo de situaciones. De pronto, logró distinguir unos mechones rojos… ¡Sí… ese era Kenshin!

Sin dudar un segundo, Kaoru nadó con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue tratar de liberarlo, después de cortar con su espada una de las cadenas, advirtió en su semblante que Kenshin necesitaba cuanto antes algo de aire. En milésimas de segundo Kaoru analizó la situación; estaban demasiado profundo como para salir rápidamente. Kenshin estaba inconsciente y por ende ella tendría que nadar por los dos, lo cual era muy difícil debido a que sus extremidades ya no le respondían y a la fuerza sorprendente del mar, además de todo esto, Kaoru sabía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría debido a que su organismo también clamaba oxígeno desesperadamente.

-Solo tengo una opción – pensó Kaoru al momento que tomaba los labios de Kenshin y los acercaba a los suyos; la joven Kamiya le cedió al pelirrojo el poco aire que restaba en su maltratado cuerpo y después de eso se desmayó.

Kenshin abrió súbitamente los ojos y vio a una Kaoru inconsciente...

Aoshi, Sanosuke, Misao y Megumi llegaban apresurados a la orilla del mar después de ser liberados.

-¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO SALEN!?- decía Sanosuke totalmente desesperado.

-¡Es demasiado tiempo… a estas alturas los dos necesitan aire cuanto antes! – mencionaba Megumi igual de desesperada que Sano.

-Esperen… ¡Miren ahí! – gritó Misao señalando hacia el mar.

A unos cuantos metros podía distinguirse una inconfundible cabellera roja. 

Llevando a Kaoru inconsciente, Kenshin se apresuro a llegar a la superficie. En cuanto salieron, los pulmones del pelirrojo tomaron el aire que necesitaban, pero Kaoru no reaccionaba.

-Vamos Kaoru… vamos… despierta – decía Kenshin suavemente, pero al ver que Kaoru no mostraba señales de reacción, decidió que tenía que ayudarle a respirar por lo que tomo todo el aire que pudo y acercó los labios de Kaoru contra los suyos. Las mejillas de los dos se inflaron, Kenshin se separó bastante preocupado para ver si Kaoru por fin despertaba. En ese momento, debido al aire que entró al organismo de Kaoru, la joven abrió los ojos inmediatamente sin saber por un momento lo que ocurría.

-AGH! – exclamó Kaoru mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Tranquila… estás a salvo, gracias por ayudarme - mencionó Kenshin feliz de verla bien.

-Kenshin yo… - balbuceó Kaoru.

-Ahora es mi turno, tu solo sostente fuerte de mí, vamos a la orilla – respondió Kenshin nadando hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

_(N/A: Poner "Kaoru's love theme/Original Mix" aquí)_

-Valla… Himura no pierde el tiempo – respondió Misao asombrada.

-¡Ese es mi amigo! – dijo Sano muy animado.

-Parece que los dos están bien – mencionó Megumi.

Aoshi no dijo nada pero observaba a su hermana bastante aliviado.

Mientras Kenshin nadaba, Kaoru tenía una sensación extraña pero muy hermosa en sus labios. Lo que ni ella ni Kenshin habían advertido era que en tan solo unos instantes antes los labios de ambos se habían unido en dos ocasiones. Bueno, Kaoru estaba consciente de una, la que ella misma provocó cuando le dio aire a Kenshin, pero de la otra no estaba enterada aunque la sensación persistía. A Kenshin le pasaba lo mismo, estaba al tanto de la segunda cuando él mismo le dio aire a Kaoru para ayudarla a respirar, pero de la otra no se acordaba aunque no se explicaba de que forma pudo obtener un poco de aire, el cual utilizó para liberarse ayudándose de la espada de Kaoru y saliendo a la superficie junto con la joven.

Pronto los dos comenzaban a salir, la lluvia también estaba cesando y se podían apreciar algunos rayos del sol que atardecía.

La imagen era digna de una fotografía; Kenshin saliendo del agua con su camisa blanca semiabierta adherida a su cuerpo mostrando formas bastantes… interesantes, su cabello rojo pegado a su rostro. Pero sobre todo, con Kaoru en brazos contemplándolo. 

Los demás veían felices a la pareja saliendo del mar.

-Kenshin… Jou-chan!!!.

-Hey Himura, Kaoru… por aquí.

-Ken…Tanuki ¿Están bien?

-Kenshin!! Busu!!

-¡AMIGOS! – gritó Kenshin muy feliz.

-Estamos bien – mencionó Kaoru.

Pronto la pareja llegó a donde sus amigos. Kenshin bajo suavemente a Kaoru y la recostó en la arena.

-¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Ahora si estoy bien – respondió Kaoru al darse cuenta de que todo había terminado.

-Déjame revisarte – dijo Megumi mientras se inclinaba a donde Kaoru y comenzaba a hacerle un torniquete en la pierna herida.

-Kaoru!! Tienes que enseñarme esa técnica – dijo Yahiko muy alegre.

-Me alegra que estés bien – mencionó Aoshi suavemente.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Jou-chan!!!! Te felicito!!! – exclamó Sano.

-Si Kaoru, estuviste fenomenal!!! – mencionó Misao.

-De cualquier forma no tenías opción tanuki, si te dejabas vencer te aseguro que estarías en graves problemas por no traer a Ken – agregó Megumi.

-Miren ahí!! – exclamó Misao señalando hacia donde se encontraba un hermoso arco iris.

-Es muy bello – respondió Megumi.

-VALLA!! – dijo Sano.

-Hace mucho que no veía uno así – mencionó Aoshi.

-Es tan hermoso – agregó Kaoru.

-Como tú – pensó Kenshin.

Todo el grupo observaba admirado aquel fenómeno natural…

Megumi siguió revisando a la joven Kamiya.

-¿Cómo está Shura? – preguntó Kaoru algo preocupada.

-No lo sé, en cuanto nos liberaron venimos inmediatamente, pero al parecer uno de sus sirvientes tiene nociones de medicina, de todos modos creo que solo estaba inconsciente. Aunque debo decir que el golpe que le aplicaste fue bastante fuerte.

-Ya veo… ¡Ahg!.. ahí no por favor que me duele – mencionó Kaoru.

-No seas tan exagerada – respondió Megumi.

-Esta bien… está bien, pero ya déjame, necesito hablar con Shura – respondió Kaoru.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

-Sí… aunque me tiemblan un poco las piernas.

-Tranquila Jou-chan, yo te ayudo.

-Llévala tu Sanosuke – dijo Megumi.

-Espera Sano, yo puedo hacerlo – intervino Kenshin.

-No, tengo que revisarte a ti también Ken puesto que tú estuviste mucho más tiempo debajo del agua – dijo Megumi con sus aires de doctor.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo Kenshin, yo llevaré a Jou-chan y en cuanto la kitsune termine de revisarte vienes – dijo Sano mientras ayudaba a Kaoru.

Sano y Kaoru llegaron a donde Shura quien aún seguía inconsciente.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó Kaoru al señor James quien era el que la atendía.

-Aún no recobra el conocimiento pero… creo que no es tan grave – respondió el hombre.

Algunos instantes después, Shura comenzó a recuperar lentamente el sentido. Cuando lo hizo pidió que la dejaran conversar a solas con Kaoru.

-De ninguna manera!! – mencionó Sanosuke.

-Tranquilo, será solo un momento Sanosuke, además es necesario que hablemos – le dijo Kaoru.

-Está bien, pero no voy a alejarme mucho. Si intentas hacer algo pirata tramposa te las verás conmigo – advirtió Sano.

Ya a solas fue Kaoru quien inició la charla recargándose en una roca junto a Shura. La pirata aún no lograba levantarse, pero estaba en el buen estado como para mantener la conversación.

_(N/A: Poner aquí "Kaoru to Misao guitar versión")_

-Shura yo… solo quiero decirte que… Que eres una persona muy fuerte e inteligente, lo suficiente como para darte cuenta de que el amor no puede forzarse. Con este enfrentamiento comprobé que realmente no estás enamorada de Kenshin, creo que solo estabas obsesionada con él.

-Sí, yo también me di cuenta de eso hoy. Creo… que si en verdad lo amara no habría puesto en peligro su vida. Esta lucha me abrió los ojos, creo que todo por lo que he tenido que pasar me afectó mucho al punto que enloquecí. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de mis grandes errores, de verdad siento mucho todos los problemas que causé… lo siento. Lamento la forma tan deshonrosa en que combatí, perder ante ti ha sido un privilegio del que no soy merecedora en lo absoluto. Ahora me doy cuenta por que Himura se ha fijado en ti, él en verdad te quiere. De verdad lo siento, pero también te agradezco. Gracias a este combate he podido recuperar la cordura que perdí desde hace tiempo y creo que es hora de irme.

-Te deseo suerte – respondió Kaoru.

-También quisiera felicitarte, te pusiste a entrenar muy duro. Hace un mes no tenían ni la mitad de fuerza que tienes ahora.

-Gracias.

-Veo que por tus seres queridos eres capaz de muchas cosas. Creo que incluso serías capaz de renunciar a lo que quieres si de ello dependieran sus vidas. No en todos los lugares se encuentran personas así. Espero que a partir de ahora puedas ser feliz con Himura.

Kaoru estaba sorprendida por el sorprendente cambio de la mujer. Era como si la Shura que ella conoció hace tiempo regresara. Y tal vez así era, el combate logró que las sensaciones que la pirata reprimió por tanto tiempo salieran y dejaran de turbar su mente. Ciertamente a Shura le gustaba Kenshin y lo apreciaba, pero ahora sabía que no lo amaba.

En ese momento Kenshin y los demás llegaban a donde ellas.

-Tengo que disculparme con Himura y tus amigos – mencionó Shura haciendo intentos por levantarse.

Uno de sus sirvientes la ayudó a incorporarse y  la llevó donde Kenshin y los otros.

-Kenshin… yo… siento mucho todo lo que pasó – dijo Shura apenada.

-¿Dónde está mi espada? – respondió Kenshin.

-Ehh?... Enseguida te la traen – dijo Shura algo confundida – Por favor, ustedes también disculpen mi estúpido comportamiento, sé que no hay forma de reparar el error pero… permítanme ofrecerles ropa seca y comida.

-Comida… eso suena bien – mencionó Sano.

-Sanosuke – dijo Megumi mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombre.

-¿Qué?... tengo hambre.

Después de un rato, el Kenshin gumi (incluyendo a Aoshi) estaba subiendo a una embarcación ya con ropa seca y con el estómago lleno.

-Por favor disculpen… Lamento todas las molestias… espero que algún día me perdones Kenshin – mencionaba Shura con un varias vendas cubriendo su cuerpo (se parecía a Shishio ^^).

_(N/A: Poner aquí "Kenjutsi Komachi – Kaoru's Theme – Sword Technique Beauty" ^^)_

La embarcación se fue alejando poco a poco, durante el transcurso del viaje Aoshi y Misao miraban juntos el mar mientras que Sanosuke y Megumi intercambiaban miradas extrañas, ambos sin decir nada, pero al menos ya no peleaban.

A pesar de que Megumi había curado tanto a Kaoru como a Shura, Kenshin estaba limpiando algunas heridas de la joven Kamiya. La escena era algo "cómica" puesto que los demás estaban acostumbrados a ver a Kaoru curando a Kenshin y no a Kenshin curándola a ella. Hubo mucha paz en el trayecto; Kaoru se sentía feliz por que Kenshin estaba de vuelta, aunque el pelirrojo parecía algo distante.

-¿Qué sucede Kenshin? – preguntó Kaoru.

-Nada… no es nada – dijo Kenshin.

-¿No estás feliz de regresar?

-No… No es eso.

-¿Entonces?... Algo te está molestando, lo sé.

-Es… es solo que… olvídalo.

-Kenshin ¿Estás enojado conmigo? – preguntó Kaoru un poco sorprendida. Solo una vez Kenshin había estado enojado con ella; cuando lo fue a buscar a Kyoto, Kaoru le había formulado la misma pregunta y para su sorpresa Kenshin le había contestado afirmativamente en esa ocasión. ¿Cuál sería la respuesta de Kenshin esta vez?

-Sí, estoy muy enojado conmigo por que fui un tonto, me dejé engañar por Shura. De haber sabido yo que tú estabas bien en el dojo durante todo este tiempo, nada de esto habría pasado… Pero también estoy enojado contigo - respondió Kenshin bajando la cabeza – por que te arriesgaste mucho haciendo lo que hiciste, como por ejemplo pelear contra Shura y saltar al mar… Por Kami ¿En que pensabas Kaoru?... No me gusta que corras riesgos, lo sabes…

-Pero Kenshin yo…

-Déjame terminar – interrumpió Kenshin – No sé que pensarás tu, pero yo… Sentí mucho miedo cuando creí que Shura te mataría con su espada, no imaginas la tremenda angustia por la que pasé, fue horrible saber que corrías peligro y yo sin poder hacer nada, sentía que el corazón me explotaría de un momento a otro y…

-¿Ahora sabes como me siento yo cuando te ves envuelto en una batalla?

-Kaoru…

-Siento haberte preocupado Kenshin… ¿Me perdonas?

-Oh Kaoru… no tengo nada que perdonarte… si tú me has salvado en todas las formas en que se puede salvar a una persona. Durante diez años vague desesperadamente hasta el día en que te conocí. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy por haberte encontrado en mi camino. 

-Kenshin…

-Por eso mismo no me gusta verte en peligro… tal vez sea muy egoísta de mi parte pero… no puedo evitarlo – respondió Kenshin.

-Kenshin…

-¡YA LLEGAMOS! – el grito animado de Sanosuke interrumpió la conversación entre Kaoru y Kenshin.

-¡SÍ! – respondieron Misao y Yahiko en el mismo tono alegre mientras esperaban a que la embarcación parara. 

Estaba oscuro y hacía mucho aire en Tokio, aún así el Kenshin-gumi fue rumbo al dojo Kamiya, ahí encontraron a Tae y a Tsubame en la entrada esperándolos.

-Ken-san, que bueno que ya estés de vuelta!! – decía Tae muy alegre – Pero Kaoru querida mira como vienes, tienes heridas por todos lados ¿Te sientes bien? – mencionó algo preocupada.

-Son solo rasguños Tae, estoy bien

-¿Estás bien Yahiko-cha…kun? – preguntó Tsubame.

-Si, estoy bien – respondió el chiquillo (por que realmente es un chiquillo).

-Gracias Kaoru.

-No hay por qué Tsubame.

Los demás miraban algo extrañados a la pequeña Tsubame y a Kaoru.

Después de un rato, Megumi se retiraba a la clínica acompañada por Sanosuke, Misao y Yahiko se retiraron a dormir. Aoshi se disponía a ir a sus habitaciones para descansar pero se topó con Kaoru.

-Perdón… no me fije por donde caminaba – se disculpó Kaoru.

-¿No deberías estar descansando? – preguntó Aoshi.

-Lo que pasa es que Kenshin me dijo que lo esperara en el dojo para hablar conmigo después de acompañar a Tae y a Tsubame, ahora me dirijo para allá.

-Antes de que te vallas, quisiera hablar contigo algunas cosas – mencionó Aoshi.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que llevarías una espada de verdad contigo?

-Bueno, solo pensaba usarla en caso de que mi shinai se dañara. Además habría sido demasiado ingenuo de mi parte el tratar de combatir solo con un shinai.

-Y esa técnica que usaste, es sorprendente. Nunca me la enseñaste.

-Es una técnica muy compleja y…

-Y si no se está seguro a la hora de ejecutarla el más mínimo error puede ser fatal, te arriesgaste mucho imouto-san.

-Yo… lo siento onii-sama.

-Otra cosa que no entiendo es porqué alargaste el combate, tu superioridad era más que evidente. Bien pudiste haberlo finalizado mucho antes Kaoru.

-Sí, lo sé… pero de pronto comencé a… a sentirme muy bien. Nunca había sostenido una pelea de ese tipo, ni siquiera cuando Misao y yo nos enfrentamos ante Kamatari. Creo que la adrenalina se me subió a la cabeza Aoshi.

-Sí… También fue mi error por no habértelo dicho antes… Cuando sostienes un combate de ese tipo, donde tu vida está en juego, el cuerpo se ve obligado a dar su máximo e inconscientemente nos hacemos más fuertes, pero si no logramos controlarlo, podemos hacer algo de lo que después nos arrepentiremos cuando toda la excitación que se experimenta en un duelo a muerte haya cesado. Cuando nuestro cuerpo alcanza niveles altos de esa emoción, ya sea por la intensidad de un combate, por la ira o por las dos cosas, incluso por un ideal; corremos el riesgo de perder la cordura. Eso fue lo que nos ocurrió a Himura y a mí hace ya algunos años. Kaoru, no quiero asustarte ni mucho menos, pero si en algún momento te ves de nuevo envuelta en un combate te suplico que recuerdes lo que acabo de decir. En esta ocasión venciste honorable y maravillosamente, pero pude darme cuenta perfectamente de que por un momento perdiste el control, la ira que se acumuló en ti cuando Himura cayó se apoderó de tu ser. Sinceramente esa pirata corrió con mucha suerte, la hubieras matado con tan solo aplicar un poco de más fuerza en ese último golpe. 

Kaoru escuchaba asombrada las palabras de su hermano, en efecto Aoshi tenía razón en todo lo que decía. Es verdad, cuando Kenshin cayó al acantilado ella experimentó una terrible furia, tenía deseos de hacer polvo a Shura y en ese momento no le pareció tan mala idea terminar con su oponente. Pero ahora que lo analizaba con tranquilidad, estaba muy sorprendida de que en aquellos momentos su ira fuese más fuerte que sus principios.

-Kaoru no sé si esto sea de mi incumbencia, pero creo que el día de hoy tanto Himura como tú aprendieron mucho el uno del otro. Estoy seguro de que él se ha dado cuenta de la terrible angustia que experimentas cuando se ve envuelto en una batalla y también creo que ahora tú ya sabes lo que siente un guerrero en un verdadero combate. 

-Sí, este combate me ha enseñado mucho onii-sama. 

-No te asustes tanto por lo que te dije. Solo trata de mantener siempre la cabeza fría.

-Está bien, de todos modos no creo que vuelva a tener un enfrentamiento de ese tipo con nadie más – respondió Kaoru más tranquila.

-Bien, eso era todo. Ve al dojo, no creo que Himura tardé mucho en llegar.

-Muy bien – dijo Kaoru mientras se iba rumbo al dojo.

-Espera.

-¿Sí?... Dime Aoshi.

-Si Himura trata de pasarse de listo contigo… Solo avísame y me encargaré de darle su merecido.

-Descuida, Kenshin es un caballero… Además ni siquiera sé lo que valla a decirme.

-Lo sé, pero eres mi hermana y no quiero que sufras más – respondió Aoshi muy serio y decidido.

-Está bien.

-Bien, hasta mañana.

-Que descanses y muchas gracias por todo Aoshi.

-No hay de qué…

Aoshi se retiró a su habitación y Kaoru fue rumbo al dojo para esperar a Kenshin ahí.

Cuando Kaoru llegó al dojo, se encontró con algo extraño en la entrada.

-¿Una carta?... que raro – pensó Kaoru mientras recogía el sobre y buscaba una vela para poder leer a quien estaba dirigida.

En el sobre decía lo siguiente: "Para Kaoru Kamiya…"

CONTINUARÁ….

Hola de nuevo, bien ¿les gustó?. Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero es que con las fiestas navideñas y eso de que a mis papás se les ocurrió que saliéramos de la ciudad pues no tuve oportunidad de actualizar hasta ahora.

Espero que la música les agrade.

Los invito a ir al siguiente capítulo…

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO A LOS QUE LEEN ESTA LOCURA!!!  ^__^

Gracias también a:

**Jockerita: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, esta vez si me esforcé mucho para hacerlo, muchas gracias por esperar y por tu apoyo!!

**Aresusa – chan: **Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, realmente aprecio mucho que me envíes tus comentarios, espero que te guste este capítulo. Ahora sí ya tengo bien tu nueva dirección. La escena donde Kaoru saca la espada también es mi favorita, la verdad es que esa escena la tenía planeada desde hace mucho mucho mucho tiempo, yo creo que la tenía planeada desde antes de escribir el capítulo 6. Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo, de verdad aprecio mucho el que te tomes la molestia de enviarme un mensaje. Muchas gracias por todo!!

**Sara Kerrigan: **Es cierto, recuerdo cuando me comentaste que esta era la primera historia que leías, realmente me siento muy honrada por tus comentarios y me alegra mucho saber de ti. De verdad que aprecio mucho tus comentarios ya que me hacen sentir muy bien. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y sip, el final está cerca, espero que te guste, mil gracias!!

**Rya: **Muchas gracias por escribirme, sabes que aprecio mucho tu apoyo y que cuentas con el mío por completo. Espero ansiosa otro capítulo de tu historia y ojalá que te agrade este capítulo!!

**Kary: **Me da mucho gusto el haber podido alegrar tu día... Sé que la situación allá está demasiado dura y créeme que me llena de satisfacción lograr que te sientas feliz. Te envío muchos ánimos desde mi adorado país y por favor cuídate mucho. Me encanto esa idea cómica sobre la discusión entre Kaoru y Shura ^^ créeme que si Kenshin no las quiere, yo con mucho gusto le ofrezco toda mi hospitalidad, me pongo a sus pies, lo mantengo, le lavo, le plancho, le cocino, hasta le remiendo su ropa (odio remendar), me hago su esclava, lo que él quiera, y no me importa que deje vacío el refrigerador, todo lo que pida yo se lo doy ::^.^:: Bueno, de nuevo te pido que te cuides mucho y espero que este capítulo te guste. MIL GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!!!!!! Y continúa con "Promesas pasadas" por que te quedaste en la mejor parte y me muero de ansias por saber que pasa!!.

**Mer: **Hola!! Muchas gracias por la felicitación, espero que este capítulo te agrade y que me des tus comentarios. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME HAS DADO A TRAVÉS DE TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS!!! MIL GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Natt-kun: **HOLA!!! No tengo palabras para agradecerte por tus comentarios, son muy valiosos para mí. Espero que este capítulo te agrade y discúlpame por hacerte sufrir. Muchas gracias en verdad, cada capítulo trato de hacerlo mejor ya que es lo menos que puede hacer para agradecerle a los lectores. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS FELICITACIONES!!!!!!

**Kitiara: **Ok, Ok, espero que te guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario!! ^_^

**Niki: **Muchas gracias por seguir todos los capítulos de mi historia y por ofrecerme tu valioso apoyo, me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos y espero que este tb te agrade. Muchas gracias!! Pero hay escritores y escritoras muchísimo mejores, de cualquier forma apreció tu comentario en gran medida, muchas muchas gracias!!

**Kaori: **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO!!! Trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo, y me alegra mucho en verdad no haber decepcionado a los lectores, además de que es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles todo el gran apoyo que le han brindado a esta pobre loca, muchas gracias de verdad. Que bueno que te guste la idea de la música, bueno, fue algo que se me ocurrió para darle más ambiente al capítulo puesto que, para escribirlo, la canción Warriors suite fue mi inspiración. Espero poner más sugerencias pronto. DE NUEVO MIL GRACIAS!! Será un honor platicar contigo ^^

**Viki_kaede: **Me alegra que sigas mi fic, no tengo palabras para agradecerte!! Sobre Sano, pues sip, he visto el ova 6 y se ve muy bien, esa barbita y el pelo largo le quedaron muy sexy  ::^.^:: Aunque tb me gusta mucho como se ve cuando es joven ^^

**Andrea: **Gracias por mandarme personalmente tu comentario!!! De verdad que me hace sentir muy bien que les guste mi historia, juro que nunca pensé que fuera a interesar, MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD!!! Cualquier cosa estamos en contacto ^_~

**Minako-chan:** Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que has brindado, nunca me cansaré de decirlo MIL GRACIAS por darme el honor de colocar mi humilde historia en tu page, muchas muchas gracias!! Cualquier cosa, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y estoy a tus órdenes!!

**Ayumi: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y la música... ojalá tb te guste este!!

**Misao Mayfair: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tomarte la molestia de enviármelo, es muy molesto cuando a uno se le descompone la compu, te entiendo. Me alegra que te gustara la pela de Shura y Kaoru. Jajaja, eso de perra me da risa. Bueno, de nuevo mis más humildes y sinceros agradecimientos. GRACIAS POR TODO!!

**Sakura-Kinomoto: **Hola, ¡Que bueno que te guste!! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que la parte de la pelea si me costó mucho trabajo, pero me encantó hacerla... sip, pobrecito de Ken, no se merece ser tratado así (perdóname Ken). Bueno, ojalá que te guste este capítulo y de nuevo mil gracias!!

**Laie Himura de Fanel: **En verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecerte el apoyo... significa mucho para mí. Ojalá te guste este capítulo y espero seguir contando con tus comentarios... MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!! Yo también te deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año.

**Madam Spooky: **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER "Una noche muy especial" y por tus reviews en este fic, me alegra mucho que te guste y debo decir que es un gran placer charlar contigo. Estamos en contacto ^^.

**Chizuru: Hola!! Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review, me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo que también que te agradara la idea de la música. Espero que este cap también te guste ^^.**


	23. Entre pairos y derivas

**El Regreso de Shura: Kaoru, es tu turno para pelear.**

Hola!!! Solo les recomiendo que preparen las siguientes canciones:

¯ Her most beautiful smile  ( Tema número 6 del soundtrack de la película de Rurouni Kenshin – Theatrical animation original soundtrack-).

¯ Oniwa Banshu – Kyoto Tansakugata ( Tema número 8 del soundtrack 3 de Rurouni Kenshin).

En el caso de "Oniwa Banshu – Kyoto Tansakugata", les sugiero que cuando la melodía termine la vuelvan a repetir y continúen con la lectura, háganlo las veces que sea necesario (al revisar este capítulo yo la repetí 3 veces, pero puede variar).

No los detengo más y vamos al cap ^^.

**Capítulo 23: Entre pairos y derivas…**

Kaoru encontró una carta en la entrada del dojo (sala de entrenamiento). Como estaba oscuro, fue por una vela y así poder leer la carta que estaba dirigida a ella.

-¿De quién será?...No tiene remitente ni nada… tendré que abrirlo y leer el contenido – pensaba Kaoru mientras examinaba el sobre aún cerrado – Pero por qué me siento nerviosa… solo es una carta y es para mí… debe ser de algún dojo para que valla a dar clases o algo así. Mmmm… Kenshin no llega, la leeré mientras tanto.

Kaoru abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer…

La carta decía lo siguiente:

_(N/A: Poner aquí "Her most beautiful smile·" ^^)_

_*************_

_Kaoru, esto lo escribí en el tiempo que estuvimos separados. Sé que no es la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero necesito que sepas cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos. Por favor léelo, es para ti…_

_Te he venido suponiendo_

_en__ todos los días que me faltan_

_tal__ cual si, pudiera verlos_

_como__ son._

_Sólo quiero resumirte_

_que__ al principio te pensaba_

_y__ que hoy contemplo en ti_

_la__ costa a donde voy._

_Si te cuento que esta unión_

_de__ dulce y sal me sujetó_

_y__ otras cosas parecidas_

_que__ me envuelven y me dan_

_de__ imaginar._

_Es que me deleito tanto_

_escuchándome__ inventarte_

_en__ mi prisión_

_es__ mi sueño preferido y_

_no__ quisiera un día notar _

_que__ este encuentro_

_no__ me sucedió jamás._

_A mí que vuelvo a amanecer_

_para__ tu aliento, muchas más veces_

_de__ las que hubiera confesado ayer._

_Que despido al sol poniente_

_cuando__ he contemplado el siempre_

_de__ tus ojos y por fin comienzo a ver._

_Que estoy dejando de callar que te amo_

_que__ me detienes la respiración_

_que__ atraen mi vida tus puertos tiranos_

_a__ donde siempre apuntó mi amante embarcación._

_Mi existencia el pescador_

_que__ a diario le tendió a la vida_

_sus__ resplandecientes redes de ultramar_

_donde__ arde el astro poeta_

_que__ se ilumina a sí mismo_

_y__ viaja y sueña en su eterna senda solar_

_lugar__ de brisa, oleaje y días añiles_

_que__ siempre estaban conduciendo a ti._

_Que siempre fueron signos invisibles_

_cursos__ intrazables a través de mí._

_Toma el timón de mi barca_

_y__ el oriente de mis velas._

_en__ tu tierra firme dame una señal_

_se__ mi faro por las noches_

_déjame__ arar con mi quilla en tus arenas_

_remontar__ tu manantial._

_Si aguas adentro en tus labios me pierdo y_

_no__ me es posible llegar a volver._

_Me internaré en tus senderos secretos_

_a__ explorar tus fuentes, tus selvas tu sed._

_Entre Pairos y derivas_

_por__ los mares de mi vida_

_hoy__ me veo siempre bogando a ti._

_Entre Pairos y derivas_

_por__ los mares de mi vida_

_hoy__ me veo siempre bogando a ti._

_Atte__:  Kenshin__ Himura…_

_***********_

-Ke… Kenshin… - susurró Kaoru débilmente impresionada por lo que acababa de leer.

 Kaoru volvió a leer el sobre una y otra vez. En efecto decía "Para Kaoru Kamiya". Solo había tres opciones; la primera era que estaba soñando, la segunda era que había enloquecido de remate, la tercera y menos probable era que esto fuera la realidad. Kaoru no sabía que hacer, las manos y piernas le temblaban, sentía que lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban de sus ojos. Si esto era un sueño entonces no quería despertar jamás, si se había vuelto loca entonces no le importaba en lo más mínimo sumergirse en la locura si esta era sí de hermosa, pero si esto era real… Si era real entonces se convertiría en la mujer más dichosa de la tierra.

Kaoru no conocía este lado tan tierno de Kenshin, él había escrito esto… Kenshin… 

De pronto…la voz de aquel romántico autor de esa hermosa carta se escuchó suavemente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kaoru.

_(N/A: Poner "Oniwa Banshu – Kyoto Tansakugata" ^^)_

-Yo…lo… lo escribí cuando… cuando… estaba en la mansión… de… Shura – mencionó Kenshin entrando al dojo y acercándose a Kaoru.

Kaoru volteó sorprendida – Tú… Tú lo hiciste… Es… es muy… be bello… Kenshin…

-No… es… no es la gran cosa… Es solo que… Kaoru, yo dejé a propósito esta carta aquí para que la leyeras… lo hago de esta forma por que… por que estoy tan nervioso ahora… que… que incluso me cuesta trabajo hablar… Solo… solo quiero que sepas que todo lo que dice ahí es verdad y que… Que… Después de todo lo que hemos pasado yo… Me he dado cuenta de que… de que… No sé si lo que creo es correcto, pero me has enseñado que… que puedo ser querido por alguien… Lo que hiciste hoy y lo que haz hecho conmigo desde siempre… me ha hecho sentir… que deseas que yo esté aquí… Me haz hecho sentir… apreciado… incluso me atrevería a decir… im… importante y eso realmente me llena de felicidad… como te dije antes… tu me has salvado en todas las formas. Quiero, quiero expresar lo que realmente siento por ti; eres la persona más importante en este mundo para mí, la razón por la cual existo y sigo vivo, cuando pelee contra Shishio por un momento pensé en rendirme, pero tu recuerdo llego a mi mente y decidí vivir al cualquier costo tan solo para volver a verte. A tu lado me siento fuerte, me siento bien, me siento en mi hogar, siento tu afecto, me siento feliz. Kaoru yo…  A… ai shiteru Kaoru. Te… te amo… te amo desde que me aceptaste sin importarte lo que fui o lo que hice… te amo con toda la fuerza de mi alma, de mi ser… Te amo tanto que ni siquiera puedo describirlo con palabras… Ya… ya no sé qué decir, siento que la cara me va a explotar el cualquier momento, las rodillas me tiemblan y creo que hay mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago, pero no importa… Te amo y necesitaba decírtelo ya o me volvería loco… Mi vida es tuya, haz con ella lo que quieras… - terminó de decir Kenshin ante una petrificada Kaoru.

La mente de Kaoru trataba de procesar cada palabra mencionada por Kenshin, pero era demasiado difícil. Kenshin por fin había confesado sus sentimientos hacia ella y aunque le costó mucho trabajo al menos pudo hablar, en cambio Kaoru estaba en completo Shock… tanto que por unos segundos fue incapaz de emitir reacción alguna.

Obviamente Kenshin esperaba muy ansioso y nervioso una respuesta por parte de ella, pero nada… El estado del pelirrojo era demasiado sensible en este momento, es decir, él había dicho ya lo que sentía, pero Kaoru parecía de piedra. Kenshin no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar en este tipo de situación, nuestro pobre rurouni se sentía desfallecer ante el silenció de Kaoru que al prolongarse más se hacía insoportable.

-Yo… lo… lo siento mucho – balbuceó Kaoru.

Kenshin interpretó aquellas palabras como una negativa.

-No… no te preocupes… perdona por incomodarte no era esa mi intención. De cualquier forma quiero que sepas que todo lo que dije es verdad y que comprendo que no compartas lo mismo… Es… es solo que por un momento tuve la esperanza de que este sentimiento fuera mutuo… Disculpa mi imprudencia… me… mejor me voy a dormir… - mencionó Kenshin cabizbajo y triste dispuesto a retirarse.

-Espera Kenshin – dijo Kaoru tomándolo del brazo – Creo… que interpretaste mal mis palabras,  yo… siento mucho no haberte dicho esto antes por miedo a que me rechazaras, perdimos mucho tiempo fingiendo que solo éramos amigos pero lo vamos a recuperar.

Kenshin estaba confundido ahora con esta respuesta… 

-Kenshin… tu le diste sentido a mi vida, la llenaste de color, de felicidad… yo he dado muestras de amarte desde siempre, pero eres tan despistado que incluso ahora no te das cuenta de cuanto te amo… Kenshin… mi Kenshin… Ai shiteru… te amo… te amo al punto de que sin ti mi existencia no tendría el menor sentido… todo lo que hice hoy fue por ti… por que te amo, te amo y eso no cambiará nunca… te amo y por ti haría cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa… Ahora dependo de ti… Mi vida es tuya, haz con ella lo que quieras – finalizó la joven Kamiya.

El rostro de Kenshin se iluminó al escuchar estas palabras.

-¿De… de verdad me amas? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Quieres más pruebas?... Dime que hago y lo haré, no importa lo que sea.

-Solo… repítelo… repítelo por favor… - pidió Kenshin.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.

Kenshin estaba tan emocionado, tan feliz de saber que la persona más importante en su vida sintiera lo mismo por él… por él y por nadie más…

-Kaoru… Yo también te amo… te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.

Kaoru era la mujer más dichosa en este momento, saber que el amor que le profesaba a su pelirrojo era correspondido la hacía realmente feliz… feliz de compartir ese bello sentimiento con la persona más valiosa en su vida.

-Kenshin… mi Kenshin… No sabes cuan feliz soy gracias a ti.

-Y trataré de hacerte feliz por el resto de mis días… Kaoru… mi Kaoru. Solo espero poder hacerte tan feliz como yo lo estoy ahora…

-Ya lo haz hecho Kenshin.

La distancia entre ambos ahora era de solo unos escasos centímetros. Con su mano derecha, Kenshin acarició suave y tímidamente la mejilla de Kaoru mientras que la joven también hacía lo mismo con él. Así permanecieron por unos segundos, contemplándose con la luz de la luna que aportaba un toque romántico en el ambiente. Con la mano que le quedaba libre aunque temblorosa, Kenshin tomo delicadamente a Kaoru por la cintura acortando de esta forma la distancia entre ellos para hacerla prácticamente inexistente. Kaoru no se resistió en lo absoluto mientras Kenshin la acercaba hacia sí. La joven Kamiya colocó el brazo que le quedaba libre alrededor del cuello de Kenshin provocando que en el rurouni se estremeciera. Kaoru por un momento se sorprendió, le parecía increíble que ella pudiera tener la capacidad de provocar en su pelirrojo ese tipo de reacción. 

Por otro lado Kenshin estaba muy emocionado, nervioso, feliz y asombrado por sentir el cuerpo cálido de Kaoru tan cerca del suyo, tal y como en aquella ocasión, pero ahora las circunstancias eran completamente diferentes. También se sentía aliviado por que sabía que él no era el único manojo de nervios en la sala… Kenshin podía percibir perfectamente el nerviosismo de Kaoru. 

¡Que sensación más hermosa la que estaban experimentando en este momento!

Muy lentamente, la pareja se fue acercando más y más hasta que pudieron sentir y casi tocar la respiración irregular de ambos… Kenshin estaba sonrojado al igual que Kaoru, los dos sabían bien que seguía. En ese momento… sus corazones latían cada vez con más fuerza… el uno podía escuchar el corazón del otro trabajando a mil por segundo. Por fin había llegado el momento que anhelaban con ansia desde hace mucho tiempo. Ambos cerraron los ojos… Sin darse cuenta, la casi nula distancia que había entre sus labios desapareció por completo para dar paso a un beso tierno… Los latidos de sus corazones intensificándose más y más… 

_Entre Pairos y derivas_

_por__ los mares de mi vida_

_hoy__ me veo siempre bogando a ti._

_Entre Pairos y derivas_

_por__ los mares de mi vida_

_hoy__ me veo siempre bogando a ti._

Continuará…

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola!! Espero les guste este capítulo… Solo dejaré los agradecimientos especiales… Vallan al siguiente capítulo ^^

Ah!! n_n se me olvidaba ^^x. Lo que está escrito en la "carta" es la letra de una canción del cantante de trova mexicana Fernando Delgadillo – sensei y se llama "Entre pairos y derivas". Me parece que se ajusta mucho a Ken. Si se la quieren bajar pueden encontrarla aquí: 

**http://artists.iuma.com/IUMA/Bands/Fernando_Delgadillo/index-1.html**

Gracias a:

**Chizuru****: Sip… soy muy mala, no puedo evitarlo ;_;… Siento mucho haberte dejado en suspenso, te pido una disculpa ^^. Shura ya pasó a la historia no te preocupes por ella. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y comentarios, los aprecio mucho en verdad. No te quito más tiempo para que puedas leer el siguiente capítulo. Hasta la próxima ^_~**

**Misao mayfair: Bueno, lo de la carta ya está explicado aquí ^^ …Jajaja, creo que no eres la única que quiere ver muerta a Shura, pero Kaoru aún no está lista para cegar la vida de alguien, además creo que le dio su merecido a la odiosa pirata. Sobre el A&M… creo que vas a tener que esperar un poco más por que… bueno… pienso desarrollarlos a profundidad en el transcurso de la elaboración de mi secuela, lo mismo se aplica para S&M. Muchas gracias por todo y hasta pronto ^^.**

**Mer****: A ti no tengo palabras para agradecerte el apoyo constante en cada capítulo ^_^… Muchas gracias de verdad por haber seguido esta historia… Lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerte mi apoyo total!!! Gracias por todo y nos estamos leyendo n_n.**

**Kaori****: ^^ Me hace muy feliz saber que a otros escritores les agrada mi trabajo… Gracias por todos tus comentarios… eso me ha hecho mejorar como escritora y poder ofrecerles cosas de mayor calidad, lo cual es lo menos que se merecen todos los lectores ^^. Sip… cada review me hace sentir muy bien y me inyecta energías para seguir. Sobre la música pues ¿qué te puedo decir? Amo la música y más la de Rurouni Kenshin, no solo por que pertenece a mi serie favorita, si no por que también es muy bella y de primer nivel… para mí resulta un gran honor y placer el poder compartir con los lectores la maravillosa música de Rurouni Kenshin. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS FELICITACIONES!!! Hasta pronto!!**

**Kitiara****: Hola también!!! Haces que me sonroje :::^.^::: A  mi tb me agrada que Kaoru ya se defienda por ella misma, no me agrada verla siempre en su papel de "damisela en peligro"… Aoshi se me hace tierno como hermano mayor ^^. Creo que ya comprobaste que tus hipótesis sobre Kenshin estaban algo erróneas… jejeje ^^. Espero que te agrade este capítulo, muchas gracias por todo y hasta la vista!!           ^_^**

**Ady****: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Ya se aclaró lo de la carta… Ojalá te guste este capítulo. De nuevo te agradezco y hasta la vista!! ^_^**

**Zian**** Shiory: Una disculpa por dejarte así.. pero es que de verdad que no puedo evitarlo ^^. Solo espero que tu economía no se vea muy afectada jeje ^^x Espero que te guste este capítulo y te invito al siguiente…**

**v_chan****: Me alegra que te gustara. Sip… Kaoru es una buena guerrera y sobre todo, le ha demostrado a Kenshin que el argumento ese de "protegerla" ya quedó obsoleto. Por otro lado como bien dices, Kenshin sabe ahora lo que experimenta Kaoru y todas sus fans cuando se ve envuelto en una batalla ^_~ Muchas gracias por tu review y hasta pronto!!**

**(  ): Hola… Que bueno que te agrade… me hubiera gustado que pusieras tu nick ^^. De cualquier forma muchísimas gracias por tu review.**

**Andrea: Me alegra mucho que te gustara, muchas gracias por enviarme tus comentarios y también por el gran apoyo que me brindas… Muchas gracias!!!**

**Madam**** Spooky: Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y espero poder tus fics…No te quito más tiempo para que vayas al siguiente capítulo.**

**Minako****-chan: A mi me ha pasado varias veces eso de que no quedan bien los reviews… ORO!!! Me hizo muy feliz ver tremendo review… No tienes una idea de cuanto me gustó… GRACIAS… MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!  Y el honor es mío por poner mi humilde historia en tu page…. GRACIAS POR TODO!!!!! Me alegra mucho ver que tengas tanta energía, espero que sigamos en contacto… MUCHA SUERTE!!!!!!! Y mil gracias!!!!**

**Shiomei****: Al contrario, yo sí soy una triste escritora de fics que tiene la fortuna de contar con el apoyo de lectores tan maravillosos. Sobre mis reviews pues es lo menos que te mereces por escribir tan excelentes historias, gracias a ti por dar a los lectores (algunos desesperados como yo) tan buenas obras. Es un honor recibir un comentario de una gran escritora como lo eres tú, me haces sentir realmente orgullosa. Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo para dejarme tu review y sobre todo por darte el tiempo para leer mi historia!! Sobre la carta pues adivinaste. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y también espero leer pronto algún capítulo de alguna de tus historias ^^.**

**Mi lindo Kenito-kun: Aunque no leas esta historia, sé que eres un gran fan de Rurouni Kenshin y por ese simple hecho mereces que te dedique estos capítulos a ti también. Espero que algún día te animes a leerlo. Besos mi lindo Kenito-kun ^_~**


	24. Ensayo de una boca final

Canciones recomendables para este capítulo (la o las que elijan ^^):

¯ Intermezzo Sinfónica de Pietro Mascagni. (Está es la canción de la despedida entre K&K, sé que es difícil de encontrar, por eso les pongo la dirección)

** http://cn.geocities.com/blaineyu3/song.htm **

¯ Her most beautiful smile (Tema 6 del soundtrack de la película de Rurouni Kenshin).

¯ Starless (Tema 12 o 14 del soundtrack 2 de Rurouni Kenshin).

¯ Forever love en guitarra de X-japan. Aquí la pueden bajar   **http://www.mp3-search.org/download.php3?id=8314 **

En caso de que no quieran ninguna de estas ^^ entonces les recomiendo:

¯ La melodía romántica de su preferencia ^_^x

Al momento de la lectura repítanlas las veces que quieran o vallan intercalando las diferentes canciones, lo que quieran… Cualquier cosa para hacer más amena la lectura ^^.

Lo que está en _cursiva es la letra de una canción de Fernando Delgadillo – sensei (se nota que me agrada su música no? ^^u). La canción se titula igual que este epílogo, "Ensayo de una boca". Cada parte de la canción muestra los pensamientos y sensaciones correspondientes a sus respectivos personajes._

No los detengo más…

**El regreso de Shura: Kaoru es tu turno para pelear…**

_(N/A: Poner la canción  que deseen aquí ^^)_

**_Epílogo_**

****

_Ensayo de una boca_

__

El beso era tímido aunque muy tierno, al principio Kaoru solo besó el labio inferior de Kenshin… Fue un toque extremadamente delicado por parte de él, primero contrayendo sus labios y luego dilatándolos con suavidad… Por un momento se separaron aunque no dejaron mucha distancia entre ellos.

Ya habían dado el primer paso… 

Los dos se miraron un instante y sin decir más volvieron a besarse por mutuo acuerdo. De nuevo se separaron, aún no podían creer lo que sucedía, sin embargo eso no importaba ahora, ya que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

Ambos comenzaban a relajarse y a disfrutar plenamente del momento.

Ahora el beso era un poco más intenso… Aunque Kenshin seguía mostrándose tímido, la calidez de Kaoru lo tranquilizaba y le ayudaba a seguir. 

Kaoru correspondía gustosa aquel gesto tan hermoso de amor y comenzó a disfrutarlo y apreciarlo en toda su magnificencia, tocando con sus labios los de su amado... el pelirrojo volvía a tensarse… De pronto, Kaoru sintió en sus labios un ligero cosquilleo; la tibia lengua de Kenshin que tímidamente trataba de entrar… "Kenshin es todo un caballero" pensó ella al momento que abría un poco más la boca para permitirle la entrada.

Kenshin se sorprendió por su propia acción, pero el sentir la lengua de Kaoru masajeando suavemente la suya poco a poco le fue dando seguridad… Ya más relajado, Kenshin comenzó a sentir y disfrutar su exploración…

_************************_

_La boca de mi amada_

_Es jardín de cerezos_

_Es fuente de agua pura_

_Y el cuenco en donde abrevo_

_Y acrecento mis ansias_

_*************************_

Kaoru estaba feliz, definitivamente esto era lo mejor que había pasado en su vida. Y es que los labios de Kenshin tocando los de ella en esa forma tan delicada y a la vez tan intensa la hacían estremecerse. Eran tan deliciosos y dulces, pero no solo sus labios… Todo lo que ella percibía era sencillamente maravilloso. El sabor de su rurouni era tan especial... De pronto se separaron un poco, lo suficiente como para tomar algo del vital elemento sin que hubiera mucha distancia entre ellos. Kaoru podía sentir la nariz de su amado en un contacto muy singular con la de ella… "te amo" pronunció Kenshin casi en forma de suspiro mientras la abrazaba dulcemente.

_*************************_

_Sus labios son renuevos_

_Y sus dientes azúcar_

_Y es perfume su aliento_

_Remanso inagotable_

_Su voz mientras discurre_

_Me arrulla y me alimenta_

_Me acuna y da consuelo_

**************************

Kaoru no pudo evitar dedicar una tierna y hermosa sonrisa a su adorado pelirrojo al escuchar esas dulces palabras tan llenas de amor y ternura. Kenshin se sintió tan bien al verla sonreír. Una de las cosas que más amaba en ella era eso; su sonrisa, y la amaba aún más cuando esa sonrisa era hecha para él.

_*************************_

_Su risa es transparente_

_Como el fuego del viento_

_Me colma cuando ríe_

_Y cuando se va sonriendo_

_Cuando sonríe por nada_

_Y cuando por nada vuelvo_

_A invitarle a que sonría_

_Su risa cristalina_

_Es mi dicha y es mi premio_

_*************************_

Kenshin dejó escapar un leve suspiro desde lo más hondo de su alma, era como si Kaoru lo liberara de todo y lo ayudara a ser él mismo. Al verlo suspirar, Kaoru se sintió inmediatamente atraída de nuevo a sus labios, por lo que sin dudar un momento lo volvió a besar entrelazando sus manos  con las de él… Después de un momento las manos de Kaoru buscaron enredarse al cuello de su amado.

****************************

_Y si su boca acusa_

_Un suspiro de su pecho_

_Me envuelve y me aprisiona_

_Me halaga y más me apresto_

_A reconfortar sus manos_

_Sus labios y su cuello…_

_****************************_

Mientras Kaoru  enredaba las manos en su cuello, Kenshin la tomaba delicadamente de su cintura. Ahora su beso era mucho menos tímido y comenzaba a intensificarse poco a poco aunque conservando su sutileza. Kenshin sentía como la energía del amor llenaba su ser con esa sensación cálida y hermosa… En ese momento supo que el amor hacia ella jamás terminaría, ni siquiera la muerte lo podría apagar. Nada ni nadie en este mundo podría separarlos. 

******************************

_Su vientre de paloma_

_Y su delicado vuelo_

_Y a modo de su boca_

_******************************_

Nuevamente sus labios volvieron a encontrarse… Ambos en simultánea participación pero aportando un matiz único en este gesto maravilloso de amor por excelencia. Sellando un vínculo inquebrantable… Ambos con sus sentimientos en perfecta sincronía… Ambos juntos… Ambos; enamorados…

******************************

_Es mi boca deseo_

_Su boca es la ventana_

_Su boca es su secreto_

_Es la canción del agua_

_Y es lenguaje del alma_

_Y es el amor y el tiempo_

_Su boca bien amada_

_****************************_

_Después de tanto tiempo Kaoru y Kenshin obtuvieron lo que anhelaban. Su mayor tesoro… El mejor regalo que el uno le dio al otro y viceversa; un beso…_

_****************************_

_La boca de mi amada(o)_

_Es jardín de cerezos_

_Es huerto de naranjos_

_De limones y almendros_

_Es sombra y es frescura_

_En el molde más perfecto_

_Y mi más caro tesoro_

_Porque hoy me lo da todo_

_Si me regala un beso…_

**_Fin…_**

**Notas aclaratorias (por favor léanlas, es importante ^^):**

Hola!!!

Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que han leído este fic. Realmente significa mucho para mí el que les agrade esta historia. Todo se lo debo a ustedes queridos lectores y no tengo el medio para manifestar mi gratitud. Lo único que puedo hacer para compensar un poco todo el apoyo que me han brindado es superarme como escritora y ofrecerles cada vez mejores obras. Es para mí un gran honor el que se tomen parte de su valioso tiempo para leer el trabajo de una pobre loca y enamorada de Kenshin como yo, lo aprecio mucho en realidad. De nuevo no me queda más que agradecerles por su paciencia y comprensión ya que a veces tardaba más de un mes en actualizar. MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO AMADOS LECTORES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Este capítulo va dedicado para todos ustedes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Espero que les agrade esta última parte y también que me den sus comentarios. **_Ahora quisiera recordarles algo que ya antes les había comentado; Aunque este fic termina aquí, voy a iniciar una secuela. El propósito de esta historia ha sido plantear las bases de la secuela que planeo. Para los que se quedaron esperando el A&M y el S&M no se preocupen, es en esta secuela donde los desarrollaré a profundidad, claro que los protagonistas seguirán siendo K&K que esta vez secuela tendrán que pasar una prueba más para culminar su amor (ups, creo que ya hablé demasiado ^^u). Ahora de seguro se preguntarán si Kenshin ya sabe que Kaoru es hermana de Aoshi, la respuesta es "no", y ese será un factor determinante en la secuela. Espero poder seguir teniendo el privilegio de contar con su valioso apoyo. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!!!!!!!!! _**

Les desea lo mejor su amiga _Hitokiri__ lady!!!_


End file.
